Colapso
by Dulce de Tiramisu
Summary: era una locura...habian empezado mal, pero bueno, a pesar de sus constantes peleas podrian llamarse amigos. de eso a hacerse pasar por su prometida, era una locura... cuales serian las consecuencias? POR FIN TERMINADOOOO!
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

El semáforo cambio a verde antes de que tuviera que disminuir siquiera su marcha. Mejor, así podría llegar a tiempo, teniendo en cuenta lo tarde que se le había hecho y la importante reunión que tenia ese día. Diablos, siempre era lo mismo, el pobre despertador numero 500 que se iba a la basura porque ella lo lanzaba al otro mundo para apagarlo…y encima continuaba dormida!!

Tal vez lo mejor seria rogar a los cielos porque su suerte en carretera siguiera de esa forma.

Lastimosamente, parecía que nadie allí arriba escuchaba sus plegarias.

El impacto no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ocasionarle algún daño a ella, pero si a su coche…tenia que ser de ese modo, por irresponsable, por haberse quedado dormida en casa en un día tan importante, por no haberse afanado aun mas. Tenia que ocurrir algo que le hiciera pagar. Que mejor que un estúpido e imprudente conductor que se le atravesara en el camino cuando ella tenia la vía?

Bajo del auto hecha una furia. Por lo general era muy calmada, tanto que las personas creían poder pasar por encima de ella, pero esta vez no. Esta vez estaba en juego un importantísimo contrato para su compañía, y por culpa del idiota al volante del otro auto, corría el riesgo de ver escurrirse entre sus dedos el mejor negocio de su vida.

Es que es usted idiota o ciego? - espeto – solo eso podría explicar el porque no vio las luces rojas!! Estúpido negligente!! Sabe acaso lo que esta en juego por su culpa??- remato – seguro encontró la licencia como obsequio en la caja de cereales.

Del automóvil negro brillante que había colapsado con su camioneta, salió un joven de cabellos rebeldes y mirada furibunda, que lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra mientras oía lejanamente la perorata de la dueña del otro vehículo y revisaba el propio para evaluar los daños en su preciadísima maquina.

Oiga, usted!! – oyó nuevamente la molestísima voz de la mujer – como se supone que va a responder por los daños que causo??

Ya muy molesto, como nunca lo había estado en su vida, comenzó a gritar también sin girarse siquiera a ver a la otra persona.

Señora, no tengo problemas en responderle por el pedazo de automóvil que posee, pero le agradecería que se callara de una vez, su voz puede resultar decididamente fastidiosa bajo cualquier punto de vista. – ante sus palabras, la voz ceso.

Cuando levanto la mirada, vio un par de ojos esmeralda que lo miraban, literalmente, echando fuego.

Una mano se movió ágilmente y estampo 5 finos dedos en su mejilla.

Es usted definitivamente descarado- dijo la poseedora de aquellos impresionantes orbes – no solo causa un accidente que, gracias al cielo no paso a mayores, sino que se atreve a gritarme y ofenderme como si yo tuviese la culpa. – cabe decir que esa fortaleza en la voz le sorprendió viniendo de aquella joven que se hallaba ante sus ojos.- ahora – continuo la mujer – si fuera usted tan "amable" de darme su tarjeta, le llamare lo mas pronto posible para arreglar este asunto- puntualizo ella con ironía.

En verdad, no pudo evitar hacerle caso, fue como si perdiera el control de su cuerpo, para rendirse ante aquella apremiante y enfadada voz. En el momento en que la tarjeta paso de sus manos a las de ella, recupero el control e intento continuar el alegato con aquella imponente mujer, pero esta se hallaba ya encendiendo su automóvil y dando reversa para salir de ese atolladero rápidamente.

Idiota, eres un idiota – se decía – no solo llegaras tarde, sino que tendrás que responder por ese estúpido auto, tendrás que ver nuevamente a su fastidiosa dueña, y encima perderás el negocio de tu vida, y de paso, tu empleo…. Imbécil – se recrimino nuevamente, antes de subir a su auto y arrancar. Tal vez, solo tal vez, aun estaba a tiempo de llegar.

**1.  
**

Bueno, la suerte seguía sonriéndole. Mikoto, su secretaria, le había informado que acababan de entrar y que estaban esperándola, a ella y al futuro socio de la compañía.

Bien – pensó – eso significa que no hay ningún problema. Al menos, el enviado del señor Takeshi no podría poner quejas, siendo que ella había llegado primero.

No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa cuando tuvo el accidente, debido a que se suponía que aquel con quien debía reunirse tenía que llegar media hora antes. Gracias a todos los dioses que no había sucedido, y es que la habían prevenido del carácter del favorito de Takeshi Yzuke, un joven decididamente prometedor, un predador en negocios que había escalado a velocidad alarmante hasta la cima del éxito. Claro que, ante eso, ella también podía dar mucho que hablar, pues a sus recién estrenados 23 años, era ya junto a su mejor amiga una de las diseñadoras de moda mas exitosas del momento, y representante de la Casa Modê, en Japón, una de las casa de moda mas promisorias del país, y que vestía a la crema y nata de medio planeta.

Entro afanosamente en la sala de juntas, donde su mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, y el presidente de Modê, Eriol Hiraguizawa, la esperaban impacientes. Pudo verlo porque la chica tomaba compulsivamente un mechón de su cabello y lo repasaba una y otra vez, y el joven solo se movía de lado a lado de la oficina como si estuviera esperando noticias en una sala de parto. La imagen era decididamente graciosa.

Hola!! – se apresuro a saludar la recién llegada - perdón por la tardanza - dijo, mientras una gota se formaba sobre su cabeza. Y es que ver al impasible e inmutable Eriol Hiraguizawa dando vueltas era algo definitivamente impresionante, claro que eso solo sucedía cuando de ella se trataba. Menos mal habían desarrollado una fuerte amistad, y ella hacia su trabajo realmente bien, o de lo contrario, estaba segura, ya hacia tiempo que estaría formando fila con los desempleados.

La chica que estaba antes en la sala, vestida exquisitamente con un pantalón negro tipo sastre, camisa blanca de seda y chaleco cruzado haciendo juego con el pantalón, de figura delicada, piel pálida, cabellos negros y ojos amatista cruzo rápidamente la habitación y saludo efusivamente a la recién llegada.

Sakura!! Estábamos preocupados. Pensamos que no ibas a llegar, creí que te había sucedido algo, no llegabas!! Pensé en llamar a la policía, pero Eriol me lo impidió – esto ultimo lo dijo lanzando una reprobatoria mirada a su acompañante, que simplemente dejo vislumbrar una misteriosa y sutil sonrisa.

La aludida solo espero a que el mareo provocado por los exigentes zarandeos de su amiga pasara, antes de explicar todo lo sucedido. Luego giro hacia el presidente y procedió a saludarlo, algo que la amatista había impedido en su afán de enterarse de lo sucedido.

Eriol, deberías controlar un poco mas los nervios de tu amada, o uno de estos días terminara arrancándome los brazos con esos zarandeos que me propina cada vez que llego tarde. – dijo, mientras se acercaba al joven Hiraguizawa, que solo reía suavemente. – Mmm… veo que si utilizaste el conjunto que diseñe en la ultima temporada. Sabía que se ajustaría perfectamente a tu silueta. – decía la chica mientras le rodeaba y le miraba cada detalle. – Al menos, Tomoyo, tu novio se ve guapo de vez en cuando, siempre que yo le hago un traje. – y dicho esto, deposito un beso en la mejilla de su amigo y procedió a organizar las cosas para la reunión que se avecinaba.

Bien, dijo, creo que debemos mostrar la última colección de Modê al señor…. Como dijiste que era su nombre, Tomoyo?

Li, Shaoran Li. – dijo la azabache.

Bien, tengo entendido que el señor Li es algo exigente y ruin en los negocios, así que creo que la última temporada le dejara satisfecho. También la temporada de primavera del año pasado, como dijo Tomoyo, ya que fue bastante exitosa. Por otra parte, Eriol, los balances de los últimos seis meses son excelentes. No solo nos hemos mantenido constantes en nuestras ganancias, sino que estas han aumentado en un 150 por ciento con respecto a las ventas del año pasado.

Los otros dos escuchaban impresionadas a la joven, que en cuestión de negocios cambiaba impresionantemente, dejando de lado su apacible carácter para convertirse en toda una fiera.

Y es que Sakura Kinomoto era decididamente una mujer de armas tomar, ya que se apasionaba por todo lo que a ella le correspondía y consideraba imprescindible para su desarrollo personal, tomando con responsabilidad todo lo que pudiera significar un alto en su ascenso.

Tras su frágil figura de porcelana, con esos brillantes ojos verdes que eran la perdición de muchos, los labios sonrosados y alineados en una constante sonrisa, el cabello largo y ondulado, del color de la miel, su carácter amable y optimista, además del trato excepcional que brindaba a todos los que conocía, se escondía una mujer competitiva y decidida que no se dejaba amilanar por nada ni nadie. Por eso es que estaba en ese lugar ahora, con su camino dirigido hacia el éxito.

Tomoyo Daidouji, por su parte, no solo era también una belleza, sino que, al igual que su amiga, era arrojada y atrevida, y se levantaba contra todos los estándares de su medio para desarrollar un estilo que ahora abordaba todas las pasarelas a lo largo del mundo y que iba en camino a trascender en el mundo de la moda al igual que Givenchi o Dior. También era muy joven, solo tenía 24 años, y ya era reconocida mundialmente como una de las diseñadoras más prominentes del medio. Claro que el éxito venia en pares, porque Sakura y ella trabajaban conjuntamente, así que el crédito era, más que personal, de un carácter grupal. No había duda que eran un excelente equipo ellas dos, sumándolo al excelente manejo que Eriol Hiraguizawa dispensaba a su empresa, solo una de tantas que poseía su familia y de la cual se hacia cargo desde que tenia 18 años. Ahora, con 26 años, Hiragizawa era un eminente empresario en el mundo de los negocios, y había logrado a pesar de su juventud, posicionar su compañía como una de las mas fructíferas en el país y el mundo. Su cabello negro, sus ojos azules y la eterna sonrisa llena de misterio, además del porte ingles que le caracterizaba, le convertían también en uno de los hombres mas cotizados del medio. Sin embargo, ninguna mujer podría eclipsarlo mas de lo que ya lo tenia Tomoyo Daidouji, quien fuera su novia desde hacia 3 años.

Mientras los tres jóvenes continuaban ajustando detalles para la reunión, un automóvil negro se estacionaba frente a la oficina central de la Casa Modê, y un joven apresurado bajaba de el acomodando su impecable traje negro, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que se había retrasado por andar en las nubes. Claro, ya le habían advertido alguna vez, uno de aquellos maestros que tuvo en la universidad, que los negocios solo se mezclaban con negocios, lastimosamente para el joven, había cometido el error de mezclarlos con amor. Bueno, de los errores se aprende – se dijo el joven, mientras ingresaba al lujoso establecimiento.

Señor Hiraguizawa – se escucho la voz de la eficiente Kaho Mizuki, la secretaria de presidencia – acaba de llegar el señor Li, ¿le hago pasar?

Si Kaho, hazlo pasar. – dijo el hombre - por cierto, podrías decirle a Sayuri que suba el te? Gracias.

En ese momento atravesó la puerta de la sala de juntas un joven de traje y corbata negra, camisa verde oscuro, rostro anguloso, mirada torva y autosuficiente, la nariz recta y un aura de superioridad y poder que intimidaba. Sin embargo, parte de esta se esfumo cuando vio a los allí presentes, especialmente cuando vio algo que lo obligo a abrir los ojos entre sorprendido y avergonzado, y es que allí estaba la dueña del par de ojos esmeralda a la que venia maldiciendo en chino durante el trayecto. Definitivamente los dioses no eran buenos con el.

**2.  
**

Vaya que había sido toda una sorpresa, pero inmediatamente se recupero de ella para tomar el caballo por las riendas.

Señor Li, dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su bolso, que el aludido reconoció como suya. Vaya, que coincidencia- continuo la chica- que bueno que haya venido usted a arreglar nuestras diferencias de esta mañana. Porque esta aquí para eso, no es así? Claro que, como le dije, debió esperar a que yo le llamara.

El hombre se sintió un poco avergonzado, además de airado. Como se atrevía esa mujer!! No solo se burlaba de el, sino que además, se divertía ridiculizándolo frente a los otros dos. Había que tener agallas para meterse así con Shaoran Li, aunque a ella seguramente no le servirían de nada. No sabia lo que se le avecinaba.

Sakura continuo. Por fin tendría un poco de venganza por el choque a su auto.

Le decía, entonces, que no podre informarle todavía de los gastos por reparación del automóvil que usted tan olimpicamente arrollo esta mañana debido a que tengo una reunión importantísima y no podre ver al mecánico todavía. Así que señor, si gusta, le llamare pronto.

Tomoyo y Eriol reían, muy a su pesar. Se veía que el tal Li era muy orgulloso, y que no se dejaría de Sakura, pero bueno, allá esos dos. Por lo pronto, había un negocio que cerrar.

Señor Li, - dijo Eriol - Si fuera usted tan amable de tomar asiento, procederemos con la reunión.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, se cerro un trato que significaba no solo una alianza fuerte en el mercado, sino el choque de dos universos paralelos. Una catástrofe.

**Notas de la autora**

Y bueno, no se asusten…lo de catástrofe se refiere solo a que se viene algo grande. Así que, chicos y chicas…si les parece que debería continuar la historia, solo déjenme un review. Aunque solo conteste una persona, la continuare, porque detesto cuando los escritores dejan sus historias a la mitad solo porque no hubo mucha gente que quisiera leerla. En todo caso…lo que se viene va a ser un gran enredo. Sakura y Shaoran compitiendo y trabajando juntos? Wow!! Eso hay que verlo. Ya me dirán ustedes, cualquier sugerencia, o cosas que quieran que sucedan, díganmelo, tratare de seguirles el gusto. Besos a todos. Adiós!!


	2. Chapter 2: declaracion de guerra

_**disclaimer**_: sakura, shaoran, etc... es decir, todos los personajes que reconozcan aqui como propiedad de CLAMP...ps, obvio!! son de alli. alguno que otro surgira de mi imaginacion, pero ya les ire avisando.

**Declaración de guerra**

Escuchar hablar a aquella mujer era, sin duda, algo interesante. Cuando la conocí aquella mañana (no precisamente invitándola a un café), me sorprendió ver bajar de aquella gigantesca e impresionante camioneta una figurita tan frágil y femenina. Cabe decir que esperaba ver algo parecido a un luchador de sumo saliendo de semejante armatoste. Sin embargo, no estaba muy equivocado al pensar que quien quiera que bajara me armaría una grande, y es que esa mujer que se había deslizado fuera del vehiculo tenia una lengua viperina y un carácter de hierro que me habían hecho perder la ya ínfima calma que poseía.

Al menos, eso fue lo que pude ver, o mas bien sentir, cuando la chica en cuestión me había casi _**ordenado**_ darle mi tarjeta, y es que el tono en el que había hablado no aceptaba replica, exigía ser acatado. Ja, si Mei me hubiera visto entregando anonadado aquella tarjeta, se burlaría hasta que se congelara el infierno.

En fin, la cosa era que luego de haberme maldecido (yo a mi otro yo, por supuesto) y también haberla maldecido a ella por ser tan insoportablemente convincente, había llegado tardísimo a la reunión tan importante que tenia, solo para encontrarme con que aquella chica era la misma de la que dependía el cierre del negocio del que yo era responsable. Tenia que estar pagando un karma.

Sin embargo, al verla explicar porque la fusión de Modê con la empresa de textiles mas grande de Japón, Yzuke, a la cual yo representaba, era el negocio mas fructífero y promisorio del año, pude comprobar que lo que había visto de aquella chica esa misma mañana era cierto. Tenía un carácter de hierro.

Dígame señorita Kinomoto.- empecé mi ataque- ¿porque razón considera usted que la necesitamos, a usted o a la empresa de la que hace parte, para poder hacer valer nuestros productos en el mercado mundial? No es que sus creaciones sean lo mas distinguido o extraordinario que tenemos en el medio actual… ¿cierto?

En realidad, el mismo Takeshi me había solicitado que no fuera a arruinar el negocio, pero es que aquella chica pedía a gritos una pelea. Bueno, más bien, mi orgullo pedía a gritos ser restaurado mediante la vergüenza infligida a aquella atrevida mujer.

Y es que, bueno, aceptémoslo, yo era bastante orgulloso. ¿Como no serlo cuando tienes 25 años y estas en la cima del mundo, todo gracias a ti mismo?

Lo que le acababa de decir a aquella chica es que no era lo bastante buena para mi, pero que digo, para la empresa mejor dicho. La mayoría de las personas se quedaban sin habla y se retiraban avergonzadas sin defenderse, lo que simplemente me hacia corroborar que no tenían lo suficiente para mantenerse en este negocio.

señor Li – dijo la chica con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar el orgullo de su propietaria. – si considera usted que esta empresa que estamos presentando no es lo suficientemente buena para sus negocios, entonces considero pertinente que salga usted de esta oficina y evite hacernos perder el tiempo.- realmente me había impresionado, no esperaba que respondiera, y menos de esa forma tan autoritaria y suficiente. Simplemente espere a ver como terminaba. La ojiverde continuo- la casa Modê es una importantísima compañía en estos momentos, y lo ha venido siendo desde hace 8 años, en que su presidente actual tomo el cargo. Su prestigio es igual al de otras casas de moda que imponen su valía en el medio hoy en día, y nuestras ganancias incluso las superan. ¿Dice usted que no representamos la distinción o la extraordinaria creatividad para demostrar al mundo que somos los mejores? Entonces no se que hace usted en este negocio sino es capaz de distinguir la verdadera calidad donde la hay. En estos momentos, somos la marca más promisoria y reconocida a nivel mundial, y sus intentos de crítica sarcástica no pueden más que resbalarnos. Somos los mejores, y tenemos mil posibilidades de conseguir una buena compañía que les remplace a ustedes en este contrato. Sin embrago, les elegimos porque consideramos que tienen ustedes una calidad solamente equiparable a la nuestra propia. Sus productos en nuestras manos, representaran la gloria, por lo demás, puede usted volver por donde ha venido.

El joven Li guardo silencio, midiendo a su oponente. Sin duda esto era interesante, aunque no podía evitar sentir cierta ira contra aquella mujer. Bien. Sobra decir que estaba impresionado. No solo le había hecho tragar sus comentarios, sino que también le había echado de allí, le había dicho ignorante en una forma que no podía llamarse insulto, le había considerado una perdida de tiempo, y…nuevamente le había avergonzado. Y es que sin dudas, todo lo dicho por ella había sido verdad (claro esta, excepto aquellas partes en las que decía que _**el**_ era un ignorante), pero nadie hubiera podido echárselo mejor en cara. Eso era todo. La respuesta de la señorita Kinomoto era más que suficiente para aceptar cerrar ese contrato. Aunque aquella chica ya respondería por su doblemente herido orgullo.

excelente respuesta, señorita Kinomoto. Ahora, si me lo permite, señor Hiraguizawa, considero necesario cerrar el contrato en este momento. Se que es un hombre ocupado, y entenderá que al igual que usted, debo atender otros asuntos. La compañía de Takeshi Yzuke se enorgullece en aceptar la fusión que la casa Modê le propone.- Dijo Li.

No podría estar más de acuerdo, señor Li. Sabía que Sakura seria la persona adecuada para convencerle de este negocio. En ese campo, nadie se le resiste.- contesto el hombre de cabello negro.

Si, por supuesto, dijo el otro hombre, lanzándole a la castaña una mirada burlona que paso desapercibida para el moreno. – nadie se le resiste.

Para Sakura Kinomoto, esa fue una invitación a la guerra.

**1.**

Uff- se oyó un suspiro.- Eso fue algo….impresionante, Sakura. Creo que en todo el tiempo que te conozco, jamás te había visto actuar así. Se que eres toda una estrella en los negocios, pero hoy fuiste, sencillamente, implacable. Pobre hombre!!- decía entre risas la chica amatista.

Oh, vamos Tomoyo, sabes que no es así….bueno, tal vez un poco, pero es que no pude evitarlo. Creía acaso que seria tan poco inteligente como para caer en ese truco barato de que no éramos lo suficientemente buenos? Si somos nosotros quienes trabajamos en esta empresa y logramos sacarla a la luz, como no vamos a estar seguros de lo que vale? –decía una apasionada castaña, mientras los presentes miraban divertidos la escena.

Cálmate Sakura. - dijo una voz varonil entre risas - El señor Li ya firmo el contrato, si no te diste cuenta. Por cierto, creo que la persona mas adecuada para representarnos en el trato que tendremos ahora con Li serás tu, teniendo en cuenta la maravillosa forma de negociar que tiene ustedes dos, porque, no hay que negarlo, el señor Li es excepcionalmente bueno en esto. Pienso que tendrás un trabajo más que divertido de ahora en adelante.

Sakura volteo tan bruscamente su cabeza que casi se fractura el cuello.

Pero que cosas dices!!- grito – acaso crees que soportare a ese individuo el resto de mi vida? Pero si eres tonto o algo así Eriol, no tendré la paciencia para manejarlo, deja que Tomoyo se haga cargo, por favor, por favor, por favor.

No Sakura, dijo el chico. Tu serás responsable y es mi ultima palabra.

Pero querida Sakura – dijo Tomoyo – si eres la persona más paciente del mundo!!

Tomoyo, no puedo evitarlo…su sola presencia me saca de casillas!!, y que conste, no tiene nada que ver con que haya chocado mi hermosa camioneta…

No importa, Sakura- continuo Eriol – se que harás lo posible porque este negocio prospere. Ahora chicas, las dejo. Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. Por cierto querida amiga, - dijo otra vez a Kinomoto - espero ver pronto la colección que me prometiste para esta temporada. Y se fue rápidamente antes de que la castaña pudiera continuar protestando.

**2.**

Aquella oficina era decididamente, una viva imagen del buen gusto de su ocupante.

Tres de las paredes se hallaban pintadas en verde olivo, la cuarta era simplemente un ventanal del techo al piso que permitía una vista exquisita de la ciudad de Tokio. Un escritorio en oscura madera de cedro, al igual que su correspondiente sillón, se hallaba frente a este, una laptop en el centro y junto a esta cientos de papeles prolijamente acomodados y Listos para firmar.

En el lado izquierdo de la habitación un pequeño mueble mostraba su contenido de exquisitos Licores, sodas y bebidas en general. También en esa parte se encontraba una pequeña mesa de visitas, un sofá y dos sillones en idéntica madera de cedro que el resto de muebles en el lugar. Una exquisita alfombra en color verde y oro cubría el suelo.

En el lado derecho de la habitación se encontraba empotrada una inmensa biblioteca con tantos Libros que era imposible no quedar impresionado. Desde el terror hasta el romance, pasando por las religiones, la política y la administración, era una colección digna de observar.

Sin embargo, el tranquilo aire de este lugar se vio interrumpido cuando un ventarrón de furia ingreso en ella.

Tranquilízate Shaoran- dijo un hombre sonriente con los ojos entrecerrados.- no creo que haya sido tan malo como dices.

Que me calme, me dices!!- gritaba el otro – que me calme!! Ja!! Si esa pequeña arpía estuviera por acá cerca….!!

Pero no está, Shaoran, lo ves?

Shaoran miro a aquel ser con algo similar a la muerte en los ojos. El otro no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

si te vieras en este momento Shaoran.- dijo entre risas – mas bien cuéntame como fue.

Veras Yamazaki, es que….

Y procedió a contarle todos los sucesos de ese día.

pero firmaste el contrato Shaoran!! Eso hay que celebrarlo, dijo Yamazaki alegremente. Invitare a Kyo para que nos acompañe. Hace mucho tiempo no le vemos.

La verdad no tengo ganas, Yamazaki. Tal vez otro día.

Eso ni hablar Shaoran Li. Iras con nosotros aunque tenga que atarte y llevarte hasta allí. Por cierto, sabias que en la antigua Siam ataban a las mujeres prometidas en matrimonio y las arrastraban hasta la cima de un volcán, para celebrar la boda allí?

Shaoran oía asombrado e incrédulo a su amigo. No es por nada, pero nunca sabia cuando este joven de asombrosa imaginación daba vida a historias que el, Shaoran Li, siempre creía. Al menos hasta que Chiharu, la novia del chico, le hacia caer en cuenta de la falsedad de estos datos.

estas hablando en serio Yamazaki? – pregunto un poco, mas bien muy intrigado.

Si. Resulta que ellos pensaban que la virginidad de las mujeres era un don de la madre tierra, y que como tal, había que devolverle algo a ella antes de que un hombre la tomara de su mujer. Lo hacían mediante la sangre que dejaban a su paso las mujeres heridas. Claro que en el año 1500 el emperador de Siam destituyo esta practica porque podía dañar la piel de quien seria su futura primera esposa.

Vaya, jamás leí sobre eso. Es algo sumamente interesante. Y dime, no se revelo el pueblo contra esto, digo, si era una creencia muy fuerte…

Takashi!! - Se escucho un portazo y una estruendosa voz, al mismo tiempo que una joven hermosa de ondulados cabellos color café golpeaba fuertemente al aludido en la cabeza. – cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de decir mentiras!! Es que no aprendes!!. – una vena resaltaba en el hermoso rostro contraído por la furia de aquella chica.- oh, hola Shaoran – dijo saludando al otro – lamento el espectáculo, pero es que Yamazaki es…irremediable!! Bueno…acabo de enterarme que firmaste el contrato con Modê. Eso es excelente!!

Si amor.- interrumpió Takashi, mientras tomaba posesivamente a su novia por la cintura – precisamente estaba diciéndole a Shaoran que debíamos salir a celebrarlo, que te parece?

Me parece genial, Shaoran, dijo la chica. Por cierto Takashi, espero que lleves a Kyo. Dice que tiene una nueva novia.

Si serás entrometida - Dijo Yamazaki – pobre chica, tendrá que conocerte.

Esta vez el golpe fue doble.

Shaoran estaba perplejo. Como podían esos dos quererse tanto en medio de tantos golpes?? Definitivamente, eso del amor era una locura. Nada que pudiera interesarle a el. Por lo pronto, tendría que irse a dormir un rato a su casa. La noche que se avecinaba prometía ser larga.

**3.**

Hola preciosa – dijo una voz junto a su oído.

Kyo!! Me asustaste!!- dijo la joven, girándose a ver al culpable.

Y porque si puede saberse, querida?- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Pues, estaba un poco despistada

Si, amor, eso es normal en ti.

Oye!! – dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida.

Bien, esta bien, pero no he dicho ninguna mentira – dijo el echándose a reír.

Me encantaba Kyo. Era tan dulce y cariñoso. Definitivamente era asombroso haberle encontrado. Se habían conocido un año atrás en una reunión para recolectar fondos para quien sabe que organización. Ella estaba algo apartada, ya que en realidad no había nada interesante ese día, hasta que el se le acerco ofreciéndole un canapé. Sin embargo ella estaba algo ida, por lo que cuando el le toco el hombro para hablarle, ella solo atino a girar, gritar y lanzar el plato de canapés encima del hombre. Roja hasta las orejas, solo pudo pedir disculpas tantas veces como pudo, hasta que la risa del hombre le indico que todo estaba bien. Después del incidente continuaron hablando hasta que acabo la reunión. Luego de aquello, Kyo la había invitado a salir varias veces, mantenían en contacto permanente, se hablaban por celular, se enviaban mensajes por mail, y un día hace 3 meses Kyo le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella, y que aceptara ser su novia. Ella acepto encantada. Como no si aquel hombre atractivo de cabello negro y ojos azules la había elegido a ella? Desde entonces, bien podría decirse que habían tenido una relación excelente.

querida, hoy fui invitado por un viejo amigo a celebrar algo. De algún modo, se entero que tengo novia, aunque no se como, la verdad, ya que no le veo desde hace un par de años, pero el caso es que me pidió que te llevara. No tienes ningún problema o si? – dijo el hombre mientras abría la puerta del automóvil para que la chica entrara.

No, claro que no. Además hoy quiero salir y hacer algo especial.

Esta bien entonces. Te parece si te llevo a tu casa para que te arregles? Mientras tanto, yo iré a realizar unas cuantas cosas que tengo pendientes.

Si, me parece bien. Pero, crees que seria posible invitar a un par de amigos? Quiero ir con ellos también.

Por mi no hay problema. En caso de que a los demás les moleste, iremos nosotros con tus amigos a algún otro lugar.

Gracias, amor.

No es problema. Bueno, ya llegamos – dijo el inclinándose para besarla – nos veremos mas tarde. Pasare por ti a las 8.

Estaré lista para entonces.

La joven vio el automóvil alejarse, mientras pensaba que bonito atuendo utilizar aquella noche.

**4.**

Si Tomoyo – dije, ya envié el auto a arreglar. Será un poco costoso, pero debe quedar como nuevo, ese tonto de Li me las va a pagar.

La chica al otro lado de la línea se reía divertida, y es que jamás de los jamases había visto a su amiga con tantos ánimos de venganza.

como quieras amiga. De todos modos, tendrás que contarme luego, ahora debo arreglarme, recuerda que tengo una salida. Jajajajaja, se rió suavemente.

Si, esta bien Tomoyo. Nos veremos luego, adiós.

**5.**

Ya eran las 8:30 y Kyo no aparecía. Pero si tenían que encontrarse con los otros a las 9!!

Ya le había llamado mil veces al móvil, pero la enviaba directamente al buzón de voz.

¿Que le habrá sucedido?, se preguntaba la chica preocupada.

Justo entonces, el automóvil de su novio aparecía por la esquina. Tomo su bolso, su celular y su abrigo y salio de su casa.

Perdóname amor, - decía el hombre – pero es que el tráfico estaba muy pesado en la ciudad, y el camino para llegar hasta aquí es un poco largo.

No te preocupes – decía la chica – gracias por recogerme, igual el otro viernes tendré mi auto, así que no tendrás que pasar por esto, término sonriente.

El hombre la beso y observo detenidamente la indumentaria de su acompañante. Eran jóvenes e iban a ir a divertirse. Ella estaba perfecta para la ocasión.

Un pantalón negro se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas, los pies depositados en un par de sandalias de tacón de color negro y plata, una camisa de manga larga en seda blanca con una hilera de botones en la parte delantera, el largo cabello suelto sobre sus hombros, cayendo Libremente sobre sus pechos, los labios rosados y la piel cremosa. En realidad, esta chica era una belleza, y era toda suya.

estas hermosa – dijo el besándola otra vez – ahora, es mejor que nos vayamos.

Deben estar esperándonos.

Si. Además aquellos amigos de los que te hable dijeron que llegarían hasta allí.

Bueno. Espero que te diviertas esta noche.

Seguro lo haré, solo espera.

**6.**

Decididamente no iba a arreglarse, para que? Solo iba a beber un rato con sus amigos y podría dejarlos satisfechos a todos. Lo único que hizo fue dejar su chaqueta en el automóvil, subirse las mangas de la camisa y acercarse al local.

Era un lugar interesante. Un karaoke para ser mas exactos. Sucedía que a la novia de Yamazaki le encantaba cantar, por lo cual había elegido ese lugar como sitio de reunión.

Entro tranquilamente, antes de que una mesera con una falda que mas bien parecía un cinturón ancho se le acercara y le propusiera sensualmente tomar algo.

El le lanzo una mirada lasciva y se le acerco al oído

bien, podrías traerme un whisky doble antes que nada, estaré en aquella mesa de allá. Tal vez luego podamos hablar.

Ella se fue sintiéndose la mujer mas afortunada del mundo. Después de todo, el tipo ese estaba como un tren.

Shaoran continúo su camino hasta hallarse frente a sus amigos. Abrazo a Takashi y beso a su novia en la mejilla.

dime Chiharu. Acaso cantaras esta noche – le pregunto el chino a la joven.

Si, así es.- dijo esta emocionada. Quieres hacerlo también? Puedo conseguirte un turno!!

Tal vez más tarde.

Es solo que me digas, siempre vengo aquí, así que ya me conocen, puedo hacer lo que quiera, dijo ella soltando una risita.

Los jóvenes continuaron hablando hasta que un grupo de personas se acerco a su mesa.

Esto no podía estar pasando, dijo con hastío el joven Li. No puede estar pasando.

Y es que allí, entre esas personas que se habían sentado a la mesa, estaba Sakura Kinomoto. Y, vamos, la mujer era insoportable, pero se veía bien. Más que bien, para ser sincero.

_- Rayos!! Y que haces pensando de esa forma sobre el enemigo, imbécil!!- _se dijo inmediatamente, mientras la chica, también sorprendida, tomaba asiento a su lado.

**7.**

Jajajajaja!! – se escuchaban las estruendosas risas del grupo.- Shaoran Li en vestido!! Debió ser algo imperdible – reía divertida Sakura.

El joven se hallaba definitivamente rojo hasta las orejas. ¿Como podía Yamazaki contar aquellas historias?. Sumándole a eso el hecho de que la tal Sakura Kinomoto y su inseparable Tomoyo Daidouji eran grandes amigas de Chiharu desde el colegio, y que habían dejado de verse desde hacia unos 3 años.

Sin embargo, era extraño ver a la joven Kinomoto actuando de esa manera. Tal vez esperaba que fuese tan fría en su vida personal como en los negocios. Gue una agradable sorpresa ver que ella se desenvolvía libre y alegremente en ese grupo de personas.

Pero lo que lo extrañaba mas era verla con Kyo. Tenia que decir que era un buen tipo el chico Kyo. No por nada era un gran amigo de su época en la universidad, pero las cosas claras, siempre había sido mas bien un poco…_**indeciso e irresponsable**_ respecto a sus relaciones amorosas. No porque le gustaran los hombres, claro que no. Era mas bien porque no respetaba mucho a las mujeres. Tal vez hubiera cambiado en ese tiempo que llevaban sin verse, pero la verdad, Shaoran no lo creía así. Tendría que esperar a ver que sucedía…

Un momento!! A el que le iba a importar? Si cambio bien, y si no, también. El que Kinomoto estuviera en el medio no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Después de todo, era a ella a quien le correspondía enfrentar lo que pasara.

De todas formas, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesto al saber que Kinomoto era la novia de Kyo. Simplemente decidió dejar eso a un lado y divertirse.

**8.**

Wow Chiharu, estuviste increíble!!, dijo divertida Sakura.

Si, es cierto! - la secundo Tomoyo.- podrías conseguirme un turno Chiharu? Quiero hacerlo!!

Claro Tomoyo. Y que me dices tu Sakura?

Antes de que la ojiverde contestara, un hombre contesto:

Ni lo digas Chiharu, crees en verdad que ella se atrevería a hacer algo así?

No podía creerlo. Ese sujeto le estaba diciendo cobarde…en la cara!! Esto no se quedaría así. De hecho, la joven iba a rehusar en un principio, pero el había echado leña al fuego. Le haría tragarse cada palabra.

En realidad Chiharu, iba a aceptar encantada, dijo la castaña.

Estaba asombrado. Solo por llevarme la contraria había aceptado. Vaya si era orgullosa y competitiva la chica. Pero bueno. Me divertiría bastante viéndola fracasar. Ví en su cara que iba a decir que no antes de que yo la retara, imagine que no tendría bonita voz o por lo menos no sería lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo bien. Esto seria divertido.

Bien, Kinomoto. Muéstranos de que estas hecha.

Ya veras Li, te dejare sorprendido. Mas aun porque se que tu nunca serias capaz de hacer algo así.

Bien, esta mujer me iba a volver loco. Sabia donde golpear mi orgullo. Vamos, yo tenia una voz excelente, me servia para conquistar a cuanta chica quería en mi cama, y mi prima Mei, especialmente, me decía que debería sacar mis pelotas de la compañía y montarlas a un escenario. Pero, digamos que con respecto a aquello de miles de ojos mirándome, era más bien tímido.

Igual, Kinomoto quedaría en ridículo. Al menos eso era lo que yo esperaba.

­_señoras y señores recibamos en escena a esta guapa chica, Sakura Kinomoto. Aplausos para ella._

Los aplausos y silbidos se intensificaron cuando Sakura salio al escenario. Shaoran debía cerrar la boca, o se le desencajaría la mandíbula. ¿Acaso había dicho que Sakura seria demasiado tímida para hacerlo bien? Pues entonces, no sabía donde diablos estaba la timidez que esperaba, porque a pesar de verla de arriba abajo, ni una pizca de timidez se notaba en su cabello suelto y desordenado, ni en aquellos pantalones descaderados y ajustados a su silueta. Menos en la camisa de botones que ahora llevaba abierta y amarrada por las puntas arriba del ombligo, dejando ver parte de un hermoso brasier de encaje negro, una cintura de avispa y un abdomen plano. Ni pizca de timidez en ningún recoveco de su escultural cuerpo.

Erial observaba divertido la cara embobada de Li, pensando en lo gracioso que había sido ver a este derrotado por su propia invención. Y es que la gente solía pensar que la chica en el escenario era incapaz de ser un poco atrevida. Solo las personas que se daban al trabajo de conocerla a fondo podían ver su verdadera, alegre, dulce, divertida y chispeante personalidad.

Un ritmo pegajoso y sensual comenzó a sonar en todo el lugar, mientras que Sakura se acercaba al micrófono y lo sujetaba sensualmente.

Su voz, suave y sensual, se movió en el aire.

Sus ojos taladraban al hombre que se había atrevido a desafiarla.

Este no pudo evitar sentirse solo y perdido en el universo de sus ojos verdes.

_Dices que no puedo contra el mundo_

_Pues mírame, aquí estoy_

_No necesito de tus impulsos_

_Yo puedo alcanzar el sol_

_En cambio tu,_

_Pedazo de hombre,_

_Solo atinas a dejarte por tus deseos_

_Te tengo en mis manos, corazón_

_Dime acaso, no me ves aquí_

_Yo sola lo he hecho, y ves_

_Aquí estoy._

_Pero tu, no puedes mas que verme,_

_Nunca poseerme,_

_Estoy lejos de ti_

_Ven supérame, llévame allí_

_Donde no podría llegar yo_

_No tienes la capacidad, es así?_

_Tal vez, si pudieras hacerlo_

_podría acompañarte,_

_Quedarme junto a ti,_

_Sin embargo aunque lo hagas_

_Me pertenezco solo a mi_

Shaoran estaba anonadado. Sakura se bajo del escenario antes de seguir, y se acerco a el.

_Vamos cobarde,_

_Alcánzame si puedes,_

_Soy yo la que esperas_

_Soy yo la que quieres._

Ella le cantaba a el. Quería que respondiera a su reto, aunque no creía que el idiota fuese capaz.

_O es que acaso te intimido, dime?_

_Soy demasiado?_

_Ven aquí conmigo_

_Que un campo de batalla_

_Organizamos en mi cuarto_

_Pero no,_

_Seguro no puedes manejarme._

_Es explosivo lo que a mi concierne_

_Y tu bien puedes quedarte_

_Deseándome, cobarde._

Shaoran le quito el micrófono de la mano sorprendiéndola.

_Ven aquí conmigo,_

_Ven para quedarte_

_Vas al sol me dices_

_Más lejos iré a amarte_

_No, no soy cobarde, _

_En tus labios me pierdo es eso simplemente_

_Soy más intimidante, soy mejor amante_

_Para ti no hay más de lo que yo pueda darte._

_Y no, no te perteneces,_

_Eres mía eternamente_

_Y si, te miro_

_Te observo siempre_

_Al infinito te llevo_

_Si quiero y quieres._

_Tal vez sola hayas llegado lejos,_

_Pero a mi lado el viaje será mas intenso._

Seguía impresionada. El había cantado, y lo hacia muy bien. Sin embargo, ella tambien tenia lo suyo.

(Juntos)

_Solo déjame, acércate_

_Vamos, que el tiempo pasa_

_Y mas nos apremia._

_Simplemente ven aquí a mi lado._

_En mi cama, en mi cuarto,_

_Es mejor como luchamos._

Los aplausos parecían querer tumbar el local. Sin embargo, el se sentía lejos de allí, inmerso en los ojos de ella. Estaban tan cerca. Un momento… estaban muuuyyyy cerca. Se sintió sonrojar furiosamente y se alejo de ella, mirándola con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Vaya Kinomoto. Quien diría que tras la apariencia frígida había una chica tan atrevida?- dijo él con sarcasmo – ¿acaso tienes algún trabajo secreto del que no quieras que tu novio sepa?

Sakura no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida, pero poco le había afectado el comentario, la verdad. Bueno, al menos eso era lo que quería mostrarle a el, por dentro se moría de vergüenza.

Quien sabe, Li. Tal vez si te acercas a mi lugar de trabajo pueda mostrarte- le contesto, dejándolo de una pieza ante el comentario. Dicho esto, se alejo hacia la mesa con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Eso te enseñara Li, conmigo no te metes tan tranquilo.

Bien…. Tenia que aceptar que lo había dejado frío. ¿Cómo podía esa mujer transformarse tanto de un momento a otro? Parecía que todo lo que hacia en contra de ella se le devolvía al doble. Tendría que tener mas cuidado. El conflicto se volvía interesante.

**notas de la autora: **bueno... les digo que los numeros que aparecen y seguiran apareciendo en estos capitulos no representan un orden de ningun tipo en la historia. solo es para separar las escenas que voy describiendo.

por otro lado. ya saben, gracias a quienes han dejado reviews, ojala la historia les siga gustando y ojala mas gente empiece a leerla. igual les recuerdo que cualquier critica, buena, mala, constructiva, es bienvenida, y que las sugerencias igual.

subi pronto este capitulo porque ya lo tenia montado, pero estaba esperando a ver si sí me respondian, je!! pero les digo que seguramente seguire actualizando una vez por semana. al menos lo intentare. gracias de nuevo por el apoyo... adios!!


	3. Chapter 3: El peso de una herencia, el i

**El peso de una herencia, el inicio del conflicto**

**1.**

Por fin un delicioso fin de semana para descansar a su antojo, sin ningún fastidioso despertador que interrumpiera bruscamente sus sueños…. Al menos eso había creído la noche anterior cuando se fue a dormir, pero es que escuchar un repentino barullo en la sala de su acogedora morada fue suficiente para exaltarla y hacerse a la idea de que su casa estaba siendo robada a las….¡¡10 de la mañana!! ¿¿Pero que diablos…!!

Salió rápidamente de su habitación para sentir como era arrollada por una brutal fuerza sobrenatural… un momento después, pudo ver dos pequeñas cabecitas de cabellos castaño oscuro encima suyo.

Rei, Aiko!! Pero que hacen ustedes dos aquí, par de diablillos!!- dijo mientras repartía besos y cosquillas a cada pequeño. Estos reian divertidos mientras se revolcaban en el suelo.

Oye monstruo…no te comas a mis hijos.- dijo una voz varonil que ingresaba al pasillo.

Touya!! – dijo la joven con una vena brotando de su frente – te he dicho que no me digas monstruo!! – gritó al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el aludido aplicándole una llave al cuello.

En ese momento, una hermosa joven de cabello negro y ojos grises ingresaba en la estancia.

Querida Sakura. – dijo con una sonrisa – te agradecería que dejaras vivir a mi esposo un poco mas – el rostro del hombre en cuestión estaba tomando un peligroso tono violeta. – creo que todavía quiero un par de críos mas rondando por tu casa los fines de semana.- termino divertida.

Nakuru!! Como has estado? Ya me estaban haciendo falta! No se porque razón permití que mi hermano se fuera a Tokio. Si ya es difícil hacerlos venir hasta estos parajes!! Dijo la castaña haciéndose la ofendida.

Bien, la verdad es que ya estaba un poco cansada de la ciudad. Como Touya tomo unas vacaciones, tome tu palabra de invitarme aquí cuando quisiera, así que, ya ves, traje a toda mi prole - rio divertida.

Me parece excelente. Pensé que habían decidido alejar a mis sobrinitos de las malas influencias de su tía. Por lo menos ya están aquí. Creo que les llevare a su cuarto. Habrá que ordenarlo un poco, pero por lo demás esta bien. La chica del aseo recién los arreglo en estos días, así que solo tendrán que arreglar las camas. Respecto a ustedes, enanos – dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos, que la miraban divertidos – vengan conmigo, les tengo su habitación en el ático.

Siii!! Wuuu!! Siii!! – gritaron emocionados los niños. – tía sakura, vendrá la tía naoko a contarnos historias de terror esta vez?

Sakura sonrió nerviosa, mientras una gota caía por su frente.

Bueno, intentare hablar con ella si prometen portarse bien chicos.

Siii!! La tía naoko vendrá a contarnos historias, la tía naoko vendrá a contarnos historias… - cantaba la parejita mientras rodeaban a la castaña bailando en una especie de ritual que la hizo reír divertida.

Bueno chicos, a organizar su cuarto, iré a preparar el desayuno mientras tanto.

Quiero huevos con carita feliz!! Dijo Rei.

Y cereales de fresa!! Dijo Aiko.

Sakura bajo al primer piso dispuesta a cumplí las exigencias de sus sobrinitos.

Su hermano y Nakuru se habían casado hacia 7 años. El se había graduado con honores como medico de la Universidad de Tokio. Entro a trabajar inmediatamente en el Hospital Central de Tokio, donde conoció a Nakuru, quien seria su jefa ese año. Comenzaron un poco mal, su hermano siempre había tenido poco control sobre su mal carácter, pero ella sabia calmarlo con su mano firme. Cuando el se hizo a la idea de que quien daba las ordenes en el lugar era ella, todo comenzó a ir mejor. Solo Nakuru y Sakura soportaban sus arranques de ira, pero la primera era la única que podía apagarlos tan rápidamente como llegaban. Solo una mirada o un roce de su mano bastaban para que Touya Kinomoto encontrara el mundo más soportable y llevadero. Al año siguiente, Nakuru había dejado su apellido de soltera para ser la señora Kinomoto, y en menos de 10 meses habían llegado los gemelos Rei y Aiko.

Eran dos preciosos niños que ahora contaban con 6 años de edad. Rei era un poco más alto que su hermana, y tenía también los ojos más oscuros de su padre. Aiko por su parte tenía los ojos un poco más claros de su madre, y un diminuto lunar junto a su ojo izquierdo que no poseía el chico. Ambos tenían el cabello café oscuro, una mirada brillante y el rostro delicado.

No había duda de que en un futuro ambos serian unos rompecorazones. Aunque por el lado de Rei, Sakura esperaba que contara con la misma suerte que Touya y encontrara una chica que fuera capaz de soportar su terquedad y los celos posesivos que había heredado de su padre.

Claro que para eso faltaban aun muchos años.

Por el momento, se dedicaría a prepara un par de huevos fritos que semejaran una cara con ojos, y un poco de bacon que reemplazara una sonriente boca.

Puso en la mesa el desayuno de sus sobrinos, junto con la leche, el cereal de fresa que tanto les gustaba, y añadió tostadas, huevos revueltos, café y jugo para ella su hermano y su cuñada.

El desayuno esta listo!! Grito, mientras sus sobrinos irrumpían estruendosamente, como siempre, en el comedor.

Todos tomaron asiento deleitándose la vista con el espectacular desayuno que había allí.

Vaya monstruo, veo que todavía tienes tu toque. Un golpe en su espinilla le dijo que había aceptado con agrado su comentario.

Ya te he dicho que no me digas monstruo hermano.

Bueno Sakura, cuéntame de tu vida. Leí en el periódico que ya habían cerrado el contrato con Yzuke Inc.

Es correcto Nakuru, aunque lamentablemente el hombre que representara esa empresa en Modê es realmente insoportable. Un idiota autosuficiente con el ego por el techo. No se como hare para trabajar con el… dios, es aun mas exasperante que mi hermano en sus días!!

Jajaja…dijo irónico el aludido. Pero me imagino que lo tendrás bajo control, no es así hermanita?. Pobre tipo, no sabe lo que le espera. Trabajar con un monstruo…

Esta vez la patada bajo la mesa fue lo bastante fuerte como para que el hombre se quejara en voz alta. Todos se rieron divertidos y terminaron el desayuno entre charla y charla. Sakura observaba divertida a su familia mientras planeaba que hacer con ella el fin de semana.

**2.**

Bien, definitivamente el alcohol no le iba bien a su organismo. Recordó la noche anterior y se sintió ridículo al recordar como había salido a cantar en ese estúpido karaoke. Eso le había llevado a tomar en exceso, y la verdad sea dicho, los licores y su organismo nunca se habían llevado muy bien.

Decidió remolonear un rato más en la cama, antes de levantarse a pasear a Zeus, un hermoso terranova negro que tenia como mascota.

Se levanto, tomo una rápida ducha helada para despejar su cabeza, se puso una sudadera y camiseta negras y fue a la cocina por un termo de agua y un par de aspirinas.

Zeus!! Grito.

En ese momento el perrazo apareció en la cocina agitando feliz su cola. Traía en el hocico un frisbee amarillo, lleno de rayones y marcas de dientes. El animal ya sabia para que lo necesitaba su dueño, así que no podía ocultar su entusiasmo, así lo demostró acercándose a la salida y arañándola con sus patas, para que su joven amo la abriera.

Shaoran decidió ir al parque pingüino. Ese lugar le encantaba, siempre tranquilo, lleno de arboles y niños que gritaban divertidos. No le interesaba formar una familia en el momento, pero los niños le gustaban, y siempre se acercaban a conocer a Zeus cuando le llevaba allí.

Claro que también se acercaban unas cuantas jóvenes atrevidas que intentaban conseguir su teléfono. Unas cuantas habían terminado en su habitación, pero no pasaban de una noche. En realidad, le molestaba verse atosigado por esas mujeres interesadas solo en su aspecto físico, que jamás le habían aportado nada interesante mas que una que otra noche de sexo, por lo que simplemente sacaba a relucir la mascara fría y pedante que mostraba a la sociedad, y las alejaba de si con unos cuantos comentarios burlones u ofensivos. En realidad, muy pocas personas sabían como era en realidad, divertido, amable, leal. Solo las personas que intentaban desinteresadamente conocerle podían ver esa faceta, y claro esta, los niños, porque no podían actuar por otra razón que el sincero afecto.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando noto que su perro ya no corría a su lado. Le busco con la mirada y le vio allí, tendido en el suelo, mientras un par de niños se revolcaban divertidos con el. Sonrió y se acerco a ellos. Zeus se giro para tenderse panza abajo, y le miro expectante, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para quedarse y jugar con aquellos cachorros humanos. Los niños a su vez, s pusieron de pie y le saludaron.

Hola señor, dijo el chico. – es este su perro? Es muy bonito. Mi hermana y yo lo vimos pasar por acá. Disculpe si lo alejamos de usted. No se enfade con el. Es un buen perro y solo estábamos jugando con el.

Vaya, tu si que sabes hablar bastante – dijo Shaoran divertido – pero no me voy a enfadar con el. Le gustan mucho los niños, así que siempre me deja abandonado cuando encuentra alguno por acá. Se llama Zeus, por cierto, y pueden jugar con el tranquilamente, yo me sentare aquí mientras tanto.

Gracias señor….

Li. Pero puedes llamarme Shaoran.

Esta bien señor Shaoran. Mi nombre es Rei, y esta es mi hermanita, Aiko.

Es un placer chicos – dijo mientras tomaba la pequeña mano que el chico le ofrecía. A la niña la beso en la palma de la mano, lo que la hizo sonreír.

Por cierto, le gusta jugar al frisbee, tomen. Dijo extendiéndoles el juguete. Los niños se acercaron otra vez al perro, que ladro divertido.

Una joven mujer se acerco a el.

Otra vez no, se dijo el castaño, es que no pueden ir a cazar hombres a otra parte??

Para su sorpresa, la joven simplemente se sentó a su lado y le extendió sonriente su mano.

Mucho gusto señor. Veo que a estado usted charlando con mis hijos.

Shaoran tomo la mano que le extendían, y saludo. Por algún motivo, se sintió bien con aquella mujer, y supo que no era una de aquellas, solteras o casadas que buscaban conquistarle.

Si así es. Espero que no le moleste.

Molestarme? No, para nada. A mis hijos les encantan los animales, lo mismo que venir a este parque. Lastima que solo lo pueden hacer cuando venimos a visitar a su tía, sabe? Mi esposo y yo trabajamos en Tokio, por lo que nos es difícil escaparnos acá de vez en cuando, pero siempre que venimos nuestros hijos se alegran demasiado.

Vaya, deben querer mucho a su tía si les gusta venir tanto a este pueblo.

Si, aman a su tía. Como no hacerlo? Es una chica adorable. Trabaja mucho, pero deja a u lado todo cuando ellos vienen. Se muere por ellos. Lastima que no se haya casado y tenido hijos propios. Creo que seria una madre excelente.

Parece que es una mujer excepcional.

Así es. En este momento esta con mi esposo comprando helados, ya la conocerá usted, seguramente.

Me encantaría.

En ese momento, un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y mirada turbia, se acerco cargando varios helados en las manos. Su ceño se frunció al ver al hombre que estaba sentado junto a su esposa, pero inmediatamente se borro cuando esta se acerco a el para tomar los helados, depositando un beso en sus labios. – Gracias amor – le dijo. – y donde esta tu hermana?

Esta allá, con los chicos. Contesto el señalando a lo lejos, donde una mujer era perseguida y tumbada en el suelo por los dos pequeños y el gigantesco perro negro de Shaoran.

El castaño estaba entretenido observado a la mujer. Estaban bastante alejados, pero aun así podía oírse los gritos que daba cada vez que era perseguida o que perseguía a los chicos, y las risas cuando todos terminaban en el suelo seguramente siendo recubiertos de babas del terranova. Vaya, aquella chica si que debía querer a esos pequeñajos, se dijo. Le agrado que actuara así con ellos aunque todos estuvieran observando, y es que se percato que muchas personas, la mayoría hombres observaban entretenidos al grupo. Bueno, la chica se veía bastante bien, así que tenia sentido que todos estuvieran a punto de ahogarse en sus propias babas al mirarla. De repente, la chica se detuvo, se sentó, acaricio un rato al perro, y luego tomo a los niños de la mano y se acerco a los otros tres, mientras el perro les seguía.

Cuando ya estaban cerca, la joven se detuvo abruptamente. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, mientras que el castaño observaba en iguales condiciones a la recién llegada.

Tu!! – gritaron ambos al unísono.

Los otros se miraron confusos, y es que las miradas que se lanzaban esos dos castaños impedían el acercamiento.

**3.**

Es que acaso me estas persiguiendo Li? Eso se llama acoso laboral, la sabes? Podría demandarte, y eso no le iría bien a tu bolsillo, creo que ya esta bastante mal con lo de mi auto.

Ja, ya quisieras. Considero que tú te apareces en todas partes, como una maldición. Más bien creo que soy yo el acosado.

Si, claro. Engáñate. Jamás podría considerar siquiera perseguirte a ti. Ni aunque fueras el ultimo hombre sobre la tierra.

Oigan ustedes dos – interrumpió el otro hombre con una gruesa vena en la frente. Esas conversaciones estúpidas realmente lo sacaban de quicio – podrían callarse de una buena vez, y explicarnos que sucede?

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon y esgrimieron sus disculpas.

Hermano, este es Shaoran Li. Es el representante de Yzuke, aquel del que te hable. Idiota, el es Touya Kinomoto, mi hermano, y su esposa Nakuru Kinomoto. Los pequeños de allí son Rei y Aiko, mis sobrinos.

Bueno, a ellos dos ya los conocía - dijo señalando a los pequeños – también a su madre. Respecto a el señor Kinomoto, bueno, es un placer. Se estrecharon las manos con amabilidad.

Señor Li, lamento su situación. El monstruo puede ser realmente difícil de manejar.

Shaoran le miro confundido. ¿Monstruo? Fue entonces que Touya señalo a Sakura, lo que hizo al castaño reír a carcajadas.

Así que monstruo, ehh? Bueno, gracias por el dato.

En ese momento, sintió una punzada de dolor en la espinilla. Sakura estaba parada furiosamente sonrojada en frente de el. Acaso aquella chica le había golpeado? Bien estaba sorprendido. Un momento ante la había visto dulce y cariñosa con los niños y el perro, y ahora ella le golpeaba sin motivo aparente. Se sorprendió mas al ver a Touya Kinomoto sentado en el césped, tomándose también la pierna.

Te he dicho hermano, que no me llames monstruo. Dijo con voz enfadada.

La otra mujer miraba divertida la escena, mientras tomaba a la pequeña Aiko en brazos y se alejaba en compañía de la castaña a un restaurante cercano.

Bueno, ya la ves – dijo Touya – debes tener cuidado con esa palabra.

Si, eso veo – contesto Shaoran.

Bueno, como compensación por haberte metido en esto, te invito a almorzar con nosotros. además, mi esposa dijo que quería conocerte. Al parecer le caíste bien. Menos mal no le gustan los muchachos, o si no, estaría bastante celoso.

Shaoran acepto. Aquella gente le había caído muy bien, y por demás, si estaba un poco hambriento. Se alejaron entre charlas hacia el lugar al que se habían dirigido antes las mujeres, pensando en el delicioso almuerzo que les esperaba.

**4.**

Shaoran estaba asombrado. Donde diablos estaba la chica dulce que había visto el día anterior durante el almuerzo, que hablaba trivialidades con sus sobrinos y les seguía sonriente cuanto antojo o travesura se les ocurriera? La verdad que en ese momento, en la oficina de Sakura Kinomoto, sentía estar viendo a otra persona.

Señor Li, podría usted prestar un poco de atención al tema que estamos tratando?

Disculpe? – decidió que la haría rabiar un poco, al menos seria un poco mas divertido – es que habla usted de una firma extremadamente aburridora.

Pero que…. - sakura tomo aire y conto hasta diez….nada. Continuo hasta 20…30… bien, se iba a ahogar antes que disminuir el deseo de contestarle a aquel hombre.

Que paso, acaso mi buen porte la dejo sin aliento? Continúo el joven Li.

La verdad, eso parece ser algo que usted desea con ansias. Lamento decepcionarlo, pero la verdad, preferiría torcerle el cuello en este momento.

Vaya, que violencia maneja usted, señorita Kinomoto. Lo lamento por el hombre que se atreva a casarse con usted. Dijo el riéndose.

Yo lo lamento por la pobre mujer que tenga que aguantar su estupidez todos los días….un momento, esa seria YO!! Por supuesto!! – grito la chica.

Shaoran estaba realmente divertido. Aquella mujer era una caja de sorpresas.

Su hermano tenía razón. Es usted un monstruo!! Dijo carcajeándose. Con lo que no conto fue con que un pisapapeles volara de la mano de la castaña a su cabeza. El dolor fue intenso, y le hizo caer al suelo.

Oh por dios!! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Oía a la chica disculparse tanto que lo tenía mareado, o tal vez fuera solo consecuencia del golpe. Ja!! Vaya que la chica no tenia problemas con aquello de golpearlo! Abrió los ojos y observo las verdes esmeraldas que le observaban con preocupación.

Tienes unos ojos hermosos, Sakura. – dijo.

Lo que faltaba, que comenzara a hablar idioteces – dijo ella ante el comentario, aunque en realidad se había sonrojado. Debí golpearlo muy fuerte para que diga semejantes disparates.

No, es en serio. Shaoran hablaba como un borracho. No me había dado cuenta, son como esmeraldas.

Sabes que? Mejor te callas mientras yo llamo a Rika y te pido un poco de hielo y café.

Le ayudo a ponerse en pie y le llevo hasta el sofá que había en su oficina. Luego se acerco al intercomunicador.

Rika…

Si, señorita Sakura.

Podrías traerme un poco de hielo, un café y el botiquín de primeros auxilios?

Si, señorita, en un momento.

Al rato, Rika entro con todo lo que su jefa le había pedido, y no pudo evitar una exclamación cuando vio al señor Li tirado en el sofá, con un poco de sangre en la frente, riéndose como un borracho. Miro a Sakura buscando una explicación, pero esta desvió la vista avergonzada. Luego la secretaria vio en el suelo el pisapapeles de la castaña, lo que la hizo visualizar lo que había pasado. No pudo evitar reírse. ¿Quién diría que la dulce Sakura Kinomoto podría tener semejante carácter? Quien sabe que tendría el joven acostado en el sofá para hacerla actuar de esa manera.

Señorita, estaré afuera si me necesita para algo mas.

Gracias Rika. Te llamare en tal caso.

La chica salió de la oficina, y Sakura tomo el maletín de primeros auxilios para comenzar a limpiar la herida de la frente de Shaoran. El estaba sonriente, hasta que sintió el alcohol ardiendo en la parte lastimada.

Auchhh!!- grito – ten cuidado, pequeña!!

No estarías así si no hubieras comenzado a fastidiarme.

Pues la verdad, no esperaba que me lanzaras un pisapapeles solo por eso. La gente normal no suele actuar así. Tal vez SÍ seas un monstruo.

Ante la mención de esa palabra, sakura apretó fuerte el algodón con alcohol sobre la herida, provocando que Shaoran lanzara otro grito.

Estas loca o que?

Ella rio divertida.

Bueno, la verdad, tal vez un poco. Al menos desde que te conozco. Disculpa, Shaoran Li, pero en realidad tienes la capacidad de sacar lo peor de mí.

Bien, pues, no puedo evitarlo. Tienes algo que me obliga a sacarte de tus casillas.

Que divertido, dijo la otra con una mueca de ironía.

La verdad, si lo es. Al menos hace que este trabajo no sea tan tedioso. Y se que de todos modos te diviertes. No puedes negarlo.

La verdad si. Aunque me haces enfadar sobre manera, es un poco relajante el poder desquitarme contigo de todas las presiones.

A la orden, solo tienes que llamarme.

Los dos rieron. Shaoran decidió que ya había estado acostado bastante tiempo, y se levanto, aunque Sakura tuvo que pasarle un brazo por la cintura para que no cayera. Se sentó junto al escritorio, y le pidió a la chica que continuaran con el trabajo. Siguieron molestándose y lanzándose puyas el uno al otro, hasta que terminaron el trabajo. Luego Shaoran tomo su saco y se despidió.

Shaoran – dijo Sakura cuando este ya estaba abriendo la puerta – lo siento, de veras. Lo del pisapapeles.

No te preocupes, ya paso. De todos modos, creo que la próxima vez vendré a sacar todo lo que puedas lanzarme, por si las moscas.

Claro, eso estaría bien – dijo ella sonriendo.

Por cierto, sakura….

Si?

En realidad tienes unos bonitos ojos. Le guiño el ojo con picardía al verla sonrojarse, y salió de allí.

Sakura sentía que le iba a salir humo por las orejas. La verdad nunca había sido buena para recibir cumplidos, la avergonzaban mucho. Meneo suavemente la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Ese Shaoran…

**5. **

Ese taller le encantaba. Sin duda, su trabajo le fascinaba. Era algo maravilloso el poder darle forma a todo lo que su imaginación le dictaba, y el mejor lugar para hacerlo era aquel. Miles de trozos de tela, maquinas de coser, alfileres, encajes, sedas, todo era para ella y sus laboriosas manos, y claro, las de su amiga también.

Estaba trabajando en un hermoso traje de seda blanca y encaje color plata que formaría parte de la colección que estaban a punto de lanzar. Si ella fuera a casarse, definitivamente elegiría ese diseño para un día tan especial. El corsé era de seda blanca, con un hermoso encaje plateado que le cubría. La falda, de seda blanca también, era ajustada hasta media cadera, y luego caía en varias capas cruzadas hasta los tobillos. El mismo encaje la cubría, pero solo a los lados, formando una brillante cortina que dejaba ver la seda en capas. A pesar de estas capas, la falda caía en A, casi pegada al cuerpo, sin enaguas que la elevaran. A los lados del corsé, las mangas de encaje plateado comenzaban a mitad del brazo, dejando un bonito escote en bandeja y los hombros desnudos, se abombaban hasta el codo, y luego caían anchas hasta la mano. Era un lindo diseño, si los elfos existieran, su reina se vestiría así seguramente. Elegante, romántico, hermoso.

Hola Sakura. Supuse que estabas aquí. Como vas?

- hola Tomoyo!! Que bueno verte. Estaba arreglando el vestido de novia. Ya lo termine, mira.

Sakurita!! Esta hermosísimo. Deberías casarte y llevarlo.

Vamos Tomoyo. Estas loca? Como crees!!

Porque no? Claro que primero tendríamos que conseguirte un novio. Menos mal todo termino con Kyo. Si que fue un patán con lo que te hizo.

Si, aunque la verdad, fue un respiro el haber terminado esa relación. Supe que se caso con la chica, pero parece que no va todo bien.

Dime Sakura….- dijo la amatista un poco cohibida.- se que nunca hablamos de esto, pero… alguna vez te sentiste mal respecto a ello?

No, Tommy. La verdad era que me sentía bien con Kyo, me gustaba mucho, pero no lo amaba. Me engañe durante un tiempo diciéndome que si, pero, cuando me entere de lo que hizo, no me dolió, me di cuenta que en realidad no le quería como pensaba.

Eso me alegra Sakura. Porque tú solo te mereces al mejor.

Yo también creo eso, Tommy. Después de todo, yo soy la mejor…dijo la castaña entre risas.

De todos modos Sakura, quiero verte ese vestido puesto. Sabes que me encanta que seas mi modelo.

Esta bien. Dijo la castaña. Igual, me encanta como me veo en tus fotos tommy, y este vestido es en realidad una maravilla.

Sakura estaba vestida y lista en el estudio de fotografía de tomoyo. Ella se encargaba personalmente d las fotos que se hacían a las modelos con los diseños de la empresa, ya que era una experta en el tema. Sakura tomo asiento junto a un fondo que representaba el claro de un bosque, las flores la rodeaban. Tomoyo organizo unas cuantas allí, unas cuantas acá, un suelo de musgo a su alrededor, con cuidado de no ensuciar el vestido. Sakura estaba maquillada y vestida, una corona de flores blancas rodeaba su frente, el cabellos caía desordenado a los lados de su rostro y unas finísimas perlas refulgían en su cuello y orejas.

Tomoyo inicio la sesión fotográfica. Sakura estaba hermosa con las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor de las luces, pero muy convencida de su papel en la historia que contaban aquellas fotos. Poso en todas las formas que Tomoyo le pedía que lo hiciera, y se sintió muy contenta de imaginar el resultado. Tal vez le pediría a Tomoyo una de aquellas fotos.

Ya esta Sakura, quedaste hermosa, ahora lo mejor será que dejes el vestido en su lugar y vengas a ver las fotos.

Esta bien Tommy.

Los aplausos se escucharon en el estudio, y las chicas miraron a ver al intruso.

Que buen trabajo Tomoyo…aunque debiste elegir una modelo más bonita para esa creación.

La aludida se echo a reír. Hay iban otra vez esos dos. Aunque ya eran algo así como amigos, seguían en las mismas. Siempre peleando y lanzándose indirectas. Era muy divertido la verdad, más cuando Sakura comenzaba a echar chispas por esos hermosos ojos verdes que tenia.

Considero que no hay nadie mejor que Sakura para modelar con cualquier cosa que se ponga. Es la mujer más Hermosa del planeta.

Si, eso es cierto, dijo Shaoran, sorprendiendo a la castaña que no había dicho nada hasta el momento. Pero no puedo evitar fastidiarla. Es algo divertidísimo. Dijo lanzándole una sonrisa ladeada a Sakura.

Si, Shaoran,- hablo por fin ella – yo se que siempre me veo bien, se lo hermosa que soy – levanto la mirada sonriente – en cambio tu, ni siquiera vistiendo un diseño de mi creación podrías verte si de bien.

Auchh!! Eso fue un golpe bajo Sakura, pero ya te hare cambiar de opinión. Por lo pronto, creo que veré estas fotos con Tomoyo, mientras tú vas a cambiarte.

La castaña salió de allí sonriente. Ese chico, si que se divertía molestando.

**6. **

Shaoran?

Que sucede?

Bien, hoy cenaremos en mi casa. Mi hermano viene a casa este fin de semana, junto con su esposa e hijos y mi padre. Eriol y Tomoyo irán también, quieres ir?

Claro, Sakura. Me encantaría volver a ver a Touya y Nakuru, mas aun a los tus endiablados sobrinos. Además, no conozco a tu padre.

Esta bien. Entonces, te esperamos allí a las 8. Nos vemos luego.

Claro, adiós.

Colgó el intercomunicador.

Creo que llevare el postre. Además, tendré que ir por Zeus, a los peques les encantara verlo de nuevo.- dijo el joven.

Tomo su saco y salió de la oficina. Saco su celular del bolsillo y marco el número de su prima.

Mei? Es Shaoran.

SHAORAAAANNNNNNN!! – el grito estuvo a punto de dejarlo sordo. – donde diablos te habías metido primito??

Pues estaba trabajando Mei, que más iba a estar haciendo.

No se, tal vez conseguir un reemplazo para la estúpida de hikari.

Mei, no me interesa hablar de ella ahora.

Pues tendrás que hacerlo, Shaoran, porque a que no adivinas quien viajara a Japón la semana después de fin de año a trabajar para la nueva colección de primavera de Modê?

No puede ser ella….diablos.

Shaoran…tu….todavía la quieres?

No, Mei. Hace mucho tiempo murió todo lo que pude sentir por ella alguna vez.

Bien, me alegro. Por cierto. Hablando de cosas mas serias, primo, sabes que tío Hien ordeno al morir que tendrías que casarte antes de cumplir los 26 años, o perderías todos tus derechos sobre la familia.

Mei, no me interesa esa herencia. Sabes que no la necesito.

Yo se primo, pero sabes que si no la reclamas caerá en manos de Tao. No puedes dejar que suceda. Ya esta buscando contactos para vender todas las propiedades de la familia. Dejara a todos en la calle. Tienes que evitarlo.

Pero mei, de donde sacare una esposa antes de las fiestas?

No lo se Shaoran. Debes permanecer casado durante un año, o sino perderás todo, además, no creo que sea muy difícil. Todas las mujeres caen a tus pies, y en caso de que se nieguen, puedes hablarles de una bonita suma en el banco para que acepten.

No lo se…esto no me gusta Mei, crees que quiero verme en un matrimonio ahora?

Puede que no primo, pero es tu deber con la familia.

Bien…ya veré que hago. Te dejo ahora, Mei. Tengo un compromiso

Esta bien, Shao…cuídate, espero tu llamada.

Diablos. Que se supone que haría ahora? Las fiestas de navidad se acercaban, y para entonces el tendría que estar en su visita anual a china, junto con la prometida que no tenia… que haría??

**7.**

Cuando le abrieron la puerta, un delicioso olor llego a su nariz. Vaya, quien estuviera cocinando, seguramente era un genio.

Hola Shaoran!! Tiempo sin verte!!

Hola Touya. Como has estado?

Bien, un poco de trabajo en el hospital, otro poco en casa. Sabias que Rei gano las competencias deportivas este año? En eso es igual a Sakura, ella era la mejor, en la escuela, y en la universidad, y en…

Ohhh, ya cállate amor. Interrumpió Nakuru. Hola Shao!! Como has estado? Espero que mi esposo no te haya fastidiado mucho.

No, la verdad no. Simplemente es un padre orgulloso. Por cierto Touya, ya lo sabía. Sakura no pierde oportunidad de hablar del tema. Parece mas orgullosa aun que tu de ese par.

Tío Shaoran!! – gritaron los niños – trajiste a Zeus??

Al oír su nombre el gigantesco terranova se abalanzo sobre los pequeños, que reian a carcajadas.

Shaoran se alegro de verlos. Le gustaba que le llamaran tío, aunque no sabía porque lo hacían. Desde el primer día que los conoció le habían llamado así. Incluso le pidieron su número celular cuando se fueron, y le llamaban cada tanto a saludarlo.

Tú debes ser Shaoran Li, no es así?

Un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años se acerco a el. Tenía el cabello castaño claro veteado de canas, unos anteojos redondos enmarcaban sus ojos color miel que estaban rodeados de pequeñas arrugas. Aun así, el hombre se veía extremadamente joven y saludable. Supuso que era el padre de Sakura.

Si, señor, soy yo. Usted debe ser el padre de Sakura, Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Para servirte. Pasa por favor, Shaoran. Sakura esta terminando de prepara la cena.

Shaoran abrió los ojos ¿era Sakura la artífice de ese agradable olor que le había abierto el apetito? Quien lo hubiera dicho?

Mientras el señor Kinomoto lo guiaba a la sala, Shaoran hablaba con los pequeños kinomoto, o mas bien, ellos le hablaban a el.

Tío Shaoran, sabias que me gane la medalla de oro en todas las competencias de la escuela?

En verdad?

Si, estuve a punto de perder en baloncesto, pero al final ganaos el partido. Todos mis amigos dijeron que yo era el mejor en deportes, puedes creerlo? Decía Rei emocionado.

Vaya, debió ser fabuloso.

Si!! Interrumpió Aiko, yo fui la porrista en todos los eventos!! Soy la capitana del equipo infantil.

Que bien pequeña. No te habrán caído muchos bastones en la cabeza, o si?

Bueno…dijo la niña un poco apenada….tal vez unos cuantos…

Jajajaja, rio Shaoran. No te preocupes linda. Tu tía me dijo que eso era un problema que tuvo siempre cuando fue capitana de su equipo de porras.

Tía Sakura!! Eso es cierto?? Preguntaron los niños.

La joven salía de la cocina con una bandeja que despedía un exquisito olor.

Que cosa? Pregunto.

Que fuiste porrista, que eras la capitana, que se te caía el bastón en la cabeza a cada rato… enumero el joven Li con una sonrisa burlona.

Sakura enrojeció. Bueno, si se le caía el bastón cada tanto, pero le sorprendía era el hecho de que el se hubiera acordado de todo eso. Cuando ella lo dijo, lo había hecho tan suavemente que no pensó que el la hubiera oído, y menos porque estaba muy ocupado en su laptop en ese momento.

No pensé que me hubieras oído aquella vez…. Susurro.

No creas Sakura, yo siempre estoy pendiente de todo lo que dices.

La chica se sonrojo aun más.

De donde crees que saco todas mis malvadas ideas para hacerte enojar.

Bueno. En eso el chico tenía razón.

Ya déjate de payasadas Li, o me veré obligada a contarle a mis sobrinitos tu debut en teatro.

El recordó aquella noche de karaoke en que su gran amigo Yamazaki había descubierto ante los demás ese bochornoso secreto.

Bien, dijo sonrojado. Creo que hare lo que dices, solo por esta vez, _Monstruo. _Como siempre, el golpe no se hizo esperar.

Touya rio por lo bajo. Ese chico si que se metía con fuego.

El timbre sonó, y Shaoran abrió la puerta.

Vaya, ahora eres el anfitrión, que cosas.- dijo divertido un chico de ojos azules.

Si, así es. Contesto el castaño, riendo.

Hola Tomoyo, estas hermosa esta noche.

La chica saludo sonriente e ingreso a saludar los demás.

Oye, ten cuidado con mi chica, idiota. Dijo riéndose Eriol

Y porque, es fabulosa, quien sabe. Tal vez algún día te la quite. – le siguió el juego Shaoran.

La verdad, Eriol y el se habían convertido en buenos amigos luego de la fusión de Yzuke Inc. y Modê. Era un gran apoyo, y realmente se divertían, pero a veces le sacaba de quicio, era muy observador, y sarcástico, tanto como el, pero a veces parecía saber cosas que los demás ignoraban y que sabia usarlas a su favor para divertirse un rato. De todas formas era muy integro, y sabia sacar a Shaoran del frio mundo de los negocios para que se relajara.

Ya dentro todos, la cena no se hizo esperar. La verdad, era un invierno fuerte el que se venia encima, y esperaban pronto las primeras nieves.

Tío Shaoran!! Tía sakura!! Oigan todos!! Esta nevando, esta nevando!! –gritaron los pequeños Kinomotos que después de la cena habían huido a la sala a jugar con Zeus.

Todos se acercaron emocionados. Era en verdad hermoso. Era una noche muy especial. Sakura tenia a todas las personas que quería cerca a ella, se acercaba la navidad, todo estaba perfecto. Se sintió bien un brazo que la rodeaba por los hombros. Levanto la vista y allí estaba Shaoran, abrazándola y sonriéndole. Definitivamente era una buena época.

La nieve cayo tan fuerte que los invitados tuvieron que dormir en su casa.

Bien. Touya, Nakuru e hijos durmieron cada quien en su propio cuarto. Fujitaka también tenía su habitación preparada. Eriol y Tomoyo dormían en la otra habitación de huéspedes, y Shaoran…pues ya no había más habitaciones, así que Sakura le ofreció su cama. Ella podría dormir con sus sobrinos una noche.

**8.**

Eran casi las tres de la mañana, y no podía dormirse, la noche era tan hermosa, y solo podía observar la nieve caer a través del tragaluz del ático. Decidió que no seria mala idea bajar y comer un poco del postre que había traído Shaoran.

Cuando llego a la cocina, se acerco al refrigerador dispuesta a atracarlo, cuando una mano le tapo la boca y un brazo paso fuertemente por su cintura.

Se sintió realmente asustada, hasta que una voz reconocida le hablo al oído.

Señorita Kinomoto, que diablos hace usted a las 3 de la mañana atracando este refrigerador? Se va a poner usted como una vaca…

El pisotón que dio fue lo bastante fuerte como para que el atacante la soltara.

Pero que diablos… Sakura, tienes pies de elefante.

Ja!! Mira tú…la próxima vez no me asustes de esa forma.

Bien, bien, _mea culpa… _pero sabes que no podía dejar de hacerlo. Dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa.

Si, claro…tu y tu blanco preferido de bromas… por cierto, que haces despierto a estas horas, Shaoran?

Pues..la verdad es que no puedo dormir. Tengo un pequeño problema por solucionar, y la verdad no se como.

Mmm… quieres contarme o te dejo mascullando pensamientos solo?

Veras…..es que…mmm…por donde empezar

Por el principio seria una buena idea.

Claro, allá tu…jajajaja dijo el irónicamente.

Bueno, vas a contarme o no.

Esta bien. Ahí va.

_Pertenezco al Clan Li, uno de los clanes mas antiguos y poderosos en China. No solo tenemos una larga tradición cultural, sino que somos dueños de un emporio económico muy fuerte a nivel mundial._

Sakura sabía eso. Es decir, ella sabia que existía ese clan y lo de su poder e influencia económica, pero no se había parado a pensar que Shaoran fuera parte de el.

_Mi padre, el jefe del clan, murió hace dos años. Todo su legado ha sido manejado por mi madre desde entonces, pero su poder se termina cuando yo, el único hijo varón de mi padre, cumpla 26 años de edad. Solo en ese momento podría yo tomar el poder de la fortuna Li. Sin embargo, la fortuna no me importaba. En realidad no la necesito. Pero las clausulas del legado de mi padre dejaron muy en claro que si yo no tomaba posesión de la fortuna antes del plazo concedido por mi padre, esta pasaría a manos de mi primo Tao. Lo malo es que mi primo es muy ambicioso, y esta gestionando la venta de todos los bienes de la familia para hacer su propia fortuna, dejando a todos los miembros del clan en la ruina. A el en realidad no le interesan. Inclusive se caso hace unos meses para poder tener el derecho a obtener la herencia, porque…esa es la última clausula del testamento. Quien se quede con la fortuna, debe estar casado. Mi familia me presiona para que cumpla mi deber con ellos, y yo debo encontrar a alguien que se case conmigo aunque sea por interés….no me importa firmar un contrato, pero debo pensar en el bienestar de la familia. La situación es difícil, pero lo es mas aun cuando debo presentar a mi prometida en las fiestas de este fin de año, y la verdad no tengo ninguna candidata. Así que ya ves…estoy hasta el cuello._

Vaya…si que es una decisión difícil. Nadie debería poder obligarte a casarte si no lo deseas, y menos con una desconocida.

Si, pero no puedo dejar que mi primo se quede la fortuna y acabe con mi familia.

Pero…es terrible.

Si, lo es – dijo el desanimado.

Y tienes que casarte y ya?

En realidad, el matrimonio tiene que durar 1 año, para ser valido.

Un año!! Están locos!! Como vas a vivir un año con una extraña!!

Shaoran guardo silencio. En realidad, el pensaba lo mismo. Y no sabia que hacer. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar a alguien dulce, agradable, divertido, que hiciera el proceso mas fácil. Alguien como Sakura, que le conociera y le ayudara….un momento!! Alguien como Sakura!! Eso era….no, ella no aceptaría tal disparate. Era una locura. Pero bueno, nada perdía con intentarlo.

Sakura….

Dime? – ella volteo a verlo. Pero lo que vio no le gusto. Los ojos de Shaoran brillaban con algo parecido al triunfo, y eso la asusto. Sus pensamientos no podían ir en buen camino.

Sakura, eres mi amiga, verdad?

Diablos….lo que dijera la iba a afectar…de eso estaba segura.

Mmmm….siiii…..porque?

Pues, estaba pensando…

Tu, pensando?? Vaya eso si que es nuevo…intento bromear ella

Vamos Sakura…eres m amiga, sabes cual es mi problema…te propongo un negocio…

No hay nada que puedas ofrecerme Li, estoy en la cima, igual que tu.

Bien…entonces como TU amigo, te pido un favor…

Shaoran…yo…no creo que…

Por favor Sakura, por favor…

Shaoran, es una locura….

POR FAVOR!!

Pero…pero…

Sakura, ayuda…solo di que si!

Diablos, que pretendía Shaoran?? Es decir...que se suponía que esperaba de ella.

Sakura, solo será durante las fiestas… buscare a alguien que se case conmigo después, pero tengo que llevar una prometida a las fiestas!!

Diablos Shaoran!! Es que no pudiste pensar en nadie mejor!!

Pero es que tu me conoces… no iras por mi dinero, y eso hará que las cosas sean un poco mas fáciles para mi familia, por favor, por favor, por favor…

Ohhh dioses, tengan piedad de mi… Shaoran, estas loco….- suspiro rendida.

Tomo eso como un si??

Si Shaoran, es un si….pero esto no nos llevara a nada….es una locura.

Nada la preparo para lo que vino después. El se acerco a ella con rapidez, la levanto del suelo y le dio vueltas por los aires.

Una vuelta…dos…tres….

Shaoran, bájame, me harás vomitar!!

No me importa…gracias, gracias, gracias….

La bajo lentamente. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los del castaño. Vaya, que bonito color oro tenían sus ojos. Nunc se había percatado de eso. Por otra parte el observo ese par de lagunas esmeraldas que, bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, parecían mas brillantes que nunca. No supo en que momento la distancia fue mas corta, hasta que pudo oler el perfume de rosas que la envolvía. Su cálido aliento golpeo su cara. Los labios entreabiertos, suaves y promisorios.

Una corriente eléctrica atravesó su columna cuando sintió los labios suaves de el presionar los suyos. No pudo reaccionar, pero luego, todo se esfumo, no podía pensar en nada. Simplemente dejo que las cosas sucedieran. Sintió el frio del mesón cuando el la acorralo contra este. Mientras sentía que la habitación se caldeaba rápidamente. El aire era pesado, y cada vez se hacia mas inexistente. Aquella lengua la exploraba suavemente, y se sintió desfallecer, hasta que tuvo que alejarlo para respirar nuevamente. Abrió los ojos sonrojada, y allí estaba el, mirándola, con su frente apoyada contra la de ella. Poso una mano en su mejilla, y eso la hizo reaccionar al fin.

Shaoran….dijo con voz trémula….. el la miro. Ella solo atino a desviar su mirada, salir de su agarre y correr escaleras arriba. El corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho. Se acurruco junto a su sobrino e intento dormir. Nada le valía. Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo, el castaño maldecía…

Pero que diablos he hecho?? Estúpido Shaoran, porque lo hiciste?? Lo mas seguro es que ya nunca te vuelva a hablar…lo mejor será actuar como si nada, seguramente se sentirá incomoda. Imbécil, imbécil, como pudiste?? Se reprochaba mentalmente.

Volvió a la habitación de la chica. Se acostó e intento dormir, pero en realidad una escena se colaba una y otra vez en sus pensamientos. Una sensación agradable le recorría el cuerpo…Sakura…suspiro. No pudo dormir esa noche, todo lo que le rodeaba le recordaba a ella y a lo sucedido ese momento.

Estaba volviéndose loco, de seguro…

**Notas de la autora…**

Bueno, se viene lo bueno….les aclaro…se supone que ya ha pasado un buen rato desde que nuestra pareja comenzó a andar en cuestiones de trabajo. Digamos que le meto la fecha de inicio en primavera del año presente y que esto se desarrollo a finales de año, antes del dia de navidad para ser mas exactos. Que sucedió allí en la cocina… bueno, los impulsos que lo llevan a uno a cometer locuras, pero, como seguirá todo entre nuestros protagonistas?

Bueno, sakura se metió hasta el cuello con aquello de ayudar a Shaoran, y encima le bien esa escenita, con razón no puede dormir la pobre. La cosa, es que ya se acerca el inicio del enredo.

Por cierto…. Mande a volar al patan de Kyo…en realidad, esa era la finalidad para la que fue creado, solo para sacarlo volando. Que malvada soy, pero que era bien patan como decía Shaoran. Y la chica de la que se hablo con Mei…ps la historia va en otro capi… ojala les haya gustado. Besos a todos!!


	4. Chapter 4: no todo esta mal

**NOTITA: **OHH POR DIOS!! me emociona me emociona me emociona muchisimo este capitulo (la autora da vueltitas por su habitacion en un baile ritual de victoria). Espero que disfruten leyendolo tanto como yo cuando lo escribi...hay un poco de...no se exactamente que es asi que ustedes decidan...jejeje. las dejo, y nos leemos luego!!

**No todo esta mal…..**

**1.**

La situación era algo incomoda, a decir verdad. No sabía que había sido lo de anoche, pero menos sabía como actuar frente a eso. Decidió que lo mejor era actuar como si nada. Se ducho, se sujeto el largo cabello en una coleta, se puso una ropa fresca, para pasar el día en casa: un pequeño short que dejaba ver sus largas y bronceadas piernas, además de una camiseta suelta cuello bandeja que dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, y es que pensaba preparar el desayuno para todos y luego organizar un asado en el jardín. Igual, su padre se iba al otro día, así que lo mejor seria despedirle de una buena forma.

Entro rauda en la cocina, y se sorprendió cuando vio en ella a Shaoran. Se quedo un rato parada sin decir palabra, hasta que el giro y la vio allí junto a la puerta, mas sonrojada que nunca y obviamente un poco incomoda….o mas bien, muy incomoda.

eehhh….hola Sakura. _Idiota, idiota, idiota…es que no sabes decir nada? Pensó._

Hola Shaoran…contesto ella, tan bajito que el creyó incluso haberlo imaginado.

Sakura, respecto a lo que sucedió…

Olvídalo Shaoran, dijo ella con una sonrisa.- simplemente olvídalo, si?? Harems como si nada hubiera pasado. Todo seguirá como antes, esta bien?

Pero..

Pero nada. Tranquilízate, simplemente, bebiste mucho en la cena, recuerdas? No eres muy bueno con el alcohol…

Esta bien, pero igual, discúlpame, no quería…

Esta bien!! Dijo ella casi gritando.

El se quedo callado inmediatamente, decidió que lo mejor era dejar calmar los ánimos.

Si, definitivamente, era lo mejor.

La castaña se sonrojo furiosamente por su exabrupto, y comenzó a sacar cosas de la nevera.

quieres desayunar, Shaoran – dijo esta vez mas dulcemente –

claro. Necesitas que te ayude?

Bien…puedes preparar el desayuno de mi padre, Erial, Tomoyo, Touya y Nakuru. Yo me encargare del asunto de los enanos.

Enanos?? No es por nada pequeña, pero no eres muy alta que digamos… dijo con burla.

A la chica se le broto una gruesa vena en la frente.

en cambio tu si eres muy idiota.- dijo mientras golpeaba al chico en la cabeza.

Auuch!! Que manía la tuya de estarme golpeando, Sakura.

Y la tuya fastidiándome.!! Le contesto ella.

Bien!! Grito el

Bien!! Grito ella.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, hasta que estallaron en risas.

vaya si eres tonto Li. Crees que alguien vaya a creer que estamos comprometidos actuando como actuamos?

Bien, eso si lo había sorprendido. Pensó que tras la estupidez que había cometido la noche anterior, ella lo mandaría a freír espárragos, pero aun así, ella le acababa de decir que le seguía apoyando en ese loco plan.

pues, veras amor mío…dijo el.- nos casaremos pronto, y creo que no podrán hacer nada para probar lo contrario.

Y siguieron riendo por la situación, hasta que una cabecita castaña se asomo por la puerta. Un par de ojos café claro se vieron brillantes de alegría, mientras el par de castaños se paralizaba sin poder hacer nada por evitar el escándalo que se venia…

tía sakura se casara con el tío Shaoran!! tía sakura se casara con el tío Shaoran!! tía sakura se casara con el tío Shaoran!! tía sakura se casara con el tío Shaoran!!

Los gritos de la pequeña Aiko se hicieron mas potentes a medida que iba de habitación en habitación dando la gran noticia.

Todos los habitantes de esa casa salieron ante el barullo, dirigiéndose a la pequeña.

querida, de que hablas?- le pregunto su madre.

Mami, tía sakura se casara con el tío Shaoran!! Sakura y tío Shaoran se van a casar….yo los oí, yo los oí!!

Todos observaron al par de jóvenes que salían de la cocina en ese momento. Esperaban que todo fuera un escándalo de la niña, pero la cara roja que llevaban los dos castaños lo decía todo.

sakura…dijo su hermano…es eso cierto??

Veras hermano, es que en realidad….

Miro a Shaoran en busca de apoyo, pero este estaba mirándola a ella como una tabla de salvación.

si hermano – continuo la castaña.-Shaoran me pidió en matrimonio, y yo acepte.

Bien hija, creo que…les doy mi bendición entonces. No tengo nada más que decir.

Pobre shaoran, dijo Touya. Casarse con un monstruo…

Sakura felicidades!! Es fantástico, me dejaras ser tu madrina? Preguntaba tomoyo.

Que bien por ustedes dos, les deseo lo mejor, decía Nakuru.

Sakura y Shaoran por otra parte no formulaban palabra. Se suponía que iba a ser algo secreto, pero, ya que estaban en esas, solo quedaba esperar que todo saliera bien.

**2.**

Esto iba a ser duro. En menos de una semana partirían hacia China a conocer a la familia de Shaoran. En realidad estaba algo nerviosa. Como no estarlo si no sabia como debía comportarse con su "prometido"?

Durante las últimas dos semanas, todos andaban pendientes del desarrollo de aquel "romance", por lo que Sakura y Shaoran no dejaban de hacerse carantoñas y andar tomados de la mano o de la cintura de arriba abajo. Pero no era nada anormal, es decir…si eran mas cariñosos, pero seguían peleando como siempre, y los demás no podían ver nada diferente a como se comportaban antes del "compromiso".

Incluso la noche anterior, saliendo de casa, Shaoran se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, ante los ojos de Erial y Tomoyo, que no habían hecho más que burlarse.

no te parece tierno Tommy? Decía Eriol con una sonrisa.- miralos como se despiden, si hasta parecen llevarse bien

tienes razón, Eriol…quien diría que van a casarse? Si fueras así conmigo te habría sacado de mi vida, olvídate.

Pero amor, si les sale azúcar por los poros…

Y así continuaron con el ataque hasta que a los otros dos les salio humo por las orejas.

Pero es que…que se suponía que hiciera? Que anduviera dándole besos como si tuvieran algo?

Bueno, si, ella sabia que debían aparentar tener algo, pero al menos quería dejar esa parte para la familia de el….a fin de cuentas, eran ellos los que debían caer en la trampa, no?

Así que cuando los satíricos amigos de ambos se habían marchado, Shaoran le increpo.

ellos tienen razón Sakura. Vamos, tenemos que hacerlo bien, o nadie lo creerá. Donde esta la chica atrevida que casi me mata con un pisapapeles, o la que canto semidesnuda en un karaoke para hacerme rabiar??- tu no eres tímida, sakura. Porque te comportas así entonces?

Shaoran….mi familia no tenía que enterarse de esto. Tampoco tienen que vernos repartir miel a lo largo de los días, al menos no por ahora. Crees que la situación es muy sencilla para mí? Solo ponte en mis zapatos. Voy a simular ser tu prometida, no solo frente a tu familia, sino también frente a la mía. Además tengo que comportarme contigo de una forma que jamás lo he hecho, es decir, andar dándote besos y abrazos y llamarte amor frente a todo el mundo? Al menos espera a que sea el momento de poner en escena esta historia, pero mientras tanto déjame acoplarme a la idea, te parece?? Termino gritando. Y es que había ido subiendo el tono de su voz a medida que avanzaba en su monologo.

Vaya…Esta bien, discúlpame – dijo el joven Li con una gota en la cabeza y una graciosa mueca de susto. – cálmate Sakura, solo te lo decía…. Es que, veras, si las cosas no salen bien, mi familia creerá que solo eres una cazafortunas y me impedirán casarme contigo.

Me importa un comino tu familia, Shaoran, eres un IDIOTA!! Grito con fuerza.

Ese último estallido solo pudo provocar risa en el castaño.

esta bien señorita Kinomoto. La dejare dormir para que sueñe conmigo toda la noche. Imagino que mañana será otro día, y estará usted dispuesta a amarme sin reservas. Dijo entre risas.

Eres un imbécil Shaoran Li, ya me las pagaras. – le gritaba la castaña – mientras lo veía alejarse en su auto – me las vas a pagar, me oíste??

Entonces, que iba a hacer?. No podía negar que la idea de otra escena como la de aquella noche en la que Shaoran se "propuso" le causaba temor. Es que no se sentía con la fuerza para enfrentar otra vez algo como eso, ni aquello que la había echo sentir tan extraña en ese momento. Pero ya había aceptado, así que era hora que comenzara a mostrar su faceta como actriz.

señorita Sakura… se oyó la voz de rika por el intercomunicador.

Si rika?

Su prometido vino a verla, dijo la secretaria entre risas. Va camino a su oficina en este momento.

Que?? Grito Sakura, parándose en el acto y acomodándose la ropa…se detuvo abruptamente. Pero que rayos estaba haciendo?? Era Shaoran!! Por todos los dioses!! Por que estúpida razón tendría que arreglarse porque el venia??

Se sentó bufando en su sillón. En ese momento, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, y el castaño entro a la estancia tranquilamente, con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

amor mío, estas mas hermosa cada día que pasa.

Idiota…deberías callarte, podría arrancarte la lengua.

Pero corazón – le decía el otro con risas – como pronunciare mis votos matrimoniales sin tan preciado órgano?

Ella le lanzo una mirada que intentaba ser de furia, pero no lo logro y se echo a reír

bien, podrías aprender el lenguaje de señas, se leerlo muy bien, sabes?

Pero no te agradaría tanto ver mis manos como escuchar mi grave voz diciéndote que te amare hasta que se congele el infierno.

No te creas, Li, podría disfrutar mucho más tu compañía si tu lengua viperina terminara en un frasco de formol!!

Ambos rieron con la ocurrencia.

bueno, pequeña. Ninguna prometida puede andar por ahí corriendo el riesgo de que cuanto hombre se le cruce tenga el atrevimiento de dirigirle la palabra, así que, hare las cosas del modo correcto, auque tu sobrina lo haya arruinado todo el otro día.

Sakura se quedo muda, mirándolo confusa, hasta que de repente el tomo su mano y se arrodillo frente a ella. Con la mano libre saco una caja de terciopelo negro y la abrió dejando a la vista una extraordinaria sortija de compromiso, mas bien, debería decir tres. Dos hermosas hileras de algo que, supuso, serian diamantes y una sortija central con una hermosa esmeralda empotrada.

la compre el otro día. Pensé en tus ojos. Aunque, bueno, ellos brillan mucho mas que cualquier piedra.

Sakura se sonrojo violentamente. El siempre salía con aquellos cumplidos que la azoraban tanto.

Si serás idiota – dijo ella golpeándolo en la cabeza, y regalándole luego una hermosa sonrisa.

**3.**

Ya eran las siete de la mañana y ella todavía no aparecía. Pero es que esta chica tenía algún problema con los horarios de madrugada?? Se acordó que, de hecho, así era. Ya iba a llamarla, no iban a llegar a tiempo y perderían el avión, cuando logro divisarla entre la multitud, con solo un bolso de mano y una pequeña maleta negra.

disculpa la tardanza – dijo ella – pero….me quede dormida!! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!!

El sonrió divertido. Miro su mano izquierda, en la cual brillaba la sortija de compromiso que le había regalado una semana atrás. Luego observo un par de esmeraldas que adornaban sus orejas, una delicada pulsera y un collar de las mismas piedras, regalo de su madre, Ieran Li, con motivo de la gran noticia.

Le tomo la mano y comenzaron a andar hacia la sala de embarque.

Shaoran…y si no les caigo bien?

Como no vas a caerles bien? Si eres adorable!

No seas idiota, Shaoran. Tú me odiabas, porque no podrían hacerlo ellas?

Pues…es cierto que te odiaba, pero ellas no lo harán, ya lo veras. Mírame…ahora me tienes a tus pies, dio el con burla mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella.

La gente los miraba con curiosidad algunos, otros con indiferencia. Otros pensaban en lo bueno que era que esos dos jóvenes se quisieran tanto.

Sakura por su parte, se inclino hacia Shaoran, y le susurro al oído:

oye idiota…hay una parte de tu anatomía muy cercana a mis pies que pide a gritos ser golpeada, así que levántate y no me hagas pasar mas vergüenzas.

El chico se levanto inmediatamente muerto de risa. Aunque, definitivamente, le había agradado el cosquilleo que había sentido cuando la castaña le había hablado al oído.

como tú quieras amor…para ti, tengo el mundo entero!!- grito escandalosamente mientras entraban a la sala.

**4.**

A través de la ventana se veían las nubes de un color rojizo a causa del sol. Siempre me había gustado volar. Lastima que mi acompañante no pensara lo mismo.

Shaoran…estas bien?

La verdad no. Me dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Le tome la mano, y se sobresalto un poco. Luego la apretó con fuerza, pero sin lastimarme.

Todo estará bien, shaoran. Cálmate. Solo es un avión. No sabias que la mortalidad en aviones es una en un millón comparada con los accidentes en transporte terrestre?

Bueno, eso seguramente no le haría mucho bien. Ella se rio un poco ante el rostro pálido de el.

Si, es solo que…no puedo evitarlo. Es aterrador.

Le tomé el rostro y le di un beso en la mejilla.

No te preocupes, de acuerdo?

No se que me había llevado a ese acto de dulzura, pero es que verlo así, tan indefenso, me revolvía el corazón. Pobre shaoran. En realidad parecía un pequeño niño asustado. El se incorporo un poco en el asiento. Tomo mi rostro delicadamente y deposito un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios. Se quedo allí un momento, y sin alejarse me susurro: "gracias".

Mi corazón reboto fuertemente en el pecho. Todavía estaba paralizada. ¿Quien era este hombre sentado a mi lado? En realidad le desconocía. El resto del viaje solo pude mirar estática al frente, mientras el a mi lado se dormía con mi mano entrelazada con la suya.

Algunas personas podrían decir que un beso no es nada, menos lo seria este, pero en realidad me conmovió, mas que eso. Me sentía extraña en mi cuerpo. Así que simplemente me quede en blanco hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino.

**5.**

Vaya Sakura, te ves terrible. Es que no dormiste en el avión?

La verdad…no mucho…

La chica tenía unas ojeras impresionantes. El la miro un poco sonrojado. No sabia que lo había impulsado a besarla en el avión…bueno, en realidad no la había besado, pero tampoco había sido simplemente un beso en la mejilla. Había sido algo…diferente.

De todos modos, ella se veía hermosa, aun con el cabello desordenado y la falta de sueño que se le notaba en la cara. Por algún motivo, últimamente le entretenía muchísimo verla: su rostro, su cabello, la forma en la que se quedaba observando el infinito pensando en quien sabe que cosas, como caminaba, como se veía cuando se enojaba con el, mas cuando le sonreía después de eso.

Bien. El coche nos esta esperando. – tomo su maleta y la de ella, la tomo de la mano y salió rumbo a la sala de llegada.

Esta bien. Shaoran… crees que podríamos dormir un poco al llegar.

Claro. Lo que tu quieras, monstruo

Ella solo pudo reír. En ese momento, las ganas de golpearlo no eran más fuertes que el agotamiento que sentía.

La mansión Li era un imponente edificio al estilo de los antiguos palacios imperiales. Cuando las gigantescas puertas de entrada se abrieron, un sequito de mayordomos y mucamas hacían entrada de honor para el futuro jefe del clan.

El mayordomo en jefe, un anciano de cara amable y níveo bigote, se acerco junto con el ama de llaves, una rolliza mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos rasgados y sonrientes para saludar al joven que era como su hijo.

Mi señorito Li. Es un placer tenerle de vuelta aquí, mas con tan hermosa compañía.

Sakura se sonrojo.

Es usted una joven bellísima, señorita kinomoto. – dijo la anciana – es justo lo que esperaba para el señorito.

Wei, keiko, les presento a mi prometida, Sakura kinomoto. Sakura, el es wei, el jefe de mayordomos. Fue mi tutor desde mi infancia, y es como un segundo padre para mí. La dama aquí presente es Keiko, el ama de llaves desde que tengo memoria. Es como mi abuela, estuvo aquí para el nacimiento de mi hermana menor, y aquí ha seguido hasta el día de hoy. Los demás son todos empleados de Li Manor, unos más viejos o nuevos que otros, pero todos especialmente wei y keiko son parte de la familia. Espero que termines de conocerles a todos pronto.

Es un placer. Me siento muy honrada de conocerles.

El honor es nuestro, dama.

Diciendo esto, les guiaron a su habitación. Sakura se sonrojo un poco al ver la cama matrimonial que se hallaba en el centro de la habitación.

Cuando los dejaron solos, shaoran comenzó a quitarse el saco y la camisa que llevaba puestos. Sakura estaba de una pieza.

Bueno sakura. No esperaras que me intimide quitarme la camisa en frente tuyo, o si? Dijo burlándose de la expresión de la joven japonesa.

Yo…ehh… bueno…veras….es que…

Sentía que le iba a explotar la cara. La sentía hirviendo, así que simplemente se dirigió al gran ventanal que daba al balcón de esa estancia.

Shaoran, dijiste que podríamos dormir un poco. No quiero que tu familia me vea así, y además estoy agotada.

Claro, pequeña, como quieras.

Ella le miro. El ya estaba acostado en la cama y le miraba sonriente.

Espero que no te moleste compartir cama conmigo.

Que te crees Shaoran Li. No podrías afectarme ni una sola hormona.

Ahhh si, allá tu.

Tonto…

Ella se acerco. El se había atrevido a abochornarla casi desnudándose enfrente de ella… bien, lo haría sufrir entonces. Le miro con una sonrisa de picardía. Se soltó el cabello, que cayo libre sobre sus hombros. Luego, un poco sonrojada y mirándolo a los ojos comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa. Antes de llegar a la mitad de esta, Shaoran salió rápidamente de la cama y le tomo las manos sobre el pecho sin dejarla continuar.

No lo hagas Sakura… dijo con voz ronca.

Ella se asusto ante la intensidad de su voz en aquel momento. Sin embargo mantuvo la calma y le pregunto con toda la inocencia que fue capaz de mostrar:

Porque no Shaoran?. Tú estabas haciendo lo mismo hace un rato. No esperaras que me intimide quitarme la camisa en frente tuyo, o si?

En ese momento, shaoran la beso con fuerza, dejándola impactada. Sintió cuando los dedos de el comenzaron a desabrochar los botones que faltaban.

A ti tal vez no….pero a mi si. Le dijo junto a sus labios.

_Esto no esta bien, sakura, detente. _Le decía su conciencia. _No juegues con fuego…_

Los comentarios de su conciencia fueron silenciados abruptamente cuando sintió la lengua de shaoran implorándole la entrada. Entreabrió sus labios para permitirle el paso, y un ramalazo de insoportable calor le corrió por la espina dorsal cuando el comenzó a explorar con ansias su interior. La revolución de pensamientos que tenia en la cabeza la mareaba, los labios de Shaoran le quitaban el poco oxigeno que tenia. De repente, sintió unas marcas de fuego cuando las manos de Shaoran bajaron delicadamente su camisa por sus hombros, y recorrían sus brazos de arriba abajo. El se separo un poco para tomar aire, y nuevamente se lanzo al ataque, esta vez suavemente, dejando una hilera de húmedos y ardientes besos a lo largo de su cuello, su clavícula, su hombro derecho. Luego volvió sobre sus pasos y tomo posesivamente su boca nuevamente.

Shaoran…. Dijo ella susurrante.

Shhh… se alejo un poco y la vio allí con los ojos cerrados y los labios húmedos e hinchados, entreabiertos, invitándolo a beber de ellos.

Se acerco nuevamente y rodeo con sus manos la cintura de ella. Sentía su piel quemar contra ella al tocarla. El aire de la habitación era más pesado. Comenzó a pasear sus manos por su espalda, y le encanto la sensación suave de recorrerla. Siguió besándola, hasta que tropezaron con la cama, en donde cayeron juntos, el sobre ella, sin depositar todo su peso sobre la delicada figura.

Sakura solo podía pensar en sentir más de esas mágicas sensaciones que la absorbían. Todo eso que jamás había sentido. No podía pensar en nada más.

Shaoran seguía besando su cuello, y entre beso y beso, la mordió en el ángulo que formaban este y su hombro. Ella solo gimió, lo que le dijo a el que todo estaba bien. Siguió su camino y se acerco peligrosamente a sus pechos, perfectos, hermosos, tal y como los viera aquella vez en el karaoke. Solo deseo poder sentirlos en sus manos, subió su mano derecha a través del costado de la chica, y se detuvo en el borde justo del brasier. La escucho decir su nombre sin alientos. Eso le gusto. Ella le sintió sonreír sobre la piel de su pecho, cerca al lugar donde estos se unían tentadoramente. El siguió depositando leves besos en ese lugar, pero quiso besarla nuevamente. Se extendió sobre ella.

Estaba haciendo calor en aquella habitación. Sintió como el pasaba sus manos a lo largo de sus piernas, por encima de la tela del pantalón que llevaba puesto. Luego las sintió recorriendo su cintura, y una más atrevida que se deposito en su costado, cerca de sus senos. Luego, ese camino de fuego que seguían sus besos, del cuello a la clavícula y de allí a la unión de sus pechos, pero deteniéndose ahí. No seguía más allá, sino que la atormentaba y volvía sobre el camino que había recorrido antes. Luego volvía al ataque sobre sus labios. Los mordisqueaba suavemente, luego con brusquedad, con deseo, con ansias. Después, se limitaba a recorrerlos con su lengua, para abrirse paso nuevamente dentro de su boca en busca de algún tesoro que ella no podía identificar. Jugo con la lengua de el que rebuscaba ansiosa en su boca, y se alejo un poco para depositar suaves besos en las comisuras de los labios de el. Se quedaba allí un momento, compartiendo su aire, y luego volvía a morderlo, y a besarlo, y a pedirle mas de lo que el pudiera darle.

Todo le daba vueltas, y cuando el se recostó sobre ella, pudo sentirle, allí, rozándola. Era algo sumamente erótico, y la estaba dejando sin respiración.

Shaoran….por…favor….

Oír su voz entrecortada lo saco de quicio. Ya no le era posible contenerse cuando ella lo llamaba con la voz ronca y los besos arrebatadores. Comenzó a descender hacia el pantalón de ella…

Shaoran!! – el grito se escucho como un trueno en un día de verano – por fin volviste!!

El golpe en la puerta les saco del ensimismamiento en el que se hallaban.

Sakura se levanto como si hubiera salido de un trance, miro a Shaoran a los ojos y se sonrojo violentamente. El simplemente le lanzo una casi imperceptible sonrisa y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, que la dejo confundida. Se levantaron de la cama (¿en que momento habían terminado allí?) y se vistieron rápidamente.

Shaoran abrió la puerta, y por primera vez no se alegro de ver a su prima Mei. Esta se abalanzo sobre sus brazos, y le grito.

Que bueno verte primo!! Y tu adorada prometida?? Ohhh!! Pero si tu debes ser!! Sakura, no es así? Que bueno conocerte. Eres realmente linda. Mi primo tiene buen gusto por lo que veo!! Te esperaremos pronto allí abajo. La cena esta casi lista. Adiosito!!

La castaña solo atino a abrir y cerrar la boca. Esa chica había llegado tan rápido como se había ido, y había dejado a Sakura con la contestación al saludo en la boca. Era gracioso…al menos le pareció hasta que le miro nuevamente.

Se sintió enrojecer. Es que… que diablos había sucedido allí? Parecía una chiquilla!! Como es que había terminado en la cama con Shaoran!! No que no le alborotaba ni una hormona?? Pues, en realidad, cualquiera hubiera dicho que no una, sino todas!

Solo pudo caminar rápidamente hacia el baño. No podía ver a Shaoran a los ojos. Dios!! En que había estado pensando?? Es mas… no había pensado para nada!!

Acaso se estaba volviendo loca?

Intento calmarse mientras el agua fría golpeaba su rostro, pero bueno, no era algo fácil. Las imágenes casi irreales de lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación hace apenas unos minutos la asaltaban una y otra vez. Una sensación extraña la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, asustándola. Que había hecho?? Es decir, era Shaoran!! Y ella era, bueno…ella era ella!!

Desde cuando iba por ahí perdiendo el control sobre sus hormonas?? Y con Shaoran!

Salió del cuarto de baño y le vio allí mirando por el ventanal. Se acerco sigilosa a su maleta que todavía no había sido abierta, buscando algo para presentarse a la familia de su futuro "esposo". Bien…esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que había sido cualquier otro negocio en su vida…aunque en realidad…de este negocio no iba a obtener nada, excepto tal vez un brutal dolor de cabeza.

**6.**

Salió huyendo hacia el baño. No hice nada. La verdad, que se supone que debía hacer? Incluso yo estaba asombrado ante lo que había sucedido, es decir… ella se había acercado tentadoramente a la cama, desabotonando su camisa, y yo simplemente perdí el control de mi cuerpo. Todo se nublo en mi mente cediendo paso a un impulso primitivo que me obligo a acortar las distancias con ella. Con el ultimo resquicio de cordura que podía manifestarse en mi embotado pensamiento, me obligue a pedirle que se detuviera. Sin embargo, la mirada "inocente" que me dirigió acabo con el poco autocontrol que todavía poseía. La bese ferozmente, la acaricie. No supe en que momento termine con ella debajo mío en la cama, pero no me detuve mucho a pensar en ello. Mis neuronas se hallaban colapsadas ante la suave y ardiente sensación de su piel bajo mis manos. Todo era un torbellino, y no quería salir de el. Tampoco hubiera podido hacerlo, de no ser por la intervención de mi adorada prima Mei. Tal vez en ese momento la odie por haber interrumpido, pero ahora, cuando Sakura se hallaba en la ducha, sentí que había sido lo mejor. Si ella no hubiera llegado, dios sabe que hubiera pasado. Bien, el sabia que habría pasado, pero, por favor!! Era Sakura!! Le estaba haciendo un favor que seguramente no era nada fácil, y el solo atinaba a llevarla a la cama, como si fuera una mujer cualquiera de tantas que había seducido alguna vez.

Que clase de amigo se suponía que era actuando así??

Lo mejor seria pedirle una disculpa por su comportamiento.

Estaba mirando el atardecer mientras esperaba a que la castaña saliera del baño. Cuando la sintió, giro a verla. Ella se había acercado silenciosamente a su maleta y rebuscaba algo, seguramente para ponerse para la cena. Su pierna derecha escapaba por la abertura que dejaba la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo. Las gotas de agua brillaban sobre su piel clara, y la imagen se le hizo decididamente agradable a la vista. No podía decir que no había motivos para lo que había sucedido. Sakura era hermosa, tenia unas piernas largas que le daban un vistazo de gloria. La piel cremosa y bronceada le invitaba a ser probada, el cabello que ocultaba su rostro era una cascada de brillante miel, definitivamente había motivos para desearla… pero que?? Mejor se calmaba un poco, si no quería hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera luego. No seria agradable si Sakura se sintiera ofendida y se alejara de el. Pero, porque se sentía mal solo de pensar en que ella saliera de su vida? Era mejor no ahondar en el asunto.

Sakura… respecto a lo que sucedió…

Shaoran, dijo ella sin levantar la vista, será mejor que te arregles. Nos están esperando, y siempre podemos hablar luego de esto. La verdad, no quiero hacerlo ahora.

El se arrodillo junto a ella, le tomo el rostro y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Hubiera querido obligarla a hablar en ese preciso momento, necesitaba hacerlo, una extraña sensación le recorría el cuerpo, pero ella no le miraba. Lo pensó mejor, quien lo creyera, y decidió dejarla en paz. Pero luego charlaría con ella.

Esta bien, Sakura…

Se dirigió al baño, mientras ella seguía sacando ropa.

Pero no me arrepiento de nada…

Termino el dejando a la castaña sorprendida.

**7.**

El salón comedor era algo realmente agradable. No era muy grande, debido a que solo se invitaba a la mesa a las personas realmente apreciadas por la familia. Las demás visitas se recibían en la sala. Una mesa de roble para doce invitados se hallaba en el centro de la estancia. Las paredes tenían un cálido color durazno, los ventanales al lado izquierdo de la habitación estaban cubiertos levemente por una delicada cortina de encaje color beige, el mismo color del tapizado de las sillas de la mesa. Al lado derecho se veía un hermoso mueble de madera de encino que dejaba ver una hermosa vajilla de porcelana china. La alfombra de color verde oscuro aplicaba un contraste contra los colores claros del resto de la estancia, y varias mesas de pie soportaban el peso de hermosos floreros llenos de gladiolos rojos. A través de los ventanales se daba gusto a la vista con la exuberante vegetación del jardín posterior. Tal vez luego le permitirían recorrerlo libremente.

Se detuvo en la entrada de la estancia, donde una elegante mujer con porte majestuoso les esperaba. Junto a ella pudo ver a cuatro mujeres jóvenes, ninguna tendría 30 años, eso era seguro. Espero a ser presentada, un poco cohibida.

Que pasaba si no les agradaba? Eso realmente le interesaba, aunque, para que si todo eso era una farsa entre ella y el??

Madre – dijo el – es un placer verte nuevamente. la beso en la mejilla, y se fundió con ella en un abrazo cargado de emoción.

Madre, continuo. Ella es mi prometida, Sakura Kinomoto. – los ojos de la dama se abrieron con reconocimiento, lo que provoco un sonrojo en la ojiverde.

Si, he oído de ti, jovencita – dijo la mujer con una voz firme pero amable – aunque no por boca de mi hijo. Se lo tenia bien guardado.

Dama Li – dijo la castaña – es un placer conocerla. Seguidamente se inclino en una reverencia de saludo.

Ieran Li era una mujer exigente, y no iba a permitir que su hijo se casara con cualquier fulana, que era lo que esperaba realmente, hasta que vio llegar a aquella joven de elegante porte y ojos verdes. No pudo evitar sentirse bien con respecto a esa chica, así que la saludo cordialmente. Además, podía asegurar que no estaba allí por las ansias inmensas de poner las manos sobre la fortuna Li. Como no hacerlo, si la chica en cuestión debía nadar en dinero? La famosa diseñadora de la casa Modê, en la cual su hijo estaba trabajando como representante de Yzuke Inc. ¿Quien hubiera imaginado que su hijo al fin sentaría cabeza? Y la chiquilla debía ser realmente especial, porque no creía que su hijo se fuera atar a una mujer hacia la que no sintiera algo realmente intenso.

Cuando Sakura se levanto nuevamente, Shaoran continuo con las presentaciones restantes. Las otras mujeres en el comedor eran sus hermanas mayores, Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei y Shiefa. Eran unas chicas realmente hermosas. Fanren era la mayor. Tenia el cabello castaño rojizo, los ojos café oscuro y la piel blanca, al igual que sus hermanas. Su cabello caía largo a la cintura, con un corte recto. La nariz era pequeña y respingada, las cejas curvas tenían expresión amable, el flequillo caía a ambos lados de su rostro. Vestía un hermoso traje de corte chino con cuello cruzado en color naranja y crema, con un hermoso broche en forma de sol con un rubí en el centro. Fuutie, la siguiente en edad, tenia el cabello a la altura de los hombros, peinado de lado. Vestía un traje similar al de su hermana mayor, pero el cuello iba alto, no cruzado, en color negro y rojo, cerrando el cuello un broche de un corazón con dos pequeñas alas. Tenia un gesto mas parecido a aquel fruncido que presentaba su hermano menor a menudo, como advirtiendo a los demás que eran peligrosos. Sin embargo, no había hostilidad de su parte, y se lo demostró a la ojiverde cuando le lanzo una sonrisa alegre de bienvenida.

Feimei se quedo estudiándola con una mirada curiosa. Era muy hermosa, el cabello rebelde como el de su hermano y cortísimo, mas atrás que adelante, arriba de las orejas y enmarcaba en punta su gracioso rostro con forma de corazón. Una delgada trenza caía desde la parte posterior de su cabeza por encima de su hombro, y bajaba hasta la cadera. Vestía un traje verde de cuello alto, con una especie de chaleco cerrado por detrás en un tono mas claro. Su aspecto era un poco mas agresivo que el de sus otras hermanas, y su mirada analítica podía poner a sudar a cierta castaña. Finalmente, pareció darle su aprobación. Sonrió y se inclino ante la nueva chica. Esta se sorprendió y le correspondió.

La ultima en ser presentada fue Shiefa. Vestía un traje azul con abertura a ambos lados, dejando ver unas esbeltas y bonitas piernas, un medallón en forma de flor de loto se apoyaba sobre su corazón. Tenia el cabello largo hasta media espalda, un poco rebelde y con un flequillo de medio lado. Su rostro irradiaba alegría, y los ojos estaban chispeantes. Parecía no caber en si de la emoción. Apenas la nombraron se abalanzo a los brazos de Sakura y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos con ella.

Que emoción, que emoción!! Pero si eres hermosa!! Ya puedo imaginar lo buenas amigas que vamos a ser. Iras conmigo de compras mañana!! Esta bien, tomare eso como un si. Debes estar agotadísima del viaje. Dime, como se conocieron Shaoran y tu? Cuando será la boda? Podre ser tu madrina? Al menos tu dama de honor, te parece? Ohhh esto es fantástico!! Ya pensaste como llamar a mis sobrinitos? Por cierto, quiero dos como mínimo. Un niño y una niña. Seria posible que los llevara conmigo a pasear cuando quiera. Wow!! No puedo esperar!!

SHIEFA!! – el grito de todos los presentes detuvo el baile de la aludida, que solo sonrió alegremente a los demás. Una gotita corrió por su frente, mientras intentaba hacer reaccionar a la pobre japonesa que se encontraba realmente afectada por el torrente de palabras de su entusiasta "cuñada" y aquel sinfín de vueltas que le había proporcionado en medio de su alegría.

Sakura, estas bien? Pregunto insistentemente Shaoran, alejándola de su loca hermana.

Esto…yooo….me siento un poco mareada. – meneo suavemente la cabeza para despejarse, y le vio allí, muy, muy cerca, y se asusto. Eso la hizo reaccionar. Se irguió y se alejo de el rápidamente, pretextando presentar los debidos respetos.

Es un placer conocerlas a todas. Agradezco la estancia que me proporcionan.

No te preocupes, querida. Ahora, que les parece si comemos? Dijo la madre de Shaoran. Después de todo, el hambre le lleva a hacer cosas locas a uno, no es así?? Pregunto sonriente a una sonrojada Sakura.

Si… el hambre… susurro ella.

HOLAAA!! Acaso se olvidaron que yo cenaría con ustedes??

Una chica de cabello negro larguísimo se colgó del cuello del castaño y estampo un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Luego procedió a saludar a su tía y primas, para finalmente centrar su mirada en la japonesa.

Sakura…

La castaña asintió.

Es un placer tenerte en casa. Yo soy Mei Ling Li, y soy la prima de Shaoran. Espero que estés cómoda. Luego hablaremos; presiento que nos llevaremos bien. Bienvenida, termino con una inclinación.

El placer es mío, Mei Ling. También creo que nos llevaremos bien, sabes? Rio divertida.

La cena transcurrió alegremente. Las hermanas y la prima del chino eran realmente divertidas. No podían evitar preguntar todos los detalles del momento y la forma en que se habían conocido Shaoran y la japonesa. Ella no le resto interés al asunto cuando les conto lo del accidente automovilístico, la fusión de las empresas, la noche del karaoke, el día en que shaoran se le había "declarado". El interrumpía de vez en vez para "aclarar" ciertos detalles. Se reía y pasaba el brazo por los hombros de su "prometida", le tomaba dulcemente la mano o besaba con suavidad su mejilla. Ella mantenía un tenue sonrojo, y simplemente sonreía a las demás personas presentes, mientras los alimentos parecían atorarse en su garganta impidiendo el paso de aire. La verdad, la situación era un poco incomoda. La presencia del castaño se le imponía una y otra vez, provocándole ganas de huir de allí.

Ya era un poco tarde, y el vuelo, sumado a la tensa situación de tener a Shaoran a su lado, le tenían agotada. Quería irse a dormir y tratar de olvidar por u momento la sensación de las manos de Li recorriéndola. Porque demonios no podía simplemente ignorar ese suceso y tranquilizarse.

Excúsenme, pero estoy realmente agotada. Espero no ofenderlos.

Shaoran se la quedo mirando. Se veía tan encanta…..pero por favor!! Porque ahora se sentía tan ensimismado mirándola?? Esto no estaba bien. Movió su cabeza para despejarla, lo que no paso desapercibido para un par de ojos color rubí.

Esta bien cariño. Estaré un rato mas con mi madre. Luego te alcanzo.

Ella no le miro. Continuo con la cabeza gacha cuando le respondió afirmativamente. De la misma forma se inclino ante las damas en la estancia, y se fue de allí. El la siguió con la mirada. En realidad, su cuerpo le gritaba deseoso que la siguiera, pero su razón le decía que lo mejor era dejarla tranquila. La verdad era que había notado la tensión en su cuerpo cuando el estaba cerca.

**8.**

Ya en su habitación, se sintió mas tranquila. No había notado lo excesivamente tensionada que estaba hasta que se alejo de el. No sabia que le pasaba, pero se sentía realmente estúpida. Es que estaban hablando de Shaoran, su _amigo!!_ Se suponía que debían fingir que eran una feliz pareja de prometidos, pero era en frente de los demás. En ningún momento habían acordado simularlo para ellos también, o si? Claro que no!! Entonces porque la había afectado tanto lo ocurrido esa tarde. Termino de ponerse la ropa de dormir y se dirigió a la cama. Un fogonazo cruzo su mente cuando la vio, imágenes desordenadas cruzaban ante sus ojos, y sintió una sofocante sensación de calor en el pecho. Movió la cabeza, _estúpida_, y se acostó. No podía dormir, estaba demasiado alterada. Sintió como la puerta de la habitación se abría susurrante, y unos pasos suaves que se acercaron a la cama. No abrió los ojos, pero le sintió allí a su lado.

Sakura…se que estas despierta.

Ella sabia que el estaba en el suelo junto a ella, pero no respondió, no abrió los ojos, simplemente espero.

Lo siento, me oyes? Pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Fue algo…extraño, pero no me arrepiento. Solo lamento que te haya afectado. No se que hice, se que no esperabas jamás que hiciera algo así, es mas, también yo estoy asombrado, pero no quiero que te vayas a alejar de mi por eso.

Ella continuaba estática. El no podía encontrar las palabras justas para decirle lo que sentía. No sabia como decirle que le había encantado tocar su piel, que había perdido la razón al besarla, que la deseaba, porque no podías desear a tu amiga o si? Al menos, no podías decírselo sin arruinar algo. Simplemente poso su mano sobre la mejilla de ella.

No me odies Sakura. No quiero que te alejes.

Camino hasta su lado de la cama, se quito la ropa y se puso el pantalón de su pijama. Se acostó junto a ella, pero sin acercarse demasiado, no quería incomodarla. Suspiro mientras veía las sombras en el techo. Todo estaba mal, al menos así lo sentía. Fue en ese momento en que sintió como ella se movía en la cama, y luego un delicado brazo que se cernía a su cintura, un peso cálido en su pecho. Sakura se había recostado junto a el, abrazándolo. No podía verle el rostro, pero la sentía caliente contra si, supuso que estaba sonrojada. La abrazo.

No te odio Shaoran. Recuerdas que eso ya lo hice antes??

Una sensación cálida se anido en su pecho al oírla

Cuando?? - Pregunto haciéndose el gracioso - Ohh sí, lo recuerdo!! Aquella vez que tu pisapapeles termino incrustado en mi frente!! Como pude olvidarlo?

Supo que estaba sonriendo. Acaricio sus brazos y la apretó fuerte contra si... Bueno, tal vez las cosas no estuvieran tan mal después de todo.

**Notas de la autora…**

Bueno chicos, chicas….espere que les haya agradado el cap. Yo por mi parte, creo que ando con las hormonas un poco alborotadas. No pude evitar poner esa escena…dios!! Estuvo..uufff!! que tal que no hubiera llegado mei!! En todo caso, bueno, anda, que las hormonas y los instintos le pueden provocar a uno accesos de locura. Lo digo por experiencia propia…claro que, malpensados, no llegue a nada como nuestra parejita estrella, ojo!! Simplemente me arrepentí luego de eso…naahhh!! Tampoco tanto, pero hubo un momento en que fue incomodo, asi que se lo que sintió la pobre saku…ÇÇ.

Bueno…dejare mi vida privada para quien le interese conocerla, aunque creo que a nadie, jajaja.

Próximamente, complicaciones para estos amigos… las cosas no pueden seguir como si nada, y menos ante la fuerza arrolladora que parece envolverles. La historia de la chica que les hable en el otro capitulo pronto hara su entrada triunfal, las hormonas siguen alborotando, y las emociones convierten la vida de los protagonistas en un campo de batalla. Ay dios!! Donde me escondoooo!! ºOº!!

PD: ojala no vayan a aburrirse con la historia…si llega a suceder, díganmelo…detestaría escribir algo que no fuera de su agrado, eso seria muy triste ÇÇ!! Se les quiere a todos!!

PD 2: la descripción que hice de las hermanas de Shaoran las tome de una imagen que encontré en el internet. Si les interesa verlas, aquí les dejo el link, aunque no preste demasiada atención al autor. Me gusto simplemente, pero aclaro que la imagen **NO ES MIA** y que respeto los derechos del autor, aunque no se realmente quien es…lo lamento!! Adiós!!

PD: esta es la ultima, lo prometo. Li Manor…ps la verdad no me acuerdo si eso salió en la serie, pero por si acaso, les digo que solo me acuerdo de ese nombre por los fics de Mikki-chan, grandiosa escritora y creadora de la trilogía de **las crónicas card captor. **Sea este lugar creación de ella o de la fértil mente de las chicas clamp, ya no se. Pero anda, que solo use el nombre, el resto es mi imaginación!!


	5. Chapter 5: De peleas y reconciliaciones

_**Disclaimer:**__ todos los personajes, lugares etc…que reconozcan como creación de las clamp, pues es obvio que son de ellas, no me estoy apropiando de nada. Lo demás es producto de mi imaginación._

**Muy importante, canción del cap 2!!**

**Aviso: **la canción que aparece en el cap. 2 se llama _campo de batalla _pero, lamentablemente, no puedo decirles como conseguirla, porque… la escribi yo específicamente para este capitulo, lo siento . Lo malo es que no canto, y a mis amigos (obvio los que tienen banda) no les interesaría siquiera crearle el sonido, so sad. Pero si alguna persona quiere darle sonido a esta canción, me sentiría sumamente honrada y agradecida, porque…me encanta!!. Seria una canción perfecta para dedicar unas cuantas veces. Lastima que dios no me dio talento con la música, pero no puede tenerse todo, no?. Asi que ya saben. Tienen mi permiso si quieren darle vida. Claro que sigue teniendo mis derechos de autor, ok?? Jajaja. Les dejo el cap entonces. Disfrútenlo.

**De peleas y reconciliaciones oportunas**

Salió del baño y tomo un jean oscuro del armario. Sintió la puerta del dormitorio abrirse cuando se colocaba una camiseta negra. Unos pasos se acercaron a el suavemente, y dos manos delicadas se cerraron en torno a su cintura.

Pensé que te habías ido a desayunar cuando no te encontré en mi cama. Dijo divertido.

Ya desayune gracias, pero si hubiera tenido el gusto de compartir tu cama me habría quedado.

Los músculos se tensaron bajo el agarre de aquellas manos. El se giro lentamente para ver a la dueña de aquella susurrante voz.

Las largas piernas sostenidas en los elegantes zapatos negros de tacón, la cintura esbelta pronunciada por un cinturón de gasa roja, los pechos erguidos intentando escapar a través del atrevido escote del vestido de gasa negra, el cuello de cisne adornado por tres hileras de hermosas perlas, las facciones finas del atractivo rostro con ojos de ónice, rodeado por una cortina de cabello brillante como la seda, negro y con matices violeta, la nariz respingada, el mentón altivo, los labios carnosos en color carmín. Ella era el sueño de muchos hombres, pero para el, solo revivía una pesadilla. La repulsa fue instintiva. Se alejo de ella como de la peste, y le dirigió una sonrisa de desprecio al dirigirle la palabra.

Mikoto…que haces acá?? Acaso buscas fortuna, o el trabajo de dama de compañía te quedo tedioso?? – le dijo en voz baja y amenazadora.

Te equivocas querido, simplemente estoy de visita. Tu madre me ha invitado a pasar las fiestas acá, así que podremos vernos más a menudo. Eso seria divertido, no crees? – dijo ella con voz seductora, mientras daba un paso hacia el.

Mi madre te ha invitado dices? Excelente, pero yo no. Por mi, puedes bien ir a divertirla a ella con tu compañía, pero yo no te deseo cerca. Menos en mi habitación, en la habitación que comparto con _MI prometida_. - Recalco con fiereza. – no se quien te crees, la verdad, pero mi mujer puede venir en cualquier momento, y no quiero que se imagine cosas que no son, y menos con una mujer de tu calaña. Esta es su habitación, y mientras estés bajo este techo, la respetaras, y también a ella. Ahora ella es la futura dueña de este lugar. Tú por otra parte, eres todo menos deseada.

Pero shaoran - dijo ella aparentando calma, aunque al oírle decir aquello la ira había aflorado en su interior – tu si me deseabas, lo recuerdas?? Yo se que me deseas ahora, y que esa pequeña con la que vas a casarte solo es una imagen para guardar las apariencias. Yo puedo darte mucho más que ella, lo sabes, verdad?

El rostro de la mujer estaba tan cerca del suyo que podía sentir su respiración. Luego sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos, pero no hizo nada por corresponderle, es que, en realidad, ella no podía despertar nada en el. Todo el poder que alguna vez poseyó se había esfumado desde aquella vez.

No podía creer lo estúpido que había sido al enredarse con una mujer como aquella. Cuando había tantas otras que podían romper fácilmente las barreras de cualquier hombre, como aquella chica de ojos verdes que nunca siempre se iba con la última palabra…pero en que estaba pensando? Abrió los ojos, turbios por el recuerdo de aquellas hermosas esmeraldas…había estado besando apasionadamente a la chica frente a el, y se dio cuenta de su equivocación cuando vio que esta tenia los ojos tan oscuros como la noche. Se alejo de ella rápidamente, y le dijo que saliera de allí con un tono tan frio como el hielo. Ella sonrió con triunfo, y se alejo contoneando las caderas.

Yo sabía que aun estaba allí, querido Shaoran. Tu serás solo mío, ya lo veras. Estarás en mis brazos pronto, y esa tonta japonesa no podrá evitarlo, más aun porque no la quieres.

El se dio la vuelta para no mirarla. Se sentía sucio por haber caído ante ella, pero no podía evitar pensar en que era la dueña de los ojos esmeraldas quien se adueñaba de sus pensamientos en el momento en que había besado a aquella arpía. Que le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué últimamente solo podía pensar en aquella adorable castaña con la que compartía un importante secreto? Tenía que andar con cuidado, o todo se iría a la basura. Dedico un ultimo pensamiento a la chica de ojos verdes y bajo al comedor, esperando encontrarla allí.

**2.**

Por todos los dioses!! No podía sentirse así, pero tampoco podía evitarlo, y es que, decididamente, lo que había presenciado no la había llenado precisamente de una grata alegría. Aunque no sabia porque la había embargado un sabor acido en la boca al oir todo aquello. Es decir, estuvo mal haberse quedado espiando, pero algo la había mantenido allí, a la expectativa, pero luego no pudo soportarlo más. Era demasiado, tenia ganas de….estrangularlos, cortarlos en pedacitos y tirarlos al mar para que fueran comida de peces. Luego de toda esa mezcla de deseos mal dirigidos, estaban esas ansias de huir de allí y llorar hasta que se secaran todos los océanos. Y era eso precisamente lo que la asustaba. Que ella no podía sentir ese deseo de llorar solo porque si. Es decir, a fin de cuentas, los sucesos no l afectaban a ella, solo a el en realidad. A el y a sus planes. Pero los deseos destructivos y dolorosos que tenia en ese momento la estaban ahogando pese a todos sus esfuerzos por controlarlos mediante explicaciones razonables.

Cuando ella estaba a punto de salir, se escondió en la habitación siguiente, no fueran a verla allí y a decir que estaba espiándoles. Después de todo no tenia ningún derecho, _real_, de hacerlo.

La vio pasar por el corredor, con movimientos sensuales y fluidos como los de un felino, y un rato después, corrió escaleras abajo y salió por la puerta de los servicios. No podía estar en esa casa un momento más. Por lo menos, no en ese instante. Mientras tomaba un taxi, los ojos le escocían y el corazón parecía querer quebrársele en mil pedazos. Estaba mal, estaba mal sentirse así. Se injurio a si misma por su debilidad y se subió al automóvil que había estacionado frente a ella.

Lléveme al centro de la ciudad, por favor.

Si, señorita, como guste. Algún lugar en especial? Pregunto un amable hombre de cabellos grises que iba al volante.

No, no en verdad. Simplemente, lléveme a un lugar tranquilo, un parque tal vez.

Existen unos hermosos jardines en un templo en el extremo oeste de la ciudad. Demoraríamos un poco, pero vale la pena. Parece que necesita usted reflexionar un poco sobre lo que sea que la tenga tan alterada. – la voz del hombre era amable y comprensiva, y la chica se echo a llorar.

Esta bien – dijo entrecortadamente – creo que esta bien.

El hombre tomo rumbo a la ciudad, para luego ir hacia el oeste, al lado contrario del punto donde ella había embarcado.

No debería usted llorar por amor, señorita. Es joven, hermosa, y el amor es un sentimiento que no debe llorarse, sino celebrarse.

No lloro por amor, señor. Solo me sentí ofendida…..

El hombre espero silencioso a que ella continuara.

Le estoy ayudando, sabe? Pero el no tarda en liarse con una fulana cualquiera que se mete en MI HABITACION!!

Ella grito esto ultimo, y el hombre impávido la observaba por el retrovisor, esperando.

No se porque, pero, simplemente quise irme de allí. Esto, no esta bien, me entiende? Yo no debería sentirme así? Por que debería hacerlo?

Se quedo en silencio, y el hombre supo que había terminado.

Tal vez,- le dijo- usted no lo sepa, no lo haya sentido nunca, o no quiera aceptarlo simplemente, pero no se llora porque si cuando me dice usted lo que me dice. Le insisto, es amor, y si no lo es, por lo menos esta en proceso de serlo. Es algo muy fuerte para que logre sacarle una lagrima, señorita. Y usted debería dejarlo fluir. No tiene nada que perder, pero se librara de esa carga. Después de todo, es algo hermoso, y la persona que provoque esos sentimientos en usted debería aprovecharlos y sentirse orgulloso de ello, cultivarlos y corresponderlos, de lo contrario, no los merece, y puede usted dotar de tales riquezas a otro mas afortunado que se las devuelva con creces.

La chica se había quedado sin palabras. Asintió al hombre, y se sintió reconfortada, aunque la aseveración de ese hombre había sembrado una duda martilleante en su mente. Pero no podía ser, ella no podía estar enamorada, menos de el. Y repitiéndose ello como si fuese un mantra, logro tranquilizarse mientras llegaban al imponente templo de la lluvia, cuyos gigantescos portones daban paso a la imagen de un paraíso de calma que invitaba al descanso. La chica apoyo la frente en el vidrio de la ventana, mientras veía como las gotas de la lluvia que había comenzado a caer se deslizaban como lagrimas sobre la superficie, en la misma forma en que habían caído sus propias lágrimas minutos antes.

La lluvia esta fuerte. Esta usted segura que quiere ir allí? Si no, puedo devolverla a su residencia, no le cobrare. Después de todo, ha sido agradable conversar con usted. – le brindo una cálida sonrisa.

No, esta bien. No me molesta quedarme.

Mire – dijo el hombre extendiéndole una sombrilla – no la protegerá mucho, pero es mejor que permitir que este vendaval caiga sobre su agraciada cabecita. No querrá enfermarse y perderse este hermoso país.

Como supo que no soy de aquí? – pregunto ella extrañada.

Bueno, su acento es un buen indicador – dijo el hombre riendo estruendosamente.

Ella asintió con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, le pago el viaje y salió protegido por el paraguas al inclemente clima.

El hombre arranco no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa, y desapareció en la carretera. Ella se acerco al gran portón de madera tallada, y entro en el templo mientras sus sencillas zapatillas de bailarina se empapaban en el agua que caía.

Inmediatamente entrar, pudo percibir la tranquilidad de aquel lugar, y se sintió sumamente reconfortada. Se dirigió hacia un estanque en el cual rebotaban chispeantes las gotas de agua. Las piedras que lo rodeaban se encontraban cubiertas de un suave musgo, una gran variedad de plantas completaban la escena. La arboleda espesa parecía separar aquel lugar del mundo que le rodeaba. Se sentó en un banco apostado cerca al borde del lago, mientras su ropa se mojaba inevitablemente. Esto no parecía molestarle a aquella delicada mujer cuya mano blanca por el frio había abandonado finalmente el agarre de aquel paraguas que ya no tenía utilidad alguna. Sentía la lluvia correr por su rostro, caer por sus mejillas al pecho, a las piernas, al suelo, y la sentía como si fuera parte de ella, como la tristeza que la invadía y que se iba corriendo con el agua que la rozaba. Solo oía el sonido de su propia respiración, y oía el dolor lacerante que le comprimía el pecho, y luego oía la lluvia, como un canto suave y consolador que remitía el dolor a un susurro decreciente que desaparecía lentamente, con un ultimo gemido que libero finalmente todos sus músculos, que le permitió respirar tranquilamente y liberar las lagrimas que había contenido. No sabia porque dolía, no le interesaba. Solo quería que todo estuviera bien, y que esa opresión terminara, y a medida que las lagrimas corrían, mezclándose con el dolor y la lluvia en un torrente que iba al suelo, en esa misma medida el dolor en su pecho termino por extinguirse, dejándola lánguida en una soledad falta de vacio que no la hacia sentir sola realmente, sino que le permitía encontrarse consigo misma y brindarse el consuelo que nadie podría ofrecerle, ya que nadie podía entenderse tan bien como ella misma. Decidió, allí en ese remanso de paz en el que se hallaba, que todo podría estar bien, que todo estaría bien, y se levanto, tomo su paraguas, esperando volver a ver a su legítimo dueño alguna vez, y se encamino a la salida. No se había dado cuenta que ya había anochecido. Allí afuera, sintió el frio que comenzaba a calar en sus huesos y espero un taxi nuevamente, ya tranquila, mientras el agua continuaba su camino. Estuvo cerca de media hora allí, pero ningún taxi se acerco al lugar. La verdad era que nadie había estado por allí, en el templo, por lo que supuso que no debía ser un lugar realmente concurrido. Sintió lastima por todos aquellos que no podían conocer ese lugar, y sonrió. En ese momento, las luces de un coche se acercaron al lugar. Ella extendió su mano, y se sorprendió cuando vio al mismo hombre que la había traído.

Nadie viene por este lugar, pero parece que era justo lo que usted necesitaba.- sonrió, como siempre – desea regresar ahora?

Ella solo sonrió y asintió levemente mientras ingresaba al auto.

Gracias – dijo ella en un susurro – muchas gracias.

El hombre asintió, mientras tomaba rumbo a la mansión de la cual había visto salir a la dama. Seguramente habrían estado muy preocupados por ella, si había estado todo el día afuera.

Como te llamas? – dijo ella.

Toshiro, señorita. Puede llamarme Toshiro. – le extendió un papelito. – si alguna vez necesita hablar, o solo un taxi, llámeme. Siempre estaré disponible para usted, damita.

Mi nombre es Sakura. Ha sido un placer conocerte toshiro. Y por cierto..tenias razón esta mañana Toshiro, tenias razón… – y diciendo esto se durmió.

No sintió cuando unos brazos fuertes la tomaron en volandas y la sacaron de allí, ni escucho la voz fuerte y preocupada que preguntaba por su estado. Todo era un mar negro, un calor irreprimible, un frio que corría por su espalda. Escuchaba solamente la melodía de la lluvia que la había acompañado en el templo, y tarareaba el sonido entre el sueño, intempestivo como la tormenta, en el cual se ahogaba.

**3.**

Estaba helada. La tomo y la despojo de todas las ropas que la cubrían en ese momento. No se detuvo en admirar el cuerpo esbelto que tenia entre brazos. Solamente se preocupaba de depositar aquel gélido e inconsciente cuerpo en la bañera con agua caliente para controlar el estado de hipotermia en el cual se hallaba la joven. Un cuarto de hora después, la saco de allí, la envolvió en una toalla y la deposito en la cama. No había nadie mas con el en el cuarto, pero todos esperaban preocupados fuera. La joven había llegado desmayada en un taxi, y es que exponerse ante tal despliegue del clima no era una cosa de la cual se pudiera salir bien librado. Mientras los demás esperaban fuera, el la seco cuidadosamente y le puso un abrigo suyo para evitar el frio. La resguardo bajo las cobijas y se acostó a su lado a esperar.

La fiebre no tardo en llegar, y el se paso la noche en vela colocando paños de agua fría en la frente de la joven, aunque no parecían tener ningún efecto. Le tomo la mano cuando la fiebre remitió, y se durmió sosteniéndola firme pero sin lastimarla. Estuvo en duermevela toda la noche. Ante cualquier leve movimiento por parte de ella, el se levantaba para ponerle un nuevo paño de agua fría, para acomodar nuevamente las cobijas que la cubrían, para darle un poco de agua cuando, apenas levemente consciente, suplicaba roncamente por agua. La oía pronunciando su nombre, y se acercaba a ella para esperar su pedido, pero ella caía nuevamente en la inconsciencia. No se separo del lecho ni un solo momento, excepto para solicitar mas agua para la chica. En medio de su preocupación, solo atinaba a pensar en el momento en que los ojos verdes se abrieran y le vieran allí, expectante.

La mañana llego, gris y sombría, como su ánimo. Ella se movió ligeramente, lo que lo hizo reaccionar tomándola de la mano y colocando su mano libre sobre la frente de ella. La fiebre era altísima, más de lo que había estado en toda la noche. Se alarmo y llamo al jefe de mayordomos para que solicitara el automóvil de inmediato. Ella solo gemía y hablaba susurrante, deliraba. Eso asustaba al joven que la llevaba en brazos. Cuando llegaron al hospital, la depositaron en una camilla.

Estuvo bajo la lluvia todo el día, no ha bajado la fiebre, delira, por favor haga algo!! – dijo el castaño desesperado.

Tranquilícese señor. Debe ser solo una gripe que se complico, la revisaran y luego le informaran de su estado.- dijo un enfermero que le tomo del brazo para calmarle.

Pero, ella, estará bien, no es así?

Si, estará bien. Solo necesitara descanso. Deje que la revisen y ya le permitirán saber.

Espero cerca de media hora, cuando un hombre de cabellos grises, pero muy joven, se le acerco.

Señor Li? Viene usted con la señorita Sakura Kinomoto, es así?

Si, soy yo. Que ha sucedido – pregunto preocupado. El hombre le sonrió amablemente.

No se preocupe. Debido a la prolongada exposición a la lluvia y el frio, la señorita se ha resfriado. Sin embargo, el resfrío se complico un poco, por lo cual se afectaron un poco sus pulmones. Tendrá que tomar antibióticos durante unos cuantos días, y guardar reposo. Estará muy débil seguramente, y aparecerán algunos síntomas como dolor de cabeza, congestión, fatiga, usted sabe, como un resfriado normal, pero no esta en peligro. En especial, tienen que evita que se mueva mucho, para evitar un accidente debido a la debilidad. Si camina por las escaleras y le sobreviene un mareo, podría caerse, por ejemplo, así que tendrá que vigilarla. Se ve que es una paciente bastante difícil. Solo le conectamos suero y le pusimos unas cuantas inyecciones, y ya estaba amenazándonos con una demanda si no la dejábamos ir. En unos momentos, le daré la formula de los medicamentos que necesitara, y podrá llevarla a casa, antes de que cumpla sus amenazas – termino el doctor riendo.

Gracias doctor…

Tsukishiro. Yukito Tsukishiro.

Gracias doctor Tsukishiro. Le esperare entonces.

Observo como el doctor se dirigía hacia la habitación en la que estaba Sakura, y cuando entreabrió la puerta, la vio allí sentada, pálida dirigiéndole una sonrisa al doctor que ingresaba. Eso le causo malestar, pero ignoro esto ultimo rápidamente.

**4.**

- Querida Sakura. Es un placer verte después de tantos años. Quien hubiera dicho que te iba a ver nuevamente, en este lugar.

- es gracioso, Yukito. No había vuelto a saber nada de ti. Eres un desconsiderado. La cantidad de veces que te necesite a mi lado, y tú sin decirnos en que lugar te encontrabas. Jamás hubiera imaginado que habías venido aquí a estudiar medicina. Veo que te ha ido muy bien.

- si… eso podría decirse…. No se, a veces no me parece que ser jefe de residentes del hospital general de Hong Kong sea algo relevante – dijo el bromeando.- claro que tu tampoco te quedas atrás. Claro que siempre estuve al tanto de tus andanzas. Vaya si alcanzaste la gloria a pasos de gigante.

- bien… - dijo ella sonrojada – es algo difícil aquello de mantener el bajo perfil, pero hago lo que quiero, me encanta mi trabajo. Se que fue algo que sorprendió a todos, incluso a mi, esto de estudiar diseño, pero realmente fue algo bueno. Creo que fue culpa de tomoyo el que terminara haciendo esto – dijo ella entre débiles risas. Se sentía agotada. – pero ha sido lo mejor.

- y yo pensé que lo mejor había sido conocer a aquel chico que te espera fuera. – dijo el invitándola a informarlo de la situación.

- ahh… el… bueno. Han pasado tantas cosas yukito. Todo es un enredo, se esta complicando demasiado, pero… no se que hacer.

- puedes contármelo a mi, si quieres. Cuando te mejores, dentro de una o dos semanas, puedes llamarme para que vayamos, no se, a tomar un café tal vez. Seré todo oídos, como en los viejos tiempos.

- eso me encantaría, sabes? No sabia que hacer ya. Esto me esta matando.

- por lo pronto, te dejare ir a casa. Tendrás que cuidarte si quieres tomar ese café conmigo, esta bien? Además, el joven Li ya se ha arrancado la mitad de esa hermosa cabellera que le cubre la cabeza.

- Yukito!! – casi grito la castaña con un sonrojo furioso. – no estarás mirando ya a Shaoran.

- oh vamos, querida. Sabes que no le hare nada. Se nota que se muere por ti.

La chica solo se rio un poco mientras veía salir a aquel hombre tan atractivo, de voz varonil, ojos miel, cabellos grises… y gay. Cuando lo supo años atrás, había sido algo sorprendente para ella. Es decir, el no lo demostraba, ni en sus ademanes, ni en su voz, nada lo delataba. Solo lo supo por boca de el, cuando quiso presentarle a su prometido….es decir, ella lo acepto, lo seguía aceptando, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle a veces. Sonrió, recordando los tiempos en que eran tan cercanos, hasta que el se fue con su pareja y no volvieron a saber nada de el. Era algo realmente bueno haberlo encontrado nuevamente. Sonrió alegre, pero su rostro se torno sombrío nuevamente. …_Se nota que se muere por ti…_ "si claro…se le nota que se muere por mi. Mas bien que se muere por un par de esbeltas piernas" mascullo con furia mientras se vestía. En realidad se sentía agotada.

**5.**

- señor Li. La señorita Sakura esta lista para irse. La formula que le mencione. – dijo el hombre extendiéndole un papel. – cualquier novedad, puede venir aquí e inmediatamente lo atenderé. Esta bien?

- si claro, - dijo el joven con frialdad – le agradezco. Siguió a estas palabras una mirada helada que podría haber matado a quien las recibía. El hombre de cabellos grises simplemente la ignoro, y le sonrió, antes de darse media vuelta para ir por la paciente.

No se separo de ella hasta que llegaron al automóvil en el que iba a partir.

Recuerda Sakura, me debes un café, y una tarde solo para mí. Llámame. – le sonrió alegremente, inclino levemente la cabeza hacia Shaoran y se dio vuelta para ingresar nuevamente al hospital.

¿"un café, una tarde solo para el"? – repitió el castaño con ironía, imitando al doctor. – vaya, no pierdes el tiempo Kinomoto. Le envió una fría mirada y una sonrisa sarcástica.

Es cierto. Claro que tampoco tu lo haces Li. – le reviro ella con furia. – ahora, podrías guardar tu lengua en un lugar seguro, como tres metros bajo tierra, y llevarme a casa en paz. No me interesa hablar contigo.

Ah no? Pues mira, a mi si que me interesa hablar contigo. Como por ejemplo de porque estúpida razón llegaste ayer en un taxi a altas horas de la noche después de haberte perdido todo el día sin decir a donde ni porque, preocupando a todos en casa. Es que acaso se te están muriendo las neuronas, o que?

Los gritos que el profería le estaban causando daño, pero mas aun, hacían latir una furia ciega en su interior, que le impedía medir sus palabras.

Mis motivos no tienen porque importarte. Contarte cada una de las cosas que me pasaban por la mente no era una de las condiciones del contrato, ni tampoco pedirte permiso para hacer lo que se me viniera en gana. Recuérdalo Li – le siseo con ira – esto… no es mas que un negocio. Cállate y déjame en paz. Puedes ir y reclamarle a cualquier otra fulana que se te cruce, pero conmigo, la historia es diferente, así que cálmate, idiota, antes de que me arrepienta. No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí, lo recuerdas? – empujo el hombro de el con su dedo índice. – por mi, puedes irte al mismísimo infierno. Yo no me arrastrare hasta allí contigo. – termino amenazadoramente. – ahora, solo quiero ir a casa. Podrías hacer eso, al menos?

El se quedo callado. Los puños apretados mostraban el deseo reprimido de devolver el golpe, pero…ella tenía razón…después de todo, el no tenia ningún derecho sobre ella.

Ingreso al automóvil detrás de ella y le dio la orden al chofer de volver a la mansión. Durante todo el camino, el ambiente estuvo tan denso que parecía imposible respirar. Cuando llegaron, la chica no espero siquiera que abrieran la puerta, se bajo bruscamente, para sentir como el mundo le daba vueltas y todo se oliva negro por un instante, luego sintió unos brazos cálidos que la sostenían. Levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con el rostro afable de un anciano.

Wei, gracias. No se que me paso, estoy muy débil – le sonrió suavemente.

No se preocupe señorita Sakura. Menos mal llegue a tiempo, pero debe cuidarse. Esta enferma, recuerda eso? – le sonrió bromeando.

Si, claro. Toda una semana en cama.

No se preocupe. Con las señoritas Li, no podrá aburrirse mucho. Ya viene el señor Li a llevarla a su habitación.

No!!... digo, por favor Wei, dile que baje mis cosas. Podrías llevarme tú a mi habitación?

El hombre se sorprendió con el pedido. Miro al joven Li, y la mirada torva que este tenía le indico que algo había sucedido allí. Bueno, lo mejor seria dejar todo tranquilo, y que esos dos niños arreglaran sus diferencias.

Claro señorita. La acompañare a su habitación. Keiko le ayudara con su arreglo.

Gracias, wei. Gracias.

**6.**

La tina estaba lista. Ingreso despacio en ella, permitiendo que el agua caliente la relajara. Podría quedarse allí eternamente. Se sentía tan bien. Escucho como la puerta del baño se abría suavemente, y unos pasos denotaron la presencia de alguien allí. Seguramente seria keiko, que insistía en añadir toda clase de aceitas y burbujas en aquella tina.

Te agradezco las atenciones Keiko, pero no es necesario que hagas todo esto, me siento como una explotadora.

Oh, seguramente no te agradan en nada las atenciones, no es así, kinomoto?

La aludida abrió los ojos. Esa voz… como se atrevía esa…!!

Que hace usted aquí? Se perdió de habitación, acaso? – miro furiosamente a la mujer que había ingresado a la estancia.

No, no lo creas. Conozco esta habitación muy bien… incluso, esa tina puede traerme muchos recuerdos… - dijo con una sonrisa maldadosa la recién llegada. – pero que maleducada soy!! – dijo simulando vergüenza – si no me he presentado!!... es un placer Sakura Kinomoto. Yo soy mikoto ozuke, la ex-prometida de Shaoran…

La ojiverde se quedo en silencio, midiendo a la chica. En realidad era hermosa, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era una arpía. La miro sin cambiar la expresión estática de desprecio que le había regalado a la intrusa desde el momento en que ingreso. Tomo una toalla que estaba allí cerca se levanto cubriéndose con ella mientras la otra mujer observaba con autosuficiencia aquella figura que era su competencia, y luego se giro nuevamente.

Así que mikoto, eh?? Bueno. No puedo decir que sea un placer conocerte. Normalmente a las mujeres de tu calaña se las encuentra en venta en una esquina. Estas segura que no trabajas en ello? – para ese momento, la rabia le palpitaba en la garganta, en la cabeza, la lengua pedía liberar un torrente de insultos. Sin embargo no se rebajaría ante una mujer como ella – veo que no es usted lo suficientemente educada para respetar una habitación que no le pertenece, en una casa que no le pertenece, para hablarme a mi sobre un hombre que _NO_ le pertenece. Aunque no esperaba nada más de usted. Por lo pronto, le digo que se largue de aquí, si no quiere que la dueña del lugar se entere y tenga que sacarla de aquí. No me interesa interferir en sus planes de conquista hacia mi prometido. Ya veremos que pasa. Ahora, pequeña víbora, - decía la castaña mientras se acercaba amenazante hacia aquella mujer de cabellos negros – mas le vale mover sus delicados pies enfundados en cuero de imitación por el mismo lugar por el que entraron, sino quiere que la tome yo de su falso cabello negro y la saque de aquí a rastras. Créame, que no seria yo quien sufriera el escarnio publico.

Se movió con toda su esbeltez y elegancia hasta llegar frente a la extraña, mirándola con superioridad. Una línea recta cruzaba sus labios, y la mirada helada había hecho retroceder un paso a la intrusa, que levanto el mentón con arrogancia mientras se giraba y se marchaba ofendida y furiosa de aquella habitación. Antes de irse dijo:

Ojala sepas, que cuando esta contigo, solo piensa en mi. Ya me lo dijo, y me lo demostró. No tienes nada que hacer, Kinomoto. Deberías empacar tus maletas e irte de acá sin que nadie se entere. No querrás ser el hazmerreir de todos cuando el te deje por mi.

No se había dado cuenta de lo veloz que se había acercado la japonesa, que la giro para tenerla frente a frente y le estampo un cachetada que la lanzo al suelo.

No vuelvas a acercarte a mi, bruja – siseo – si quieres a mi prometido, convéncelo a el, no a mi, y no te me acerques, lo entendiste?? No te me acerques!! – grito.

La chica de cabello negro se había quedado con la boca abierta. Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse bruscamente se levanto y se fue de allí furiosa.

Me las pagaras Sakura Kinomoto. Ya lo veras. Acabare contigo.

**7.**

Sintió la suave alfombra debajo suyo al caer. Definitivamente tenia que alejarse de las emociones fuertes, pero es que esa mujer…esa mujer…sintió el sueño que le cerraba los parpados, y se permitió un poco de olvido. Ya se encargaría de maldecir a aquella chica hasta que se le acabaran las palabras y tuviera que inventar otras nuevas… ya lo haría, pero luego.

**8.**

Escucho unos gritos y un portazo. Se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, y encontró la puerta cerrada. La abrió con suavidad, y se asusto al verla allí tendida en el suelo.

Sakura!!, sakura!! – la llamo mientras la zarandeaba.

Mmhpphhff….. – ella se movió un poco y dibujo una mueca de desagrado en el rostro, pero siguió sin abrir los ojos.

Vaya… - dijo el sorprendido.- solo estaba dormida… - una gota se formo sobre su cabeza- esta mujer… me va a volver loco.

La tomo con suavidad en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama. La cubrió con el edredón y se acostó a su lado. Era tan hermosa. No supo en que momento la había comenzado a ver así, pero no podía negarlo. Aquella chica en realidad le estaba afectando las neuronas. Era tan bella, y alegre, y amable…bueno, no con todo el mundo. Parecía que con el podía convertirse en una bomba nuclear, pero esa faceta explosiva y problemática que parecía mostrarle solo a el le gustaba también. Pero todo eso debía quedar relegado. Es decir, ella le gustaba. No podía negar eso, y tampoco podía negar que cada vez que la veía la sangre le hervía, pero no podía arruinar la amistad que había desarrollado con aquella mujer tan especial solo por una noche de desenfreno. Seria peor perderla por ello que intentar controlar esos instintos primitivos que se despertaban en el cuando la tenia cerca. Ya había pasado por ello una vez, no volvería a cometer el mismo error. Eso no, nunca mas.

Extendió una mano y acaricio la piel tersa de la mejilla de la chica. Sintió una calidez en el pecho en el momento en que ella se giro y le abrazo por la cintura, sin despertarse siquiera. La abrazo también y se durmió a su lado.

**9.**

Sintió la calidez que la rodeaba, y abrió levemente los ojos. Un bulto negro se dibujaba a su lado en la cama. Se tallo los ojos para ver mejor y bajo la mirada hacia aquella tibia presión que había en su cintura. Observo una mano que la rodeaba y continúo su camino a lo largo de aquel brazo, hasta llegar al rostro de cabellos color chocolate de aquel que dormía a su lado.

Que diablos haces aquí!! – grito mientras empujaba a el joven fuera de la cama – largo!!largo!!

Pero que ocurre contigo!! Estas loca!! – grito el a su vez, mientras se masajeaba la cadera, que le dolía por el golpe al caer de aquella cama.

Loca!! Estoy dormida, me despierto y te veo a ti, a la ultima persona que quiero tener cerca, abrazándome, dormido a mi lado…cuando NO TE QUIERO TENER CERCA!! Y te atreves a llamarme LOCA!! LOCA!! – se había levantado ya por su lado de la cama y había comenzado a arrojarle todos los cojines y almohadas que había en esta. Cuando no tuvo más almohadas que lanzarle, se acerco al nochero y comenzó a tomar todos los objetos que había en el: su billetera, su bolso, la sombrilla que le había regalado aquel amable taxista, un cofre, un envase de perfume, hasta que finalmente su celular dio en el blanco. Cuando se dio cuenta, se detuvo y se acerco al joven que estaba tirado en el piso por el golpe.

Shaoran…shaoran…. Estas bien?? – pregunto preocupada

Ouchh… parece… que te gusta recordar viejos tiempos… no es así?? Dijo el intentando levantarse adolorido.

Yo…lo siento, en verdad… lo siento, yo, no era mi intención, bueno… si, pero no, es decir…

Ya cállate. Me vas a aumentar el dolor de cabeza. Dijo el.

Ella le miro ofendida. Se estaba disculpando y el le mandaba a callar!! Es que no había derecho!!

El levanto la mirada y le sonrió levemente.

estaba bromeando, sabes? No me importa recordar buenos tiempos contigo si vuelves a preocuparte por mi luego de eso… - dijo el susurrando, mientras levantaba una mano para acariciar el rostro de aquella chica.

Ella se quedo de piedra cuando sintió aquella mano cálida que la acariciaba. Se sintió más débil de lo que se había sentido hasta el momento. Las piernas le temblaban y sintió como comenzaba a faltarle el aire, o eso pensó cuando comenzó a darle vueltas el piso. En un momento, su rostro estaba tan cerca al de el que pudo sentir su agitado respirar. Todos los pensamientos coherentes huyeron de su mente al sentir los cálidos labios de el sobre los suyos, robándole el aire. Sintió el corazón latiéndole brutalmente en el pecho. No podía evitar pensar en nada más que en ese contacto suave, lento y arrebatador, entreabrió los labios, y la lengua de el ingreso suavemente en su boca, explorando, saboreando. Continuo el juego mientras el aire se hacia mas y mas cálido y pesado, se le hacia mas difícil respirar. Había algo que daba vueltas en su mente y que intentaba atravesar esa barrera que se había formado entre su conciencia y aquel vertiginoso torbellino en el que flotaba ahora, pero solo la alucinante sensación que la elevaba era importante. Hubo un resquicio por el que por fin pudo ingresar, y la hizo reaccionar. Se alejo bruscamente de el. Tanto que cayo nuevamente al suelo.

Aléjate de mi, Shaoran. – dijo entrecortadamente – solo aléjate de mí.

El castaño estaba sorprendido por el brusco actuar de la chica. Se levanto para acercársele, pero ella se alejo aun mas de el, ocultando el rostro tras sus cabellos. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar. El se arrodillo frente a ella e intento tomarla del mentón.

Déjame sola!! – grito ella apartando de un golpe la mano de el. – vete de aquí!! – le miro mientras el vio asombrado que las lagrimas corrían por aquel bello rostro. Ella se levanto con rapidez y se metió al baño. Se apoyo contra la puerta y se dejo caer al suelo, mientras las lagrimas continuaban corriendo.

El chico se acerco a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla.

Sakura, ábreme, por favor. Que te sucede?? Habla conmigo, por favor!!

Solo vete, vete… - sollozaba ella.

Por favor sakura. Dime que sucede. Porque te vas así?

No quiero hablar contigo ahora.

Pero yo si. Siempre haces lo mismo, siempre huyes. Porque siempre tienes que huir?? Es que acaso es tan malo lo que hicimos?? Te arrepientes acaso? Porque yo no!! Te lo aseguro.

Ella continuo callada, y el se sintió rendido. Que diablos sucedía con aquella chica? es decir, se suponía que eran amigos, y los amigos no andaban por ahí besándose los unos a los otros, es cierto, pero el no pudo evitar hacerlo. No podía evitar desearlo siempre que la veía, se había vuelto casi una necesidad tenerla cerca y sentir la emoción que lo recorría cuando ella le rozaba siquiera. Era algo muy fuerte para ignorarlo, y tenerla así, tan cerca de el, tan preocupada, tan arrepentida, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la ira que había demostrado antes, había derribado todo su autocontrol. Pero no podía jugar con ella, no con ella, precisamente. Y menos por el simple hecho de desearla tanto que la sangre le escocía en las venas solo de imaginarla. Y lo peor era enfrentar ese deseo con el cariño, la amistad, el aprecio que le tenía a la castaña. No era alguien que considerara una amistad que no valiera cada uno de sus segundos, y aquella chica era decididamente especial. Además, estaba haciendo aquello por el. Quien hubiera hecho algo así por nadie? Solo ella, porque ella era así. Dulce, amable, sacrificada, ella era todo lo que cualquier hombre podría desear… pero el no podía desearla. No podía perderla bajo ningún concepto.

Se levanto decidido. No la perdería por nada del mundo.

**10.**

Estaba dormida cuando sintió que la puerta sobre la que estaba apoyada se movía, empujándola en el camino.

¡¡pero que…!!

Se levanto y se sostuvo del lavamanos para sobrellevar el mareo que sintió. Aquello de estar resfriado no era algo muy divertido, realmente. Ya estaba un tanto harta de tenerse que tener de todo para no caerse. La puerta termino de abrirse, dejándola ver al joven que había estado todo aquel rato tras la puerta. Tenía la mirada gacha, por lo cual no podía siquiera intuir que era lo que haría.

Sakura. Ya te lo dije una vez. Me corrijo. Ya te lo he dicho dos veces, ¿recuerdas el día que llegamos? – dijo pausadamente, con la voz baja y profunda. – te lo repetiré nuevamente cuantas veces lo necesites, pero tienes que oírme, esta bien? Se que solo somos amigos, pero esto que esta ocurriendo no puedo ignorarlo simplemente. Ya lo intente, créeme. Seré sincero contigo porque te respeto, porque mereces que te explique todo, para actuar en consecuencia. Me gustas, sabes? Te deseo, no lo voy a negar. No se desde cuando comencé a sentirme así, pero no puedo evitarlo. Todo lo que hice, en tu casa, en el avión, aquí mismo el día que llegamos, lo que sucedió hace unos momentos, todo fue inevitable. No lo pensé, no lo planee, pero, aquí te lo voy a decir por tercera vez, no me arrepiento de nada. – comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella, hasta que estuvieron frente a frente – no me arrepiento de nada – punteo cada una de sus palabras. Elimino todas las distancias entre sus cuerpos. Ella solo miraba al suelo, porque era terrible escucharle hablar y sentir como todas sus fuerzas se iban. – te deseo, y no quiero que nada arruine esta amistad, aunque se que esto que siento te pone en una situación difícil, pero créeme cuando te digo que no hare nada que te predisponga contra mi. Aunque eso no quiere decir que actuare como si no me sucediera nada. Ya lo intente, y es muy difícil. Solo tú podrás detenerme ahora – susurro contra sus labios.

Sus manos recorrían lenta y suavemente la piel aterciopelada de los brazos de la chica, sintiendo como esta se erizaba y temblaba ante el contacto. Subió por el delicado cuello y cruzo su brazo libre por la espalda cálida de ella. La sostuvo fuertemente mientras recorría con suaves y esporádicos besos los labios entreabiertos que ella le ofrecía. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espina dorsal al sentir como ella cruzaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello y enredaba los largos y delgados dedos en su cabello. Su lengua pidió permiso para ingresar, y ella se lo cedió sin dudarlo. El beso suave y lento se torno más y más apasionado, fuerte, exigente, y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Sintió como sus pies parecían alejarse cada vez más del suelo. Ella no pudo lamentarse por mucho tiempo de haber perdido el control de la situación, porque en su cabeza todo pensamiento perdió sentido. Se separaron por falta de aire, y el acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de ella, sin soltar ni un poco el agarre de su abrazo.

No te alejes de mi, Sakura. No voy a permitirlo. – susurro en su oído – te necesito cerca de mí…siempre.

Ella no articulo palabra alguna. Empuño sus manos en la camisa de el, intentando reordenar nuevamente los pensamientos en su cabeza, y de recordar las estúpidas razones por las cuales debía evitar a aquel hombre que la hacia perderse a si misma, porque ahora, ninguna parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Aquella otra mujer quería guerra?? Pues guerra tendría. Y por otra parte… el le había dicho que la deseaba, no? Aunque eso no era lo que ella quería. Kyo también la había deseado, no le faltaban hombres que pudieran desearla. Lo que ella quería, y necesitaba, era amor. Necesitaba a alguien que compartiera cada aspecto de su vida. Amor, eso era lo que quería, y eso era lo que iba a conseguir, y lo iba a obtener en el único lugar en el que recién había descubierto que quería obtenerlo, porque, a pesar de que le había costado esos estúpidos mareos, toshiro había tenido razón: estaba enamorada, y el tendría que aprender a apreciarlo. Ella le enseñaría.

_Shaoran…aprenderás a amarme, nada ni nadie podrá alejarte de mi vida. _Y con ese ultimo pensamiento cerro los ojos y abrazo fuertemente al chico.

Te quiero Shaoran… - el chico sintió como se deslizaba en sus brazos disminuyendo su agarre. Bajo la mirada y vio que estaba dormida. Debía estar agotada, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hacia la cama acostándose a su lado. Sonrió suavemente mientras la cubría con el edredón, y cruzo un brazo alrededor de la delicada cintura. Ella no se alejaría.

**Notas de la autora.**

Hola a todos los que pasan por aquí y leen estas líneas. Primero quiero pedirles perdón porque, les acostumbr a un ritmo superrapidisimo en mi publicación, y esta semana me perdi.. lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Casi no podía dormir por las noches porque todas las neuronas de mi cerebro me pedían que terminara este cap y lo subiera rápido. Me decía: "pero mira como te quejas de tus autores que te dejan esperando, y estas igual!!" por lo cual decidi tomar cartas en el asunto, y aca esta, el 5º cap.!! Wuuu…..les cuento que borre como tres veces porque me había acelerado muho en la historia, y perdi el hilo, ya que estaba añadiendo cosas que no planeaba añadir todavía, pero reorganize mis ideas y listo. Espero que les guste. No se… este par siempre termina en la cama….jajajaja. sin malas ideas, por favor. Bueno, volviendo al motivo de mi tardanza, stoy en finales y tenia mucho que estudiar, por lo cual me demore tanto, pero ya vuelvo a mi ritmo normal. Ya saben ideas, por favor, muchas ideas de lo que sucederá. Por lo pronto, habrá pelea entre la castaña y la morocha, y meiling arruinara todo sin proponérselo. Esperemos que a nuestra pareja estrella no se le ocurra armar mucho problema con ello.

A todas y todos, no se…les digo que he respondido los reviews, pero parece ser que no se enviaron. Les pido disculpas porque en realidad aprecio cada uno de los comentarios que me envían. Gracias gracias miles por todas sus palabras de apoyo. Hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6: Pérdida

Oh por dios

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!! Vuelvo a mi ritmo normal de trabajo, y eso que tengo mucho que estudiar para mi ultimo parcial, aaahhh!! A **haruka81**,por favor, no vayas a odiarme…pero tengo que poner a sufrir un poco a este par. Espero que de todos modos no pienses en acabar conmigo, o no podre continuar el fic. Jajajaja.Oh por dios!!Oh por dios!!Oh por dios!!Oh por dios!!Oh por dios!!Oh por dios!!

Esto se pone bueno. Aquí otro capitulo, y está….que arde!! Wuuuuu!!….ojala lo disfruten…chaooo!!

**Pérdida….**

**1.**

La mañana llego brillante y calida. Sintió un brazo que la rodeaba fuertemente, y sonrió, un poco sonrojada, recordando lo sucedido el día anterior. Decidió levantarse rápidamente de allí y bajar a la cocina, pues el hambre que sentía era terrible, después de todo, no había comido demasiado en esos dos días.

Sintió como cada uno de sus músculos gritaba por más descanso, pero se negaba a quedarse un minuto mas acostada. Odiaba estar enferma y no poder moverse con libertad. Siempre había sido una persona muy activa. Se envolvió en la salida de cama, y salio de la habitación dedicándole una ultima mirada al hombre que se hallaba allí durmiendo.

Se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesta a comer todo lo que encontrara, pero no estuvo mucho tiempo allí robando cosas del refrigerador cuando sintió pisadas en la estancia. Miro por encima de la puerta abierta de la nevera y observo con una sonrisa a Shiefa, la hermana de Shaoran, que la observaba radiante y picadamente.

hola querida sakura!! Dijo abalanzándose sobre esta efusivamente, mientras la castaña intentaba evitar que los huevos, la mantequilla y la leche que tenia en mano fueran a dar al suelo.

Hola shiefa!! – pudo responder al fin la castaña

Estuviste muy perdida. Lastima que te enfermaras. Nos tenias tan preocupados!! Y mi hermano!! Lo hubieras visto, jamás lo había visto yo así, por nadie…mmm….bueno, debes traerlo loco, querida flor. Vas a hacer desayuno?? Que bien, puedo ayudarte?? Me encanta cocinar, pero madre nunca nos enseño, o nunca nos dejo, mas bien…tu sabes, por lo del personal de servicio y todo eso, pero me fascina hacerlo. Un par de veces keiko me permitió estar en la cocina. Harás algún postre?? Claro, que, a estas horas de la mañana, no vendría muy bien, pero es que me gustan tanto los postres!! Dijo finalmente con estrellitas en los ojos.

A la castaña la locuacidad de aquella chica la mareaba, pero sin embargo, la encontraba muy divertida. Con las otras hermanas no se había tratado mucho, pero había sido debido a lo perdida que había estado en esos días.

- creo que preparare el desayuno para todos. Shaoran todavía esa dormido, y desayunare con el en la habitación.

- pero no pierdes el tiempo, sakurita!! – le dijo la china con una sonrisa picara – seguro que solo desayunaran?? Creo que ya se porque mi primo anda en las nubes contigo!! Jajajajajaja!! Se rió con júbilo.

- shiefa!! - Dijo la castaña roja de la vergüenza. – como puedes decir semejantes cosas!!

Y es que el recuerdo de ella y shaoran, en una cama….por todos los dioses!! Si se sentía como una colegiala!! Se giro para evitar que su sonrojo fuera aun mas notorio para la china, que seguía riéndose como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

-creo que un postre, postre…si vendría mal en este momento, pero puedo prepararte frutas almibaradas para poner sobre los panqueques que iba a preparar.

panqueques!! Frutas almibaradas!! Pero si me encantan!! – dijo Shiefa soñadoramente, y es que la imagen de gigantescos platos de panqueques bañados en almíbar de cientos de frutas le hacia boca el agua…es decir, agua la boca. Siguió perdida en su ensoñación mientras a sakura le salía una gruesa gota sobre la cabeza al ver a la china bailar graciosamente alrededor del mesón de la estancia.

Quieres ayudarme?

Pero claro!! Que tengo que hacer.

Pues…puedes comenzar por batir esos huevos. Entre tanto, yo preparare las frutas para el almíbar.

Esta bien. Se pusieron a trabajar alegremente, mientras los tazones de frutas, huevos, harina, mantequilla, paseaban entre sus manos.

Hola ustedes dos… dijo soñolienta una voz femenina desde la entrada.

Mailing, que bueno verte!! Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Primita, primita querida!! Sakura esta haciendo el desayuno, y…puedes creerlo? Preparara panqueques con frutas en almíbar!! Imagínate!! – decía shiefa mientras abrazaba a su prima y comenzaba nuevamente el gracioso baile con la chica de ojos rubí, que miraba a la japonesa en busca de ayuda.

Bueno, Shiefa, ya déjame, estas como loca, ya sabemos lo que te pasa con los dulces.

La aludida se sonrojo un poco, mientras la recién llegada se arreglaba para ayudarlas en la tarea de preparar un desayuno tan numeroso.

En ese instante, se oyó un grito y un estruendo de pisadas ingresando en la cocina.

sakura!! Querida sakura!! Ya estas mejor, no estas mareada? Es posible que te ayudemos? Porque te perdiste el otro día? Hace mucho rato te levantaste? Que preparas? Y que hace mailing aquí? Si duerme como un lirón!!

El remolino de voces tenia a la castaña al borde del colapso, y no solo eso, sino la cantidad de brazos que la rodeaban, le daban vuelta, le median la temperatura, el pulso…. Era una locura. Por fin se oyó una voz clara entre todas la otras.

bueno, ya…déjenla respirar!! No podrá terminar el desayuno!! Y yo quiero almíbar!!

Todas se detuvieron instantáneamente. Sakura, un poco mareada, comenzó a distinguir los rostros de todas las hermanas de shaoran, y se sorprendió un poco de tal despliegue de efusividad. Creía que solo Shiefa era así, las otras se habían mostrado mucho mas reservadas el día que las había conocido, pero al parecer aquella locuacidad y capacidad de expresión era inherente a todas aquellas chicas. Sonrió, y las saludo a todas.

es verdad que preparas el desayuno?? Dijo feimei, escrutando con su mirada analítica todos los ingredientes que había diseminados por el mesón

esto…si, así es. – contesto la castaña.

Que bien, podríamos ayudarte? Apuesto a que será mas divertido y fácil

Esto claro, esta bien.

La chica de ojos rubí, entre tanto, mostraba un gesto de derrota ante el despliegue de sus familiares. Esas chicas…no iban a cambiar nunca.

Comenzaron todas a preparar cuanto había por hacer, mientras envolvían en preguntas a la japonesa.

dime sakura. Como conociste a nuestro hermano?

Bueno, ejem… fue algo extraño la verdad….verán, es que….

Y procedió a contarles todo lo que había sucedido cuando se conocieron. El choque, la coincidencia de aquel contrato, el karaoke. En esta parte las risas y burlas de las chicas se hicieron oír ante el comportamiento atrevido de su "cuñada". Luego continuo con las peleas, la primera vez que le había arrojado un objeto al chico en la cabeza, cuando el conoció a la familia de ella. Como se fueron volviendo más amigos cada vez, y finalmente, la propuesta de matrimonio que había recibido del chino. Ellas tomaron entonces sus delicadas manos y ojearon una tras otra el hermoso anillo de compromiso que la castaña llevaba, dejando caer uno que otro comentario al respecto.

y bueno. Entiendo que mi primo se haya enamorado de ti. No te conocemos demasiado, pero eres fantástica. No se. Es decir, eres tan dulce, amable, nos estas haciendo desayuno a todos. Es fácil sentirse bien contigo. Creo que mi primo no pudo haber hecho una mejor elección. – dijo mailing.

Es cierto, es cierto. Asentían las otras chicas.

Sakura se sonrojo levemente por el elogio, y comenzó a servir los desayunos.

Tomo once platos, y las jóvenes que la observaban decidieron preguntarle porque tantos, si realmente solo eran ocho personas.

si, mira sakurita: feimei, fanren fuutie y yo, mailing, mi madre, shaoran y tú. Para que los otros platos?

Pues, definitivamente, wei y keiko. A ellos también les prepare, después de todo han sido muy amables conmigo y les he tomado mucho aprecio. Y por otro lado, supongo que habrán olvidado que su madre tiene una invitada para estas fiestas.

También has preparado el desayuno a esa arpía!! Preguntaron las chicas asombradas. Después de todo, ellas estaban al tanto de la situación con aquella mujer, y eso que no sabían de la pelea entre ella y la castaña. De lo contrario, la habrían sacado de allí a rastras.

Si, también a ella. Seria una descortesía de mi parte, no lo creen?

Pues, por nosotras, bien puedes ser lo descortés que quieras. No nos importa.

Eso es bueno, pero ser descortés con ella seria ser descortés con dama Ieran, y eso no lo haré jamás.

Las chicas miraban aprobadoramente a la japonesa. Realmente era una persona valiosísima. Su hermano y primo había sido muy exigente al elegirla.

me encantaría acompañarlas chicas, pero desayunare con shaoran. – se disculpo la ojiverde.

No te preocupes. Igual, no podrás escaparte de nosotras mucho tiempo. Además, tenemos que prepararte para las fiestas, aquí, en la familia Li, son todo un ritual.

La japonesa asintió sin saber lo que le esperaba. Vería que wei tenía razón al decirle que iba a ser difícil aburrirse con esas chicas. Tomo la bandeja del desayuno y se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto, mientras pensaba como serian aquellas fiestas que mencionaban las chicas.

**2.**

Sintió como la puerta se abría lentamente y entreabrió un ojo. Sintió inmediatamente la ausencia del cuerpo a su lado, y se sentó en la cama observando alrededor, intentando adivinar donde se encontraba ahora aquella escurridiza mujer.

La vio entonces allí, de pie en la puerta, trayendo en sus manos una bandeja de la que salía un agradable olor. Ella le sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si con ayuda de su pie. Se acerco a la cama y deposito en la mesa junto a esta el desayuno. Se sentó junto al hombre que la miraba allí, sonriente y con una mirada de duda.

estabas bien dormido, no es así?

La verdad, si, un poco – dijo mientras acariciaba la piel descubierta de aquellas femeninas manos.

Bien, eso me dio tiempo de prepararte el desayuno. Te apetece?

En realidad, me apetecen mas otro tipo de cosas – dijo con voz ronca mientras la miraba intensamente – pero creo que por el momento, no despreciare tu esfuerzo.

Diciendo esto, la tomo de los brazos y la levanto por encima suyo para recostarla al otro lado de la cama. Se inclino sobre ella y se apodero ansiosamente de sus labios. Ella correspondió gustosa a ello. Después de todo, ya lo había aceptado el día anterior, y era algo que disfrutaba, porque detenerlo? El se alejo de ella solo un poco y deposito un leve beso en aquellos labios sonrojados e hinchados por aquel ataque, y se giro para tomar la bandeja del desayuno.

vaya..esto se ve delicioso, como todo lo que preparas, pequeña. – dijo mientras miraba con apetito aquel banquete.

Reparo en las pequeñas salseritas que reposaban al lado del plato de panqueques, y una idea cruzo por su mente. Pero eso seria luego. Por lo pronto derramo un poco de su contenido sobre el desayuno y se dispuso a comer junto con la chica. Cortaba un trozo y se lo daba a ella en la boca, dejando que una que otra gota de almíbar cayera por los labios de la chica, para atraparla atrevidamente con los suyos o con la lengua, arrancándole pequeños suspiros.

Cuando ya no hubo mas desayuno, deposito la bandeja nuevamente sobre la mesa de noche, y se giro para apoderarse nuevamente de la chica. Deposito infinidad de besos en las mejillas sonrojadas, en la frente, en la punta de la nariz, sacando suaves risas de la castaña. Se dirigió luego hacia el cuello, mordisqueando suavemente la piel cremosa. Recorrió sus brazos por encima de aquella salida de cama de seda que cubría a la joven y al llegar al cuello, la deslizo suavemente por los hombros, los brazos, recorriendo seguidamente el camino con una serie de besos que le erizaban la piel a la ojiverde. Ella se limitaba a dejarse llevar por esas sensaciones que despertaba aquel hombre en ella.

La tela de seda termino su recorrido y fue arrojada al suelo, mientras el joven se deleitaba nuevamente con la piel del cuello, bajando por la clavícula, rozando suavemente la piel del escote. La tomo con firmeza de la cintura y se inclino sobre ella. Se apodero nuevamente de sus labios, mordisqueándolos levemente, recorriéndolos con la lengua, haciendo que a ella le diera vueltas la cabeza. Ingreso en la boca húmeda, dulce por el almíbar, y la recorrió en toda su extensión, jugueteando con la lengua de ella, alejándose nuevamente y atacando a continuación. Cuando la ausencia de aire se hizo insoportable, se alejo un poco dejándola sonrojada, con los labios entreabiertos, húmedos e inflamados.

Tomo aquella salserita en la que descansaba el almíbar, y ante la atenta mirada de ella, comenzó a derramarla sobre su piel desnuda. El pequeño camisón de seda que la cubría se humedeció levemente en el escote ante el contacto con aquel liquido espeso que corría lentamente por la piel cremosa. El comenzó a repartir besos que seguían el camino de las traviesas gotas de dulce con que bañaba a la castaña, mientras suaves gemidos se escapaban de los labios de esta. Su lengua recorría una y otra vez aquella piel cremosa, tersa, tan irresistible.

Su brazo libre se enredo en torno a la cintura de ella para levantarla y depositarla a horcajadas sobre el. Dejo nuevamente la salserita, ahora libre de su contenido, y se sentó, con la chica furiosamente sonrojada encima suyo. Beso nuevamente el cuello, el mentón, las mejillas, los labios. Sus manos inquietas recorrían los muslos firmes, corriendo el camisón hasta las caderas, donde deposito finalmente las manos, mientras ella se apretaba mas contra el, depositando besos ardientes en el cuello del hombre, y sus manos se paseaban lenta y arrebatadoramente sobre los músculos marcados de los brazos masculinos, corriendo hacia la espalda. Se levanto quedamente para poder abrazarlo mas cerca, y una corriente eléctrica corrió por la espalda de el ante el roce de ella.

En algún momento, descendió nuevamente, las caricias ocasionaban movimientos suaves, torturantes, por parte de ella, que la hicieron sentir la excitación de el entre sus piernas. Un fuego avasallador la recorrió entera, haciéndola temblar. El sentía que no podía mas, el aire le faltaba, el deseo era tan fuerte que no creía poder contra el. Pero eso que estaba sucediendo era tan maravilloso. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie. Cada caricia de ella parecía abrasarle la piel, y quedar grabada en el permanentemente. La tomo de las caderas y la apretó mas contra si, arrancando un gemido desesperado de ella. Eso lo encendió mas aun. Esa chica le volvía loco, le hacia perder todo su autocontrol. Lo tenia en la palma de su mano. Estaba irremediablemente perdido. Dirigió sus manos a los tirantes de la delicada prenda, y los bajo lentamente, depositando besos húmedos en toda la piel libre que iba encontrando. Se acerco peligrosamente a la curva de los senos, todavía cubiertos por la suave tela. Bajo nuevamente las manos por los brazos de la chica y las deposito en los costados.

Comenzó a subir lenta, muy lentamente, recorriendo con sus dedos la figura femenina, arrastrando consigo levemente la pijama. Deposito suavemente sus manos sobre el pecho de la chica, mientras sus labios seguían acariciando enloquecedoramente la piel del escote. Se dirigió nuevamente a los labios sonrosados e invitadores, y un nuevo beso apasionado y hambriento dio inicio, mientras sus manos acariciaban a través de la tela los erguidos y suaves senos de la joven. Ella le tomo del cuello y enredo sus dedos en el cabello chocolate, mientras oleadas de placer la recorrían. Sintió como nuevamente las manos de el bajaban a su cadera, para detenerse allí un momento. Luego, otra mano bajo atrevida por sus muslos, para subir nuevamente rozando la piel sensible, y acercándose a la intimidad de ella. Se alejo un poco, sorprendida y sonrojada, pero el tomo posesión de sus labios nuevamente, y ella solo pudo sentir la piel ardiente de los dedos del joven que se acercaron peligrosamente y se zambulleron en ella. Se separo arqueando la espalda, mientras los dedos de el exploraban en ella, entrando y saliendo lentamente, arrancándole la cordura poco a poco. Un fuego la recorrió en oleadas, se le corto la respiración, todo en su mente se volvió negro, y sintió una explosión sin nombre que se extinguió lentamente por todo su cuerpo, como las olas del mar al chocar en la orilla.

Se reclino sobre el nuevamente, que la libero del acoso de sus manos y la beso suavemente otra vez, abrazándola con cuidado. Se sentía tan…bien, tan agotada, pero tan bien, mientras correspondía a los besos delicados, ya no ardientes, sino suaves y tranquilizantes de el, abrazándose a sus anchos hombros. El se recostó nuevamente en la cama con ella aun encima, la rodó hacia un lado y se quedo allí, besándola y abrazándola, hasta que la sintió comenzar a dormirse nuevamente, la abrigo con el edredón y apoyo su cabeza sobre la de ella. Todavía podían dormir un par de horas, pensó sonriendo, mientras rememoraba una y otra vez los sucesos anteriores. Había sido una experiencia maravillosa, y se encargaría de repetirla una y otra vez. No podría cansarse jamás de aquella mujer que descansaba a su lado.

solo mía… susurro mientras caía dormido.

**3.**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde aquel encuentro con Shaoran. Todavía podía sentir la piel ardiente de el cuando recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido. Ella nunca había estado así con ningún hombre, pero suponía que nunca se hubiera sentido igual con algún otro. Se sonrojaba en cualquier momento del día, cuando estaba sola en la cocina y algún recuerdo la asaltaba, o cuando estaba con las hermanas Li hablando de trivialidades y lo mencionaban a el. Mas aun cuando el se acercaba a ella frente a todos y depositaba un leve beso en sus labios, en su cuello, en su oído, o cuando la sostenía de la cintura, o cuando la presentaba a cualquier persona como su prometida. Y ni que decir cuando estaban solos, y la tomaba arrebatadoramente para robarle un beso apasionado contra la pared, y la miraba con los ojos dorados turbios por el deseo. Estaba perdiendo la cordura con cada minuto que pasaba a su lado.

Ya se sentía mucho mejor de aquel resfriado, recordando la promesa de su antiguo amigo. Se dirigió a su habitación, tomo su bolso y saco de el la pequeña tarjeta que le había dado unos días atrás. Tomo el celular y marco.

yukito!! Como estas? Recuerdas ese café que me debes? Me encantaría tomarlo hoy contigo, crees que sea posible? En el café luna nueva. A las cuatro?…mmm… esta bien, creo que a esa hora viene perfecto. Paso al hospital, si, estaré a tiempo, oye!! No es cierto que me demoro una eternidad!! Bueno, estaré allí a tiempo, ya te lo dije. Bien, hasta pronto. Yo también te quiero muchísimo – termino suavemente.

Corto la llamada y se quedo mirando el celular con mucha ternura, pensando en aquel chico tan adorable que fuera su amigo desde la infancia. Luego pensó nuevamente en Shaoran, que a duras penas se apartaba de su mente, y un evidente sonrojo se deposito en sus mejillas. Dio una, dos, tres vueltas sobre si misma. Pensar en el la llenaba de una felicidad que… - se detuvo con los ojos brillantes. Lo mejor seria comenzar a prepararse. En menos de dos horas tendría que estar en el hospital.

Se dirigió tarareando alegremente al baño, mientras un par de ojos miraban con interés toda la escena.

te tengo Sakura Kinomoto. No podrás librarte de esto. – dijo una mujer con malicia, mientras guardaba el video que acababa de grabar con su celular.

**4.**

La imponente mujer se acerco a el en la mesa del comedor, en la cual estaba ojeando un periódico.

necesito que me hagas un favor, hijo.

El aludido miro fijamente a su madre.

que se te ofrece, madre?

Necesito que acompañes a alguien esta tarde. Lamentablemente, no puedo atenderla, tengo un compromiso urgente.

Lo haré madre, pero solo en la tarde. Por la noche, llevare a sakura, meiling y a mis hermanas al teatro. Es una sorpresa. Darán el lago de los cisnes, del ballet ruso.

No te preocupes. En la noche estaré libre, por lo que no tendrás que preocuparte.

Bien, madre. A quien tengo que acompañar?

A mikoto ozuke. Sabes que es nuestra invitada estas fiestas.

El joven se quedo de piedra. Miro fríamente a su progenitora, mientras las palabras que había pronunciado se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

a mikoto, madre? Sabes que no puedo hacerlo.

Ya lo aceptaste, hijo.

Pero…

Pero nada. No puedo atenderla esta tarde, y necesito que la acompañes. No puedo dejar sola a mi invitada, no lo crees?

Esta bien madre. Pero solo esta vez. Nunca mas. – replico fríamente.

No te preocupes, solo es una emergencia.

El joven se levanto furioso de la mesa. Necesitaba un trago, y pronto.

La dama simplemente lo observo irse. No le gustaba que su hijo y aquella mujer estuvieran cerca. Claro que estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, pero el padre de la chica, que era uno de los socios mas importantes de una de las empresas Li, había tenido que viajar en esa época por orden expresa de Ieran Li, para solucionar unos contratos en América, por lo cual la dama le ofreció estadía durante las fiestas a la joven. Sin embrago, la chica no le agradaba. Todos habían caído alguna vez ante sus encantos, sus palabras refinadas, sus falsas sonrisas. Y cada uno de ellos había aprendido su lección. Ella lo hizo, y mas aun su hijo. Pero, era la visita, y como anfitriona, no podía dejarla sola aquella tarde, por lo cual tuvo que recurrir a esa medida extrema.

**5.**

Las cosas no podían ir mejor. Todo se solucionaría mas rápido de lo que había planeado. Esa tonta ya tendría de que preocuparse, y ella podría nuevamente conquistar a Shaoran Li y hacerse dueña y señora de la gran fortuna que le acompañaba.

Cuando el se había aproximado en aquel momento a decirle que saldrían aquella tarde, por poco y no puede disimular la sonrisa de triunfo ante tamaña oportunidad de lograr sus planes.

Pensaba seguir a la chica hasta aquel café, grabar todo y enviárselo a Shaoran como prueba irrefutable de la falta de honestidad de su prometida, para luego aparecer en escena y darle consuelo por la perdida. Claro que eso tampoco era muy honesto, pero eso no era lago que le preocupara, nunca le había preocupado, en realidad. Pero tener la oportunidad de mostrárselo todo a el en persona, eso si era suerte. Faltaba media hora para las cuatro. Suponía que en una hora podría encontrarlos ya en el café, puesto que la chica iría primero al hospital. Eso era lo que había oído. Así que se arreglo rápidamente y salio al encuentro del joven Li, que esperaba impaciente en la puerta de salida.

y bien, Ozuke. A donde te apetece ir? Solo tengo la tarde, así que aprovéchalo. Luego no sabrás mas de mi.

Gracias Shaoran, querido. Necesito ir a hacer unas compras, pero…. - Simulo mirar su reloj, cosa que había hecho desde que el le comentara la salida – creo que podríamos ir a tomar algo primero, te parece?

Como quieras.

Hay un café interesante, el luna nueva. Allá quiero ir.

El camino hacia el automóvil dejándola atrás. Eso la enfureció, pero no podía demostrarlo. No cuando el se diera cuenta de la clase de mujer que tenia por prometida. Sonrió maliciosamente. Todas esa muestras arrebatadoras de afecto que el tenia con aquella japonesa la enfurecían, el nunca había sido así cuando estuvo con ella. Pero todo acabaría ahora. Se subió al automóvil y dedico una calida sonrisa al joven, que se limito a mirar a través del vidrio mientras tomaba rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

**6.**

Yukito la esperaba en la entrada del hospital. Su porte gallardo robaba una que otra mirada de las mujeres que pasaban, que no podían entrever siquiera que no obtendrían nada de el.

Estaciono el coche junto a el mientras quitaba los seguros de la puerta. El se subió y la beso en la mejilla.

querida sakura. Comenzaba a pensar que no me llamarías. – dijo con su voz grave.

Como crees amor mío – dijo ella riendo suavemente y golpeándole con cariño en el hombro. – no me perdería esta tarde por nada del mundo.

Yo se que no. Te mueres por estar conmigo, pero sabes que no puedo corresponderte, amo a otro.

Bien…tu te lo pierdes. Yo me sentare a llorar tu rechazo.

Rieron a gusto. Era una broma común entre ellos desde que sakura había sabido de los gustos de su amigo, hasta que desapareció. Era bueno ver que todo era como antes.

así que ahora andas comprometida, eh? – dijo el mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

Si…eso parece. Siéntete cómodo, la charla es larga.

Y arrancando el automóvil, dio rienda suelta a los sucesos ocurridos en su vida hasta ese momento.

Llegaron al café y pidieron una mesa para dos. Un capuchino y un te helado, además de diversas y gigantescas proporciones de postres fueron apareciendo en su mesa a medida que las horas corrían. La castaña se sentía tan alegre de estar allí con el, que no reparo en el tiempo que pasaba, y tampoco en la pareja que tomo asiento a un par de mesas de distancia, y que no cesaban de mirar hacia ellos. Quien si reparo en ese detalle fue yukito, pero decidió omitirlo y dejar que aquel tonto sufriera un rato. En vista de sus planes. Tomo la mano de la joven en frente suyo y deposito un beso en el dorso. La chica entrecruzo sus dedos con los de el y le sonrió dulcemente.

no sabes lo mucho que me alegra haberte encontrado nuevamente.

Yo digo lo mismo, sakura. Pero ten cuidado con aquella mujer de la que me hablaste. Seguramente no descansara hasta hacerte la vida imposible. Quien sabe. Tal vez ande celosa porque tu "heredaras" la fortuna de los Li. Estoy casi seguro que esa fortuna es todo lo que desea. Y por otro lado… - continuo con una sonrisa que mostraba todo el cariño que sentía hacia aquella chica – ese Li es un idiota si te deja escapar. Espero que tu plan de conquista tenga éxito.

Yo también lo espero así yukito. – miro su reloj – por todos los dioses!! – dijo entre risas – mira la hora!! Dijiste que tenias turno nocturno en el hospital. Será mejor que nos vayamos. Te llevare hasta allí.

Te lo agradecería. Pero primero, compremos unos cuantos pasteles….tengo un hambre voraz.

La joven casi se cae de la impresión. Su amigo siempre había tenido un apetito estrafalario, pero decir que tenia hambre luego de 17 clases diferentes de postres, era el colmo!!

tu no cambias yukito, no es así?

Tampoco tu querida. Sigues igual de hermosa.

La chica se rió divertida mientras se acercaban al mostrador. Unos ojos de color oro la seguían con frialdad. Su propietario se levanto bruscamente de la mesa. Arrojo un billete sobre esta y camino fuera del local. Su acompañante salio detrás de el, con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro. Se subió al automóvil, que arranco bruscamente y a una velocidad alarmante. El silencio en el ambiente era pesado, hasta que ella se giro hacia el con su mejor mascara de consternación para preguntarle.

esa chica que estaba allí, abrazada con aquel hombre, era…tu prometida, no es así? – dijo suave y pausadamente.

No creo que lo siga siendo por mucho tiempo. – mascullo el joven

La chica se quedo en silencio disfrutando de su triunfo, viendo como la ciudad pasaba frente a su ventana velozmente.

**7.**

Ingreso a la habitación tarareando alegremente. Se sonrojo un poco cuando le vio allí, sin camisa, sacando un traje del armario. Se acerco a el y le abrazo por la espalda. Le sintió tensarse inmediatamente y se extraño un poco, se alejo para poderlo ver a la cara. La mirada helada que el le dirigió la sorprendió.

que sucede Shaoran?

Nada sucede, porque?

Te noto…extraño.

No te preocupes - dijo el fríamente. – por cierto. No me esperes esta noche. Voy a salir al teatro. Darán el lago de los cisnes, sabes, del ballet ruso.

Ohh, vaya…. – dijo ella un poco dolida. Se había enterado de eso aquella mañana y le había dicho que le encantaría ir a verlo. Probablemente a el no le intereso llevarla. Bien eso había sido un golpe bajo. – y.. con quien iras? – pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Llevare a mikoto. Supongo que la conoces, aunque no te la he presentado. – dijo el mirándola fríamente. – es una vieja amiga.

Si, la conozco. Supongo que fueron buenos amigos, no? – pregunto con el corazón en un puño.

Si, muy buenos amigos. A ella le encantan ese tipo de actos, me diste una muy buena idea esta mañana. – le lanzo para lastimarla.

Bueno, tu sabes….siempre tengo buenas ideas. – dijo ella con la voz quebrada, dándose la vuelta para que el no viera las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. – ojala te diviertas. Luego me cuentas que tal es, te parece? Tal vez… - tomo aire para no echarse a llorar allí mismo, mientras se dirigía al baño – tal vez vaya luego con mailing y tus hermanas. – dijo esperando que el la invitara luego, aunque ya la había ignorado una vez.

Al hombre le dio un vuelco el corazón al oírla. Se sentía una basura.

Si. Tal vez luego puedas ir – dijo el obligándose a ser duro. Aquel hombre tomándola de la mano, de la cintura, besándola en la mejilla…y ella ni siquiera le había dicho que se iba con el. No se iba a dejar intimidar por esas lagrimas. Tomo su saco y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación. – que te diviertas, le dijo.

Tu también - contesto ella, antes de cerrar la puerta y ahogar sus sollozos contra una toalla.

El la oyó contra la puerta y se sintió terriblemente mal. Pero ella no sabia…no sabia que la había visto, y tenia el descaro de llorar. La ira creció nuevamente en su interior, mientras salía y cerraba la puerta de un golpe.

**8.**

La presentación había sido fabulosa, impecable…pero algo había faltado. Y no era precisamente un acercamiento mas intimo con aquella despampanante mujer que lo acompañaba. Después de todo, solo estaba con ella para vengarse de aquella mujer de ojos verdes que pretendía burlarse de el.

Se dirigieron a un bar cercano por pedido de la mujer de cabellos negros, y pidieron un par de tragos para "festejar" la noche. Comenzaron a hablar de temas triviales, y ella ya se estaba aburriendo de que el solo contestara con monosílabos y sin prestarle un mínimo de atención. Las bebidas pasaban una tras otra, y el joven se sentía cada vez mas obnibulado. Nunca había tolerado muy bien el alcohol, la verdad, pero necesitaba tomar algo para sacarse ese malestar del pecho.

La chica se levanto y arrastro consigo al joven para bailar. El se rehusó, pero cedió luego de un momento. Ella cruzo los brazos por su cuello, acercándose mas a el, rozándolo invitadoramente. Para el solo existía el recuerdo de un par de lagunas de jade, y unas manos que lo acariciaban una y otra vez. El alcohol había alterado todos sus pensamientos, y de repente se vio besando a aquella castaña que lo enloquecía. La sentía contra si, besándole de una forma totalmente distinta a la que el recordaba. Se dejo llevar y apretó la figura femenina fuertemente entre sus brazos. En un momento de lucidez, descubrió que no era a Sakura a quien besaba, sino a aquella mujer que pensó amar tiempo atrás. Ya no le importo. Estaba furioso, ofendido, y la tomo con mas fuerza y brusquedad aun. La chica se sorprendió por un momento. Esos no eran los besos que le estaba dando hacia tan solo unos segundos, tan llenos de pasión y deseo, tan dulces, como si fueran dirigidos a alguien muy especial. Estos ahora eran furiosos y exigentes, pero ella no iba a quejarse. El sabia que era ella, y eso era lo que le importaba. La castaña había sido relegada al olvido. Su plan daba frutos.

Vamos a casa – murmuro el sin dejar de besarla – ahora.

Esta bien. – dijo ella, separándose un poco mientras el pagaba y la llevaba hacia el automóvil.

El lugar estaba desierto, o al menos eso creía. Pero un par de ojos rubí observaban atónitos lo que ocurría. El tomo a la chica nuevamente contra el vehiculo. La beso con fogosidad en el cuello, descargando toda la frustración que sentía. Recorrió los muslos con sus manos, y las llevo debajo de la falda que llevaba ella puesta. Apretaba la carne con furia ciega, tomo a la chica del cabello y volvió a besarla con ansias. Se separo y camino hacia su lado del automóvil. La chica hizo lo mismo, un poco asustada ante la reacción de el. Sin embargo, ya tenia lo que quería, así que no era lo mas adecuado quejarse.

Partieron de allí rápidamente, mientras una mujer salía detrás de otro automóvil pensando en que todo se iba a complicar mucho. Tomo su celular y marco un numero.

que demonios crees que haces Shaoran Li!! – como puedes estar con esa víbora, mientras sakura te espera en casa? eres un imbecil. No creas que me quedare callada. Te vi, estaba en el parqueadero del bar tomando unas cosas de mi auto. Será mejor que pienses que vas a explicarle a sakura, porque yo no te apoyare!! Me entendiste?? Le grito furiosa por el móvil.

Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo, le contesto una voz fría desde el otro lado de la línea. Y lo que suceda entre sakura y yo, es solo entre sakura y yo, lo entendiste bien?

No, no lo entendí. No voy a dejar que juegues con sakura.

Ella no es tan inocente como crees, mailing. Te sorprenderías…. – dijo el y colgó.

La china se quedo mirando con ira y confusión la pantalla del aparato. Tomo las llaves del auto nuevamente y arranco rumbo a su casa. Presentía que algo iba a salir mal.

**9. **

Estaba con ESA mujer!! Iba a volverse loca. No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, y el no había regresado. Cabe decir que todo tipo de conjeturas se acercaron a merodear su mente, mas teniendo en cuenta a la víbora que se había ido con el.

Bajo a la cocina para comer algo. La ansiedad la atenazaba, y no podía hacerlas que dar vueltas y vueltas en la estancia. Las luces de un automóvil golpearon contra la ventana. Debía ser el. Solo esperaba que hablara con ella del porque de su actitud anterior, o el cerebro se le volvería papilla. Un rato después el todavía no había cruzado frente a la cocina para ir al piso de arriba. Decidió esperar. Tal vez había dejado algo en el auto. Oyó un golpe seco en la sal, como de algo cayendo pesadamente sobre un sofá, y se asusto un poco. Tal vez no era Shaoran. Y si se había metido alguien a la vivienda?

Se acerco sigilosa a la puerta de la cocina y camino hacia la sala, pero lo que vio no era, desde ningún punto de vista, un ladrón. Dos figuras se hallaban una encima de la otra, sentados en el brazo de un sillón besándose afanosamente. En un principio no reconoció quien era, pero entonces prendió la luz y vio en el suelo la chaqueta de un traje que había visto esa noche, y una esbelta mujer de cabello negro entrecruzada con el hombre que era su prometido.

**10.**

Vio aquel perfecto y delicado rostro palidecer, los ojos verdes llenarse de lagrimas, y los labios entreabiertos que pronunciaron su nombre como una sentencia de muerte:

shaoran… - fue lo único que pronuncio antes de dar un paso hacia atrás.

Quito a la mujer de ojos negros de sus piernas y se levanto rápidamente.

sakura!! – grito – espera, no…

Pero no alcanzo a decir nada mas. La chica había corrido escaleras arriba sin darle tiempo a hablar. Pero, que pretendía decir? Que no era nada, que podía explicarlo? Explicar que? Que no había tenido a mikoto sobre sus piernas, que no la había besado? Se sintió el ser mas despreciable del mundo. Se giro hacia la otra mujer que esperaba en silencio.

todo es tu culpa. Dijo furioso mirando a la chica.

No te atrevas, Shaoran Li. Eres despreciable. – dijo otra voz detrás de ellos.

Mei… - dijo el pálido.

No te atrevas a culparla a ella. Tu sabias lo que hacías, no te hechizaron ni te obligaron a hacer nada, si no me equivoco. Eres un idiota, bastardo. Espero que sakura no te perdone esto nunca. – se giro bruscamente a mirar a la otra mujer – y tu…. Desgraciada, no se que diablos haces aquí en esta casa. poco me importa, pero sabias que ella era la prometida de mi primo, lo sabias muy bien, y sin embargo te entrometiste y arruinaste todo. No solo le faltaste al respeto a Sakura, sino a mi tía Ieran y a toda mi familia. Tuviste tu oportunidad hace mucho tiempo, y no la aprovechaste. Es mas, te fuiste tras el primero que te ofreció un poco de dinero. Solo eres una furcia, aprovechada. Me encargare de que no puedas obtener jamás nada de esta familia, y ahora, lárgate de esta casa. lárgate ahora, sin que nadie sepa, o te iras mañana frente a todos, como la basura que eres.

La mujer se había puesto pálida. Todo había fallado. Tomo su abrigo y salio de allí rápidamente. Podría mandar por sus cosas luego, pero era mejor irse antes que armar un escándalo que seria la comidilla de todo el país.

Shaoran se sentó en un sofá con la mirada gacha, era un imbecil, estupido, idiota…. La imagen del rostro de sakura al encontrarlo con mikoto aparecía una y otra vez ante sus ojos, haciéndolo sentir peor cada vez. Sintió como su prima se aproximaba a el, hasta quedar frente a frente. Levanto la vista y sintió la firma mano de ella golpearle fuertemente.

luego te darás cuenta de lo que has perdido, Shaoran. Espero que no puedas recuperarlo, y te lamentes siempre. Eres un estupido niñito. Déjame saber, porque estupido motivo consideraste liarte con esa bruja alegando que sakura no era mas inocente que tu?

Ella….ella estuvo hoy con otro hombre… mikoto y yo fuimos al café luna nueva. Madre me pidió que la acompañara, y ella quiso ir allí. Sakura estaba allí, con el, con el!! – dijo furioso – se reía y le tomaba la mano. No me dijo siquiera que saldría. Lo hizo escondida de todos, porque sabia que iba a hacer.

Meiling abrió los ojos. Esa mujer era de lo peor…y shaoran era aun mas estupido por el hecho de haber caído en el engaño.

eres un idiota, sabes?...- dijo ella apesadumbrada. – todos sabíamos que sakura se iba, y con quien. Tu no lo supiste porque estabas muy ocupado cumpliendo con las demandas de tu madre. El hombre con el que estuvo sakura es su amigo. Un amigo al que no veía en años, y le encontró aquí en Hong Kong, por fin. Ella no hizo nada al escondido, fuiste tu que caíste nuevamente en la trampa de aquella zorra. El la merece mas de lo que la mereces tu…. – le dijo finalmente mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

Shaoran se quedo mirándola mientras todo se iba recomponiendo en su cabeza. El porque la confianza de ese hombre el primer día en el hospital, el afán de mikoto de ir a aquel lugar. Seguramente sabia de antemano que ellos estarían allí. Y el como un idiota había caído otra vez. No había aprendido nada. Era un idiota, y ahora, iba a perder lo único que le importaba en el mundo…abrió los ojos ante tamaña revelación. Eso era…por eso se había sentido así…ella era lo único que le importaba, e iba a perderla. Corrió escaleras arriba para disculparse, aceptar que había sido un tonto, suplicarle de rodillas su perdón si era necesario. Necesitaba decirle lo que sentía, necesitaba pedirle que nunca se alejara. Necesitaba decirle que dejaran la farsa a un lado, que ella era en realidad a quien el quería tener a su lado siempre, que era lo mas importante en su mundo. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y entreabrió suavemente. Pudo ver la larga cabellera negra de su prima y la cabeza de cabellos castaños que se estremecía levemente.

llora todo lo que quieras, sakura. – oyó decir a la china – tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo.

Pero…que hice, mailing, que hice? No hice nada para merecer esto. El, el es…. Lo peor que ha podido pasarle a mi vida. Y yo lo amo…no quería darme cuenta antes, pero es así, lo amo… y el solo…. – una nueva cascada de llanto se libero de sus ojos.

El castaño se hallaba paralizado ante esas palabras. Ella…por todos los dioses, si tenían piedad le matarían allí mismo.

lo se sakura. Lo se. – decía meiling – tienes que calmarte, y pensar las cosas con claridad.

Mei…si tan solo supieras…

Entonces cuéntame…tal vez te ayude.

Shaoran escucho como Sakura contaba todo a Mei, todo el secreto de su supuesto compromiso, y, para su sorpresa, su prima no dijo nada en contra.

pero lo amas, no es así, sakura?

Si…

No puedo imaginar lo duro que debió ser para ti fingir todo esto sintiendo lo que sientes, y sin ser correspondida.

Ya no mas, mei….ya no quiero volver a verlo.

Pero no puedes irte. Tie Ieran se sentiría ofendida.

No quiero estar aquí, mei. Me iré.

Bien…descansa y mañana te ayudare con ello.

El castaño se asusto. Si ella se iba, la perdería. No podía permitirlo. Sintió como su prima se acercaba a la puerta. Le vio allí y ni se inmuto.

sakura se ira mañana. No quiero que le hables, me oíste, apenas si pude calmarla.

Mei…no dejes que se vaya. Por favor.

Te dije que no te ayudaría. Te advertí y ahora mira las consecuencias. Bien pudiste haber evitado todo esto, pero tu terquedad y tu estupido orgullo te lo impidieron. No estoy contigo. Adiós

El se quedo allí, con el peso de su error en el corazón. Entro suavemente a la habitación para observarla allí dormida. Su bello rostro surcado por las lagrimas. Se acerco a ella y acaricio con suavidad la mejilla, el corazón se le estrujo en el pecho.

lo siento… - dio media vuelta y salio de allí.

**11.**

Se despertó con dolor de cabeza, y se dirigió al baño. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente, y las lagrimas le escocieron nuevamente los ojos, se mojo la cara.

_No mas, sakura kinomoto. El no lo merece._ Se sintió fría nuevamente, aunque el dolor seguía allí. Pero no podía llorar por alguien que no valía la pena. Recordó lo que le había dicho toshiro. "el amor no es algo que debe llorarse, sino celebrarse". Bien, por ella, shaoran podía celebrar ardientemente con aquella mujerzuela. Ella se iría de allí y solo trataría con el en el mundo frió de los negocios, en el que se desenvolvía tan bien. Se ducho y vistió rápidamente empaco todas sus cosas y salio de la habitación hacia el jardín en el que debía estar Dama Ieran. Efectivamente, la encontró allí hablando con meiling. Unos ojos castaños observaban desde los ventanales del comedor como la mujer abría los brazos y recibía a la japonesa en ellos, acariciando con delicadeza los cabellos castaños. Las observo hablando, la chica de ojos verdes negaba algo y se despedía de la dama con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Luego salio del jardín del brazo de meiling. El se acerco a las escaleras.

sakura, puedo hablar contigo? – pregunto.

Creo que iré a arreglar tus cosas, sakura, te espero. – dijo la chica de ojos rubí.

No, meiling. Iré contigo. – dijo la castaña con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. Se giro hacia el chino y lo miro con altanería y frialdad. Su voz era igual de fría y cortante. – no tengo nada que hablar con usted, señor Li, excepto de negocios, y para ello todavía falta algún tiempo, no es así? Ahora estoy de vacaciones.

Se dio vuelta rápidamente dejándolo de piedra. Subió afanosamente la escalera junto con la joven china, que estaba sorprendida por la fortaleza y frialdad que podía mostrar aquella aparentemente frágil chica.

vaya… - dijo quedamente – con razón eres tan buena en los negocios.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír un poco ante el comentario. Le dolía alejarse de el, pero seria peor oír sus explicaciones. Tomo su celular.

Toshiro… soy Sakura, me recuerda? Es un gusto hablar con usted nuevamente. Bien, de tu entonces. - Dijo sonriendo suavemente. – podrías hacerme un favor?

Media hora después, un taxi estaciono en la puerta de la mansión. Un castaño se acerco a el, y distinguió al hombre que trajera a sakura días atrás, desmayada y empapada.

usted…conoce a sakura, no es así – pregunto el castaño al hombre de edad avanzada que conducía.

Podría decirse que si, señoriíto.

Usted…me haría un favor?

Si esta en mis manos, lo haré.

Necesito saber a donde la lleva. Le pagare si quiere, pero, por favor…solo dígame a donde la lleva.

Ahh…. Es usted…. – dijo el anciano misteriosamente – claro, lo de aquella vez…fue usted, estoy seguro.

Disculpe señor…no lo entiendo. – dijo el joven mirándolo extrañado.

Luego lo entenderá…por lo pronto, creo saber porque su petición. Le será difícil recuperarse joven. Pero le ayudare. Solo con eso que me pide. El resto corre por su cuenta. No cometa muchas idioteces – dijo el anciano riendo levemente.

Shaoran se retiro cuando vio a Sakura acercarse al taxi con meiling. Las maletas fueron depositadas en el baúl y ella se subió sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada. El solo pudo quedarse esperando que aquel hombre le ayudara realmente, mientras veía partir a aquella mujer que había perdido.

**Notas de la autora:**

Buaaahhhh!! Que mala soy!! Los estoy haciendo sufrir mucho!! Estoy que me auto envío una bomba por correo, merezco morir (yo cortándome lastimosamente las venas) porque el amor tiene que ser tan difícil. Porque tienen que existir arpías como mikoto?? Buaaaaahhhhh!! Bueno…resulta que no puse a meiling embarrándola como siempre, mas bien fue de bastante ayuda en este capitulo, pero bueno…ella arruinara algo pronto, no se preocupen. En todo caso…Wu!!Estos dos si que son dinamita, no? Es que esa escenita en cama wow me sonrojo!! Pero al final, shaoran paga por tonto. Es imposible como algunos hombres caen una y otra vez, y mujeres, ojo que esto también va por ustedes. Los amores dañinos, mejor de lejos. En todo caso. Shaorancito se dejo llevar por unos celos que no tiene agarradero, y le salio todo mal. Ahora tendrá que sufrir un poco. Por otra parte..Este tipo toshiro me cae lo mas de bien. Es un viejito agradable, y muy perceptivo. En el prox. Capitulo, a shaoran le saldrán canas verdes al saber a donde fue a parar sakura, y es que cuando uno tiene la información incompleta, es muy fácil caer en errores. La fría sakura kinomoto lo pondrá a sufrir un poco, aunque ella lleva buena parte en el drama también. No se ustedes, pero…es que esa respuesta final de sakura, me dejo fría incluso a mi. Pobre shaoran…solo negocios…ouchh!! Eso fue un golpe bajo. Pero bueno…es que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, y a este par hay que ponerlos a pelear un poquito porque así las reconciliaciones saben mejor. Ahora si…los dejo y espero reviews!! reviews!! reviews!! reviews!! reviews!! reviews!! reviews!! reviews!! reviews!! reviews!! reviews!! Me siento adicta a ellos, y es que nada me alborota mas la imaginación que sus palabras de apoyo y sus ideas. Ahhh!! Y **cainat06**, tranquila que meiling arruinara algo…estoy casi segura, lo presiento….. Jajajaja nos leemos luego, adiós!!


	7. Chapter 7: Dame una oportunidad

1

**Nota:** ufff, otro cap, otro cap!! Casi no logro terminarlo, empezarlo, o arreglar la mitad. En todo caso, aquí esta. No se…creo que hacer que sakura comienze a vengarse de shaoran es muy difícil y hay que meterlo poco a poco, porque es un cambio muy brusco, no? Pro creo que quedo bien. No siendo mas, hay les dejo!!

**Dame una oportunidad…**

**1.**

La ciudad pasaba rauda ante sus ojos, pero no podía ver nada en realidad. Miles de imágenes, de palabras, cruzaban por su mente, ensimismándola en el recuerdo. Una voz suave y amable la saco de su ensoñación.

parece que encontró la respuesta que buscaba, no es así señorita?

Disculpa?

Si, aquel día que la conocí. Ya sabe lo que buscaba.

Ehh…parece que si, pero, no supieron apreciarlo. Por eso estoy haciendo esto.

Solo necesita tiempo….ya lo vera.

No lo creo. Esto que siento, no se ira. La ira, la frustración, el engaño. Todo eso esta aquí presionando…

No se preocupe señorita. Ya vera que todo tiene solución. Ya vio que yo siempre tengo razón.

El no lo merece. Solo merece mi desprecio, y eso es lo que voy a darle.

El hombre soltó un suspiro. _Estos jovencitos de ahora, no pierden la oportunidad de arruinar las cosas por las que deberían luchar realmente._

así que ahora se ira…

no tanto. Me pidieron que cumpliera un compromiso, y eso hare.

Ya veo…bueno, señorita…parece que hemos llegado.

Se bajo del asiento delantero para abrir el baúl, mientras la chica se bajaba del automóvil.

señorita… recuerde medir sus actos. Este atenta, solo así sabrá cuando detenerse.

Gracias toshiro. Lo tendré en cuenta. – dijo ella mientras observaba al hombre subir nuevamente al vehiculo y partir.

La puerta detrás de si se abrió con suavidad, y una voz masculina la saludo quedamente.

sakura… te estaba esperando…

La chica se giro y las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos. Se abalanzo sobre el hombre que la abrigo con sus fuertes brazos, hasta que los temblores de la chica disminuyeron. La alejo un poco de si, y estudio el rostro cruzado por la tristeza. Frunció el ceño tomando las maletas de la joven y cerrando la puerta.

será mejor que entremos…ya me lo contaras todo.

La chica asintió levemente y se encamino hacia el interior de la casa. Siguió al joven hacia el segundo piso, a una habitación decorada calidamente en tonos pastel.

dormirás en la habitación de invitados, esta bien. Sabes que no podre estar todo el tiempo aquí, pero tienes plena libertad para hacer lo que te plazca. Por el momento, creo que deberías dormir un rato, te traeré un te.

Esta bien. – dijo ella, mientras el salía de la habitación.

Se sentó en el mullido colchón de la cama, mirando un punto fijo en el suelo. Estaba perdida en algún lugar en blanco de su mente, cuando una taza humeante apareció frente a sus ojos. Levanto la vista y sonrió. Tomo la taza entre las manos, sintiéndose reconfortada por la calidez que le transmitía, siendo que tenia el corazón helado en ese momento.

creo que me debes una gran explicación, sakura. Pero esperare a que este preparada. Te dejare para que descanses. La cena estará lista en un par de horas.

No!!...digo… por favor, quédate conmigo, si?? Podemos pedir algo de comer luego. Solo, quédate conmigo…

El joven asintió y se acerco a la cama. La reclino sobre esta y se recostó a su lado, apoyado en un codo, mientras acariciaba la cabellera castaña de la chica que se iba quedando dormida. Lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido, tenia que ser terrible, y seguramente involucraría a aquel hombre que conoció al encontrarla a ella en el hospital.

Shaoran Li...- susurro para no despertar a la joven que dormía en sus brazos. – ¿que hiciste para que huyera así?

**2.**

Estaba desesperado. No sabía que hacer, donde buscarla, que decirle. Había sido un estupido, y no podía encontrar un motivo que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo perdonara. Se acerco a la botella de licor varias veces, pero se abstuvo recordando que el licor ayudo mucho en su perdida. Decididamente, no era un buen aliciente. Libero un grito de frustración y se sentó en el sofá con desespero. La cabeza gacha y los mechones de cabello ocultaban su rostro demacrado por la falta de sueño. Hacia dos días no sabía nada de ella, meiling no le hablaba, sus hermanas le dirigían miradas reprobadoras, e incluso su madre le miraba con una mezcla de decepción y lastima. No podía sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía, pero sabía que merecía mucho más. Aquel taxista que había prometido ayudarle no había aparecido por ese lugar en ningún momento, y eso lo llenaba de una ira creciente hacia aquel hombre que no tenía culpa alguna.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Se levanto con rapidez y se dirigió a ver quien había llegado. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a aquel anciano sobre el cual estaba pensando. Es que acaso era adivino o algo por el estilo. Sacudió la cabeza para borrar los pensamientos tan tontos que se le ocurrían, y se dirigió a recibir al hombre.

Señor Cheng...pensé que ya no vendría.

Siempre cumplo mis promesas, jovencito. Pero esta vez, lamentablemente, no podre ayudarlo como usted espera. Tendrá que darse cuenta por usted mismo, pero de todos modos le diré que vera a la señorita pronto. Ella no ha abandonado el país, aun así, por favor, no la busque, ya esta bastante alterada. Pero ella vendrá, no se preocupe. Por lo pronto, necesito a las señoritas Li. Me han pedido buscarlas.

El chico estaba atolondrado. Ella no se había ido, eso era bueno. Pero tampoco sabia donde encontrarla, y sabia que de todas formas no podría hacerlo, o seria capaz de enviarlo al otro mundo. Recordaba claramente el tono glacial que le había dirigido cuando intento hablar con ella.

señor toshiro!! – grito una voz femenina a sus espaldas – es usted, cierto? Es un placer, yo soy Shiefa Li. Llamare a mis hermanas y a mi prima, solo espere un momento!!

La chica salio dando pequeños saltitos hacia el interior de la mansión, buscando a las demás jóvenes. En unos minutos, las hermanas Li y Meiling Li estaban subiendo en el taxi que las esperaba fuera sin despedirse siquiera del castaño que las observaba atónito. Vio como el automóvil partía rumbo al centro de Hong Kong, seguramente hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba aquella chica de ojos verdes por la cual no dormía desde dos noches atrás.

**3.**

sakurita!!

La chica se asusto cuando una avalancha de chicas se arrojo sobre ella al abrir la puerta.

oh, sakura!! Nos has hecho tanta falta! Nuestro hermano es un idiota! Y ni hablar de esa arpía...no se que pudo verle alguna vez! Si, esa desgarbada y lánguida bruja!! Madre te envía saludos, sakurita!! Pero si estas demacrada!! Tendremos que hacer algo para arreglar eso!! A propósito sakura, recuerda que tenemos que ir de compras!! Ohhh, pero si seria maravilloso!! Podre decirte que elegir, apuesto que te ves hermosa con todo!!

La castaña debía estar ya un poco acostumbrada a aquel torbellino de voces y palabras, pero es que cuando las hermanas Li se emocionaban, quedaba uno como si le hubiera arroyado un tren. Se desembarazo con cariño de todas ellas y las invito a pasar a la sala. Un hombre atractivo de tez pálida y ojos miel se asomo a la puerta, sonrió a las recién llegadas y volvió a desaparecer.

vaya hombre tan guapo...lastima que no le gusten las mujeres. Yo le hubiera gustado seguramente. – decía Fuutie.

Hay si tu!! Mira nada más...seguramente me hubiera elegido a mí!! – decía fanren con los ojos llenos de estrellitas.

Vaya ustedes dos...es que acaso se olvidan que están casadas? – termino Meiling sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de sus primas.

Chicas, chicas...quieren algo de tomar? – pregunto Sakura.

Nooo!! Como se te ocurre?? - Gritaron todas las demás al unísono. – si tenemos muchas compras por hacer!! La fiesta del eclipse se acerca, y tenemos que prepararte para ello!!

Chicas...ya se que prometí ir, pero...la verdad...

No sigas, sakura. Lo prometiste y nos encargaremos de que se cumpla. Además, tenemos que hacer que nuestro hermano sufra por lo que hizo. Cuando te vea, sabrá de lo que se perdió. Estarás hermosa...y...es mas, deberías invitar a alguien que te acompañe. Eso le volvería loco de celos!! Decía Shiefa emocionada.

Pero yo no conozco a nadie aquí que pueda pretender ser mi pareja!! Dijo la japonesa, aunque la idea de hacer sufrir a aquel chico le era tentadora.

Claro que si!! Lo tienes a el!! – señalaron todas a un atónito hombre que miraba detrás suyo, como si pudieran estar hablando de alguien mas.

Yo?? – pregunto el confundido.

Yukito?? – dijo la castaña.

Pero... – dijeron ambos al tiempo.

Sera perfecto. Recuerda que shaoran creyó que le engañabas con el...además, yo omití el pequeño detalle de su homosexualidad cuando le explique todo. – dijo la china de ojos rubí.

El silencio se extendió en la habitación.

estoy de acuerdo. – dijo el sorprendiéndolas a todas. – ese chico fue un idiota, y causarle celos será mi venganza. Además que será muy divertido. No puedo permitir que haga lo que hizo y se quede tan tranquilo, sakura. Quien sino yo puede defenderte de ese ogro sin corazón?? – bromeo el chico.

Entonces esta arreglado. Ahora, sakura, vamonos de aquí, hay mucho trabajo por delante!! La fiesta es en solo dos días!!

Por cierto guapo... – dijo fanren dirigiéndose a yukito y guiñándole el ojo picaramente. – te traeré unos cuantos trajes. Tienes que impresionarlos a todos, de acuerdo? Adioooosss!!

Las chicas llevaban a la japonesa en volandas, mientras esta observaba confundida al hombre que sonreía divertido desde la puerta.

**4.**

Se encontraba sentada observando a aquellas chicas pululando a su alrededor, mientras tomaban prenda tras prenda de los estantes de aquel lujoso y exclusivo almacén.

La fiesta del eclipse es una tradición en el clan Li desde hace más de trescientos años. dice la leyenda que el primer Li fue hijo del dios del cielo, que en aquel tiempo regia todo el firmamento. No existía la noche, solo el eterno resplandor de aquel supremo ser. Sin embargo, un día bajo a la tierra atraído por el dulce canto de una doncella. Al hacerlo, el cielo quedo desprovisto de toda luz y calor. El dios encontró a la mujer, y un tórrido romance nació entre ellos. Durante tres meses la humanidad sufrió por falta de calor por lo que suplicaron al dios del cielo que volviera a su reino. La mujer que amaba se quedo sola, llorando su ausencia, mientras el fruto de su amor se gestaba en su vientre. El niño nació sano y fuerte, pero su madre murió de tristeza por no poder compartir esa alegría con su amado. El dios del cielo, desesperado por el dolor, tomo su cuerpo y le dio una nueva vida a su lado, en el firmamento. Así nació la luna, reina del cielo. Sin embargo, aquel niño que habían engendrado no podía estar con ellos. Por eso, su madre bajaba a la tierra para cuidar de el durante el día, mientras el dios del cielo le daba calor a la tierra. Por las noches, este bajaba a cuidar a su hijo mientras la madre daba luz en medio de la oscuridad. Así nació el día y la noche. Los eclipses que se dan cada cierto tiempo, son los momentos en los que el sol y la luna pueden encontrarse en su amor nuevamente. el hijo de los dioses del cielo celebro cada doce lunas el amor de sus padres, ya que este tiempo paso entre el inicio de aquel amor en tierra hasta su resurrección en el cielo. Cada descendiente de la familia Li tiene la bendición de los dioses del cielo y encuentra siempre a aquella persona que le complemente, como se complementan el día y la noche, y aun hoy continuamos con la celebración de ese amor celestial.

La japonesa estaba encantada. Era una historia hermosa en verdad, y se sonrojo al pensar en Shaoran mientras la escuchaba. Las chicas la observaron arreboladas, mientras miles de estrellas brillaban en sus ojos.

Pensabas en el, no es cierto??

O es tan hermoso!!

No se como mi hermano pudo ser tan afortunado de encontrarte!!

Es la bendición de los dioses. Deben estar juntos.

La castaña bajo la mirada silenciosa.

No estaremos juntos. El lo arruino todo.

Por favor sakura – interrumpió meiling antes de que las hermanas, avergonzadas, iniciaran con un torrente de disculpas. – Shaoran fue un idiota, y no espero que lo perdones, a mi parecer, no lo merece. Pero es obvio que esta sufriendo, igual que lo haces tú ahora. Te diría que lo olvides, que busques a alguien mas, pero lo amas y, creo que el te corresponde. Pero sin embargo, no puedes caer fácilmente. Vales mucho y el se encargo de perderte, ahora debes hacer que se esfuerce, que luche por recuperarte. De lo contrario, no valdrá la pena. Así que ahora, levanta la mirada y compórtate. Muéstrame ese carácter frio y decidido que liberaste ayer al enfrentarle a el. Eres una mujer fuerte, y esa fortaleza es la que te ha llevado tan lejos. Ahora úsala para obtener lo que quieres, entendido? – dijo con una expresión determinada y seria en el rostro.

La castaña asintió anonadada, mientras las otras Li miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos. Seguidamente, la chica de ojos rubí suavizo su expresión y sonrió divertida.

Ahora, creo que estábamos algo ocupadas utilizando a sakura como maniquí, no es así?

Las demás chicas se abalanzaron nuevamente sobre la castaña con una montaña de prendas multicolores que por poco la asfixian.

**5.**

Llego a casa sumamente agotada. Las puertas se abrieron encuadrándola en la luz del recibidor. La montaña de cajas y bolsas que tenía en brazos le impedían ver al frente, por lo cual no distinguió la figura delicada envuelta en gasa que estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta.

Yuki…podrías ayudarme un poco, por favor? – dijo con esfuerzo.

No creo ser tan alta y fuerte como el, pero lo hare con gusto.

Aquella voz melodiosa y suave era…..

Tomoyooo!! – grito la castaña, arrojando al suelo todo lo que cargaba.

La aludida grito alegremente en respuesta a la chica. Se abrazaron con fuerza mientras la mujer de ojos verdes daba vueltas con la amatista por toda la sala.

Se separaron y comenzaron a recoger todos los paquetes que había desperdigados en el suelo.

Que haces aquí tomoyo? Y como supiste a donde venir?

Bueno, la verdad, Li nos invito. Sabes que es un buen amigo de Eriol, y como amigos de la su prometida, nos invito a acompañarles en la fiesta del eclipse.

Así que Shaoran les invito, vaya.

Sakura. Acaso sucedió algo malo. No te vas a casar ya con el??

Yo? Casarme con el? Por supuesto que si, querida tomoyo. – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa picara.

Pero, pero…. Porque estas viviendo aquí, entonces?

Pues, hubo una pequeña disputa tomoyo. Hay tanto que tengo para contarte. Pero primero lo primero, te parece si comemos algo? Por cierto, como entraste? Yukito no viene hasta tarde, pues tiene turno en el hospital.

Bien, digamos que por fin le vi luego de todos estos años. Pude ver que ha logrado todo lo que siempre quiso, y eso me alegra. Fue aquella chica, meiling, quien me dijo que estabas aquí, y me llevo al hospital a hablar con yuki. El me dio las llaves para que me acomodara. Por eso estoy aquí.

Me alegro. Será divertido que conozcas a las hermanas de Shaoran. Están algo locas, pero son unas chicas excepcionales. Aunque me han tenido dando vueltas durante todo el día. Te sorprenderías de todo lo que me hicieron comprar para la fiesta del eclipse.

Eso veo. Tendrás que ponértelo todo ahora para poder verlo. Por cierto sakurita, tengo todas mis cosas en tu habitación.

No importa. Así podremos conversar toda la noche.

Continuaron hablando de todo un poco mientras preparaban la cena. Luego subieron con todos los paquetes a la habitación de la ojiverde. Que desplego ante los ojos de su amiga metros y metros de exquisita y colorida seda china convertida en hermosos vestidos tradicionales. Modelo uno tras otro ante la mirada fascinada de tomoyo.

Pero si están hermosos!! Pero, sakura, porque compraste tantos?

La verdad no lo se. La mitad los adquirieron las chicas, dijeron que los necesitaría, y que tendría que verlas mañana en la mansión.

Primero tienes que contarme todo lo que ha sucedido.

Esta bien – dijo la castaña, y comenzó a relatar la historia parte por parte.

La joven de ojos violeta acaricio suavemente los hombros de la chica que se hallaba frente a si. Esta tenía los ojos un poco húmedos, pero sonreía.

Así que todo es una farsa, y, bueno…te enamoraste de el. Vaya…

Si. Ahora, solo le queda sufrir en mis manos. Creo que me divertiré con mi venganza.

La amatista rió divertida. Después de todo, sabia de lo que era capaz sakura por obtener lo que quería, y mas aun por vengarse de quien osara lastimar su orgullo, y seguramente Li había dado un golpe bajo. Lo lamentaría mucho, y para los demás seria algo gracioso.

Yo te apoyo, sakura.

Por cierto tomoyo…porque no esta eriol aquí?

Oh, el se quedo en Li manor, con shaoran, yamazaki y rika.

Ellos también vinieron!! Eso es…genial!! Podrán ayudarme con este pequeño asunto, dijo maliciosa.

Las chicas continuaron bromeando y riendo hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse en el piso inferior. Bajaron a cenar con el hombre de cabellos grises, que se intereso sobremanera en recuperar el tiempo perdido con aquellas jóvenes que le habían brindado su amistad siempre. Era bueno tenerlas cerca otra vez.

**6.**

Un interminable e insistente zumbido martilleaba en su cabeza. Entreabrió los ojos para distinguir al culpable, y el sonido se hizo aun más fuerte. Despertó sobresaltada.

Hoe!! Llegare tarde!! Tomoyo, despierta, llegaremos tarde!! – gritaba una joven de ojos verdes mientras salía rápidamente de la cama. La sabana se enredo en torno a sus tobillos, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. La chica salto un par de veces mientras veía como el suelo se acercaba más y más a ella…más bien al contrario. En su afán por disminuir la fuerza del golpe, intento desesperada de sostenerse de la mesa de noche, pero lo único que hizo fue tirarse en la cabeza la lámpara que había allí.

Un golpe sordo se escucho en el piso de abajo, seguido de cristales rompiéndose, un gritito de dolor y unas cuantas maldiciones. La chica de ojos amatistas subió apresuradamente a la habitación, para encontrar a la castaña rodeada de cristales rotos, con los ojos húmedos y muerta de risa.

Jajajajaja…ouch. Jajajaja – se reía y quejaba al mismo tiempo. – tomoyo!!, jajajajaja, debiste haber visto como me caí. – la aludida se acerco algo preocupada a revisar a su amiga, que seguía riendo en el suelo. Observo algunos cortes en los brazos y las manos, pero no eran profundos, así que se tranquilizo y miro a la otra chica.

Pero que hacías, Sakurita? Acaso la sabana intentaba acabar contigo? – dijo sonriendo.

Pues, la verdad, no quería dejarme salir de sus territorios – contesto la castaña mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia la cama.

Y por que estabas tan apresurada por salir de allí? si no tienes que irte hasta dentro de una hora?

La castaña parpadeo confundida un par de veces.

Pero….pero…el despertador – decía tartamudeando mientras señalaba el aparato.

La amatista sonrió con culpa mientras una gotita se formaba sobre su cabeza.

Esto… yo…. Veras, sakurita….jejeje.

Tomoyo daidouji!! – rugió la otra, mientras un fondo negro surcado por truenos se vislumbraba detrás, los ojos rojos y la boca disparaban llamaradas de fuego en todas las direcciones. La amatista se levanto apurada y se refugio al otro lado de la cama. – no habrás pensado siquiera en adelantar la alarma de mi reloj, o si??

Pues…la verdad, la verdad…. Que quieres, la verdad o ser feliz?

Ooouuuu!! Tomoyo!! – grito la castaña mientras se arrojaba en persecución de la chica de cabello negro. Esta huyo entre risas.

Pero sakura!! Jajajaja…siempre te quedas dormida!!...jajajajaja…me dijiste que era muy importante…uff….y entonces por eso lo hice….y mírate nada mas!! Jajajajajajaja, esta vez no solo te levantaste tarde, sino que además, jajajajajajaja, practicabas lucha libre con tu sabana. Cuando le cuente a los chicos, morirán de risa!! Jajajajajajajaja.

Tomoyo!! Ni se te ocurra contarle a alguien esto, o yo….yo… te tirare aun charco cuando estrenes aquel bonito vestido que diseñaste para tu….

Ssshhhh!! – la amatista se volvió bruscamente con el fin de callar a la castaña, que venia rápida a su encuentro. Chocaron y rodaron por el suelo mientras reían estruendosamente.

Jajajajaja – reía tomoyo – vaya forma de levantarte e las mañanas, Sakura, jajajajaja.

Oohhh, ya cállate. – dijo la aludida mientras intentaba recuperar el aire. Se levanto aun riendo y a yudo a la otra chica, que se revolcaba de risa en el suelo.

Esta bien. Creo que iré por el botiquín para limpiarte esas heridas. Mientras tanto podrías bañarte, crees poder hacerlo sin llevarte el lavamanos en el proceso? – dijo la chica mientras salía de la habitación.

Tomoyo!! Eres odiosa!! – dijo la castaña mientras mandaba un almohadón a chocar contra la puerta por la que se perdía la amatista.

Cuando estuvo lista, bajo a la cocina, donde tomoyo preparaba el desayuno.

Vaya sakura!! Estas tan hermosa!! – dijo soñadoramente la joven.

Etto….gracias, tomoyo.

Déjame grabarte. Nunca te había visto con ropa china…te sienta tan bien – de algún lugar de su ropa, saco una compactísima cámara de video mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la castaña.- shaoran se va a sentir taaannnn mal!! Dijo divertida. Le harás pagar con sangre, no es así?

Pues…tal vez… - dijo la otra bromeando – quien sabe, puedo hacerle sudar un poco.

Bueno, con esa ropa, seguro lo harás.

El quipao de seda china, de mangas cortas, corría como una segunda piel cubriendo a la castaña hasta la pantorrilla. Las aberturas laterales subían hasta la mitad de los muslos de la chica, dejando a la vista la piel cremosa y bronceada de sus bien formadas y largas piernas. Marcaba la cintura y el abdomen plano, subía hasta el cuello recto, cerrado por dos delicados botones tejidos a mano en hilo de seda. El bordado en hilo de oro y plata mostraba un sinfín de delicadas flores y un hermoso pavo real en el bajo del vestido. El fondo de color verde jade resaltaba los hermosos ojos de la portadora. Sin duda era un vestido hermoso, y marcaba de manera singular cada uno de los atributos de su dueña, que tenia un tenue sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas ante la atenta inspección de la cámara de su amiga.

Bueno, creo que será mejor que desayunemos, dijo esta mientras cerraba la cámara y se disponía a servir. Tenemos que salir rápido si queremos llegar a tiempo.

Es cierto!! Se nos hizo tardísimo!!

Se sentaron a la mesa a devorar la comida. Dejaron el desayuno del joven yukito, que no tenía que ir esa mañana al hospital, y salieron rápidamente a tomar el auto que las esperaba.

El plan esta en marcha, no es así, señorita? – pregunto el anciano divertido.

Así es toshiro…será algo con lo que me divertiré mucho.

El anciano sonrió nuevamente, saludo a la chica que les acompañaba ese día, y subió al automóvil, tomando rumbo a Li Manor.

**7.**

La música y las risas escandalosas que llegaban hasta su habitación eran demasiado molestas, mas aun con la jaqueca que le aquejaba. Sabía que era débil, pero igual había pasado la noche en vela en la solitaria compañía de una botella de whisky. Se levanto hecho una furia y camino con pasos tambaleantes hacia el lugar origen de aquel barullo infernal. Ingreso a la sala sin mirar siquiera los culpables del desorden.

Que demonios creen que están haciendo?? – grito furioso – es que no puede alguien tener un maldito minuto de tranquilidad en esta casa?

Vaya Li, que carácter. Sin embargo, no tenemos la culpa de que te hayas sobrepasado con los tragos. Dime… acaso aquella chica te pide mas de lo que puedes darle? – le contesto con burla una voz suave que provenía del tumulto de jóvenes que se hallaban en la estancia.

El joven abrió los ojos sorprendido. Aquella voz la reconocería en cualquier parte, y el tono con que se expreso le trajo un viejo recuerdo del primer encuentro. Las jóvenes se abrieron para dejar descubierta la figura de una joven de ojos verdes, que miraba con altanería al hombre que se hallaba en la entrada.

Sakura… pero..pero, que haces aquí? – tartamudeo – pensé que habías vuelto a Japón.

Que te puedo decir? Acaso te molesta mi presencia? Aunque…la verdad, tenía planeado marcharme al principio, pero tu madre y hermanas, y meiling por supuesto, me invitaron a la fiesta del eclipse, lo recuerdas, querido? Y como soy tu _prometida_, lo mejor para esa imagen es que yo este en una celebración tan importante para tu familia. No me lo perdería…por otra parte – dijo acercándose lentamente a el castaño, hasta posar sus manos sobre el pecho masculino, deslizándolas luego a acomodar el desordenado cuello de la camisa que el llevaba – no podría estar muy lejos de ti, amor. – termino depositando un leve beso en la comisura de los labios del joven.

Se alejo de el para observar el efecto de lo que había hecho. Se sintió fuerte y poderosa al ver la respiración acelerada y el sonrojo en las mejillas de aquel hombre que se había atrevido a faltarle al respeto. El resto de las jóvenes Li miraban asombradas la escena. Aquella chica si que tenía los nervios de acero. Debía liquidar en los negocios. Sentían un poco de lastima por su hermano, pero lo merecía.

Por cierto Shaoran. Es una hermosa leyenda la que inspiro estas fiestas, no lo crees? – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a las demás – ahora, querido…¿serias tan amable de irte? me haces perder la concentración. – termino ella guiñándole un ojo y enviándole un beso con la mano, girándose seguidamente hacia sus anfitrionas para pedirles que iniciaran nuevamente la enseñanza del baile al que se dedicaban antes de ser interrumpidas.

Shaoran se quedo estático en la puerta, hasta que sintió una mano liviana que se depositaba con suavidad sobre su hombro. Tomoyo le sonreía dulcemente, mientras le dirigía hacia la puerta.

Será mejor que te vayas, Shaoran. Te ves terrible, necesitas un poco mas de descanso. Además, estamos practicando el baile. Mas tarde podrías bajar con los chicos para practicar el vals, esta bien?

El chico asintió como un autómata mientras salía de allí. La joven le observo atentamente. _No puedo hacerme del lado de ninguno. El lo arruino, pero…errar es de humanos; necesita una segunda oportunidad, Sakura se empeñara tanto en hacerle pagar que perderá el hilo de su venganza, alguien tiene que ayudarles, y ese alguien soy yo. No se como, pero lo hare._- pensó la chica mientras veía desaparecer al joven escaleras arriba.

**8.**

Cuando la vio acercarse sintió que todo a su alrededor desaparecía. Pensó que un prisionero sentiría aquello al ver acercarse a quien le dictaría su sentencia de muerte. La miro directamente a los ojos, pero fue un error. Se sintió perdido en aquellas profundas lagunas esmeralda, el aire le faltaba, le oprimía el pecho, el calor invadió sus mejillas, pero sus puños cerrados estaban fríos como el hielo. Cuando ella poso sus delicadas manos sobre su pecho, sintió como la piel le ardía ante tan tenue contacto. No podía hablar, no podía moverse, no podía sobretodo apartar su mirada del hermoso rostro de la joven, ni de los ojos verdes, ni de los sonrosados labios que alguna vez había poseído. La oyó hablar suavemente, aparentemente lejana debido a la neblina que cubría su cerebro…_soy tu prometida…no podría estar lejos de ti…amor…_ bien, eso había sido un golpe bajo. Luego la sensación de calidez que le recorrió al posar ella sus labios levemente en los suyos. Aquello fue el golpe de gracia. En ese momento, solo existían ellos dos. Todas las demás personas que estaban cerca se esfumaron, se esfumo la sensación de ahogamiento, solo había una excepcional ingravidez, la sensación de flotar en medio de nada, y luego desaparecer lánguidamente en el aire que ella respiraba. En ese momento recapacito y vio que ella se alejaba. Le miro con picardía y le guiño un ojo. Una ráfaga de aire le trajo un beso de su mano y la vio decir algo, pero su cerebro embotado no pudo procesar la información que le llegaba. Se quedo allí estático, viendo como ella le ignoraba campantemente para hablar nuevamente con aquellas extrañas que habían aparecido de la nada. Otra mujer se hallaba a su lado, mirándolo sonriente. Recapacito levemente al oír la voz dulce de aquella chica…_tomoyo…_ y al sentir como esta depositaba una mano en su espalda y le dirigía a la salida. Entendió, no supo como, que le pedía abandonar la estancia por el momento, y que debía traer mas tarde a los demás, no sabía para que. Subió hasta su habitación, se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Un mar verde le ahogaba, y luego aquel beso, aquel ligerísimo contacto que le había destrozado. No podía seguir así, se volvería loco. Nunca la había sentido tan lejana y necesaria como ahora. Era irónico eso…no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Eres un idiota, Shaoran Li… - se dijo mientras rememoraba una y otra vez aquel encuentro.

**9.**

Era una danza hermosa aquella que le enseñaron aquella tarde. Aunque la verdad, lo que había sido realmente…emocionante, había sido aquel encuentro con Shaoran. Cuando ingreso por primera vez a la estancia, gritando como un energúmeno, ella solo pudo dejarse llevar. Las palabras salían fluidamente de su boca, y aquel acercamiento, que solo tenia como fin destrozar su compostura, término en aquel pequeño beso que no pudo evitar dar. Sentía tan fuertemente el deseo de que el la tomara en sus brazos como tantas otras veces, que la aprisionara y no la dejara ir, que la besara como antes, que no pudo evitar hacerlo, acercarse, acariciar aquel ancho pecho sobre el que había dormido, el fuerte cuello, sentir aquel otro corazón que latía desbocado, el aroma de madera y cítrico que lo rodeaba, y el contacto calido de sus labios. Se obligo a alejarse, porque no hubiera podido resistir un poco más. Tenía que ser fuerte, por ello se alejo de allí y se resguardo entre las demás chicas, luchando contra su propio deseo, la razón contra el corazón. Se giro hacia las chicas y no vio cuando el salió de la habitación, pero lo sintió, o mas bien, dejo de sentir aquella mirada turbia que le taladraba el alma. Por eso supo que el ya no estaba allí. Continúo con la práctica de los hermosos bailes que debía presentar. No solo bailaría la danza del eclipse con las hermanas Li, con Meiling, Chiharu y Tomoyo, sino que tendría que presentar, sola, un baile tradicional japonés representando el lugar del que provenía y como golpe de gracia, la danza de la luna, representando a aquella mujer que había conquistado el corazón del dios de los cielos. Porque? Pues por la simple razón de que estaba comprometida con Shaoran, y todas las futuras mujeres Li debían presentarlo como un agradecimiento a aquella bendición de los dioses para la familia, eso de que todo Li encontraba siempre su complemento perfecto. Y el hacerlo frente a todos los invitados que seguramente estarían allí la llenaba de pánico. Es decir, ni siquiera era china, no pertenecía a ninguna de aquellas antiguas familias que bien podrían haber dado a sus hijas en matrimonio, y encima se iba a casar con el futuro jefe de clan. Ya tenía suficientes motivos para ser criticada, y ahora tenia que hacer aquel baile. Y si lo hacia mal? Eso seria terrible.

**10.**

Luego de practicar toda la tarde, llego nuevamente Shaoran en compañía de Eriol y Yamazaki. Les mire sorprendida, cuando shiefa se acerco a mí y me dijo con suavidad:

Eres la futura señora Li, y tienes que honra cada una de las raíces que forman parte de ti: la japonesa, por tu nacimiento, y la china, por tu unión. Pero como el señor Hiraguizawa es, junto con el señor Yamazaki, nuestro invitado de honor, ya que el es ingles, terminaremos la inauguración con un vals, que abriremos nosotros para que los demás invitados bailen luego.

Un vals? – eso era algo malo, es decir, tendría que bailar con Shaoran, eso era seguro, y tenerlo cerca debilitaba todas mis defensas, si solo en un minuto le había besado, que no haría teniéndolo todo ese rato cerca. Dioses, solo eso faltaba!!

Tranquilízate Sakura!! Lo harás bien. – la escuche hablar de aquello y me sentí perdida, de que diablos estaba hablando esta vez?

Vaya querida Sakura. Podría decir que te acaban de amenazar de muerte.

Mire igual de confundida a quien había hablado, y me tope de frente con Eriol. La sonrisa en mi rostro se ensancho y me abalance a sus brazos.

Eriol, que bueno que estés acá – dije alegremente.

Bueno, yo también iba a decir lo mismo pequeña hasta que vi tu rostro, que mala cara tienes a veces. – dijo el dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa.

Ahhhh??

La cara que tenías cuando te hablaba aquella chica, cuando te dijo lo del vals??

Ahhh!! Eso…si…veras, es que…pues, no soy muy buena…con eso, si eso es!! No soy nada buena con el vals.

Claro… no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que tendrás que bailar con Shaoran, que no estas viviendo en su casa y que al parecer hubo un problema por este lugar, no??

Me sonroje hasta el extremo.

Quien te lo dijo, Eriol?? Si fue tomoyo, ya le cantare un par de…

No fue tomoyo, sakura… - dijo el repentinamente serio, pero mirándome con dulzura.

Ahh no? Entonces qu… - abrí los ojos sorprendida – Shaoran…. – dije en un susurro.

El fue quien me lo conto todo. Absolutamente TODO. Inclusive aquello que lo arruino. Fue un idiota, lo sabes? Pero, Sakura, créeme que esta arrepentido. Nunca le había visto así, y además, no se. Sabes que conozco fácilmente a las personas. Esta destruido. Tienes que perdonarlo. No ahora, pero, permítele tan siquiera una oportunidad.

No la merece. Yo… yo…

Lo amas. Se te nota. – me sonroje nuevamente.

Pero el no a mi – le espete con rencor – si así fuera, no habría hecho lo que hizo.

No, sakura. Estas equivocada. Fue un error, y todos cometemos errores, pero de los errores se aprende. No lo condenes por no haber aceptado sus sentimientos rápidamente. Fue algo que enfrento al perderte, y ahora, que hará con ellos?

Puede metérs….

Sakura….

Bien….esta bien. Pero es que es difícil sabes? Cada partícula de mi quiere estar cerca de el, pero me niego a hacerlo. Tiene que sufrir porque, a pesar de estar aquí, actuando como si no me ocurriera nada, me duele, me duele tanto que quisiera llorar hasta agotarme, quisiera golpearlo a el, quisiera arrancarme el corazón. Me siento destrozada, y el tiene que pagarlo.

Lo se, pero, abre los ojos pequeña. Tendrás que reconocer el momento de terminar la batalla, o podrías perderlo todo.

No perderé nada… tenlo por seguro.

Bien pequeña.

Gracias…Eriol – deposite un beso en su mejilla y lo abrace con fuerza.

La música comenzó a flotar en el aire, y sentí una mano firme que me tomaba con suavidad del brazo.

Sakura?

Vaya!, así que serás mi pareja, no me lo esperaba. – dije bromeando.

Nos dirigimos hacia la pista, donde tomo mi cintura con una mano y sostenía la mía con la otra. Comenzamos a dar vueltas por la habitación al ritmo suave de la música. No era capaz de pensar en nada. Solo en el roce su brazo, en su mano enlazada con la mía, que parecía quemar.

Sakura… lo siento.

…

Por favor, pequeña…- me sentí estremecer – mírame…

Levante la vista para chocar con sus ojos de oro liquido. El apoyo su frente en la mía, sin dejar de mirarme.

No quiero perderte. Fui un estúpido, lo se. No se como pedirte perdón, pero por favor, perdóname, lo diré mil veces, te lo pediré de rodillas, pero, perdóname. Quiero tenerte cerca mío, besarte, despertar todos los días a tu lado – las palabras de el me retorcían el corazón – no lo merezco pero tu puedes perdonarme. Sacrificare lo que sea por ti, porque yo… yo te...

No lo digas Shaoran. – dije con la voz entrecortada desviando mi rostro – no lo digas por favor. Me ofendes. No puedes pretender que tan solo olvide todo y siga como si nada.

Me aleje y salí a toda prisa de la habitación. Sentí como una mano tiraba fuertemente de la mía, y de repente mi espalda chocaba contra la pared. Un brazo me acorralaba contra esta y el otro tomaba con suavidad mi mejilla.

Escúchame bien Sakura. Tendrás que oírme, aunque solo sea esta vez. Siento…algo muy fuerte por ti. No quise aceptarlo antes pero lo hago ahora. No te ofendas porque te lo diga. No lo hago para tener tu perdón, no creas que soy tan superfluo. Lo hago porque, se que tendré que esforzarme para que me perdones. Lo que hice estuvo mal, y lo he lamentado estos días lejos de ti. Pero hare lo que sea por tenerte conmigo nuevamente, me arrastrare hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario. Me tendrás tan cerca de ti, día y noche, que ya no sabrás siquiera si soy yo tu sombra. Por favor Sakura… solo dame una oportunidad…

Su rostro estaba tan cerca… sentí sus labios sobre los míos en una caricia leve. Toda mi voluntad se esfumo en un segundo. Mis brazos subieron hasta su cuello, en donde se encadenaron con fuerza. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, apresándome, en un contacto que se me hacia excesivamente necesario. No supe como había podido permanecer alejada de el tantos días. Solo su sabor, su contacto, su lengua que me acariciaba con ansiedad, con pasión, con deseo… todo era una tormenta de sensaciones. El calor era tan intenso, el beso se volvió más y más exigente, para luego decaer lánguidamente. Deposito un suave y casto beso en mis labios y se alejo de mí, dejándome con la cabeza embotada y un barullo de pensamientos.

Solo una oportunidad, Sakura. Nunca más lo arruinare…

Se dio la vuelta y le vi irse a la calle, quien sabe a que lugar. Sentía el corazón desbocado, las mejillas ardiendo, y la sensación de sus labios como una marca de fuego en los míos. Había sido débil, pero… al diablo con todo ello. Aquel beso había sido tan…intenso. Decididamente, Shaoran Li se había vuelto una droga, mi vicio… pero no lo iba a tener fácil.

**Notas de la autora…**

Awww!! Otra oportunidad, que lindo!! Sera que se la damos?? Bueno…sakura esta un poco falta de voluntad, pero, vamos… que no es nada facil cuando a pasado tan poco tiempo. Una cosa es decirlo y otra hacerlo. Pero en todo caso, ella no le ha dicho si le va a dar otra oportunidad. Se nos viene la fiesta del eclipse, y Shaoran se sentira un poco celoso cuando vea al flamante acompañante de sakura, y la forma tan intima en que se tratan esos dos. Un nuevo personaje aparece y le da un nuevo vuelco a la historia, sakura le dara otro chance al apuesto Li? ¡¡Una fortuna familiar trae nuevas desgracias a los Li, leanlo en el proximo capitulo de "colapso": "amor en juego"!! (uy, si parezco drama de tv!! jajaja) ya saben dudas, sugerencias, criticas buenas y malas, me lo escriben. Besos… y hasta pronto!!


	8. Chapter 8: ya fue suficiente

**Ya fue suficiente…**

**1.**

Termino de vestirse en el instante preciso en el que sonaba su teléfono celular.

ya voy, ya voy...no me demoro en llegar.

Colgó rápidamente sin esperar contestación alguna y tomo un gigantesco bolso que había sobre su lecho. Corrió escaleras abajo, donde la esperaba una joven de cabello negro.

estoy lista!! – grito entusiasmada.

La otra joven solo sonrió ante aquella muestra de alegría, pensando que quizás esta desaparecería en un rato, cuando fuera reemplazada por unos nervios inconmensurables. Abrió la puerta dejando salir a la alegre muchacha, mientras cerraba luego con llave y se dirigían hacia el automóvil negro que se hallaba frente a la vivienda.

Un hombre uniformado les abrió la puerta del coche, al que se subieron apresuradas. Hacia bastante calor allí fuera, pero dentro el ambiente era fresco, gracias al aire acondicionado. La joven de cabellos castaños miro detenidamente una gigantesca caja que se hallaba en el regazo de la otra chica, pero esta estaba algo ensimismada, por lo que se abstuvo de preguntar. Se dispuso a observar el paisaje mientras dejaban detrás de si la ciudad y tomaban rumbo hacia los suburbios, en especial hacia la gigantesca edificación tradicional que pertenecía al clan Li.

Cuando llegaron, seis chicas esperaban emocionadas en la puerta. Las sacaron rápidamente del coche y las llevaron hacia las habitaciones del ala sur, en donde podrían organizarse tranquilamente.

estas bien, sakura? – pregunto una chica de ojos rubí a la castaña.

Si, mei, estoy bastante bien. No se, creí que iba a sentirme mas nerviosa, pero no... termino sonriente, mientras las demás sacaban una tras otra las prendas en el bolso que la chica había traído. Ahora, lo mejor que podemos hacer, es comenzar a arreglarnos. meiling nos maquillara, es experta en ello, mientras tanto yo les ayudare a sakura, tomoyo y Chiharu con sus vestidos y peinados, mientras las demás se arreglan. Seremos las primeras en salir, luego saldrá meiling, después tomoyo y chiharu, que son las invitadas de la casa, y finalmente saldrá Sakura, que es la prometida. De acuerdo? – dijo Fanren

Esta bien...pero...

Que sucede?

Tendré que salir sola?? – dijo la castaña.

Pues..si, porque?

Pues...no, por nada...lo hare bien, no te preocupes.

Para el baile que realizarían, llevarían hermosos quipao de seda con aperturas laterales hasta la mitad del muslo, y bordados en hilo de oro y plata. Las hermanas Li vestían de negro, Meiling, Tomoyo y Chiharu en dorado, y Sakura, quien seria la figura central de la fiesta ese año vestía el tradicional verde oliva que representaba al clan Li. Claro que, al final del baile, debería subir para arreglarse, primero para la danza japonesa, y luego para la danza del eclipse, las cuales realizaría sola frente a todos los invitados. Ante tamaña revelación, la chica comenzó a sentir un leve malestar en la boca del estomago, pero lo desecho rápidamente.

Luego de vestirse procedieron a peinarse. Hermosos tocados de flores rojas adornaban sus cabezas, y gotas de oro caían en cascada con ellas o recorrían en hermosas espirales el cabello recogido. El maquillaje no fue muy exagerado. Una marcada línea negra bordeaba los hermosos ojos, la piel cubierta tenuemente por el polvo para que no brillara, y los labios en color rojo eran el toque final. Tomaron finalmente un abanico del largo del brazo, en livianísimas hojas de madera tallada, que utilizarían en el baile. Estos abanicos se abrían en su totalidad formando un círculo completo y mostraba hermosas figuras solo visibles cuando se abría en todo su esplendor. Las chicas salieron de la habitación y se apostaron en las escaleras. Comenzaron a bajar las cuatro hermanas Li, lenta y elegantemente. Formaron un cuadrado, en el cual representaban cada una de las cuatro esquinas. Meiling, Tomoyo y Chiharu lo hicieron a continuación, deteniéndose en el centro de aquel cuadrado formando una línea recta en toda la mitad. Finalmente, le toco el turno a Sakura. Sintió como si le fallaran las fuerzas, tomo aire y comenzó a bajar con cuidado las escalas. Se veía hermosa, con las largas piernas dejándose vislumbrar a medida que la tela del vestido se abría con el movimiento. El rostro cremoso y los ojos verdes, brillantes y expectantes. Camino a través de todas las chicas y se detuvo adelante de la formación que estas habían hecho. Vio de reojo a Yukito, escondido entre la multitud, sonriéndole con entusiasmo. También vio delante de este a aquel castaño que...mmm... mejor respiraba, porque el sonrojo se había apoderado de sus mejillas. No había podido imaginar la cantidad de invitados que habría. Eran...tantos!! Comenzó a sentir una opresión en el pecho, hasta que vio a tomoyo que la alentaba. Su brazo derecho se extendió al lado, con el abanico cerrado en su mano. El rostro se encontraba mirando fijamente al frente. Las demás chicas prosiguieron a realizar el mismo movimiento. Luego, todas comenzaron a moverse al unísono. La mano se abatió levemente liberando el abanico, que se abrió levemente, mientras la otra mano terminaba el trabaja, subiendo ambas en diagonal a la derecha. La pierna izquierda se doblaba también en esa dirección, para luego moverse con soltura hacia delante y en un giro hacia atrás, dándole vuelta al frágil cuerpo. La mirada sobresaliendo por encima del abanico totalmente abierto, luego el rostro oculto completamente tras este, sostenido en la mano izquierda, mientras la derecha floreaba con gracia en el aire. Un nuevo golpe de la mano y el abanico se cerraba otra vez. Dos pasos adelante, y un cuarto de vuelta. Los dos brazos extendidos al lado, en la misma dirección. Seguidamente una delicada mano recorría el camino del brazo y se movía con suavidad hacia el costado, y con una floritura, hacia el frente. El cuerpo grácil descendía con aquella mano estirándose levemente hacia el suelo, como si recogiera al vuelo una frágil pluma, y elevándose nuevamente en un giro sin fin que permitía ver solo un torbellino de negro, oro y verde que se entremezclaba en una danza tormentosa que termino abruptamente con un golpe de tambor. Las chicas se arremolinaban alrededor de la hermosa joven de traje verde que yacía en el medio, con el abanico abierto en semicírculo ocultando parte de su bello rostro inclinado hacia un lado.

Todos los invitados aplaudieron entusiasmados ante tal despliegue de belleza. Había sido un espectáculo hermoso, y las mujeres que lo habían representado lo habían hecho de maravilla. Las chicas se pusieron de pie nuevamente, dedicando inclinaciones de cabeza a los invitados. Se dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron escaleras arriba, mientras los demás en la estancia comentaban sobre las fabulosas aptitudes de aquellas damas, y de la excepcional belleza de aquella chica de ojos verdes que nadie conocía.

**2.**

Verla allí, tan hermosa y grácil en medio de la danza, le había hecho saltar el corazón. Aquella chica era... excepcional. Recordó aquellos labios sonrosados que había vuelto a besar tres días atrás cuando habían practicado el vals. Un calor ardiente subió a sus labios al recordar los suaves de ella besándole. El baile termino abrupta y hermosamente, y ella levanto levemente la mirada en su dirección. Un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, y eso lo enardeció más. Era tan dulce, y hermosa, que le dolía más aun el hecho de haberla perdido. Le dirigió una suplica con los dorados ojos en el momento en que se levanto y corrió escaleras arriba, gesto que no paso desapercibido para la chica.

oh por dios – dijo la joven de ojos verdes en la habitación en la que se cambiaban. – es tan difícil...

lo se, sakura...pero tienes que ser fuerte, lo sabes.

Pero...cuando le vi allí, como me miraba... quisiera darle otra oportunidad.

Se que se la darás sakurita, pero no en este momento...puede esperar un poco mas.

Lo se tomoyo...pero de todos modos es difícil... – dijo la castaña haciendo un gracioso mohín.

Bueno...creo que ya termine – dijo la amatista, mostrándole a la joven un espejo. La chica miro en sus parpados un hermoso tono durazno, un leve rubor en sus mejillas, los labios de color coral con un tenue brillo que los hacia ver llenos y luminosos., el cabello recogido en un hermoso nudo de rizos castaños, los labios brillantes y llenos de emoción.

Creo que…me falta algo. No te muevas de aquí, ya vuelvo.

Diciendo esto, la amatista salió velozmente de la habitación, mientras Sakura cerraba los ojos y respiraba profunda y acompasadamente. Pensaba en lo emocionante que había sido presentarse así, como esa noche, y en como le había gustado sentir las miradas de todas aquellas personas sobre si, y en un par de ojos marrones que había sentido clavados en lo profundo de su ser, activando cada fibra de su cuerpo, y en los labios posesivos que le habían robado la respiración día antes, y en lo mucho que desearía volver a sentir algo así.

Sintió la puerta abrirse con suavidad, y pasos sordos que caminaban por la habitación hasta hallarse detrás de ella.

Tomoyo? que era lo que te hacia falta.

La verdad solo me faltas tú, que te parece eso??

Abrió los ojos al tiempo que se levantaba rápidamente y tomaba la mayor distancia posible entre ella y el recién llegado.

Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. Creí entender que habías recibido una rígida y excelsa educación – dijo suavemente, dirigiendo una mirada desafiante al hombre que la observaba con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos, adoptando una pose indulgente y despreocupada.

Bah…nada es perfecto querida. Sin embargo, no necesito tocar a tu puerta, no hay nada que puedas ocultarme ya, no es así?

Las mejillas de la joven se colorearon notoriamente, haciéndola girar el rostro hacia otro lado.

Bueno…en todo caso querido mío, creo que deberías salir de aquí. Estoy preparándome, y no podre presentarme si no te vas y me dejas terminar.

Bien!! Creo que puedo ayudar con eso, pequeña. Siéntate. Prometo controlarme.

Ella le dirigió una mirada desconfiada, pero igual hizo lo que el le había dicho. Se acerco nuevamente a la silla y tomo asiento. Respiro profundamente, diciéndose que después de todo, así le podría poner a sufrir un poco más, aunque eso le costara su propia cordura.

Creo que… no te aplicaste perfume. – dijo el mientras acercaba el rostro al cuello de la chica.

Eeehhh….yo….no….yo no…

Lo se. Sin embargo querida siempre hueles bien. Como una flor.

Hay flores que no huelen bien, lo sabias? – dijo ella irónica, intentando calmar un poco su atribulada mente.

Son pequeñas excepciones, y decididamente no estas en esa categoría. – dijo el mientras tomaba del tocador un hermoso frasco en el que descansaba un aceite oscuro. Tomo un poco de este aceite en las yemas de sus dedos y los deslizo suavemente por la piel del cuello de la chica, por sus orejas, en el pequeño agujero que se formaba bajo su mentón, en medio del cuello, rozando como seda la piel descubierta de la castaña, que reacciono tomando con firmeza y rapidez aquella mano que la estaba haciendo perder el sentido.

Cálmate, quieres? – dijo con las mejillas arreboladas y la respiración entrecortada.

Pero si no he hecho nada – dijo el con fingida expresión de inocencia. Ella le lanzo una mirada de reproche, mientras el acercaba su mano a un pequeño secreter que había sobre el mueble. Extrajo un delicado collar de oro blanco que simulaba un montón de diminutas flores encadenadas por una finísima hilera de filigrana. La exquisita joya reposo contra la piel clara de la chica, que se estremeció ante el contacto premeditado de aquellas manos varoniles en su cuello. Luego las sintió en sus orejas, cuando depositaban allí unos hermosos pendientes del mismo diseño del collar. Finalmente en el nudo de rizos fue depositada una flor dorada que no había visto jamás.

Que es eso?

Es una flor de cerezo querida, que no la distingues? – dijo el con sorna

Se que es una flor de cerezo, pero no es mía.

Oh, si que lo es. Era lo que había ido a buscar Tomoyo, pero como era un regalo mío, decidí que tenia todo el derecho a dejarlo a salvo en la adorable cabellera de su actual dueña.

Vaya, si que puedes ser galante, no? – dijo ella con una sonrisa irónica, mientras se levantaba nuevamente para salir a realizar el siguiente performance. No conto con el hombre que le obstaculizo la salida apoyándose con indolencia y dejadez sobre la puerta. – podrías dejarme pasar, querido. Se me hace tarde – dijo mientras intentaba pasar a la fuerza. El la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia si.

Oh vamos sakura, soy bastante galante, y tu lo sabes, y te encanta. No puedes decirme que no sientes nada cuando te tengo así. – hasta entonces la castaña había estado forcejeando, pero se quedo quieta al oír esto ultimo. Acaso el le estaba diciendo que no podía resistirse ante sus encantos? Ni que fuera el único que supiera usarlos!! Bien, entonces jugarían al mismo juego.

No es algo que debas preguntar. O mejor, deberías preguntarte mas bien, si no se te acelera el pulso cada vez que me tienes así – dijo a medida que bajaba la voz hasta convertirla en una cadenciosa y susurrante melodía. Había eliminado casi todo espacio entre ellos, y al hablar rozaba ligeramente los labios del chico.

B-bien…y-yo… - sus neuronas habían sufrido una conmoción. Ella estaba tan cerca, su olor lo envolvía, el calor de su cuerpo le abrasaba, y ese leve roce de sus labios lo estaba enloqueciendo. Todo era nebuloso, no podía pensar con claridad, solo podía pensar en el siguiente paso, en la inminente cercanía, en un beso profundo que le permitiera saborear la ambrosia de aquella boca encantadora.

Lo se. No puedes con mis encantos – dijo ella riendo mientras se alejaba de el rápidamente y tomaba rumbo hacia las escaleras. El corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte en el pecho que creía que cualquiera podría oírlo, pero el no se había dado por enterado. Lo vio levantarse del apoyo que había sido la puerta, mirarla algo confundido, y luego arreglarse el traje, pasarse la mano por el pelo, por el rostro, y sacudir la cabeza, como si quisiera ayudar con esto a que sus neuronas hicieran contacto nuevamente.

**3.**

Sentí como el calor que me envolvía anteriormente desapareció con rapidez de mi cuerpo, el peso ligero que soportaba antes también se esfumo, igual que el perfume de rosas que me envolvía como una seda. Abrí los ojos confundido. Esa endemoniada mujer…_lo se…no puedes con mis encantos…_ me iba a volver loco…corrijo, loco ya estaba, y solo eso podía explicar mi total falta de control cuando la tenia cerca. Definitivamente, no podía presumir de eso ante ella porque solo una mirada de su parte y mi voluntad se hacia añicos. La vi irse rauda, como si flotara, mientras recuperaba el control de mi atolondrado cuerpo. Me levante, arregle mi traje, mi desordenado cabello, me talle el rostro intentando recuperar la compostura, y sacudí la cabeza para alejar de mi mente y de mis sentidos el leve olor a rosas que parecía haberse adueñado de todo mi alrededor. Creo que mis neuronas comenzaron a revolucionar nuevamente, porque todo volvía a tener forma, pero la sensación de tenerla cerca mío no se desvanecía. Camine hacia las escaleras, desde donde pude ver nuevamente los delicados movimientos de cisne con los que aquella mujer se desenvolvía. Siempre supe que seria difícil, desde que la conocí, que debatir en cualquier sentido con ella era asunto perdido, como jugar con fuego en una habitación llena de paja. Solo podría resultar un incendio devastador…pero esa idea no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Esperaba ser el causante de aquel incendio, y ansiaba ser el único que pereciera en el.

**4.**

Los invitados revoloteaban en torno a la gran pista de baile en la mansión para ese entonces, ya se habían enterado de que la bella mujer de ojos verdes que había protagonizado la danza del eclipse era la joven prometida del heredero de los Li. El sonido de un delicadísimo vals comenzó a deambular por la estancia, mientras todos dirigían las miradas interesadas hacia las tres jóvenes extranjeras que se hallaban en el centro de la pista, sonrojadas y envueltas en preciosos vestidos de seda y damasco. Tres hermosos pares de ojos castaños, amatistas y verdes miraban atribulados hacia la gente alrededor.

Las jóvenes se inclinaron en una reverencia, en el momento en que tres gallardos jóvenes ingresaban a la pista, vestidos con traje negro y corbata, representando el sueño de cualquier mujer que tuviera ojos para ver. Se apostaron formando pareja con cada una de las jóvenes que se encontraban todavía en la postura de la reverencia. Se inclinaron mostrando sus respetos a las chicas, que se levantaron y extendieron su brazo. Sin duda formaban parejas increíbles, pero la más interesante era aquella que protagonizaba aquella fiesta. Dos jóvenes de cabello castaño, uno de ojos dorados, la otra de ojos verdes y brillantes como la más exquisita esmeralda. El tomo su mano con delicadeza, como si fuera una alucinación que en cualquier momento podría esfumarse. Ella no había levantado la vista, y cuando lo hizo nuevamente sus neuronas hicieron cortocircuito. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y se perdió en aquellas lagunas de jade que tanto le gustaban. Podría quedarse así por siempre, sintiendo su liviano y cálido cuerpo girando con el en la pista. Ella por su parte podía sentir el latir acompasado de su corazón. Esta vez no se había sobresaltado. Lo que vio en aquellos ojos de oro líquido solo le transmitía paz, y algo más. Se sentía tranquila, segura, en el lugar y momento preciso en el que debería estar. Nunca antes se había sentido tan segura de estar en donde debía. Junto a el todo estaría bien. Tal vez…ella también hubiera actuado de esa forma. Le sonrió con sincero aprecio a lo que el correspondió con sorpresa y luego con una leve y tranquila sonrisa. También su corazón había tomado una marcha suave, que parecía seguir el ritmo de la dulce melodía. La acerco mas a el, y apoyo su cabeza en el cuello de ella, que se recostó sobre su hombro. La música termino, y ella se giro para salir de la pista. El la miro desilusionado mientras ella se alejaba, y agacho la cabeza. Tal vez todo fueran alucinaciones suyas. Se giro para salir también de la pista, cuando sintió que le tomaban de la mano y jalaban de el. Era ella, que cruzo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y deposito un suave beso en el cuello de el. Se quedo estático viéndola irse nuevamente, mientras ella le dirigía una dulce mirada llena de promesas. Bien, tendría que seguir esforzándose.

**8. **

Algo me impulso a darme vuelta y tomarle nuevamente la mano. Tal vez, el deseo de tenerlo cerca mío siempre, las ansias de abrazarlo nuevamente, o de tomarle por sorpresa cuando así lo quisiera. Por eso, creo que por eso le bese. Deposite un suave beso en su cuello, solo para librarme un poco del deseo fortísimo que tenia de olvidarlo todo y tenerlo conmigo. Pero me fui rápidamente. No podía dejárselo todo tan fácil. Por eso me aleje y tome dirección hacia aquel dulce chico que tanto quería y que me esperaba con una sonrisa.

Vaya. Creo que me pondré celoso si coqueteas con el de esa forma – me dijo el, mientras se mesaba los cabellos grises con la mano.

Oh, ya cállate, yuki. – le dije sintiendo como el rubor se apoderaba de mis mejillas – fue un…exabrupto.

Si, claro…un exabrupto…tus palabras bonitas no pueden cambiar lo que vi querida sakura – termino mientras depositaba un cariñoso beso en mi frente y me tomaba por la cintura. Me dirigió hacia la pista de baile, de la cual acababa de salir.

Yuki, que haces? Acabo de salir y ya me vas a entrar de nuevo.

Claro pequeña. Como crees que hare para que todos te vean a mi lado, sino es aquí en medio de todo?

Vaya, y se supone que soy yo la de la mente maquiavélica.

Bien. No puedes negar que en eso eres sorprendente, pero de vez en cuando tengo mis momentos.

Reí con gozo mientras comenzaba una divertida danza. Yuki me llevo a través del salón de baile dando un giro tras otro, mientras reíamos a causa del alegre baile. La gente nos miraba y se unía al baile, unos tras otros. Cuando se acabo, nos dirigimos a una de las mesas para descansar un poco.

Quieres beber algo?

Si, gracias…eso me encantaría.

Un whisky, brandy…tal vez un delicioso sake en tu honor.

El sake estaría genial.

Bien, ya vuelvo entonces.

Pero apresúrate, no querrás dejarme sola mucho tiempo – dije entre risas

Le vi perderse entre la multitud que continuaba bailando una melodía tras otra en la pista, hasta que mi vista se vio interrumpida por la aparición frente a mi de un joven en traje gris oscuro que me miraba desde la altura. Levante la vista y me encontré con un par de ojos negros y profundos, que por alguna extraña razón me provocaron un escalofrío. Sin embargo, pondero ante todo la molestia que me causo aquel grosero personaje al interponerse de tal forma ante mi. Fruncí el ceño y le dije, tan diplomáticamente como mi carácter explosivo me lo permitía en ese momento.

Disculpe caballero, pero interrumpe usted mi vista. Tal vez nadie se lo haya querido decir, pero no es usted de cristal, no puede ir por ahí imponiendo su presencia ante quienes no se la han solicitado.

Lo siento, señorita. No era mi intención molestarla de esta forma. Pero no pude evitar sentirme atraído por su exquisita belleza. No quisiera que me alejar usted de una patada por no haberme comportado con mayor decoro.

Bonitas palabras, señor. Pero no veo que razón tiene usted para estar aquí. Hay muchas mujeres en este salón que estarían más dispuestas aun en trabar conversación con usted. – no me sentía a gusto hablando con aquel hombre, y buscaba desesperada con la vista a alguien que pudiera alejarme de allí, para no parecer mas grosera de lo que ya había demostrado. Entonces le vi allí, con sus ojos dorados taladrando al hombre que se encontraba a mi lado._ bien!!_ pensé_ me equivoco, o son celos?? Esto podría servirme_. Decidí dejar de lado mi repulsa ante aquel hombre que, a fin de cuentas, no había hecho nada muy grave, excepto enfadarme, que era algo relativamente fácil. Así que me obligue a dirigirle una sonrisa coqueta, que fue bien recibida por él.

Aceptaría bailar esta pieza conmigo, señorita?

Seria un placer, señor. – dije con una sonrisa tan falsa como una moneda de dos caras. La verdad, al contacto con su mano sentí el impulso de huir corriendo.

Nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile. El hombre aquel me tomo firmemente de la cintura, y me acerco a el más de lo debidamente necesario para el dulce vals que sonaba como fondo. La sensación de repulsa aumento, pero al ver a shaoran con su vista fija en nosotros, me obligue a ignorarla al tiempo que seguía los pasos de ese hombre. Sentía como si aquel baile no se fuera a acabar nunca, y sentía la urgente necesidad de alejarlo de mí a golpes, su cercano cuerpo me incomodaba, y mas aun me molesto el atrevimiento que tuvo al acercarse a mi oído para susurrarme algo.

Es usted una mujer hermosa. Acababa de llegar cuando la vi, y no pude evitar acercarme. Disculpara usted mi descortesía.

No fue mayor problema, dije intentando alejarme de el, que me sostenía con mas fuerza aun.

Dígame, como se llama?

Mi nombre es sakura, para los amigos. Usted puede llamarme señorita kinomoto, o solo señorita, como lo ha hecho hasta este momento. Le aseguro que será lo mejor.

Así que no me permite llamarla sakura – dijo el mientras me acercaba aun mas a su cuerpo. – pero si desearía en demasía que me permitiera ser su amigo. No cree que podríamos divertirnos?

Lo dudo señor. Disculpe, pero, no cree usted que esta excesivamente cerca mío? Casi me impide molestar, y dudo mucho que mi prometido acepte tal comportamiento de su parte.

Así que esta comprometida!! Bien, eso no son obstáculos, no tendría que decirle a nadie, y yo por supuesto guardaría con celo su secreto.

La furia crecía en mí ante cada palabra dicha por aquel extraño. Me sentía intranquila junto a el, e intente irme de allí, pero el con fuerza sujeto mi mano lastimándome.

A donde crees que vas linda. Si apenas nos estamos conociendo. – dijo dándome una sonrisa lasciva.

Lejos de usted, _caballero_ – dije con ironía. La presión de sus manos me estaba haciendo daño, pero no podía demostrarle nada. Ya vería aquel atrevido.

Pero eso es imposible, linda. Quiero que termines de bailar conmigo. Oh, pero si no he hecho mas que mostrar una y otra vez mi descortesía, que sira la pequeña gatita de esto? Mi nombre damita, es tao. Tao Li, y seré el futuro dueño de todo este imperio. Podríamos hacer grandes cosas tu y yo, gatita. Se que no te molestara coronar a tu futuro esposo con un lindo par de cuernos, te aseguro que te hare pasar un buen rato.

Hay si, la furia que venia creciendo en mi interior exploto. Me aleje un paso de el con brusquedad, y le lancé una cachetada con tanta fuerza que le hice caer. La música se detuvo y todo el mundo comenzó a acercarse rápidamente y a curiosear. Mire a aquel hombre en el suelo con orgullo.

Señor Li, hay hombres que nunca entienden lo que es la caballerosidad y la cortesía. No se de donde a sacado usted la absurda conclusión de que el clan Li llegue a estar alguna vez a su cargo, pero definitivamente alguien con un comportamiento tan absurdo y descarado como el suyo no puede liderar a una familia que tiene en tan alta estima valores como la lealtad, el respeto, el orgullo y por encima de todo la responsabilidad por las personas que se encuentran a su cargo. Dudo mucho que haya posibilidades de que usted pueda ocupar un puesto que exija tamaño compromiso – dije con orgullo. Bien, vaya si estaba hecha para dar discursos. Me gire para irme, cuando choque de frente con shaoran.

Tienes algún problema, sakura?

Vaya, vaya – dijo tao desde el suelo – así que conoces a esta pequeña furcia. No se en que círculos andas, querido primo, para conocer a esta mujer.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el furioso golpe que le asesto el castaño en la mandíbula.

Esta mujer, grandísimo bastardo, es MI prometida!! – grito -, y debes respetarla como futura señora del clan Li. No se que demonios vienes a hacer arruinando esta celebración, pero si vuelvo a verte cerca, ten por seguro que te romperé algo mas que unas cuantas costillas.

El aludido se levanto rápidamente, se acomodo el traje y dirigió una mirada asesina a su interlocutor.

bien. Después de todo, putitas como ella las puedo conseguir en cualquier parte, y si no, pregúntale a Mikoto… - dijo mirando con sorna a Shaoran. – ella fue bastante fácil de convencer.

Shaoran intento ir hacia el nuevamente, pero lo retuvo meiling que ya había llegado junto a nosotros. La miro con furia y simulo calmarse un poco. Sin embargo, yo pude ver su enfado, y no pude evitar el pinchazo de dolor en mi pecho al verlo así. Aquello que tao había dicho lo había enfurecido mas, y teniendo en cuenta lo que Shaoran había hecho antes, no podía evitar deducir que su dolor se hallaba en aquel pasado perdido que había tenido con aquella otra mujer…Mikoto.

Busque con mi mirada a yukito, que se hallaba cerca presenciando la escena. Corrí hacia el, y por lo visto, también el había interpretado las cosas de ese modo. Sin poder evitarlo me lance contra su pecho al tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar mis ojos, pero las contuve lo más que pude mientras tomoyo y chiharu se acercaban a mí. Yukito me rodeo los hombros con su brazo y me dirigió hacia el otro lado del salón, donde había otra puerta que conectaba con la cocina. Salimos por la puerta trasera mientras eriol llamaba pidiendo un taxi. La noche estaba fría, y cuando sentí el aire helado golpear contra mi piel, no pude contener mas mi llanto. Yukito me libero un instante para que tomoyo y chiharu se acercaran. Intentaron consolarme, pero yo no las oía, solo escuchaba el gemido sordo de mi corazón herido. A fin de cuentas, nunca podría suplantar la imagen de aquella mujer. Si aun ahora un simple comentario en su contra podía despertar esa furia en el, ¿Qué podría hacer yo contra eso? La constatación de esa verdad me golpeo como un puñetazo. Eriol me cubrió con su abrigo mientras yukito me llevaba hacia el taxi que acababa de llegar. Mire por ultima vez a mis espaldas, con la vana esperanza de verle aparecer y que me dijera que nada era como yo lo había pensado, pero esta desapareció cuando solo la puerta cerrada y mis amigos de pie despidiéndome estuvieron ante mi vista. El dolor fue aun más fuerte. Ingrese en el automóvil y me aferre a yukito, dando rienda suelta a mis lágrimas. Escuche en la lejanía como gritaban mi nombre, pero sacudí la cabeza para alejar aquellas crueles alucinaciones de mí. No podía ser el quien me llamara, debía estar adentro todavía lamentándose haber perdido a aquella mujer de su pasado.

**9.**

Sentía la ira desbordar por cada uno de mis poros. Aquel maldito bastardo había insultado a Sakura, y la había comparado con una basura como mikoto. Le hubiera acabado si meiling no se hubiera interpuesto.

No debes hacer esto Shaoran. Ya sabes como es tao, y no vale la pena que quedes mal frente a tus invitados por el. Eres el anfitrión lo recuerdas?

Me mecí el cabello con frustración mientras miraba con ansias la puerta por la que había salido ese traidor, imaginando mil y una formas de torturarle. Se había metido con Sakura, con Sakura!! Era algo imperdonable. Luego le buscaría para ajustar cuentas. Me di vuelta y recorrí con mi mirada la sala, intentando encontrarla, pero los únicos ojos que me confrontaron fueron los de yamazaki. Camine a zancadas hacia el.

Donde esta?

Se fue, con tsukishiro.

Con quien?

El hombre que la acompañó esta noche, yukito tsukishiro.

COMO!!

Lo que te digo. Salieron por la cocina. Eriol, tomoyo y chiharu se fueron con el. Shaoran…esto….parecía bastante dolida, y creo saber porque. La ira que denotabas, parecía ser ocasionada por…bueno…tu ya sabes….

¿¿ – la mirada de no entender de que diablos estaba hablando yamazaki que puse fue suficiente para que mi amigo lanzase un suspiro de desespero.

Parecía que te hubieras enfadado por el insulto de mikoto!! Que eres imbécil o que? Y ni siquiera te preocupaste inmediatamente de Sakura, sino de ir a partirle el pescuezo a aquel idiota!!

PERO DE QUE RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO!! – grite con desespero mientras las palabras de yamazaki penetraban en mi cerebro. – no!, diablos, sakura debe pensar… diablos!!

Corrí como si me persiguiera el diablo, y llegue a la puerta para ver como el taxi en el que iba sakura se perdía en la noche.

Llegas bastante tarde amigo. – mire en aquella dirección y vi a Eriol que abrazaba a Tomoyo, mientras chiharu me lanzaba una mirada de desprecio y entraba nuevamente a la casa. Tomoyo me miraba con reproche, pero sin censurarme realmente. Ella sabia que todo había sido por sakura, pero también que yo no había caído en cuenta de mi error en el momento debido. Agache la cabeza decepcionado de mi mismo. Nunca podía hacer nada bien. – deberías ir por ella cabeza hueca.

Eehhh?? – eriol parecía haber dicho algo lo suficientemente inteligente a mi parecer. – si, ve por ella. Esta quedándose con tsukishiro. – mi mirada inmediatamente se torno sombría. No podía estar con el. Es decir…debía haberse estado quedando en un hotel, o, yo que se, pero no había estado todos estos días con el, o si?? Era imposible. La furia comenzó a crecer nuevamente en mí. Eran unos celos corrosivos hacia aquel idiota que tenia mi mujer consigo. Inmediatamente corrí hacia mi auto y arranque. Me toco devolverme. – esto…disculpa, pero…sabes donde vive tsukishiro??

Yo te acompaño Shaoran. – mire sorprendido a tomoyo. me dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad y se subió al auto. – que esperas Shaoran!! Pierdes el tiempo!!

Corrí hacia el automóvil y arranque. Tal vez, solo tal vez…no seria muy tarde.

**9.**

Había sido un viaje silencioso. Nos acostamos en mi cama, donde la consolé mientras la oía llorar desconsoladamente. Me sentía furioso, y por primera vez en mi vida sentía verdaderos deseos de aniquilar a alguien. Aquel imbécil solo estaba jugando con mi pequeña flor de cerezo, y eso era algo que yo no perdonaría jamás. Ella siempre había estado ahí para mí, apoyándome incluso cuando le descubrí a todos que tenia un romance con otro hombre. Ella me comprendió y me soporto durante ese difícil momento, cuando casi todos los demás me dieron la espalda. Siempre sonriente y optimista.

Pero últimamente solo la veía deambular por la casa como una sombra. Su sonrisa era menos resplandeciente que antes, aunque cuando estaba con otros no se notaba tanto, al fin y al cabo, ella siempre había apreciado la compañía de las personas que quería, pero no era igual. Yo, que la conocía desde que solo era una niña, podía sentir el aura de tristeza y frustración que la rodeaba. Y eso me desquiciaba. Quería ver a mi linda niña sonriendo otra vez, y pensé en lo mucho que me gustaría plantarle un buen golpe en la cara a aquel idiota que no sabia valorarla y respetarla como ella lo merecía, que la hacia sufrir tanto y que encima solo atinaba a lastimarla mas aun después de que ella había decidido perdonarle. Se que eso era lo que iba a hacer cuando la vi besarle en la pista, y en ese momento me alegre, pero ahora, solo quería destrozar a ese gusano.

Abrace con mas fuerza la frágil figura de aquella mujer con aires de niña que era como la hermana que nunca tuve, prometiéndome que cobraría cada lagrima que EL la había hecho derramar. No supe en que momento caí dormido. Solo supe que lo había hecho cuando me desperté abruptamente al sentir como una fuerza asombrosa tiraba de mí y me arrastraba fuera de la cama, lanzándome contra la pared. Escuche los gritos furiosos de Sakura, y alguien mas que estaba en la habitación, y que no pude ver porque mi pequeña, con su cortina de cabellos miel, se lanzo sobre mi protectoramente.

**10.**

Que diablos crees que haces, Shaoran Li!! – grito la castaña sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, que yacía en el suelo a causa del chino. Levanto la cabeza dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, que aun así se veía turbia por nuevas lágrimas. – yukito!! Yukito!! Estas bien?? – preguntaba la chica preocupada, mientras que el joven de cabellos chocolate caminaba con desespero a lo largo y ancho de la habitación.

Estoy bien…cof, cof… sakura…solo…cof…déjame levantar. – la chica le ayudo a levantarse.

Así que ahora estas con el!! Claro, era de esperarse. Después de todo, que otra razón tendrías para verte a escondidas con el?? Cuanto tiempo me estuviste velando los ojos?? O tal vez, tendría que haberlo sabido cuando te fuiste de casa. Seguramente vendrías aquí porque estarías libre de hacer todo cuanto querías con este tipo!!

La castaña se acerco hecha una furia hacia el, con todo el animo de lastimarlo hasta que no pudiera proferir ningún sonido, pero alguien mas se le adelanto.

El joven de cabellos grises se abalanzo contra el chino, golpeándolo con fuerza en la mandíbula.

Eres un imbécil!! Como te atreves, siquiera, a decir semejantes barbaridades sobre sakura!! Tu-no-sabes-nada!! – los golpes iban y venían sobre el joven de ojos dorados, mientras que las espantadas mujeres intentaban detener a yuki que se veía furioso como jamás lo había estado. – eras tu quien estaba encamándose a aquella puta!! Fuiste tu quien hizo llorar a sakura todo este tiempo!! – gritaba el – y ahora, después de haberla defendido en frente de todo el mundo, humillando a mi pequeña, te atreves a venir a insultarla!! – seguía gritando mientras el otro se acurrucaba en el piso tomándose la barriga, debido a los fuertes golpes que había recibido una y otra vez por yukito. – no se que diablos vio en ti, pero si por mi fuera, te borraría de la faz de la tierra en este momento, aunque ella jamás me lo perdonaría. Eres un imbécil, Shaoran Li, y no la mereces. – dijo con ira mientras miraba a la castaña, que lloraba silenciosa ante ellos. – lo siento sakura…murmuro al tiempo que salía de la habitación seguido por tomoyo.

La ojiverde se aproximo al chico que estaba tirado en el suelo, ayudándolo a levantarse, y lo llevo hacia la cama. Le recostó y salió de allí para buscar un botiquín. Vio a yukito y tomoyo en la cocina y se acerco a ellos.

Lo siento, sakura – dijo la amatista. – yo le traje…no sabia…

No había nada que saber tomoyo. se porque le trajiste y no tienes la culpa de nada.

Yo… quería matarlo Sakura… no se como pude detenerme… - dijo el joven medico

No te preocupes yukito. – la chica se acerco a el, le abrazo y apoyo su cabeza sobre la de el, que estaba sentado a la mesa mientras tomoyo buscaba hielo para ponerle en los nudillos, bastante lastimados por los golpes proferidos. – creo que, Shaoran a recibido bastante castigo. De todos modos, terminare todo. No puedo seguir así. Nunca nada me ha vencido, y nada lo hará ahora. Gracias, yuki, por intentar protegerme.

Yo siempre te protegeré. A ustedes dos. Son todo lo que tengo y tendré toda mi vida. Los demás pasan, pero ustedes siempre han estado ahí, y yo estaré para ustedes, como hoy. Alguien debía hacer reaccionar a aquel idiota, aunque todavía quiero acabarlo.

Despreocúpate. Ya no mas peleas ahora. Yo terminare este problema.

Subió con lentitud las escaleras, pensando como acabar con todo ese enredo. Abrió la puerta y se choco con la penetrante mirada del joven Li.

Porque estas con el, sakura? - dijo el suavemente

Porque me quiere, porque me defiende y le duele lo que me sucede. - murmuro ella

Pero yo…

Tú nada. Lo arruinaste una vez, Shaoran. Yo estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo, pero luego volviste a hacerlo, esta noche. No puedes jugar conmigo, y lo has sabido siempre. Yo no puedo seguir así. – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al joven que yacía en la cama y procedía a limpiarle las heridas. El hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el alcohol hizo contacto con la superficie lastimada.

Sakura, lo que oíste…

No me interesa saberlo Shaoran. Ya no quiero oírlo.

Pero me oirás. Tienes que hacerlo. – dijo el apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

No tengo que hacer nada Shaoran Li!! Solo lo que a mi me apetece, y no me apetece escucharte!! Dijo ella con furia, lanzando chispas por los ojos – tuviste tu oportunidad, y la perdiste, yo no tengo las fuerzas ni los deseos de seguir en esto. Todo este problema fue culpa tuya, y lo peor que pudiste haber hecho, antes y ahora, fue haber intentado culparme a mi, o a yukito. No sabes nada!! Nunca lo supiste, y solo tu estúpido orgullo y terquedad nos han traído hasta acá. Te atreviste a venir a una casa que no te pertenece a golpear a alguien que no conoces, basándote en cosas que solo existen en tu retorcida mente!! – grito, mientras veía el rostro del castaño cambiar por una diversa cantidad de expresiones, desde el asombro por aquella desbordante revelación, pasando por la ira sin fundamentos, los celos al oírla nombrar a aquel tipo y el dolor por saber que todo estaba terminando. – y sabes algo mas!! – continuo ella mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por su rostro – ese hombre al que acusas, con el que me acusas de tener algo a tus espaldas, no es otro mas que mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano, me crie con el desde que éramos niños, y siempre ha estado ahí para mi. No le veía hacia muchos años, y por ello estuve con el el otro día. No te enteraste porque estabas divirtiéndote bastante con aquella mujerzuela, pero no tardaste en juzgarme, Li. Se ve cuanto llegaste a conocerme. Y además, es gay!! YUKITO ES GAY!! Y tú no eres más que un imbécil. No quiero volver a verte jamás, aunque se que estoy obligada a hacerlo, pero puedes estar seguro que entre tu y yo, no hay nada ya. Me oíste? NADA!! – le asesto una bofetada en la ya golpeada mejilla, para salir corriendo de allí.

El intento levantarse, pero el dolor que le corroía por la paliza recibida anteriormente le lanzo al suelo. En ese momento, tomoyo ingreso a la habitación y asustada le ayudo a recostarse nuevamente en la cama. La chica le acomodo y cuando considero que ya estaba bien, se sentó a su lado.

Yukito dice que te quedaras esta noche. Estas bastante lastimado.

Tengo que irme. No puedo quedarme aquí, menos después de lo que hice, el…

El lo hizo por defender a Sakura, y ya se vengo como quería. No es alguien de guardar rencores, y considera que fuiste bastante castigado, mas ahora, que oyó lo que sakura te dijo. Considera que ya tienes lo que merecías.

Yo…

Fuiste un tonto. Pero a yukito eso ya no le interesa, Sakura hizo lo que necesitaba hacer, y también lo hizo el. Ahora, todo esta equilibrado. El es una persona bastante especial, y jamás te recordara esto. No es así. Simplemente estaba defendiendo lo que quería. Después de todo, nosotras somos todo lo que tiene. – el chico la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos. A cada palabra de ella, se sentía más y más el ser más despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra. El silencio se hizo entre ellos.

Cometiste un error tremendo… - dijo ella en voz queda - creo que, después de este pequeño show que montaste, te quedara mas difícil reconciliarte con ella, pero…

No te esfuerces, tomoyo. Ella no quiere saber de mí nunca más. Fui un idiota. Porque no me dijiste lo de yukito? – la expresión de profundo dolor que embargaba aquellos ojos dorados le cayo a la chica como un balde de agua fría.

No tenias que saberlo. El punto aquí es, que tanto confiaste en ella. En eso estoy de acuerdo con lo que te dijo. Demostraste muy bien cuanto habías llegado a conocerla, no quedaste bien parado en ello, déjame decirte. La lastimaste, heriste su orgullo, le rompiste el corazón. Mas aun con lo que sucedió aquella vez, con mikoto – dijo el nombre como si fuera veneno – y ahora con lo que sucedió en el festival. No se que paso en cada uno de esos momentos por tu mente, pero…incluso yo, que quiero ayudarte, tengo que decirte que fuiste un estúpido, y ahora estas por perder a la persona mas maravillosa que conozco.

Un entrecortado sollozo interrumpió a la chica. Asombrada vio como un rio de lágrimas comenzaba a correr de los ojos ambarinos. Aquel hombre que siempre la había impactado por su fuerte presencia, con aquel aire de majestuosidad y poder, parecía un despejo llorando sus penas junto a ella. Se le rompió el corazón.

La quieres en verdad, no es así? – dijo ella, sabiendo que su pregunta era estúpida. El joven no hizo gesto alguno. – puedes recuperarla, si quieres, pero será algo difícil.

El se agarro con fuerza a los brazos de ella, inclinando la cabeza y derramando lagrimas silenciosas. Ella le abrazo y le retuvo así un rato.

Lo hare… - dijo el en un susurro – no me importa que tenga que hacer, pero no puedo perderla…

**11.**

La encontró sacando con desespero todas sus pertenencias del closet, y metiéndolas desordenadamente en la maleta que se hallaba sobre la cama. Se apoyo contra la puerta observándola. Sabía que ella le había visto, pero permaneció allí para que pudiera desahogarse con aquella sorprendente cantidad de ropa. Cuando la ultima prenda salió del closet, la vio derrumbarse, con los hombros temblando y las lagrimas rodando copiosamente de sus cristalinos ojos.

Lo odio…lo odio tanto. – dijo con voz preñada de dolor – como puedes amar y odiar tanto a una misma persona, albergar esos sentimientos tan fuertes y destructivos?? - decía llorando.- no puedo creer que esto me este sucediendo a mi. Siempre me creí tan fuerte. Pensé que podría pasar por todo sin inmútame, pero ahora…dios, es tan doloroso. Quisiera morirme, y eso me sienta fatal, porque…ya no se que será de mi, me siento débil, siento que todo lo que era antes ya no tiene base, porque, no tuve la fuerza para evitar este dolor. Quisiera…quisiera nunca haberle conocido.

En todo aquel momento, el no había pronunciado palabra. Solamente la abrazaba y la oía librarse levemente de todo aquel dolor. Hacia rato la ir hacia aquel hombre había desaparecido, para ser reemplazada únicamente por la preocupación hacia aquella persona tan importante en su vida. Aquella a la que protegería de todo y todos, sin importarle lo que tuviera que hacer. La ayudo a levantarse y la sentó en la cama, mientras terminaba de alistar la maleta que la joven estaba preparando a su llegada.

Supongo que te iras entonces. Fue un placer volverte a ver, querida Sakura. Te prometo que iré pronto a verte. Ahora que te he encontrado, no pienso perderte la pista tan fácil – le dirigió una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante, que fue dulcemente correspondida. _El siempre preocupándose por todos_, pensó ella, mientras intentaba calmarse un poco. Tomo el teléfono y marco a la aerolínea.

Hola?? Soy Sakura Kinomoto – su nombre y la fama que le precedía podían hacer milagros en momentos como ese – necesito un vuelo inmediatamente a Japón.

Señorita Kinomoto. El próximo vuelo sale dentro de dos horas. Puede venir en este momento y tendrá su puesto en primera clase al instante.

Gracias. Llegare pronto. – colgó y pidió luego un taxi. Había alguien más de quien también tenia que despedirse. – vuelvo en un momento yuki. Me acompañarías luego al aeropuerto.

Sabes que lo haría aunque no quisieras verme – dijo el riendo con suavidad, mientras la abraza nuevamente. – tienes que ser fuerte, sakura. – susurro con cariño – y no te rindas si lo quieres. Hasta la dura un rato, dale celos, ignóralo, pero no te permitas perderlo si no es eso lo que quieres.

…yuki…

No me digas nada Sakura. Te conozco, y te digo lo que se que necesitas oír. No intentes negarme nada, porque se mas de ti que tu misma. – dijo dándole un beso fraternal en la frente.

La chica le miro, aunque deseaba decirle que ella jamás volvería a dejarse vencer por esa clase de sentimientos. Sin embargo callo, porque la duda se poso en su mente. Realmente seria capaz de alejarse de Shaoran, o debería intentar…darle una oportunidad? Eso la atormentaba. No quería sufrir así nunca más.

Salió de la casa en silencio y se subió al auto que la esperaba.

Vamos a Li Manor, Toshiro…llego el momento de despedirme. El hombre le sonrió con tristeza mientras se dirigía al lugar solicitado. El viaje fue silencioso, pero no incomodo. Solamente se encontraban allí, uno sufriendo y el otro acompañándole a llevar la carga de ese dolor.

Se bajo del auto y se acerco a la gran mansión. Hacia rato debían haberse ido todos los invitados. Toco a la puerta, y un rato después, una soñolienta mucama abría la puerta.

Señorita Sakura! Pero que hace usted aquí a estas horas. Todas las mujeres Li se preocupaban por usted, que se fue sin decir palabra.

Keiko…- los ojos se le empañaron – vengo a despedirme. Le dio un abrazo a la anciana y subió a la habitaciones de las mujeres de la casa. La despedida fue breve y llena de lágrimas y promesas de visitarla en Japón prontamente. Y la joven se fue nuevamente de aquel lugar. En la puerta de salida le esperaban ya Keiko y también el Wei, que había sido levantado por la anciana mujer para despedirse de la señorita.

Mi niña, dijo el anciano, la semilla necesita de sol y agua y tierra para crecer y dar bellos frutos. No puede hacerlo sola. No sea como la semilla necia que cae entre las piedras y no puede jamás echar raíces para vivir. – la joven le miro confundida. – no se preocupe, lo entenderá en su momento.

Gracias Wei. Estoy feliz de haberos conocido, a ambos. – les beso en la mejilla y subió nuevamente al auto, despidiéndose con la mano.

**12.**

Te veré en unos días, Sakura. – decía la joven de ojos amatista, abrazando a la castaña. Esta le sonrió, aunque había un deje de tristeza en ella. Tomo sus maletas y tomo el auto que le esperaba.

Una hora después miraba por la ventanilla del avión. Cuando este despego, sintió como si dejara algo muy importante en aquella tierra extranjera.

**Notas de la autora.**

Oouuu!! Se que me demore demasiado, pero estaba empezando otro semestre en la U, y me fue imposible continuar esto…pero bueeeennooo….aquí estoy otra vez. Espero que les guste, especialmente a ti, carly--gracias por tu apoyo, y a mi amiga lala, que aunque no es asidua de este mundo, esta pendiente de todo lo que escribo. Bueno...por fin aparece el causante de todo este problema y pronto verán que sorpresas trae para nuestros protagonistas…que por otra parte, van de mal en peor, y yuki!! Aaawwww!! Fue tan lindo como defendió a Sakura, aunque quien se imagina a yuki con ese temperamento y deseos de venganza!! jejeje…pero tranquilas (y tranquilos, no se si algún hombre esta leyendo esto) que nuestro querido Shao va a hacer hasta lo imposible por recuperar lo que ha perdido. Nos leemos en otro capitulo, besos y gracias a todos!! Adiiiooosss!!


	9. Chapter 9: Memorias

**Memorias….**

**1.**

Por fin un día de paz y tranquilidad después de tantos días cargados de tensión. Llegue a mi casa y sentí como si dejara un gran peso en el portón de entrada, aunque el corazón siguiera doliéndome. Descargue mis maletas y me despreocupe de todo. Al fin y al cabo estaba sola, en MI casa, una vez más. Me desnude mientras caminaba hacia le baño, abrí la llave de la tina y me dirigí nuevamente, desnuda, hacia la cocina. Abrí la nevera, y pude ver que mis días ausente me habían hecho olvidar que no había ido de compras. Bien, eso podría hacerlo mas tarde. Saque un paquete de galletas de soda de la alacena y me serví un poco de agua. Ohh, la austeridad, podía ser realmente gratificante en momentos como estos.

Volví al baño con las galletas en una mano y el vaso de agua en la otra. De repente, recordé una botella de vino que había recibido algún tiempo atrás y que permanecía guardada en mi habitación. Cerré la llave del agua y fui por el preciado tesoro, luego busque en la cocina la hielera y regrese al baño. Tenía un poco de aceite de baño, lo vacié en la bañera, y el aroma a rosas inundo la estancia. _¡¡ Música!! _Grite emocionada. Fui hasta la sala y encendí mi laptop. _MM.…_ pensé mientras repasaba la gran colección de música que había almacenado a lo largo de los años…_perfecto!!_ La fascinante música de the smashing pumpkins comenzó a flotar en el ambiente.

_Time is never time at all  
You can never ever leave without leaving a piece of youth_

Hay si…eso era lo que me faltaba..Que melancolía….reí estrepitosamente, mientras comenzaba a seguir el ritmo de la melodía.

_  
__And our lives are forever changed  
We will never be the same  
The more you change the less you feel_

Believe, believe in me, believe  
Believe that life can change  
That you're not stuck in vain  
Were not the same, were different tonight  
Tonight, so bright  
Tonight

_  
_añadí a la lista de reproducción otras cuantas pistas mas. Aerosmith, rolling stones, bon jovi, claro, mas smashing, y mi mas reciente adquisición, un grupo español de rock del que jamás había oído hablar hasta que un joven en una tienda me explico lo que traducía la letra de la canción que sonaba en el lugar. Claro que no entiendo español, pero me había gustado el ritmo, y mas lo que decían. La música seguía sonando, y comencé a moverme como loca por la casa. Simulaba estar extasiada tocando un solo de guitarra, meneando mi cabeza en círculos y cantando emocionada.

_  
__And you know you're never sure  
But you're sure you could be right  
If you held yourself up to the light  
And the embers never fade in your city by the lake  
The place where you were born_

Believe, believe in me, believe  
Believe in the resolute urgency of now  
And if you believe there's not a chance tonight  
Tonight, so bright  
Tonight

Well crucify the insincere tonight  
Well make things right, well feel it all tonight  
Well find a way to offer up the night tonight  
The indescribable moments of your life tonight  
The impossible is possible tonight  
Believe in me as I believe in you, tonight

La romántica canción que seguía era una de mis favoritas, aunque ahora tal vez me produjera un leve dolor en el pecho. Que burla cruel del destino. Era una de mis canciones favoritas, a mí parecer una de las mejores canciones del mundo entero. Yo que siempre había soñado con un amor como el que se describía allí…jajajaja, recién pensé que lo encontraba, y todo había sido un engaño. Me sentí burlada, y cante con mas sentimiento aun si se podia.

**You and me ****--**_tu__ y__ yo__  
_**Meant to be -- **_se supone que somos_**  
Immutable -- **_inmutables  
_**Impossible **_**-- **__imposibles  
_**It's destiny -- **_el destino es  
_**Pure lunacy -- **_pura locura  
_**Incalculable -- **_incalculable  
_**Insufferable -- **_insufrible_**  
But for the last time -- **_pero ultimamente_**  
You're everything that I want and ask for **_-- tu eres todo lo que quiero y espero_

**You're all that I'd dreamed ****-- **_eres todo lo que he soñado_**  
Who wouldn't be the one you love -- **_quien no seria el unico al__que amaras?  
_**Who wouldn't stand inside your love -- **_quien no se quedaria dentro de tu amor?  
_**Protected and the lover of --**_protegido y amante de  
_**A pure soul and beautiful, you -- **_un alma tan pura y bella, tu_**  
Don't understand -- **_no entiendes_**  
Don't feel me now -- **_no me sientas ahora_**  
I will breathe -- **_yo respirare  
_**For the both of us **_-- por los dos_**  
Travel the world -- **_viaja por el mundo_**  
Traverse the skies ­-- **_cruza los cielos_**  
Your home is here -- **_tu hogar esta aqui_**  
Within my heart --**_junto a mi corazon_**  
And for the first time -- **_y por primera vez_**  
I feel as though I am reborn -- **_siento como si hubiera renacido_**  
In my mind ­-- **_en mi mente  
_**Recast as child and mystic sage -- **_cambiando el reparto, como un niño y un mistico sabio  
_**Who wouldn't be the one you love -- **_quien no seria el unico al que amaras?  
_**Who wouldn't stand inside your love -- **_quien no se quedaria dentro de tu amor?  
_**And for the first time **_-- y por primera vez_**  
I'm telling you how much I need and bleed for -- **_te estoy diciendo lo mucho que necesito y sangro por  
_**Your every move and waking sound -- **_cada uno de tus movimientos y despiertos sonidos  
_**In my time -- **_en mi tiempo  
_**I'll wrap my wire around your heart and your mind -- **_enredare mis lazos alrededor de tu corazon y tu mente  
_**You're mine forever now -- **_ahora eres mia para siemrpe  
_**Who wouldn't be the one you love and live for -- **_quien no seria__el unico al que amaras, y viviria por ello?  
_**Who wouldn't stand inside your love and die for -- **_quien no se quedaria dentro de tu amor, y moriria por ello?  
_**Who wouldn't be the one you love -- **_quien no seria el unico al que amaras?_

Comenzaba a anochecer. El aroma a rosas me envolvia y la música flotaba a mi alrededor. Puedo decir que me sentia liberada en ese momento, cantando a gritos en el agua tibia, con una copa de vino en la mano. Bebi cerca de media botella alli sola.

**I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing ****--**_podria quedarme despierto, solo para oir tu respiracion_

Genial…solo eso me faltaba mas romanticismo y añoranza.

**  
****Watch your smile while you are sleeping ****--**_ ver tu sonrisa mientras duermes_**  
While you're far away and dreaming ****-- **_mientras estas lejos y soñando_

**I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender ****--**_ podria gastar toda mi vida, en esta dulce ensoñacion_**  
I could stay lost in this moment... forever ****--**_ podria perderme en este momento…para siempre_**  
Cause' every moment spent with you, is a moment I treasure ****-- **_porque cada momento pasado contigo, es un momento que atesoro_

**I don't want to close my eyes ****--**_ no quiero cerrar mis ojos_**  
I don't want to fall asleep ****-- **_no quiero quedarme dormido_**  
Cause I'd miss you babe ****-- **_porque me perderia de ti, amor_**  
And I don't want to miss a thing ****-- **_y no quiero perderme nada_

**Cause even when I dream of you ****-- **_porque incluso cuando sueño contigo_**  
The sweetest dream will never do ****--**_ ni el mas dulce sueño lo lograria_**  
I'd still miss you babe ****--**_ todavia te extrañaria, amor_**  
And I don't want to miss a thing ****-- **_y no quiero perderme nada_

**Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating ****--**_yaciendo a tu lado, sintiendo tu corazon latir_**  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming ****--**_ y me pregunto que estars soñando_**  
Wondering if it's me what you're seeing ****--**_preguntandome si es a mi a quien estas viendo_**  
And then I kiss your eyes ****--**_ y entonces beso tus ojos_**  
And thank God we're together ****--**_ y le agradezco a Dios que estemos juntos_**  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever ****--**_ solo quiero estar contigo, en este momento, por siempre_**  
Forever and ever. ****--**_ por siempre y para siempre_

**I d****on't want to close my eyes ****--**_ no quiero cerrar mis ojos_**  
I don't want to fall asleep ****--**_no quiero quedarme dormido_**  
Cause I'd miss you baby ****--**_ porque me perderia de ti, amor_**  
And I don't want to miss a thing ****--**_ y no quiero perderme nada_

**Cause even when I dream of you ****--**_ porque incluso cuando sueño contigo_**  
The sweetest dream will never do ****--**_ ni el mas dulce sueño lo lograria_**  
I'd still miss you baby ****--**_ aunt e extrañaria, amor_**  
And I don't want to miss a thing ****--**_ y no quiero perderme de nada_

**I don't want to miss one smile ****--**_ no quiero perderme una sonrisa_**  
I don't want to miss one kiss ****--**_ no quiero perderme un beso_**  
I just want to be with you ****--**_ solo quiero estar contigo_**  
Right here with you, just like this ****--**_ justo aqui contigo, de esta forma_**  
I just want to hold you close ****--**_ solo quiero mantenerte cerca_**  
And feel you heart so close to mine ****--**_ y sentir tu corazon tan cerca del mio_**  
And just stay here in this moment ****--**_ y solo quedarme en este momento_**  
For all the rest of time ****--**_ por toda la eternidad_

**I don't want to close my eyes ****--**_ no quiero cerrar mis ojos_**  
I don't want to fall asleep ****--**_no quiero quedarme dormido_**  
Cause I'd miss you baby ****--**_ porque me perderia de ti, amor_**  
And I don't want to miss a thing ****--**_ y no quiero perderme nada_

**Cause even when I dream of you ****--**_ porque incluso cuando sueño contigo_**  
The sweetest dream will never do ****--**_ ni el mas dulce sueño lo lograria_**  
I'd still miss you baby ****--**_ aunt e extrañaria, amor_**  
And I don't want to miss a thing ****--**_ y no quiero perderme de nada_

**2.**

Salí de la tina, me seque y camine desnuda hacia mi habitación. Tome un grueso y amplio suéter. Con este invierno, todo valía. También me calcé una sudadera bastante abrigada y unos tenis. Tome un cálido e impermeable abrigo del armario, mis llaves y salí a la calle. Gracias al cielo la tienda estaba cerca, y todavía no había comenzado a nevar. Camine un par de cuadras e ingrese a aquel seudo- mini mercado, sintiendo la calidez que reinaba allí. Un hombre barrigón y con bigotes de caricatura salió del mostrador y se me acerco con una sonrisa radiante que le ilumino el rostro

_mía bambina!!_- grito entusiasmado mientras me levantaba del suelo.

_Vasili Peroni –_ conteste alegremente imitando mi mejor acento italiano

_Como te ha ido, pequeña!_? – continuo el con aquel sonsonete característicamente italiano que no había perdido en los 50 años que llevaba viviendo en esta tierra extranjera. – _me he enterado que vas a casarte_!! – dijo con mas emoción aun.

El comentario me produjo un retortijón en el pecho, pero no demostré nada en mi rostro sonriente.

_presto, vasili, presto – _si, claro, como si no se hubiera acabado todo, tonta Sakura, pensé.

_Eso me hace molto feliz, bambina._ – dijo palmeándome suavemente la espalda – _y dime, que haces por acá tan tarde querida?_

Estuve de viaje, y necesitaba reabastecerme, al menos por esta noche. Supongo que mañana podre hacer las compras como es debido.

_pero claro, niña!! Tutto lo que desees._

Con un nuevo abrazo se dirigió nuevamente al mostrador, donde un cliente esperaba para cancelar su mercancía. La verdad no necesitaba mucho, así que camine entre los estantes para ver que podría antojárseme. Tome dos latas de atún y unas verduras para cenar, y luego sentí un irreprimible antojo al pasar frente a la sección de confitería. Compre un gigantesco pote de helado de nata y otro de galletas y crema. También compre dos bolsas de leche y un gran paquete de galletas oreo, también un tarro de arequipe y una bolsa de caramelos de limón. Me acerque con mis compras a la caja.

_pero niña!! Acaso comerás todo esto? – _pregunto entre risas - _si parecerás embarazada!!_

Si, claro…cuando termine con todo esto, estaré tan gorda que nadie lo pondrá en duda – dije siguiendo la broma.

_Mira bambina, un regalo para ti –_ dijo mientras sacaba una botella de vino añejo de 12 años. Le sonreí agradecida, y tartamudee un gracias, mientras el terminaba de empacar mis cosas.

_Tolomeo!! Bambino!! Apresurate aca!!_ – le oi gritar. Un jovencito de aproximadamente 13 años de edad, piel cremosa y hermosos bucles negros por cabello se acerco sonriente y comenzó a tomar mis bolsas. Intente detenerlo.

No es necesario Vasili – dije con una sonrisa – puedo llevarlas yo. El chico soltó unas palabras en italiano que claramente no entendí.

_Dice que no le importa acompañar a un ángel tan bello como tu. Siempre has sido su amor platónico, pequeña sakura. –_ me sonroje furiosamente y le dedique una sonrisa al pequeño Tolomeo, al que conocía desde que era un crio de 3 años. Vasili me abrazo nuevamente y luego me empujo con suavidad a la salida, indicándome que era hora de ponerme en marcha.

_Anda bambina, se hace tarde y comienza a nevar._ _quiero a mi nieto de vuelta, y pronto –_ dijo sonriente. Me gire y le dedique otra sonrisa antes de salir de la tienda en compañía del pequeño italiano. Vi extasiada la blanquísima nieve que comenzaba a invadir la calle.

**3.**

Tolomeo se marcho satisfecho con un beso en la mejilla. Me prepare la cena y la devore con avidez, sin embargo no fue suficiente. Me senté en el sofá de la sala con mi gigantesco helado de nata, un vaso de leche y tres paquetes de galletas, mientras seguía escuchando música. Pase por un sinfín de exponentes del viejo rock, un poco del nuevo, y ahora sonaba en mi laptop un tema que me encantaba. Marea inundaba la habitación con un suave ritmo que luego se convirtió en un torbellino de batería y guitarra eléctrica.

_**Quieto, parao**_

_**No te arrimes,**_

_**Ya son demasiados abriles**_

_**Para tu amanecer desbocado mejor que me olvides**_

_**Yo me quedo aquí a tender mi pena al sol**_

_**en la cuerda de tender desolación.**_

_**Luego empezare a coser**_

_**Te quieros en un papel**_

_**Y a barrer el querer con los pelos de un pincel**_

Vale, vale, estaba melancólica cantando aquello

**Y en cuanto acabo**

**De zurcir las heridas de las noches mal dormidas llegue yo**

**Y le lene de flores el jergón para los dos**

**Sin espinas de colores que se rieguen cuando llore y cuando no**

**Las sulfatamos con nuestro sudor, oooOOOooOO**

Ayy que triste…así es como se ilusiona una…. Sirve decir que me sentía identificada?

**Y me confeso, **

**cuando quieras arrancamos que en la línea de la mano lo leyó**

**que se acabo el que la quemara el sol**

**pero se asusto**

**¡¡como te retumba el pecho!!**

**Tranqui, solo es mi maltrecho corazón**

**Que se encabrita cuando oye tu voz el muy cabron**

_**--flasback--**_

_Loca!! Estoy dormida, me despierto y te veo a ti, a la ultima persona que quiero tener cerca, abrazándome, dormido a mi lado…cuando NO TE QUIERO TENER CERCA!! Y te atreves a llamarme LOCA!! LOCA!! – se había levantado ya por su lado de la cama y había comenzado a arrojarle todos los cojines y almohadas que había en esta. Cuando no tuvo más almohadas que lanzarle, se acerco al nochero y comenzó a tomar todos los objetos que había en el: su billetera, su bolso, la sombrilla que le había regalado aquel amable taxista, un cofre, un envase de perfume, hasta que finalmente su celular dio en el blanco. Cuando se dio cuenta, se detuvo y se acerco al joven que estaba tirado en el piso por el golpe._

_Shaoran…shaoran…. Estas bien?? – pregunto preocupada_

_**--flasback--**_

**Que coño le pasara, que ya no sale a volar, **

**tal vez le mojo las plumas el relente de la luna, **

**le volvió loca el sonido, de las gotas de rocío**

**cuando empieza a clarear…y aun no se ha dormido**

**y me enamoro…..**

**aunque era un hada alada y yo segui siendo nada no importo…**

**eramos parte del mismo colchon hasta que juro:**

"**nos querremos mas que nadie pa que no corra ni el aire entre tu y yo"**

**Sentí que me iba faltando el calor.**

**Que coño le pasara, que ya no sale a volar, **

**tal vez le mojo las plumas el relente de la luna, **

**le volvió loca el sonido, de las gotas de rocio**

**cuando empieza a clarear…y aun no se ha dormido**

**y le hizo un trato al colchon , con su espuma se forro el corazón**

**que anoche era de piedra, y al alba era de mimbre**

**que se dobla antes que partirse,**

**que se dobla antes que partirse, que partirse**

**que partirse…**

_**--flashback--**_

_Ouchh… parece… que te gusta recordar viejos tiempos… no es así?? Dijo el intentando levantarse adolorido._

_Yo…lo siento, en verdad… lo siento, yo, no era mi intención, bueno… si, pero no, es decir…_

_Ya cállate. Me vas a aumentar el dolor de cabeza. Dijo el._

_Ella le miro ofendida. Se estaba disculpando y el le mandaba a callar!! Es que no había derecho!!_

_**--flashback--**_

que si, eso era lo que tenia que hacer. El había hecho pedazos mi corazón, pero tenia que ser fuerte. No podía derrumbarme. Ya una vez me había tragado sus palabras bonitas, lo había vuelto a hacer una segunda vez, ya no mas.

**Y amaneció…**

**La vi irse sonriendo con lo puesto por la puerta del balcón.**

**El pelo al viento diciéndome adiós,**

**Porque decidió,**

**Que ya estaba hasta las tetas de poetas de bragueta y revolcón,**

**De trovadores de contenedor**

Esa era la imagen con la que mas me identificaba hasta el momento. Cuando me fui, cuando le dije que ya no podía seguir así, ya no podía esperarlo, no podía esperar a que me quisiera. Necesitaba que fuera cierto, y no era algo que el pudiera darme. Era mejor así.

_**--flashback--**_

_El levanto la mirada y le sonrió levemente._

_estaba bromeando, sabes? No me importa recordar buenos tiempos contigo si vuelves a preocuparte por mi luego de eso… - dijo el susurrando, mientras levantaba una mano para acariciar el rostro de aquella chica._

_Ella se quedo de piedra cuando sintió aquella mano cálida que la acariciaba. Se sintió más débil de lo que se había sentido hasta el momento. Las piernas le temblaban y sintió como comenzaba a faltarle el aire, o eso pensó cuando comenzó a darle vueltas el piso. En un momento, su rostro estaba tan cerca al de el que pudo sentir su agitado respirar. Todos los pensamientos coherentes huyeron de su mente al sentir los cálidos labios de el sobre los suyos, robándole el aire._

_**--flashback--**_

**Que coño le pasara, que ya no sale a volar, **

**tal vez le mojo las plumas el relente de la luna, **

**le volvió loca el sonido, de las gotas de rocío**

**cuando empieza a clarear…y aun no se ha dormido**

**y le hizo un trato al colchón , con su espuma se forro el corazón**

**que anoche era de piedra, y al alba era de mimbre**

**que se dobla antes que partirse,**

**que se dobla antes que partirse, que partirse**

**que partirse…**

el ultimo golpe de batería resonó en mi cabeza despertándome de aquel recuerdo. Me sacudí la cabeza con furia. No había podido evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran en aquel momento. Respire y fui por la botella de vino que había empezado durante mi baño. La que me había dado Vasili podría esperar otro rato.

Me servi el vino en la misma copa que había usado antes y lo acerque a mi nariz. Olia a tierra, a madera y nueces. Entre otras cosas, claro…simplemente, era como un recuerdo de niñez, cuando iba de paseo al campo, o como cuando llueve, nada desagradable. Tome un sorbo que bailo deliciosamente en mi boca. Sin embargo, cuando fui por el segundo, sentí un retortijon en la boca del estomago. Me produjo repusion inmediatamente, y aunque me sorprendió, no pude parar mucho a pensar en ello. Las nauseas se apoderaron de mi y corri al baño antes de lamentarlo.

Estaba apoyada en el sanitario, mareada y sudorosa. Me quede allí un momento para asegurarme de que ya estaba bien. Tal vez hubiera sido la cena. El atún seguido por tantos dulces debió haberme sentado fatal. Me lave la boca y me senté en la sala. La música me calmo un poco, aunque nuevamente me atacaron los antojos de dulce. Me levante y fui por otra racion de galletas de chocolate y leche. La melodía sutil de goo goo dolls se escucho desde la sala. De repente, me asalto un recuerdo como un balde de agua fría.

_**--flashback--**_

Estaba algo acalorada, por lo que subió a su habitación para tomar una ducha rápida antes de la cena. Las ropas cayeron una tras otra al suelo, al tiempo que ella caminaba hacia el baño. La visión de aquella amplia y, a vista, cómoda tina, la convenció de que mejor que una rápida ducha, estaría un relajante tiempo entre burbujas. Abrió la llave y espero a que llenara la bañera. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta e ingreso lentamente en el agua caliente…y eso que quería refrescarse, pero igual, aquello estaba perfecto…después podría abrir un poco el agua fría.

Cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por aquella agradable sensación. Estaba tan absorta que no escucho cuando la puerta se abrió suavemente, ni los pasos sigilosos que se acercaban a ella. Lo que la hizo abrir los ojos fue la presión de aquellos labios, los roces sugestivos que le propinaban. Se perdió en las doradas profundidades de aquellos ojos que la miraban con ansias, levanto los brazos y abrazo el fuerte cuello enredando sus dedos en el desordenado cabello color chocolate.

_**--flashback--**_

**And I'd give up forever to touch you,**

**Cause I now that you feel me somehow**

**You're the closest to heaven, that I'll ever be**

**And I don't wanna go home right now**

Recordar aquel momento, justo ahora, no podia hacerme ningun bien. Me sacudi aquel repentino recuerdo de la cabeza y camine hacia la sala con mis provisiones. "_piensa en cualquier otra cosa, piensa en cualquier otra cosa_"… mire el anillo que shaoran me había regalado por nuestro "compromiso"…el oro destellaba en mi dedo…_"dorado…como sus ojos…"_

_**--flashback--**_

Se separaron cuando el aire comenzó a ser escaso. Ella quiso besarle nuevamente pero el le tomo los brazos y los alejo de su cuello. La vio hacer un puchero y no pudo evitar regalarle una deslumbrante sonrisa. Aquella mujer tan explosiva haciendo pucheros era algo que le provocaba una oleada de ternura en el pecho. Ella le vio levantarse y comenzar a quitarse la ropa. Se sintió avergonzada, y el rubor aumento en sus mejillas. Desvio la mirada, pero el deseo deobservarle, de no perderse detalle de un solo centímetro de piel, seguía allí.

Mirame, Sakura. – dijo el con voz ronca.

Ella levanto nuevamente la vista hacia aquel maravilloso cuerpo bronceado, a los musculos de los brazos, a los bien definidos pectorales, a la cintura angosta. Luego las caderas estrechas, las piernas fuertes y torneadas, todo el perfecto. Finalmente le vio en todo su esplendor, su sexo erguido le hizo desviar inmediatamente la mirada. Podía ser muy atrevida, pero no estaba preparada para eso. No con el, que la hacia sentir como una gelatina solo con mirarla. Casi no pudo resistir aquella ultima visión. Una explosión de calor le recorrió el cuerpo desde su centro hasta la ultima celula de los dedos de la mano, fue una onda expansiva que la hizo temblar y movio todos sus cimientos. Sintió un leve chasquido y como el agua subia de nivel con leves ondeos. Le miro nuevamente, allí, frente a ella, desnudo, en aquella espaciosa tina. En su mente echo a correr una película en la que hacia algo mas que verle allí sentado, se sonrojo furiosamente y comenzó a jugar con la espuma.

Te sientes a gusto?

Cla-claro… - dijo ella.

Eso esta bien…- el comenzó a acercarse a ella, lenta y deliberadamente – pero apuesto a que así se esta mejor – dijo acariciando los labios de la chica con los suyos. Ella solo podía sentir aquel calor insoportable que nada tenia que ver con la temperatura del agua.

Se irguió por completo y poso sus manos en el pecho de el, acariciándolo con suavidad. Aquellas timidas caricias le hicieron perder el control al ambarino. La tomo por la cintura y la sento sobre sus piernas. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, los hombros. Morida pequeños trocitos de piel aquí y alla, y recorría con su lengua la extensa gloria de aquella piel de seda. Tomo una pequeña toalla que había allí y comenzó a rozar el cuerpo de la chica con ella, dejando que el agua escurriera rápidamente a lo largo de su torso, sobre sus senos erguidos y sonrosados. Comenzó un nuevo camino de besos desde el cuello de ella, mientras la sostenía por la cintura, rozo la piel de su pecho con la nariz, y luego se apodero de sus senos con avidez, mordisqueando, besando, tomo con su boca un pecho, mientras con la mano que no sostenía a la joven dedicaba su atención al otro pecho. La oyo suspirar y sintió la fuerza con la que ella le sostuvo del cabello y lo atrajo mas hacia su cuerpo, podía sentir como temblaba de placer, y la oyo susurrar su nombre entre gemidos.

_Sha…shao-ran…_

Abandono aquella tarea para dedicarse por entero en los labios de la castaña, mientras sus manos recorrían atrevidas el cuerpo de esta. Las piernas que lo rodeaban, la curva de las caderas, la delgada cintura, la espalda firme y suave. Devoro con ansias los labios que se antreabrian invitadores, dulces, húmedos. Los mordió con suavidad, los acaricio con la lengua, y luego se enzarso en una lucha feroz con ellos. Los atrapo con fuerza y hambre, los mordisqueo con voracidad y los succiono sin piedad. Se separo un poco de ella para tomar aire, besándole la frente, las mejillas, mordisqueando la mandibula, apoderándose de los labios nuevamente. las manos de ella le rodearon la espalda, mientras la joven dejaba escapar suaves suspiros que lo enloquecían. El acaricio sus piernas y rodeo sus caderas con una mano, mientras la otra continuaba su exploración hasta la intimidad de ella. Sus dedos la acariciaron suavemente, provocándole espasmos que le recorrían la espalda, y un fuego enloquecedor comenzó a expanderse por todo su cuerpo, hasta explotar con ferocidad cuando los dedos de el se sumergieron en ella moviéndose con velocidad. Aquella invasión la descontrolo, y sintió aquella marea de fuego incinerando cada celula de su cuerpo, hasta acabar incluso con sus pobres neuronas. _" este es el fin", _pensó. La oscuridad se trago todos sus pensamientos, y un remanso de placer se apodero de su cuerpo. Solo podía sentir la calidez de aquellos labios suaves que la recorrían, y como sus musculos antes paralizados recobraban la sensibilidad. Pero no acabo ahí. Las manos de el recorrieron nuevamente los contornos de su cuerpo, mientras sus labios la besaban aquí y alla, depositando besos ligeros, casi vaporosos, sobre su piel. Enredo los dedos en los largos mechones humedos de la joven e inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando la iel del cuello libre e indefensa para el ataque. Se apodero de la piel aterciopelada, bebiendo las gotas de agua que corrian por ella, dejando pequeñas marcas en los lugares donde se habia asentado. Ella sintio nuevamente aquel calor familiar que ya habia sentido. Poso sus delicadas manos en el recio pecho masculino y se apodero con fuerza de sus labios, lo beso con toda la pasion y el deseo que aquel hombre despertaba en ella. Su lengua acaricio los contornos de aquella boca que prestamente se abrio a su invitacion, para permitir la entrada a aquella sonrosada y calida intrusa. Le atrajo mas hacia si, como si tuviera la firma intencion de fundirse con el, como si las celulas de su piel pudieran mezclarse de tal forma que no se pudiera saber donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. El sintio los firmes musculos de ella tensarse al tomarlo con fuerza y acercarle mas. Eso le encendio la sangre, pero se contuvo…ella era tan dulce…pero sus ataques le arrollaban con una fuerza devastadora. Decidio que era suficiente, dejo que su subconsciente lo controlara todo, dejo fluir el deseo que intentaba contener, y ella se dio cuenta. Sus labios contra los de el se arqueron en una sonrisa, para luego dejar escapar un gemido de anticipación. Beso sus labios suavemente, para luego encaminarse hacia el oido del castaño. Mordisqueo su lóbulo, lo exploro arrancando bajos gruñidos al hombre que la aferraba con fuerza antes de acariciarla nuevamente, luego de cada ataque proveniente de ella. Se agacho un poco y beso aquella piel que enmarcaba tan bien los musculos firmes del castaño, se alejo un poco para poder admirar la asombrosa visón que constituia para ella aquellos ojos, la nariz recta, el menton firme, el cabello desordenado y humedo que se pegaba a la frente, los labios entreabiertos por los que escapaba la respiración entrecortada. No era posible controlar lo que el la hacia sentir. Se inclino nuevamente para besarlo, con mas pasion y fuego que antes. Los besos fueron cada vez mas ardientes, llevandolos a la locura. El la tomo de las caderas y la levanto, para acomodarse en ella, que se abrazo con fuerza a a su cuello, escondiendo alli el rostro, mordiendose los labios y conteniendo la respiración. Entonces lo sintio, como se iba abriendo paso a traves de ella. No pudo evitar soltar un grito, no muy fuerte, tal vez…la verdad es que era imposible…no podia pensar en nada, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su cuerpo se estremecia sin control. Apreto con fuerza el cuerpo del chico, casi enterrando sus uñas en la fornida espalda, resbalosa por el agua. Cuando se hubo acostumbrado a aquel intruso que estaba en ella, lo beso y comenzo a moverse lentamente. Las oleadas de placer que la recorrian de arriba abajo, del centro hacia fuera, la hacian acercarse mas a el, para tenerlo mas cerca aun, para poder sentir como cada uno de sus musculos se movia en concordancia con los suyos. Se separo un poco porque le faltaba el aire, cada vez era mas difícil respirar. Un ramalazo de placer la hizo arquearse hacia atrás, csa que el aprovecho para besar su cuello, sus senos, dejando escapar uno que otro gruñido causado por los rapidos movimientos de la chica. Se sentia una y otra vez dentro de ella, fuera y dentro, en un vaiven constante que lo elevaba mas y mas cada vez. La sintio estremecerse, hacer fuerza, como si quisiera deshacerse de aquello que la invadia, pero el la sujeto de las caderas con mas fuerza, embistiendo una y otra vez, sentia que el aire comenzaba a escasear, se sintio mas perceptivo, los gemidos de ella, su acelerada respiración, el loco palpitar de sus corazones embargaban sus oidos, como una sinfonia que lo envolvía y lo llevaba hacia el inevitable final. Embistio con fuerza una ultima vez, la oyo gemir aun mas fuerte y sintio el cuerpo en sus brazos convulsionar una y otra vez, al igual que el suyo, en un vacio de nada en el que el aire se hizo innecesario, ya no podia oir nada, ni ver nada, excepto aquel rostro de marfil, y los ojos verdes que adivinaba tras aquellos parpados cerrados. La beso nuevamente, antes de bajar al cuello y a los hombros, besando con suavidad cuanto podia alcanzar. Ella deposito su cabeza en el cuello de el, respirando acompasadamente, recuperando el ritmo de los latidos de su corazon, escuchando el de el como si le siguiera el paso al suyo. Deposito un delicado beso en el cuello del castaño, como el roce de un petalo, y cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por las suaves caricias que sentia en su espalda, en el cuello, en las piernas, en el cabello enredado y humedo, en el calor del agua, en el de sus cuerpos aun unidos. No se movio ni un centímetro. Todavía lo sentia dentro de ella y la sensación le agradaba. Sentia que si llegaba a separarse no volveria a sentirse así nunca, como si la experiencia no pudiera ser igual otra vez. Y es que nunca se habia sentido así con nadie, tan complementada, tan unida, tan perdida de si misma para encontrarse en otro, y no queria perderlo aun.

**And all I can taste is this moment**

**And all I can breathe is your life**

**Cause sooner or later it's over**

**I just don't wanna miss you tonight**

Levanto la cabeza y beso con suavidad los labios de el, jugueteando con su lengua, pero ya no habia fuego, solo un fortisimo sentimiento de necesidad, de abrigo, de eternidad. Lo beso con todo aquello que guardaba solo para el, eso que no le habia dado a nadie mas…lo amaba, como no habia amado jamas a ningun otro. Pequeñas gotas cayeron de sus ojos para confundirse con el agua que la rodeaba, y una mano fuerte se acerco a su rostro y las limpio. Se alejo un poco, sus frentes unidas, los ojos que se miraban fijamente.

**And I don't want the world to see me, **

**Cause I don't think that they understand,**

**When everything is made to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am**

porque lloras? – lo oyo hablar con suavidad, arrastrando las palabras sedosamente, como solo lo hacia con ella

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,**

**Or the moment of true in your lies**

**When everything feels like the movies,**

**Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive**

supongo que es solo…felicidad…cariño…me siento como si hubiera obtenido algo que deseaba hacia mucho tiempo pero que no hubiera sabido que lo necesitaba. Me siento completa…

entiendo… - en su mirada solo habia verdad. Supe que el se sentia igual. Me beso nuevamente.

Te amo, shaoran… - dije inaudiblemente, solo para mi. El silencio se apodero de la haitacion, pero no era un silencio pesado. Estabamos alli, en los brazos del otro compartiendo ese momento, todo estaba bien. Cerre los ojos, apoyandome en su hombro sin dejar de abrazarlo. Sonrei.

Yo también te amo, sakura…. – lo oi susurrarme al oido. Abri los ojos sorprendida. No habia esperado contestacion alguna, no habia esperado que el oyera mi silenciosa declaracion, pero me embargo una sensación calida que anido en mi pecho y me hizo sonreir tan radiantemente como el sol de verano. Le abrza con mas fuerza y le bese otra vez. Si…todo estaba perfecto.

_**--flashback--**_

La melodia continuaba suavemente… mis ojos estaban enturbiados por las lagrimas que intentaba contener…me dolia tanto el corazon…¿Por qué tuve que haberlo conocido? ¿porque no podia simplemente ignorarlo? Todo estaba mal. Todo estaba mal ahora. Queria morirse, queria olvidarse de el, de sus ojos de sus labios, de sus besos, de los momentos que habian compartido.

**And I don't want the world to ****see me, **

**Cause I don't think that they understand,**

**When everything is made to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am**

**I just want you to know who I am**

**I just want you to know who I ammm……..**

Si tan solo pudiera borrarlo todo. Se ovillo en el sofa mientras las lagrimas abandonaban sus ojos incontenibles. Intento ahogar los sollozos, hasta que no pudo mas. El dolor era terrible. Enterro el rostro en la almohada, pero las lasgrimas, los sollozos los gritos de dolor continuaban saliendo de si, dejandola extenuada y estremecida. Se giro, nuevamente hecha un ovillo, mirando un punto indefinido en el infinito, mas alla de las pardes de la sala, mas alla del jarin delantero, mas alla del océano. Estuvo un rato mas y de repente sintio nuevamente nauseas. Se levanto con rapidez al baño y vomito. Se quedo alli, hecha un ovillo en el piso del baño, cuando un pensamiento cruzo raudo por su cabeza. Lo atrapo al vuelo y abrio desmesuradamente los ojos. Eso…no podia ser…no era posible….el panico y la duda se reflejaron en sus ojos abiertos…aquella vez…..

**I just want you to now who I am…..**

**Notas de la autora: **aaawwww….perdon perdon perdon…pero no aguante dejarlos sufriendo otro capitulo mas…prometo que el proximo lo arreglo todo, si?? Solamente no me amenacen, y ya veran que vale la pena, ok? Bueno, de todos modos, les deje un pequeño regalito aquí…para que no todo fuera tan triste, un bonito lemon que espero hayan disfrutado, aunque bueno, no se…me encanta escribir lemons, pero no me siento muy segura de ellos, así que si tienen alguna critica que hacer, se los agradeceria, jaajajajaja. Aunque, bueno, no se…recordar aquella escena en aquel momento…si, soy cruel, no puedo evitarlo. De todos modos, se que me perdonaran en el proximo capitulo. A proposito, que sera aquello que sakura apenas se ha dado cuenta!! Ohhh!! Por dios!! Lo sabran luego, nos vemos!!


	10. Chapter 10: como la primera vez

**10. como la primera vez…**

**Atención****!!!!:** el siguiente capitulo tiene, por así decirlo, un extraño formato. Para que no se me pierdan mucho, les diré que hay unas partes en antes y unas partes en después. No les especificare cual es cual, porque, teniendo en cuenta el desarrollo de la historia hasta el momento, podrán determinarlo por sus propios medios, además que tarde o temprano el capitulo se unirá para darle continuidad en el tiempo. De todas formas, cualquier duda que tengan al final de este, ya saben, me dejan un review, o un mensaje privado, y yo con gusto les explicare lo que sea. No siendo mas, las dejo con este cap. que, creo y espero dejara contentas a muchas de mis lectoras….besos y me despido….

Shinju kinomoto……

**1.**

Las últimas dos semanas habían sido devastadoras. No soportaba estar en aquella casa, y sentir todas aquellas miradas acusadoras sobre su espalda. Huía de allí apenas despuntaba el sol, y no regresaba hasta muy entrada la noche. Todo el día permanecía en aquella insoportable estancia. Insoportable claro esta, porque no quería estar allí, o porque sabía que al salir de allí no habría nada esperándole…o mejor dicho, no habría _nadie…_

Giro el sillón de espaldar alto en el que se encontraba sentado luego de leer una y otra vez los informes que le habían sido presentados los últimos días. No es que fuera una tarea pesada, o por lo menos no una para la cual no estuviera capacitado. Era simplemente el hecho de no tener nada más que pudiera evitar que ciertas cosas ocuparan su mente y le hicieran pensar en cosas mucho más importantes para su atribulada alma en aquellos días aciagos.

Miro a través del gigantesco panel de vidrio la inmensa y prolifera ciudad que proliferaba ante su vista. Un día estaban los cimientos de un edificio y al siguiente ya reposaban sobre estos tres pisos más de oficinas, centros comerciales, hospitales, hoteles. Las piedras subían y caían, las edificaciones aparecían y desaparecían a un ritmo constante. Era como una gigantesca masa viva que se reproducía y moría a un ritmo asombroso. Se dijo que, sin embargo, nada de su encanto ni aquella magia milenaria que parecía rodear todo en aquel mundo era suficiente para distraerlo de un lugar mucho más placentero en el que quisiera estar.

Tomo su móvil y marco un número que había sido su tabla de salvación en todo ese tiempo. Tal vez, sin esa pequeña salida a sus preocupaciones, se habria lanzado hacia mucho tiempo de alguno de los 25 pisos que tenia en aquel momento el nuevo edificio de oficinas que se construía al lado de aquel en el cual se encontraba ahora.

Hola??? – contesto una suave voz femenina

Soy yo…

Ya lo sabía tonto. Como va todo?

Pronto estaré allí, que tal el ambiente?

Bien, creo…el invierno comienza a replegarse. Tal vez la primavera te traiga cosas buenas

….

De todas formas…ya sabes como esta todo. No puedo hacer nada más por el momento, pero creo que deberías apresurarte un poco. Creo que hay…..ciertas cosas que deberías atender con urgencia.

……- se tallo los ojos con algo de frustración – lo hare, solo una semana, tendré todo arreglado para entonces.

Crees que… - la voz se detuvo.

No puedo estar seguro todavía, pero no dejare que suceda nada.

Corto la comunicación y se levanto hacia el pequeño, elegante y bien equipado mini bar que se encontraba en la lujosa oficina. Se sirvió un trago mientras observaba la ciudad revolucionada a través del cristal. – _pronto…pronto estaré allí…el tiempo es tan relativo…siento como si hubieran pasado años…_- pensó tomando de un trago la amarga bebida y saliendo apresurado del lugar. La delgada joven de ojos negros que se encontraba en el escritorio del pasillo observo sorprendida como su ermitaño y atractivo heredero del imperio Li subía al automóvil negro y arrancaba en medio de chirridos de los neumáticos, dejando las marcas de estos en el pavimento. Y es que, ver primero al susodicho saliendo a plena luz del día y provocando semejante escándalo era algo de lo que podría sorprenderse.

**2.**

El frio e incomodo piso comenzaba a ser todo menos deseable. Se sentía mal, muy mal, y no solo por el malestar físico del que se era victima. Su cerebro estaba hecho un caos, tenia deseos de gritar y salir huyendo, aunque no sabia exactamente de que, o más bien, era saber exactamente de que, y saber que de todas formas quería seguir atada a ello. Se odio por eso mientras se recostaba en su cama, envuelta por sus mullidas cobijas y percibiendo la calidez que estas le proporcionaban luego de haber permanecido cerca de dos horas en el suelo húmedo y helado de su cuarto de baño. Luego del shock, solo percibía levemente las cosas que la rodeaban, y su cuerpo parecía estar desconectado de su cerebro.

Tal vez la mejor forma de describirlo seria como ver tu cuerpo moverse a unos cuantos pasos del lugar en el cual realmente estas, o crees estar. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loca, pero vamos, que tampoco era imposible, no después de sufrir todo lo que había sufrido, y luego encontrarse con aquella información, solida, dura y difícil de digerir como una gigantesca pastilla de hechos. Sentía toda aquella información atragantada en su cerebro como se atragantaría la nombrada pastillita en su garganta.

El sueño no llegaba para calmarla, daba vueltas e la cama, contaba los segundos que marcaba el reloj una y otra vez, imagino figuras entre las marcas que había en las tablas de madera del techo. No sintió las horas pasar, pero sentía aquella pesadez en los parpados por no haber dormido, y la luz del sol que comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana empezaba a ser realmente molesta. Se levanto como una autómata de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana, abrió lentamente las cortinas y miro la nieve que relucía blanca e inmaculada en el exterior, como una promesa de un nuevo comienzo. _Borrón y cuenta nueva, sakura._ Pensó tomando una decisión.

El agua caía tibia y relajante sobre su piel, dándole un poco del descanso que no había podido tener durante la noche. Salió, se arreglo y salió a hacer las compras. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante, y necesitaba ocuparse en algo. Además, estaba aquel desfile próximo. Eso era. Tenia que recuperar su vida otra vez, y alejarse de el. Olvidarse de todo lo que habían vivido, ignorarle, algo. A fin de cuentas, siempre le dijeron que podía tener el corazón de hielo cuando quería. Sin embargo, al pensar esto sintió como su corazón se encogía dolorosamente en su pecho. _Es lo mejor…_se repitió una y otra vez a lo largo del fin de semana…_es lo mejor…_

**3.**

Se encontraba en su cama, con los brazos bajo la cabeza, mirando el techo como si fuera a encontrar la cura al cáncer escrita en algún lenguaje extraño en la madera que constituía el cielo raso. Hacia un par de días no se levantaba de allí, excepto para tomar renuentemente la comida que le dejaban junto a la puerta. No se había bañado ni afeitado en ese tiempo, y su habitación era un lugar de guerra. La ropa amontonada o regada por todo el suelo, cientos de discos desperdigados junto al equipo portátil ubicado en el suelo, junto a la cama. Una, dos, tres botellas de licor en el otro extremo, la cama revuelta, parte del colchón descubierto, los platos de alimento compartiendo con unas cuantas alimañas…

La verdad era algo sorprendente por parte de el, pero no sentía el deseo de hacer nada por cambiar la situación. En realidad, no sentía deseos de hacer nada, excepto lamentarse de ser un mísero ser humano, mientras escuchaba melancólicas canciones en el equipo y observaba con interés el techo.

Al menos hasta ese día, en que un sobre se había deslizado por debajo de la puerta de su habitación, seguido por unos cuantos golpes suaves y la voz susurrante, enfadada y, a pesar de todo preocupada, de su prima.

Han enviado esto del departamento de seguridad. Tal vez quieras verlo…

Se levanto con desgana y tomo el sobre. Lo abrió y saco una carpeta con el sello TOP SECRET en grandes letras rojas. No pudo evitar un comentario sarcástico en su cansada mente…_se creen del FBI, acaso???..._ una sonrisa irónica se abrió paso en su rostro sin afeitar, pero fue desapareciendo a medida que los ojos ámbares se desplazaban línea tras línea de aquel rápido informe que había sido enviado por su jefe de seguridad. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse desmedidamente mientras continuaba leyendo. Esto no era bueno, nada bueno… _ diablos!!!..._ pensó mientras se encerraba con afán en el baño. Veinte minutos después, Shaoran Li salía presuroso, bañado y afeitado, de la mansión Li, rumbo al consorcio del cual era responsable, al menos por el momento, y lo mejor es que siguiera siéndolo mucho tiempo más. La carpeta que había recibido en su habitación yacía abierta en el asiento del copiloto.

……_que el señor Li Tao __ha tenido contacto con el jefe de la mafia japonesa durante los últimos cuatro años. Un desertor de la organización ha declarado en contra de Li y otros cabecillas mas, y ha confesado el plan de aniquilación de la señorita Kinomoto Sakura, prometida del señor Li Shaoran, como parte de una gigantesca operación para acabar también con este ultimo, hacerse al mando del imperio financiero Li y utilizarlo como fachada para actos mundiales de trafico de drogas, armas, y trata de blancas. Así mismo, se ha confirmado el encuentro de Li Tao con una mujer de identidad desconocida actualmente, en dos ocasiones antes de la celebración del festival del eclipse. Se sospecha que la mujer ha seguido a la señorita Kinomoto Sakura a Japón, gracias a un fragmento de conversación que….._

Esto no puede ser cierto…no puede ser cierto…no puede ser cierto… – murmuraba como un mantra el hombre de cabellos color chocolate apretando furiosamente el volante del automóvil que corría por la autopista como si le persiguiera el diablo, como si de esa forma pudiera evitar lo que estaba por venir.

**4.**

Ese par de días que paso encerrada en casa fueron algo muy parecido a un remanso de paz y tranquilidad, principalmente porque lo único que hizo fue pensar una y otra vez en encajes, fruncidos, vuelos, fantasía, destellos, capas, cubiertas, faldas… sus manos pasaban por encima del blanco papel convirtiéndose como por arte de magia en maravillosas creaciones que dejarían con la boca abierta al mundo entero. Seguramente, el nuevo grito en moda lo pegaría ella.

Por lo pronto, solo podía llevarles a su taller y dedicarse a convertir todo lo plasmado en el papel en algo real, y que mejor que la gigantesca bodega de Môde, en la cual contaba con metros y metros de fantásticos géneros con los cuales podría dejarse llevar por su imaginación, en vez de otros temas que no serian productivos ahora.

Se encamino hacia la oficina del presidente con una sonrisa casi tímida en el rostro. La verdad, sonreír era casi doloroso, pero siempre que pensaba en sus amigos no podía evitarlo. Ingreso en el lugar con el repicar de sus tacones y los vuelos de la falda larga de tul negro y violeta que traía puesta rozándole suavemente los recogió las mangas de la camisa de seda negra a la altura de los codos. A pesar de su oscuro atuendo, se veía despampanante, cosa que no dejo de hacer notar su querida amiga, que en el momento en que ella entraba tenia a su novio cual estatua mientras se afanaba en unir trozos de tela con cientos de alfileres que hacían que eriol sudara frio.

- sakuraaa!!!! Estas linda, linda, linda!! Que hermosa eres, aunque, bien, tanto negro??? Pareces de luto. Pero de todas formas…creo que si decidiera vestirme de esa forma, la gente me miraría algo raro, con esta piel translucida que tengo – la amatista se había perdido en su imaginación, viéndose ataviada con las prendas que llevaba ahora su amiga y haciendo una comparación de vista – no…- mascullaba para si misma – tal vez si le pusiera… - y continuo murmurando frases inentendibles para los dos jóvenes que se encontraban viéndola confusos en la misma habitación.

- hola sakura – dijo eriol, mientras intentaba acomodarse los anteojos que resbalaban inevitablemente por el puente de su nariz.

- hola eriol – le contesto la chica esbozando una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al chico y le ayudaba con los lentes, para continuar luego con el trabajo de insertar alfileres en el finísimo genero con que estaba cubierto su amigo. – otra vez eres el maniquí viviente de tomoyo?

- ahhh, sabes que no puedo evitarlo, así puedo pasar mas tiempo con ella. Mírala – dijo señalando a la otra joven que estaba concentradísima esbozando algún nuevo diseño en un block de papel gigantesco – pareciera que tengo que competir contra un vestido y no contra otro hombre, eso so es gracioso, dijo con una sonrisa gozosa en el rostro.

- sabes que no es así – dijo a la vez que miraba a su amiga y una gota caía por su frente. Un fondo negro y con rayos se asomaba a la espalda de la pelinegra, que pasaba una y otra vez el lápiz sobre el papel como si fuera a incendiarlo con la fricción. La verdad, daba un poco de miedo cuando a daidouji se le metía un nuevo diseño a la cabeza – bueno…jeje…tal vez, sabes, un poco de competencia no le hace mal a nadie!!!

El chico sonrió nuevamente y mientras la castaña terminaba el trabajo de su amiga se intereso por el trabajo de esta.

- bien eriol, creo que tengo la nueva colección completamente diseñada. Sabes que estuve trabajando en ello antes de… - la chica se quedo callada y el vio como cayeron unos cuentos alfileres de sus manos temblorosas, que fueron recogidos en el acto – antes de irme, si, eso, pero me faltaban algunas prendas. Tuve un arranque de inspiración, sabes??? Y pues solamente me falta materializar mis ideas. Creo que comenzare hoy mismo. Además estoy bastante atrasada, y el desfile es en tres semanas. No se si podre terminar todo. Miento…se que podre, pero tendré que mudarme a vivir aquí…jeje – rio apagadamente.

- no te preocupes sakura. Puedes estar aquí cuanto tiempo quieras, pero dudo mucho que tomoyo te vaya a permitir pasar aquí las noches.

- eso es algo que solo tu y yo sabremos, no es así??? – pregunto ella con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara mientras hacia un poco de presión con un alfilercito, sin dañar a su amigo pero dejándole en claro su advertencia.

Eriol se echo a reír, provocando el frenético dibujo de su novia que los miro intrigados, mientras la castaña salía del lugar enviando con un soplo un beso a los que se quedaban.

- olvídalo amor. -Dijo el acercándose cuidadosamente a la chica para no lastimarse con todas aquellas mortales puntitas afiladas.- A propósito ¿que dibujabas querida? – continuo, soltando un frustrado suspiro entre risas, al ver que la chica se ensañaba nuevamente con el pobre papel.

**5.**

El tiempo es muy relativo. Lo había dicho Albert Einstein hacia muchísimos años, y el le daba la razón una y otra vez, porque solo faltando 15 minutos para aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, los segundos parecían detenerse una eternidad, parecían pedirse permiso uno al otro para poder continuar con su marcha en lo que sea que se movieran. Se meso los cabellos desesperado. Tantos días perdidos, sin tenerla cerca, sin besarla, ni abrazarla, sin perderse en su dulce voz o en sus profundos orbes esmeralda, sin esquivar algún objeto que pudiera transformarse en arma mortal en sus delicadas y calidas manos. Quería atarla a el por siempre…._estúpido…_ mascullo entre dientes. La anciana mujer de traje impecable a su lado le miro por un instante, intentando comprender su estado de ánimo. Le toco con suavidad el dorso de la mano y le dijo suavemente "no te preocupes. Seguramente es algo que puedan perdonarte". Trago pesadamente, sintiéndose algo reconfortado por aquellas palabras. Era casi justo lo que necesitaba, y pudo calmarse un poco mientras continuaba observando impertérrito el lento pasar de los minutos.

**6.**

todo esta controlado, señorita.

Bien, espero que no haya equivocaciones, así que mantenme informada.

Como usted diga señorita.

Sae…recuerda, sigilo extremo. Envíame un informe de la actividad permanente del lugar. Necesitare tambien que instalen los equipos necesarios para la vigilancia. No perdonare errores.

La mujer corto la línea mientras un gato negro se ovillaba en su regazo. Le sujeto sin delicadeza de la piel del cuello y lo acerco a su rostro.

los estúpidos pagan caro, neko.

Y con estas palabras se levanto del sillón y se dirigió con pasos felinos a la puerta, lanzando al gato contra la pared.

los estúpidos pagan caro….se le oyó decir nuevamente a lo lejos, mientras desaparecía por los elegantes pasillos.

**7.**

El sonido del celular la saco de su ensimismamiento.

Había estado muy preocupada esos días porque no había podido hacer salir a sakura del taller para nada que no fuera comer algo, y es que si pensó que la tristeza iba a hacer perder el apetito a su amiga, se había equivocado de lado a lado, por el contrario, la castaña parecía haber aumentado su necesidad de alimentos, y eso era algo que le causaba gracia, pero no poderla convencer de dar un paseo por el parque, o de charlar un rato en la oficina de eriol, o de hablar nimiedades mientras trabajaban en el taller…eso era tal vez lo mas preocupante.

Su querida amiga ni siquiera hablaba con ella en el taller, y no era que se sintiera un ambiente tenso, como si estuvieran enfadadas, simplemente parecía que la ojiverde no estuviera allí, en ese plano, en ese lugar, tiempo o espacio. Apenas si se la sentía caminando a lo largo de las mesas, pasando de maquina en maquina, acercándose a uno u otro maniquí, entre los susurros de las telas que manejaba. Su mirada parecía estar perdida dentro de si todo el tiempo, o fuera de si y de todo ese mundo. Eso era lo que la preocupaba. Había intentado hablar con ella un par de veces, pero la chica solo susurraba algo ininteligible y continuaba con su labor.

Diga? – contesto el endemoniado aparatito que la había alejado de su línea de pensamiento.

Daidouji…

Aahhh..eres tú… - dijo ella seriamente.

Ha ocurrido algo tomoyo, pero no se que sea exactamente en este momento.

Bien…ahora me estas preocupando.

Es sobre…

Ya lo se, que ocurre?

Veras…

**8.**

_Maldito sea el clima y todos los inconvenientes que trae_…mascullaba entre dientes un joven en traje que esperaba bajo la lluvia torrencial a que un taxi parara y le llevara a su destino. Cuando por fin ocurrió, se subió apresuradamente con sus maletas y le indico la dirección. Debía llegar a casa, cambiarse y comenzar a gestionar todo para que aquella amenaza cediera.

Pago al taxista e ingreso en su hogar, una pequeña casa de dos pisos, en color crema, en las cercanías del parque pingüino. En el instante en que puso un pie en la sala, una mole de pelo negro cayo sobre el lanzándole al piso.

Zeus!!! Quítate, quítate – dijo sin poder evitar reír mientras el gigantesco animal remoloneaba sobre el, mordiéndole suavemente las orejas, los brazos, los dedos, todo cuanto estuviera cerca de si y que fuera parte de su adorado amo al que no había visto en mas de un mes. – anda animalejo – continuo el castaño mientras se levantaba del suelo – que gusto verte otra vez amigo, te extrañe, sabes??? Apuesto a que la buena señora kumiko no te pudo sacar al parque en todo este tiempo, no es así??? Tranquilízate amigo!!!! Ahora es muy tarde, y llueve bastante. Te prometo que mañana saldremos a trotar un rato.

El animal saltaba de un lado a otro con alegría mientras continuaba refregándose contra su amo. El hombre se acerco a la cocina y le lleno el cuenco de comida al perro, para luego tomar una lata de atún y unas galletas de soda pues no tenia ánimos para cocinar. En ese instante sonó su móvil.

Ya estoy aquí…. – un suspiro de alivio se oyó al otro lado de la línea – te llamare luego.

Colgó y se dedico a mirar a través de la ventana de la sala. Al parecer todo estaba muy tranquilo, por ahora. Se encamino al baño y tomo una ducha caliente, se puso el pantalón de la pijama y se fue a dormir. Solo los dioses sabían que necesitaba descansar para la tormenta que se avecinaba, y no era precisamente por el clima que reinaba allá afuera.

**9.**

Los días habían pasado rápidamente, pero los nervios la consumían desde aquella llamada. Aunque no había visto nada extraño, se sentía sumamente sobreprotectora, y, en cierta forma, pudo darle un poco la razón al celoso de touya, que se preocupaba exageradamente por sakura todo el tiempo.

Desde el momento en que supo lo que ocurría corrió hacia su amiga a decirle que planeaba mudarse por unos días a su casa.

Eso seria genial tommy, dijo la castaña, me vendría bien tu compañía.

Con eso quedo arreglado. Se fue ese mismo día con su amiga y en todos aquellos días había permanecido como si fuese su guardaespaldas para arriba y para abajo. Al parecer eriol también estaba enterado, porque las llevaba y las recogía, y le enviaba miradas cómplices como si supiera de qué iba todo el cuento.

Y como para empeorar sus pesadillas, las atormentadoras llamadas de aquel que la tenia sobre aviso, de las que ya estaba casi harta. A veces sentía ganas de mandar a volar al pobre diablo, pero sabía que estaba aun más preocupado que ella, y eso era mucho decir. Y entretanto, su querida amiga tan cándida como siempre, sin darse por enterada de los nervios destrozadas que habitaban a su alrededor.

Se dirigió nuevamente al taller, en donde su amiga se encontraba perdida dando una y otra puntada al hermoso vestido de seda de corte japonés que formaría parte del desfile, un hermosos conjunto de seda verde olivo y verde manzana que se contrarrestaban perfectamente, con un hermoso bordado de un pavo real en hilo dorado, que era en el cual su amiga se estaba matando en el momento.

Saludo a la castaña sabiendo que esta ni siquiera respondería su saludo, y se encamino a una de las maquinas de costura en la cual reposaba otra prenda que debía terminar pronto.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, que fue sorpresivamente roto por la voz fuerte y clara de la ojiverde. Tomoyo se sorprendió bastante. No solo era el hecho de que su amiga había estado comunicándose en incomprensibles términos los últimos días, sino que su tono de voz había estado reducido a poco mas que un susurro confundible con el murmurar del viento. Por eso, en aquel momento en que sakura hablo con la voz firme y el vocabulario claro, tomoyo dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para entregarse plenamente al descubrimiento que al parecer su amiga iba a mostrarle.

Sabes tommy??? Creo que tengo hambre… - la aludida casi se cae al suelo ante las palabras. La verdad era que esperaba alguna otra cosa más trascendental. – aunque eso ha sido normal últimamente. – la castaña miro a su amiga y le regalo una radiante sonrisa. – no era esto lo que esperabas, no es así?

La pelinegra asintió levemente, dándose cuenta que su amiga solo estaba poniendo sus cartas sobre la mesa.

La verdad es que no tiene nada de raro. Últimamente he pensado mucho en lo que sucedió tommy, y…se que no voy a pode olvidarlo. La verdad es que, entre mas intento no pensar en el, es que más tengo que recordarme a mi misma que es todo lo que tengo que olvidar, así que se vuelve…algo así como un círculo vicioso. Así que he decidido simplemente dejarlo fluir. De un modo u otro estoy obligada a vivir con ello ahora, pero no lo lamento. No, porque..ahora, tendré algo que me lo recordara siempre, y será imposible sacarle de mi vida.

Tomoyo la miraba expectante. Siempre había sido muy observadora, además de tener una maravillosa memoria y capacidad de análisis, así que comenzó a vislumbrar a donde iba toda esa charla. Se levanto de su lugar y se encamino a paso lento hacia su amiga, que no dejaba de mirarla.

La verdad es, querida tommy, que necesito que guardes conmigo este secreto, por el tiempo en que pueda mantenerlo bajo llave.

Lo hare, sakura, puedas contar con ello.

Gracias… - con voz temblorosa permitió que unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaran a rodar por sus mejillas – tengo miedo tomoyo. No se que voy a hacer.

Por lo pronto, creo que tu familia debe saberlo. Necesitaras su apoyo, y yo estaré contigo. – así que era eso. No necesito más para entenderlo. Por eso era que sakura había estado tan perdida aquellos días. – y el???

El mas que nadie debe ignorarlo. Se lo diré cuando lo crea conveniente, pero, no ahora, no hasta que ya no pueda ocultarlo mas.

Esta bien. No diré nada. Pero a eriol se lo dirás, no es así.

Si, después de todo, es mi jefe, no???

Las dos chicas rieron. Aquello que las había mantenido en vilo aquellos días ya estaba descubierto.

**10.**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde su regreso, el día anterior le había confesado a tomoyo lo que le sucedía, y todo estaba bien. Su padre también se entero de la noticia. Le conto todo, desde el falso compromiso, hasta el detalle de haberse enamorado de el chico, y lo de su embarazo, y se sorprendió de lo comprensivo que se mostro su padre. Ni siquiera despotrico contra Shaoran, como ella se imaginaba, sino que por el contrario, le dio el beneficio de la duda.

Su hermano y su cuñada fueron otro cuento. El primero juro que iba a matar al chino con sus propias manos, que lo iba a resucitar y que volvería a matarlo unas cuantas veces mas antes de darle la muerte de gracia, mientras su esposa reía contenta y hablaba sin parar de todo lo que haría con la futura madre para el futuro sobrino, y sus sobrinitos le informaron a todos los presentes que pasarían sus vacaciones en casa de su tío, cuidando del bienestar de su futuro primo y mascota, porque ya se imaginaban lo que irían a hacer con el pequeño una vez llegara al mundo.

Aquel día todo estaba bien. Se había levantado, había comido un gigantesco plato de panqueques con mantequilla y salsa de melocotón hecha en casa, tal y como le gustaba, había partido al trabajo en compañía de tomoyo y se había encaminado alegre hacia su oficina para arregla unos cuantos papeles antes de ir al taller a dar los ultimo toques a la colección que se presentaría en dos días.

Ingreso en su cálida oficina y arrojo el bolso sobre el mueble. Se dirigió al escritorio y encendió su laptop, giro y abrió las cortinas dándose gusto en la maravillosa vista de la ciudad y tomo asiento en su agradable sillón, hasta que oyó una voz que le sentó con un balde de agua helada.

Hola querida… tiempo sin vernos…

**11.**

Verla entrar tan bella y elegante en el lugar le quito la respiración. Seguramente jamás podría evitar la sensación de falta de aire que sentía cada vez que la veía, pero no lo cambiaria nunca.

El vestido blanco con encaje que se ceñía alrededor de su pecho para caer luego libremente marcando con suavidad sus curvas le venia como un guante, y las medias de hilo rojo que cubrían sus torneadas piernas jugaban en conjunto con una bufanda y una boina del mismo color. Parecía una figura sobrenaturalmente hermosa sacada de algún café bohemio. La vio abrir las cortinas y deleitarse con la luz del sol que se abría paso levemente a través de las nubes en aquel cielo invernal, y se permitió degustarse en la forma en que la luz parecía envolver su cuerpo. No pudo evitar sentirse celoso de ello, de no ser el quien tuviera ese privilegio.

La observo hundirse cómodamente en el sillón de su escritorio, y ya no pudo evitar más el enfrentamiento.

-hola querida. – Dijo sin detenerse a pensarlo – tiempo sin vernos…

**12.**

Se sintió vulnerable ante la inmensidad de las emociones que se despertaron en ella al escuharlo, y la única forma que tuvo de mirarlo fue dejándose llevar por la única emoción que le ofrecía un sostén seguro en aquel momento.

Le miro con los ojos flameando de furia. Como podía ser tan cínico para presentarse en su oficina??? Eso fue lo primero que le exigió saber.

¿Qué demonios hace en esta oficina, Li? – le espeto

Solo vine a verte querida. En pocas palabras, me hacías falta.

Así que te hago falta…- murmuro ella peligrosamente – falta te van a hacer tu par de!!!....cuando acabe contigo, Shaoran Li, la permanencia de tu sangre en esta tierra dependerá exclusivamente de tus hermanas, tenlo por seguro.

Vaya, eso si que da miedo.

No te hagas, _querido_. Deberías preocuparte en serio. Sabes que no soy mujer de andar en jueguitos.

Ah, no??? – le esbozo una media sonrisa.

No, querido. Creo que eso es algo que a _ti_ te gusta. Ahora, largo de aquí, sino quieres terminar con tus preciados sesos sobre mi alfombra. No te preocupes por mí, tengo el dinero suficiente para mandar a cambiarla en caso de que manches mucho.

Pero querida, solo he venido por ti.

Bien…ahora si estoy enfadada. No has venido por mí, sino porque vives y trabajas aquí, para mi mala suerte, y no me interesa jugar dobles contigo. La verdad, estoy harta de ti. Estos últimos días he estado relativamente tranquila, y desistí de mis deseos de acabar contigo, pero no creas que puedo controlarme tan fácil contigo.

Sakura, no se que diablos pensaste…

No te importa saber que diablos pensé!!!!! Lo que hiciste, fue hecho y punto. Y no hay vuelta atrás. Desearía poder borrarte del mapa en este momento, pero déjame vivir mi maldita vida en paz!!!!! – grito perdiendo el control y dejándose dominar por la ira y la frustración. El castaño no se quedo atrás.

Pues si me importa, y no te dejare vivir tu maldita vida en paz, kinomoto!!!!!! – grito el a su vez – te pisare los talones hasta que decidas escucharme, o en su defecto, consideres que saltar desde un quinto piso sea una buena forma de librarte de mi, pero vas a escucharme, tarde o temprano.

Prefiero tarde, imbécil. Tal vez de esa forma, algún dios me escuche y decide ponerle punto final a tu mezquina existencia.

Auch…eso dolió – dijo el con una mueca sarcástica. – no se que estúpida idea se metió en tu cabecita, pero ten por seguro que la erradicare.

Ja!!! Como si pudieras!!! Podrías considerarte afortunado de que siquiera considere dirigirte mi palabra, aunque solo sea para insultarte.

Bien…pues tú deberías considerarte mas afortunada aun de que yo aun este aquí haciendo un esfuerzo por tenerte a mi lado!!!!

No te he pedido que lo hagas!!! No quiero que lo hagas!!!!

Pues me importa un rábano, porque YO quiero hacerlo, no te escaparas de mí!!!

Estaban bastante cerca, pero eso no parecía importar mientras gritaban. Después de ese ultimo arranque por parte de el, la tomo con firmeza de las muñecas y la beso con furia, soltándola rápidamente y saliendo de allí, en el tiempo justo para oír como algo se estrellaba con fuerza contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Se meso los cabellos con furia, para luego sonreír. Esa mujer si sabia volverlo loco.

**13****.**

Estaba sentada en su escritorio cuando tomoyo ingreso precavida a su oficina.

Supe que Li ha vuelto- dijo con cautela

Mmjjmmm….

Sakura…

Mmmjjjjmmmm….

Que sucede???

La castaña la miro como si fuera una ser de tres cabezas y piel verde.

Mmm???

Estas como ida…

Oh, yo…

Es acaso por Li??? Tu secretaria me dijo que habían armado un buen escándalo…

El….el me….

Si????

Me beso!!! – dijo sakura con voz suave, como si se acabara de dar por enterada.

Que el que??? Casi grito tomoyo.

Me..beso…

Y que hiciste???

Le lance un vaso – dijo la castaña tapándose la cara sonrojada con una mano – no pude evitarlo!!! Se sintió tan bien… lanzarle el vaso tomoyo!!! – dijo afanada ante el rostro sonriente de su amiga. – solo quería….aaagghhhh!!!! es tan frustrante!!!! Quisiera retorcerle el pescuezo, hasta que le diera unas tres vueltas, no se…!!!!

Sakura….

Y cortarlo en trocitos y…

Sakura….

Y fritarlo en una sartén y…

SAKURAAA!!!!!!

Eehh???? Que??? Perdón tommy es que….

Estabas planeando su dolorosa muerte, lo se… pero también se que te gusto que te besara!!!!

TOMOYO!!!!! Pero que cosas dices??? Sabes que ya no volverá a haber nada entre nosotros.

Eso dices tu…pero…dudo mucho que sea lo que el tiene planeado.

Aaahhh??? Porque lo dices???

Ya veras sakura. Dijo tomoyo mientras se alejaba sonriente.

En ese momento, una decena de hombres comenzaron a inundar su oficina con una cantidad asombrosa de rosas rojas y globos.

Pero que rayos sucede aquí??? Quienes son ustedes, y que hacen entrando en mi oficina y dejando todo est….!!!!!!

Señorita kinomoto???

Si, soy yo.

Le han enviado esto – dijo el hombre entregándole un sobre blanco.

Gracias.

Lo abrió rápidamente. __no creas que te dejare, pequeña. Primero se caerá el cielo a pedazos_. _No pudoevitar que el sonrojo tiñera sus mejillas. El pasillo frente a su oficina se hallaba repleto de todas las mujeres empleadas en Môde, que suspiraban y murmuraban celosas del tierno detalle que la castaña había recibido

Si será galante…

Ese señor Li…quien lo pensaría, con su porte frio y su mirada aniquiladora…

Aaahhh….ya quisiera yo que me enviara eso…es mas, solo con que me invitara a tomar un café…

Si…yo también…

Aaahhhhh!!!!!!......(suspiro generalizado)

La chica se acerco a la puerta y la cerro de un aventón. _Bien, pueden quedárselo si quieren. Dudo que pudieran soportarlo un instante._

**14****.**

Ya llevaban más de dos meses en el mismo juego. No solo le había enviado esa monstruosa cantidad de flores una y otra vez, sino que le enviaba postres, notas, bebidas. Le abría las puertas cuando la veía, le soltaba galantes piropos que la hacían enrojecer a cada oportunidad.

Una mañana despertó y vio su jardín delantero con un hermoso columpio de dos plazas, en madera blanca, cubierto de flores. Casi le dio risa ese detalle. Parecía sacado de una novela romántica, o una mala película de amor. Y su armario se había visto atiborrado de prendas nuevas que posiblemente jamás utilizaría pero que se habían convertido en su mayoría en detalles para su secretaria.

Por si fuera poco, una cantidad de joyas que habían llegado a sus manos de una u otra forma. Al principio se había sentido bastante ofuscada, pero poco a poco se habían ido derribando sus defensas. No podía sentirse como una chiquilla cada vez que un nuevo detalle llegaba a sus manos. Tomoyo solo se burlaba de ella una y otra vez, más aun cuando no podía evitar que un suspiro escapara de sus labios. Sabia que no había podido olvidarse de el, y ahora lo único que podía pedir es que a el no se le ocurriera hacer nada mas drástico, porque no podía hacerse ciega a sus encantos por mucho mas tiempo.

Se vistió rápidamente para ir por sus sobrinos, que iban a quedarse con ella dos semanas. Se puso un holgado vestido de hilo, ya que el clima primaveral había irrumpido en el ambiente otra vez. Se miro al espejo y moto que su antes perfecto abdomen se veía levemente hinchado en su parte baja. Sonrió ante la expectativa, pero rápidamente la sonrisa se borro de su cara. Cuando se enterara, seguramente se pondría furioso, y ella…. Ah, que más daba. Tarde o temprano ocurriría, pero tendría que darse cuenta el solo. No se sentía con ánimos de decírselo ella misma. Si, era una cobarde.

Tomo un delicado sombrero de paja y salió a la calle. Decidió caminar un poco y luego tomar un taxi, en vez de ir en su camioneta, pero cual fue su sorpresa al casi chocar, en el camino de entrada, con una caja verde con moño dorado, de buen tamaño, y que se movía sospechosamente. Se acerco con sigilo y casi se cae al suelo cuando un sonoro ladrido salió de esta. Miro la tarjeta que venia pegada al moño, y vio que iba dirigido a ella. ¿Acaso Li estaba loco? Mira y dejar un animal encerrado en una caja!!! Se apresuro a abrirla y pudo ver como una pequeña motita negra saltaba sobre su vestido y la tiraba al suelo, dando lametazos en su cara, manos y cuello. Un listón verde rodeaba su cuello y al levantarlo para verlo con detenimiento pudo ver que era una pequeña replica de aquel gigantesco animal que conoció una vez en el parque.

Zeus… - murmuro, para luego abrazar al animalito y entretenerse mimándolo un rato. Así que ahora eres mío, no??? Como te llamare??? Mmm…creo que los pequeños monstruos podrán hacer un mejor trabajo en eso que yo. Dijo mientras tomaba la caja y la entraba. Luego monto en su coche con su nueva mascota y se marcho en busca de sus sobrinos.

**15.**

­se llamara keitaro!!!

No se llamara hien!!!

Keitaro!!!

Hien!!!

Keitaro!!!

Hien!!!!

Niños!!!! Por favor!!! Déjenme decirles algo. No lo llamaremos hien, aiko, porque es el nombre del papa de Shaoran.

Lo se!!! Tío Shaoran me lo dijo!!!

Bueno, entonces no lo haremos así. Y rei, no le llamaremos keitaro, porque, la verdad, creo que si tu hermanita no pudo ponerle un nombre, es injusto que se lo pongas solo tu.

Si…

Así que iremos a comer un helado, y decidirán un nombre entre los dos. Esta bien???

Sssiiiiiiii!!!!!! – gritaron los niños al unísono.

Por cierto…Zeus es un personaje de la mitología griega. Porque no le ponen un nombre así también???

Pero no conocemos…

Bueno, podrían llamarlo Apolo. Era el dios sol, y era el dios más atractivo que había…

Siii, llamémoslo Apolo!!!!

Esta bien, Apolo entonces, bienvenido a la familia!!!

**16.**

Shaoran!!!! – oyó como le gritaban. Giro para ver a la dueña de esa voz tan conocida.

Sakura…

Shaoran…yo….yo…

Si???

Gracias por el cachorro… es hermoso, no debiste molestarte. Los niños están tan felices!!!!

Y tú?

Ahh?

Estas feliz???

Yo…este…y-yo…s-si!!! Si, estoy feliz. Fue un hermoso detalle, Shaoran.

Es hijo de Zeus.

Eso note.

Mmm…

….

Sakura… - la chica le miro con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas repentinamente sonrojadas.

D-dime….

Sakura…ahora si escucharas lo que tengo que decirte?

Yo tengo que decirte…

No, sakura. Primero tendrás que escucharme.

Esta…bien…

Lo que paso antes, el día del festival…

No quiero…

Pues tendrás que hacerlo!!! – exploto el, hablando mas fuerte de lo que quería. Se arrepintió cuando la vio fruncir el ceño y vio que sus ojos comenzaban a amenazar con lágrimas. La halo fuertemente hacia el y la abrazo como si hubiera riesgo de que se desvaneciera. – lo que paso ese día, sakura, se que pensaste que…que estaba defendiendo a mikoto…

Yo no… - intento defenderse ella.

Déjame terminar sakura. Tomoyo me lo conto todo. Se que pensaste que ella…aun era importante para mi, pero, simplemente estaba haciendo callar a ese bastardo. Sakura, todo lo que vivimos allá fue real, menos esos celos infundados tuyos.

Yo no soy celosa!!! – se aparto bruscamente de el, que solo sonrió levemente y la atrajo otra vez a su cuerpo.

Si lo eres. Por eso huiste. Y yo también lo soy. Mucho. No te imaginas la ira que le tuve a tu amigo hasta que me dejo hecho una piltrafa con la paliza que me dio. Fui un estúpido, y se que te lastime sakura, pero lo que siento, eso es real. Y no puedes andar pensando en que te voy a cambiar por cualquier fantasma de mi pasado o amenaza futura porque…porque tu para mi…tu para mi lo eres todo…

La castaña se aferro a la camisa de el, sin mirarle a los ojos, hasta que sintió la cálida mano de el sosteniéndola del mentón y obligándola a mirarle.

Te amo, sakura.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para cerrarlos al momento de sentir como los labios de el se apoderaban de los suyos en una caricia llena de promesas, cariño, ternura…amor. Supo que estaba perdida, pero ya no importaba. El era suyo, solo suyo, y nadie podría cambiar eso ahora.

Cruzo los brazos alrededor del fuerte cuello del hombre y se dejo llevar por el aroma embriagante de su colonia, perdiéndose en la añorada sensación de tenerlo contra su cuerpo. Todo estaba bien.

Shaoran!!!! – se soltó con rapidez y se alejo, sin mirarle siquiera. – yo..y-yooo…. Tengo que contarte….

El castaño la miro confundido. Ella se había alejado tan repentinamente, que casi pudo sentir dolor físico ante la acción.

Shaoran.. tienes que saber que yo…yo estoy… estoy…..

Ya dilo de una vez – dijo el apremiante

¡¡¡¡estoy embarazada!!! Grito ella cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños. Abrió los ojos con rapidez y se tapo la boca con las manos, sorprendida, como si hubiera hablado de más. El la miro, rígido como una estatua, y ella comenzó a temer lo peor. Las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos, y ya iba a salir corriendo de allí cuando el en dos pasos se acerco a ella y la elevo en sus brazos, dándole vueltas hasta marearla.

Shaoran, bájame!!!! Me voy a marear!!! El bebe!!!

El castaño reía gozoso mientras comenzaba a bajarla lentamente sintiendo aquel cuerpo delicado que albergaba a su hijo contra el suyo. Se perdió en los ojos verde esmeralda y se acerco nuevamente al rostro, fundiéndose en un nuevo beso. Cuando el aire se hizo escaso, se separo apenas lo suficiente para dejarla respirar.

Como la primera vez – susurro – lo recuerdas??? No iras a escapar ahora también, o si???

**Notas de la autora:**

Antes que nada, les pido disculpas por el atraso. Mi computador hizo guaghh!!!! (Es decir, estiro la patita, saco la lengua, se infarto, o como quieran llamarlo) pues un malvado virus (como Elmo) se encargo de borrar mi sistema operativo. Afortunadamente ya esta bien y pude terminar este capi para todos ustedes, que espero lo disfruten y puedan perdonarme. Además, que cumplí las esperanzas de muchos con el reencuentro. Que tal? Tan lindo mi shaoran!!! Es que es hermoso, y acordándose de aquella vez…se acuerdan??? Aquella escenita con la que empezó todo este embrollo…y si no, luego les digo cual fue. Espero que hayan disfrutado bastante, nuevamente les pido disculpas y nos vemos en un próximo capitulo. Besos!!! Adiós!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11: Al borde del abismo

**Al borde del abismo…**

**1.**

Detuvo el coche frente a la casa. Observo a través de los cristales de la sala a una joven que organizaba el desastre que había en el lugar. En el jardín un par de niños se balanceaban entretenidos mientras una pequeña mota negra perseguía el columpio con claras intenciones de subirse en el y hacerle compañía a los pequeños que reían divertidos.

Las fotos se sucedían unas a otras. En todas podía verse el risueño rostro de la mujer que llamaba a los niños a tomar la merienda, organizando cosas dentro de la casa, hablando por teléfono. Tal vez con eso seria suficiente.

El automóvil arranco nuevamente, mientras el conductor sonreía por haber obtenido lo que quería.

no podrías verte mejor, querida sakura… - dijo entre dientes.

**2. **

Escucho la puerta abrirse mientras estaba en la cocina. Tomo dos platos y comenzó a servir la cena.

hola cariño. – escucho que decían desde la entrada. – huele delicioso, que haces?

Bueno, pensé que seria buena idea prepararte algo que te gusta mucho, después de todo, el mejor camino al corazón de un hombre es su estomago.

Bromeas? Ya no tengo corazón. – dijo el divertido, mientras le robaba un beso. – los negocios me han vuelto un malvado y descorazonado hombre sin sentimientos.

Oh, que triste. Bueno…supongo que podre intentar conquistar a alguien más. – respondió ella haciendo un mohín y levantando con falsa resignación los hombros.

Estas loca? Ni creas que dejare que otro caiga ante tus encantos. Si ya me tienes a mi rendido a tus pies!!! No necesitas a nadie más.

Jumm, si hubiera sabido lo celoso que eras, me hubiera ido con otro, seguro.

No creas que te hubiera dejado…

No puedes evitarlo!!!

Ah, no??? – termino el, evitando cualquier otra palabra con un beso que le robo el aliento a la joven. Se separaron cuando la chica comenzo a percibir la falta de aire.

Mejor comemos, si?

Tenemos microondas?

Sabes que si. Porque lo preguntas?

Bien, asi podemos comer mas tarde. Creo que prefiero degustar el postre primero. – termino el besándola posesivamente y acercándola con firmeza a su cuerpo.

A duras penas llegaron a la habitación. Las piernas de ella chocaron contra el borde de la cama, al tiempo que el la recostaba sobre el mullido colchón sin dejar de besarla. Luego sus labios inquietos bajaron a su cuello, librando besos suaves a lo largo de la piel blanca. La oyó suspirar…oyó su nombre…nada sonaba tan dulce en sus oídos como la cristalina voz de aquella mujer de ojos violeta llamándole.

eriol…

**3.**

Se encontraba a l salida de aquella gigantesca tienda esperando que su amada terminara con su sufrimiento y se lo llevara lejos de allí. Pero no, por el contrario, era debido a ella que se encontraba allí parado, fastidiado de las miradas lascivas e insidiosas que le lanzaban las mujeres que pasaban. Inclusive una joven mujer que iba del brazo de un hombre se atrevió a tocarle el trasero cuando estuvo a su lado!!! Era algo inadmisible. Sabia que ir de compras era lo mas parecido a una condena a muerte. Pero que mas podía hacer? Ella quería ir, y el no podía decirle que no. Solo bastaba una mirada para que su voluntad fuera brutalmente aniquilada.

Se dedico a observar a la gente que pasaba, evitando decididamente a todas las mujeres que había en el lugar. No es que fuera ciego o tonto, pero no podía pensar que hubiera alguien mas perfecta para el que su mujer. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Sintió un irrefrenable deseo de matarlo al verlo allí, sonriente y despreocupado, como si no hubiera nada en el mundo de lo que tuviera que arrepentirse.

Bien…el le demostraría que tenia mucho de que arrepentirse, y seria una forma bonita de recordárselo. Se encamino hacia el desprevenido hombre que se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, mientras observaba dentro de la tienda con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La fuerza del impacto fue suficiente para lanzarlo al piso y arrastrarle un par de baldosas.

eres un maldito desgraciado!!! – le grito con ira, mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y lo estampaba contra la pared.

Tenias que ser tu, animal. – contesto el atacado mientras se acariciaba la mejilla lastimada. El otro sujeto no se detuvo para darle otro golpe en el rostro, dejándolo resbalar al piso. No podía escuchar los gritos de la gente a su alrededor.

Porque no te defiendes, imbécil? Claro!!! Debe ser porque sabes que eres una basura y que te lo mereces!!! Aquí, dando un alegre paseo con quien sabe que zorra mientras ella…!!!

Ya deja de decir idioteces kinomoto!!! – dijo el joven mientras se acomodaba el saco y la camisa, arrugadas por el trato del hombre que le había golpeado. – es que no sabes utilizar tus neuronas para algo mas?

El aludido se enfureció aun mas y se aventó a un nuevo ataque. El joven se desvió y evito el golpe, pero le aplico un empujón en la espalda suficiente para lanzarlo al piso.

no se siente bien, eh? – dijo divertido. Y es que sabia porque el hombre en cuestión se comportaba asi. Y no le culpaba… bueno, tal vez un poco por su brutalidad, pero sabia lo que tendría que enfrentar, después de todo, ella se lo había dicho.

El hombretón se levanto del suelo y le iba a atacar nuevamente cuando una menuda figura se atravesó en su camino.

touya!!! Pero que diablos haces. – los ojos verdes ardían de indignación – como puedes comportarte asi, y dar este espectáculo en publico? – dijo enfurecida. Aunque sabia el porque del actuar de su hermano, eso no quitaba la vergüenza que les estaba haciendo pasar allí en el centro comercial. Se dijo que luego ajustaría cuentas con el, pero no termino de pensarlo cuando un aura maligna rodeo el lugar.

Touya kinomoto!!! – trono la voz furiosa de Nakuru akizuki, cuya figura apareció cuando todos los espectadores, asustados, le abrieron paso. – que demonios estas haciendo!!! - Se acerco a el que la miraba con una graciosa cara de temor y una gotita resbalándole por la cabeza. – acaso estas loco!!! Por todos los dioses!!! No puedo dejarte solo un segundo, porque ya vas atacando a cuanto desafortunado se cruza por tu camino. Es que no fue suficiente con mandar a aquel hombre al hospital solo por ayudarme a salir del auto? Que demonios pasa contigo!!! Ya veras cuando lleguemos a casa!!! Tendremos que conversar unos cuantos puntos y…!!! – la chica detuvo su monologo cuando vio a las dos personas que se encontraban junto a su esposo. Sus ojos flameantes y sus colmillos desaparecieron para dar paso al tranquilo y bello rostro del que hacia gala siempre. Sonrió con alegría ante la escena y se lanzo a abrazar a la mujer que la observaba divertida.

Sakura!!! Que bueno verte!!! Gracias por haberte quedado con los niños el otro día. No me habías contado nada. – dijo mirando al hombre de cabellos chocolate que acompañaba a la ojiverde. Le sonrió antes de continuar hablando. – no puedo creer que por fin este todo solucionado. Tienen que venir a cenar esta noche a casa!!!

Te lo agradezco Nakuru pero…

Yo no admitiré a ese mocoso en mi casa!!! – los ojos rojos y los colmillos aparecieron nuevamente cuando Nakuru miro asesinamente a su esposo por el comentario.

Pues yo si, le contesto.

Y yo acepto encantado, siempre que sakura quiera ir. – dijo el joven dirigiéndole una mirada retadora al otro hombre.

Esta bien Nakuru, iremos. Aunque tu tendrás que interceder, no creo que yo pueda hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

Oh!! Los niños se alegraran tanto!!! No te imaginas como tiene a touya preguntando siempre por ti, shaoran!!! – touya solo gruño ante lo dicho. – bien, entonces los esperamos a las 8.

Claro, dijo la risueña castaña.

Lleva a Apolo. Apuesto que los niños se entretendrán un rato.

Lo hare, adiós!!!

Observaron a la pareja que se iba mientras la mujer arrastraba del brazo al hombre y le largaba una perorata por su comportamiento. El hombre de ojos dorados se giro a la castaña y la beso dulcemente.

que te parece…si vamos a casa… tomamos algo…y nos divertimos un rato…después de todo…falta mucho para…ir a comer con tu hermano – dijo el entrecortadamente dando fugaces besos a la mujer, que reía divertida.

Me parece excelente – dijo finalizando con un beso mas largo para luego alejarse de allí camino al automóvil. Alguien mas observaba la escena, sin dejar de fotografiar una y otra vez a los jóvenes que reían mientras caminaban hacia el coche.

**4.**

Todo esta listo, señorita.

Bien, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

Desea…

No. Los quiero muertos. Especialmente… a ella.

La comunicación se corto, y el hombre guardo el móvil. Desde el lugar en que se encontraba podía observar al pequeño grupo de personas que departían en aquella agradable cabaña campestre. Llevaba más de tres horas allí, y por lo que podía ver, no faltaba mucho más tiempo. Observo al hombre levantarse de la mesa y despedirse con una leve inclinación del otro hombre que se hallaba en la estancia, antes de que una alegre mujer le abrazara y besara en la mejilla. El acto fue detenido por el segundo hombre, mientras una joven de largos cabellos castaños reía alegremente. Luego los perdió de vista un momento, para verlos reaparecer nuevamente frente a la puerta de la casa. Los vio subir al automóvil y ponerse en marcha, mientras la otra pareja les despedía desde la puerta. Cuando los vio entrar, pudo ver el coche que se alejaba. Encendió el motor y avanzo en la misma dirección.

**5.**

Se encontraban recostados en el sofá, viendo una película excesivamente romántica en el televisor. Ella recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de él, que aprovechaba cada tanto para robarle un beso a la mujer.

Eres muy hermosa…

Lo sé…

Vaya, si que eres confiada.

Bastante… pero tú también eres hermoso, jajajaja

Te amo…no te.. imaginas... – decía entre besos – cuanto…

La aprisiono contra el mueble, mientras la temperatura comenzaba a subir. Sus manos bajaron atrevidas por su costado y se posaron posesivas sobre sus caderas. La levanto suavemente y la sentó en sus piernas sin dejar de besarla. Bajo a su escote besándola con avidez, mientras sus manos recorrían la sedosa piel de sus piernas. Escucho a lo lejos el sonido del teléfono repicando, y la sintió detenerse levemente con la intención de levantarse y contestar.

No lo hagas… quédate conmigo…

Dijo besándola en la boca apasionadamente. Cualquier cosa que ella fuera a realizar quedo en el olvido ante el ataque de él. Al fondo, el clic que daba inicio a la grabación de un mensaje se escucho levemente, dando paso a la voz varonil de un hombre desconocido.

Doctor touya kinomoto… le hablo desde el hospital central de Tokio. Necesitamos que venga enseguida. Ha ocurrido un terrible accidente. Su… hermana y su cuñ…. – el mensaje fue interrumpido abruptamente.

Que sucedió!!!??? – la voz desesperada del joven kinomoto intercepto al hombre que hablaba al otro lado de la línea.

Soy keitaro koza, interno del ala de urgencias del hospital, hace poco trajeron a su hermana y su cuñado en graves condiciones. Al parecer hubo un accidente en las afueras, ellos… cayeron por un barranco, señor… su hermana, creemos que podemos estabilizarla pero el…hombre que estaba con ella… no creemos que lo logre.

Touya se paso la mano por el rostro, como si con aquel acto pudiera hacer que todo eso sonara mas real. Era imposible. No su hermana, y el mocoso… colgó el teléfono con fuerza, tomo su abrigo y salió rumbo a su automóvil. Se detuvo un poco sorprendido cuando vio a nakuru de pie junto al auto, con su abrigo puesto y lista para partir.

Debemos apurarnos, no es asi, touya???...

**6.**

Le sonrió con dulzura al tiempo que depositaba su delicada mano sobre la de él. Era noche cerrada, y habían tenido una agradable velada en casa de su hermano. Al final, no había habido tantos problemas, claro, si no contaban con el gesto de celosa posesividad de su hermano cuando nakuru se abrazo con efusividad a shaoran. Eso la hizo reír bastante, y logro una pequeña batalla entre ellos dos. Estaba tan feliz, que casi no podía creerlo.

En qué piensas cariño? – lo escucho preguntarle.

En lo mucho que te quiero.

Ahh….asi que solo me quieres…

Si, solo eso – dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa

Oh, bueno. Creo que tendré que vivir con ello.

Si, tendrás que hacerlo – bostezo.

Al menos, me querrás mas que al perro…

No….

Y que tal, más que al microondas?

Cómo? Estás loco?

Entonces me quieres más que al microondas!!! – dijo el alegre

No!!! Como crees que podría vivir sin el microondas? Si lo AMO!!!! – estallo en carcajadas, para luego inclinarse y besarlo levemente. – tonto… sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón, incluso más que al perro….o al micro…

Si claro…ya no creeré en tus palabras nunca más. – dijo el aparentando estar ofendido, para luego acompañarla a ella en sus risas y besarla de vuelta.

La carretera estaba sola, las luces se sucedían una a otra velozmente, y una ligera llovizna comenzaba a golpear el pavimento. Fue entonces cuando lo oyeron. Un coche corría detrás del de ellos, pero llevaba las luces apagadas. shaoran se sintió un poco intranquilo, mas cuando vio como una sombra, como el automóvil negro se acercaba mas a ellos. Sakura le miro preocupada y apretó la mano de el que estaba apoyada sobre la palanca de cambios.

Shaoran… - dijo con voz aguda

Luego sintieron la fuerte sacudida del golpe. Pudo oírla gritar aterrorizada antes de que el auto les embistiera de nuevo. Cambio la marcha y maniobro con el volante, para ponerse a salvo de aquel ataque.

Sakura!!!! Sostente fuerte!!!! – grito

El coche les embistió de lado esta vez, y escucharon los neumáticos chirriar sobre el pavimento húmedo. Perdió el control del volante, se sintió bandear de lado a lado de la carretera, y luego recobro el rumbo. Acelero como si se le fuera la vida en ella, de hecho, asi era. Sakura gritaba espantada y se sujetaba el vientre. _"sakura…y mi hijo!!...por todos los dioses. Que podamos librarnos de esta!_" pensó con espanto, mientras veía como el otro coche se acercaba nuevamente.

Sintió el impacto, y vio como el paisaje giraba a su alrededor, luego los golpes, uno…dos…tres… contra la baranda de contención, y finalmente una última embestida del atacante para sacarlos del camino. Solo pudo escuchar el chirriar del metal contra la baranda, mientras eran arrastrados contra esta, para finalmente sentir la mano de sakura que presionaba con fuerza desmedida su brazo. La observo y se estremeció del terror y las lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos verdes, la vio decir algo, pero no podía escuchar nada…nada de esto podía estar pasando, no a ella, no a ellos, no ahora… "te amo…" pudo leer en sus labios, y antes de poder siquiera contestarle, vio el vacio bajo ellos, un golpe tras otro, y luego…solo oscuridad.

**7.**

Aquí rojo, me escuchan??? – el sonido lluvioso del intercomunicador se detuvo cuando hubo respuesta.

Aquí, rojo, le escuchamos.

Necesito una ambulancia en la carretera 126, kilometro 15. Hubo un terrible accidente, un coche ha salido de la vía y ha caído por el barranco. Me estoy acercando ahora, al parecer hay dos personas allí. Tienen que venir pronto. Llame también a la policía. Fue un intento de asesinato.

Entendido rojo. La patrulla y la ambulancia estarán allá en diez minutos. No se aleje del lugar, señalice.

Entendido, cambio y fuera.

La mujer que hablaba por el intercomunicador continuo bajando cuidadosamente lo que le faltaba para llegar al destrozado auto. Se pregunto con horror como pudo haber alguien capaz de semejante atrocidad. Gracias al cielo sabia bastante de autos, y aquel en particular que había visto pasar raudo luego de que el primer coche hubiera saltado la valla de contención, no era un modelo que muchos se pudieran dar el lujo de tener. Aunque…claro esta, no tenia placas, era negro como la noche, y los vidrios estaban polarizados, asi que no pudo ver nada más. Pero si sabía que no había sido un accidente. Aquello había sido un intento de homicidio. Rogo porque las personas en ese automóvil estuvieran vivas.

Cuando llego al automóvil se acerco directamente a la ventana del conductor. Era terrible!!! Solo era un niño!!! Tendría aproximadamente 25 años, y su rostro era difícil de ver debido a la gran cantidad de heridas y sangre que lo cubrían. Le tomo el pulso y pudo ver que era extremadamente débil. _"por todos los dioses, este chico va a morir"_, pensó aterrada. Escucho un leve gemido en el asiento del copiloto.

Ayud..em..e….mi…. – la respiración entrecortada interrumpió la voz de una mujer joven – mi…beb…mi be…be....

Oh, santo cielo!!! Señorita…señorita!!!! Míreme señorita!!! Tiene que permanecer despierta, la ambulancia viene en camino…!!! Solo resista!!!!

Mi bebe!!!.... shaoran…. Shaoran!!!

El llanto de la joven inundo el pequeño espacio del automóvil. La mujer mayor solo sostenía la mano de aquella chica que sollozaba desesperada, mientras intentaba mantenerla despierta y calmarla al mismo tiempo, para evitar que entrara en shock. El tiempo parecía no pasar, y la ambulancia no aparecía por ningún lado.

Un momento después escucho la estridente sirena, y las luces azules y rojas que indicaban la llegada de la ayuda. Pudo ver como cuatro paramédicos bajaban aceleradamente y se acercaban al vehículo. No la alejaron de allí, por el contrario, le pidieron que siguiera intentando mantener despierta a la joven. Vio como dos de los paramédicos se acercaban al muchacho moribundo y le conectaban a respiración, suero, iniciaron resucitación cardiopulmonar…todo era como una película en avance rápido, mientras tanto, la joven castaña sostenía con fuerza su mano y seguía llorando desesperada al ver como se llevaban al joven.

Shaoran!!!! Shaoran!!! – gritaba.

La conectaron y comenzaron a revisar sus signos vitales. Pudo oír entre tanto barullo palabras que la alarmaron.

…_coma…shock…riesgo…fracturas en….aborto…_

"_dios mío" _pensó mientras veía la ambulancia partir _"llévalos con bien"_.

En ese momento se le acerco un hombre de gabardina negra y sombrero de ala.

Señorita Dickinson???

Sí, soy yo.

Tengo entendido que estaba usted en el momento del accidente.

Asi es señor…

Hitori…masao hitori.

Sí, señor hitori. Y le digo yo… que no fue ningún accidente.

**8.**

Oh por dios!!! Oh por dios!!! Oh por dios!!!

Tranquilízate touya…

Como quieres que me tranquilice!!! - Grito en un ataque de furia, arrepintiéndose enseguida ante el rostro dulce y los ojos rojos e hinchados de ella. – lo siento, cariño, lo siento… - dijo refugiándose en los brazos de ella, que rompía a llorar nuevamente.

Sé cómo te sientes, pero tienes que ser fuerte, por ella, por ellos.

No se…como… dijo el liberando lagrimas silenciosas y abrazándose con fuerza a ella, como si al soltarla se fuera a hundir en la desesperación.

Porque a ella??? Y el bebe, nakuru, el bebe!!! Que pasara con el bebe. No puede… no puede…

Solo podemos esperar touya. Tenemos que esperar. Oíste al medico, dijo que permanecía estable, a pesar de las heridas, y que hay un 95% de posibilidades de que el ella y el bebe sobrevivan.

Y el otro 5%...??? – pregunto en un desesperado murmullo

Confía en que no se cumplirá… - dijo ella deseando con vehemencia que fuera cierto lo que decía.

**9.**

El coche se detuvo abruptamente en la entrada del hospital. La chica corrió a la recepción con terror, mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Se le informo que debía esperar en la sala de urgencias, que allí se le informaría.

Continuo su carrera y se detuvo atemorizada ante el cuadro que sus ojos veían. El hermano de su mejor amiga y su esposa, abrazados y llorando con desconsuelo.

No puede ser… no puede ser… noooo!!!!!! – grito desgarradoramente mientras caía al suelo llorando. Sintió un fuerte brazo que la tomaba e intentaba consolarla.

Su grito alerto a la pareja que había visto con anterioridad, la cual se levanto y se acerco a ella.

Tomoyo…que???

Ha muerto, es asi??? Ha muerto…y yo… yo….

No tomoyo…no ha muerto. De hecho, el doctor dijo que esta estable, pero…

Perdió al bebe… - dijo la amatista con los ojos espantados

No tommy…ella y el bebe están muy mal, pero no hay peligro…por asi decirlo. – dijo nakuru

Quien esta mal es shaoran – termino touya, ganándose una mirada desconsolada de la chica de tomoyo.

Oh, dios, no… pero…

Hubo un accidente, cuando se fueron de nuestra casa esta noche…

Y no… no será…

No será que, tomoyo?

Ellos…shaoran…el…

QUE???!!! – exclamo touya desesperado.

Shaoran dijo…que podrían estar en peligro…pero…

Como!!??? Ese imbécil se atrevió a poner en peligro a mi hermana???!!!! A su hijo!!!!????? Lo voy a matar.

No necesita que hagas eso, lo recuerdas??? Le reprendió su esposa, a lo cual el joven kinomoto detuvo su ataque.

Pero ellos estaban protegidos, tenían guardaespaldas…y además…no habían vuelto a saber de aquel hombre…

Cual hombre…

No lo recuerdo…era un familiar de Li…tenían problemas…

Tao Li….susurro eriol.

El doctor se aproximo a ellos y carraspeo suavemente para llamar su atención.

Señor kinomoto…

Si???

Le informo que su hermana esta estable. No perderá al niño, aunque deberá permanecer en cuidados intensivos un largo tiempo…usted sabe, debido a las contusiones, las heridas, tuvo unas cuantas fracturas..

Se escucho un suspiro colectivo de alivio.

Por otra parte, el acompañante de la señorita kinomoto…esta muy grave. En este momento esta en cirugía. Probablemente no saldrá del quirófano en horas. Tuvo una terrible contusión en la cabeza, su cerebro tiene una presión ejercida por liquido contenido, y eso podría matarlo, si no lo mata antes la hemorragia producida por la laceración de el estomago y el pulmón derecho, además de las fracturas múltiples que tuvo.

Dios santo…murmuro eriol, mientras tomoyo y nakuru rompían en llanto nuevamente.

**10.**

Ya esta hecho, señorita.

Bien. Ahora, envíeme un reporte. Debo enviar la información pronto.

Si, señorita.

El sonido de la línea muerta continuo, mientras la mujer descargaba el teléfono con una sonrisa en los labios.

**11.**

Gracias por su colaboración, señora dickinson.

Agradeceré que se me informe de todo.

Asi será…su colaboración ha sido invaluable. Además, con lo que nos informaron los allegados a la familia, creo que tendremos todo resuelto pronto.

Sabe usted… sabe usted algo sobre…los jóvenes del auto?

Al parecer la mujer esta estable. Quien les preocupa ahora es el hombre. Parece que no sobrevivirá…

**Notas de la autora:**

(escondida en mi habitacion, reteniendo la puerta mientras una horda furiosa intenta atravesarme con instrumentos para el arado) Oh lo se lo sé!!!!Me he demorado y un demonio!!! Merezco la muerte, pero aquí les traje un nuevo capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. Les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo…(no los podía dejar terminar este año sin un capitulo mas, eh??? Vean que si pienso en ustedes) y les deseo mucha suerte también para este, ya saben. Dejen reviews…ya casi se acaba esta historia, dios!!!!

Bye!!!! _"…gui guish yu a merri crismas…gui guish yu a merri crismas…gui guish yu a merri crismas an a japi niu yirrrrr!!!!!"_


	12. Chapter 12: Lagunas

**Lagunas….**

**1.**

Esta todo tan oscuro. Me siento atrapada, no importa a donde mire, solo hay mas de este profundo negro que me empaña la vista, no escucho nada, excepto el latido acompasado de mi corazón. La desesperación comienza a anidar en mi pecho mientras camino sin un rumbo fijo, y es que, ¿como saber en donde estoy? Hago un esfuerzo por gritar, pero se que es inútil. ¿Acaso no llevo una eternidad pidiendo ayuda, sin que un solo sonido salga de mis labios? Se que espero algo, pero, ¿que es? ¿Como librarme de esto? ¿Cuanto tiempo más tendré que buscar a tientas en medio de esta tiniebla?

**2. **

Le observo con cariño y un poco de preocupación mientras el simulaba leer una revista de la cual no había pasado la primera pagina en las casi seis horas que llevaban allí.

- Deberías dormir un poco querido, no serás de mayor ayuda por quedarte despierto. Sabes que en este momento no puedes hacer nada.

- Lo se, pero...

- Sabes que estarán bien.

- No, no lo se, por eso estoy preocupado.

- Escúchame bien. No puedes derrumbarte ahora. Ninguno de nosotros puede hacerlo. Sabes que tenemos que ser fuertes, tenemos que apoyar a tu papa también. Es duro, pero, tu convives con esto todos los días, sabes como es el juego, así que ahora, pon en practica todo lo que has aprendido, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

El joven galeno observaba el suelo mientras escuchaba a su esposa. Sabía que ella tenía razón, aunque no es igual cuando ves que todo le sucede a otras personas. Ves muerte y dolor en todos lados, pero no puedes evitar pensar "eso jamás me pasara a mi", y luego, todo cambia en un segundo, y te encuentras observando a través de los ojos de esas mismas personas a quienes hablaste alguna vez de algo que era inevitable, como si fuera solo una rutina. Ya no eres tu quien dicta las sentencias, sino el sentenciado, y era algo horrible. El reloj parecía no avanzar al mismo paso al que ellos iban, y lo que parecían ser siglos no era ni siquiera el recorrido de una hora. Sabia que ella estaría bien, y el niño. El doctor ya lo había dicho, pero, ¿y el? Si algo le pasaba a _el_ ella no lo resistiría, y tenia que resistir, por el bebe, por ella, y en una forma egoísta de expresarlo, por todos los que la rodeaban. Y es que, ¿como podrían vivir soportando el recuerdo de ella?

Se levanto silenciosamente y salió de la sala. Volvió al rato con una bandeja de café. Se acerco al hombre de cabello castaño que parecía haber envejecido 10 años en el tiempo que llevaban allí, y se sintió avergonzado de su actitud al ver como este, a diferencia suya, se mantenía calmo, y una casi imperceptible sonrisa afloraba en su rostro.

No puedo entenderlo. – murmuro antes de ofrecerle una taza de café – como puedes estar tan tranquilo… es algo que no…

El otro hombre lo miro a través de sus anteojos, dedicándole una sonrisa un poco mas marcada que la anterior.

El medico dijo que estarán bien, y yo confío en ello. Que otra cosa puedo hacer? Ella va a necesitarnos a todos, y pronto despertara. De que sirve entonces que la recibamos con dolor y angustia? Lo mejor que podemos hacer es alegrarnos porque esta viva. Por que los tres están vivos. Puede que no haya salido todo perfecto como nosotros esperábamos, pero ella lo superara, y esperara cuanto sea necesario. No es de las que abandonan, y tú lo sabes.

Tienes razón. Todos tienen razón, pero parece que yo…

Eres el único cabeza dura que se resiste a convencerse de ello.

La voz suave de Tomoyo se unió a la charla en el momento.

Vamos Touya. Ya todos te conocemos, no hay nadie mas terco que tu, la verdad, pero todos sabemos porque estas así esta vez, así que no te preocupes, pero procura tranquilizarte cuando estés con ella, vale?

El hombre sonrió un poco ante esto, y le cedió el asiento a la amatista antes de alejarse nuevamente hacia donde su esposa le esperaba.

Esta todo bien? – dijo ella pasando con suavidad un brazo tras el cuello de el.

Si. Esta todo bien. – dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás y liberando un suspiro de resignación. Después de todo, seria una larga espera.

**3.**

Me sentía tan leve en este lugar, y a pesar de la sensación de paz que me embargara antes, ya no podía esperar más. Sentía una necesidad tan grande de volver, no se ha donde, pero volver. Y no podía saber hacia donde iba. Caminé y caminé, pero todo era igual. Una profundidad negra impenetrable. Levante las manos hasta mi rostro, y las vi tan pálidas, tan iguales a como siempre las vi, y luego mire mi ropa, pero no podía definir que estaba vistiendo, tampoco podía definir que era ese constante sonido que parecía provenir de todo mi alrededor. Volví a mirar mis manos, y me pellizque el dorso de una levemente. No sentí nada, así que lo hice otra vez, pero más fuerte. Nada.

Lleve la mano a mi rostro nuevamente. Fue entonces cuando sentí el dolor. La mano que había pellizcado con anterioridad comenzó a palpitarme, y la mire horrorizada, había tanta sangre!!!. Luego fue la pierna, y la cadera. Intente gritar por ayuda, o para desahogar la terrible sensación que comenzaba a embargar mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. Levante las manos hacia mis mejillas, donde sentía el fluido calido correr con lentitud. Lo que sentí fue el líquido espeso, que comenzó a caer gota a gota sobre mi regazo. Tan rojo, tan calido. El miedo me embargo, y me desvanecí nuevamente. ¿Que esta ocurriendo?, pensé con angustia antes de caer nuevamente en el vacio.

**4.**

Llevaba casi una hora allí sentada observando la cama en la que la otra mujer descansaba. Se la veía tan frágil y delicada. El rosa de sus mejillas estaba ausente, y sus cabellos estaban ocultos por los vendajes.

El sonido constante y apagado de los aparatos de monitoreo era lo único, aparte de su propia respiración, que se escuchaba en la habitación. La mano que sostenía estaba calida, aunque tuvo el morboso pensamiento, al entrar, de que estaría tan fría como la muerte. Se regaño a si misma por haber pensado siquiera semejante barbaridad, y se dedico a pasar un paño húmedo por los labios resecos, la frente un poco caliente, los brazos.

Empezó a tararear una nana, una bella sonata que solía cantar cuando eran niñas. Aquella vez que había participado en el festival del colegio, y que ella había querido escuchar una y otra vez. Porque iba a negarse después de todo, si ella era su fan numero uno? Así que con alegría le había cantado aquella canción, una y otra vez, siempre que ella lo pedía. Y ahora volvía a hacerlo, pero no sabía si ella podría escucharla.

Perdida en el recuerdo casi no sintió el trémulo temblor de los dedos que se movieron entre su mano, y casi pasa desapercibido el sonido casi inaudible de la voz querida…

- Tomoyo…

**5.**

El dolor era terrible, pero cuando intente abrir los ojos nuevamente, ya no vi la negra oscuridad que me rodeara antes. Ahora estaba un brillo cegador, que me impedía ver con claridad. Todo era tan blanco, y aquel sonido constante que escuhara antes también seguía allí, pero ahora se escuchaba algo más. Una voz dulce, una canción suave que creía conocer, pero no podía ubicar en ese momento. Intente abrir los ojos otra vez, y el dolor me atenazo haciéndome gemir débilmente. Pude ver las paredes blancas, la luz blanca, algo que estorbaba en medio de mi rostro. Me sentía un poco desorientada y mareada, pero poco a poco pude entender que estaba en un hospital.

El descubrir esto provoco una oleada de imágenes en mi cerebro que me dejaron estupefacta. El accidente. Habíamos tenido un accidente, y yo…

…_Shaoran……el bebe….._

Intente hablar, pero mis labios secos se abrieron en medio de un dolor lacerante, y ni un sonido escapo por mi garganta. Sentí deseos de llorar, me sentí tan inútil e indefensa. Y me concentre por un momento en la voz que escuchase al despertar. Una voz vieja y querida…

_Canta otra vez Tommy!!! Vamos!!!_

La risa armoniosa de la aludida pareció resonar en su recuerdo.

_Esta bien, pero solo una más vale? La has escuchado todo el día!!_

_Pero tienes una voz tan bonita, jamás me cansare de escucharte!!!_

Sintió la necesidad, más fuerte aun, de liberarse de la oscuridad.

_Te quiero mucho Tommy!!_

_Y yo a ti!_

_Seremos amigas siempre, no es verdad?_

Hizo un nuevo esfuerzo. Necesitaba que ella supiera que estaba ahí, otra vez. El aire cruzo por su garganta como una cuchilla.

Tomoyo…

**6.**

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un par de brazos que se aferraban a ella, y el temblor que parecía haberlos atrapado. También los sollozos, y luego vio el rostro sonriente, en medio de las lagrimas, de Tomoyo. Intento sonreír, aunque no creyó que hubiera logrado mucho.

Sakura!! Gracias al cielo estas bien. Estuvimos tan preocupados, pero ahora todo esta bien. Pensamos que te habíamos perdido cuando nos enteramos!!! No sabes lo que me preocupe, y tu papa. Bueno, el logro mantenerse en calma, sabes como es el, pero Touya!!! Touya estaba desesperado. Recuerdas cuando le presentaste a Kiroshi, aquel chico en secundaria que te había gustado tanto y que Touya casi lo mata aquel día? Bueno, pues ahora estaba peor, solo que no quería matar a nadie, bueno si, pero era mas que todo preocupación, casi no podemos calmarlo, pero tu padre estuvo tan bien, y Nakuru….!!!!

Tommy…por favor…- dijo comenzando a marearse con aquel barboteo

Oh…lo siento, es solo que…estoy tan feliz. Espera un momento, iré por tu padre.

Tommy!!!...- logro decir en un murmullo un poco mas marcado. – agua…

La amatista se detuvo en seco, y una gotita resbalo por su nuca.

Esto… claro, agua. Debes estar sedienta. Lo siento!!! – dijo con expresión culpable antes de acercarle un vaso de agua de la mesita al lado. Cuando se aseguro que se la hubiera bebido, salió de la habitación.

La castaña espero con impaciencia. Alguien tenía que saber, alguien…

Ingreso un hombre mayor con bata blanca, que la miro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Señorita Kinomoto…

Si?

Me alegra ver que ha despertado. Supongo que siente mucho dolor, pero en un momento vendrá la enfermera a ponerle un calmante. Su familia ha estado muy preocupada, e igual la del señor Li.

Al oír eso, el corazón de la mujer brinco con violencia en su pecho.

Me complace decirle señorita que se encuentra usted bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta las injurias que ha sufrido. Pero sin embargo me veo en la obligación de informarla de un par de detalles que, por supuesto usted ignora.

Comenzó a angustiarse. ¿Acaso habría..?

Su hijo esta bien. No se que pudo haber sucedido, pero esta perfectamente, hubiéramos esperado un aborto, o muerte fetal por los golpes, o el shock, pero, no ha sucedido nada. Usted tendrá que llevar yeso durante un par de meses, y asistir a terapia de rehabilitación para recuperar la total movilidad, pero eso no supone nada grave. Las ultimas 24 horas ha estado bajo observación, por lo cual hemos descartado daños a nivel cerebral, así que se encuentra usted libre de irse en unos días. Ahora…

Su hijo estaba bien… su hijo estaba bien… sintió desvanecerse parte del peso que le comprimía el pecho. En ese momento entro Tomoyo, que se sentó a su lado y le sostuvo la mano.

Shaoran… - articulo con la voz trémula, cargada de temor. No faltaban las malas noticias, es que acaso podría, el estaría…. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Miro a Tomoyo, que se encontraba igual que ella, y se le oprimió el corazón – dígame que no… - dijo casi en una suplica – el no puede estar… por favor dígame que no…

No señorita Kinomoto. Por favor cálmese, no es bueno para el bebe. El señor Li sufrió daños más severos que los suyos, pero esta vivo. Lamentablemente ha entrado en coma, por lo que no podemos saber su estado real hasta que despierte, y no sabemos cuando ocurrirá eso.

Aquella noticia fue como un balde de agua fría. Las lágrimas aumentaron, y comenzó a faltarle el aire. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Tomoyo, que se sentó en el borde de la cama y la abrazo, y finalmente un gemido desgarrador escapo de sus labios.

No es cierto, Tommy… no es cierto… - dijo entrecortadamente mientras el dolor la embargaba – que voy a hacer!!?? – enterró el rostro en el cuello de la amatista, que le acariciaba la cabeza mientras lloraba. ¿Qué haremos? Pensó Tomoyo mientras sentía el cuello de su camisa empaparse.

**Dos años después.**

**1.**

Se levanto de la cama y miro el reloj encima de la repisa. Era tan temprano, y sin embargo ya no sentía la necesidad de dormir más. Sus hábitos habían cambiado bastante en el tiempo transcurrido desde que se mudara allí, aunque aun no lograba acostumbrarse al calor sofocante que reinaba en el lugar.

Se dirigió al baño para ducharse rápidamente, antes de que Keitaro se despertara. Se vistió y entro a la habitación de el lado, acercándose a la cama cuna que se hallaba en el centro. Vio en ella a un pequeño de cabellos castaños y piel sonrosada, que la miraba alegremente con sus brillantes ojos color caramelo, mientras levantaba sus manitas y guruteaba frases que la mayoría de las personas no lograba entender. Le sonrió al tiempo que le hacia cosquillas en la barriga, haciendo que el niño riera con gozo. Le dio un baño y cuando estuvo listo, lo alzo en brazos y salio al pasillo. Un ligero zumbido se escuchaba en todo el lugar, como odas las mañanas, mientras los empleados realizaban sus tareas, y mientras bajaba las escaleras, escucho el grito escandaloso de la mujer que recién entraba a la casa. Sonrió con gesto contrito al imaginar lo que se le venia para la jornada si a esas horas de la mañana ella ya estaba allí, así que se apresuro a bajar para recibir la visita.

Un ventarrón por poco la levanta, y se vio de un momento a otro sin el chiquillo que llevaba en brazos. Una gotita resbalo por su frente cuando identifico a la mujer de ojos rojos que abrazaba a su hijo como si quisiera ahogarlo. No se alarmo mucho, pues siempre era lo mismo, y menos cuando el niño reía con alborozo ante los embates de su madrina.

- pero que bonito estas!!! Como siempre, claro!!! ¿ Quien es un niño bonito, eh? ¿Quién es mi ahijado favorito? – decía la chica mientras lanzaba al pequeño hacia arriba, una y otra vez.

- hola Mei. Llegas temprano.

- mejor llegar a tiempo que ser invitado – dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa la pelinegra.

- si, claro. Dama Ieran se encuentra en su habitación todavía.

- lo se, igual, no vine por ella, y tu lo sabes – los ojos brillaron maliciosamente.

- Mei, veras, es que…

- hoy presentan la nueva colección de verano, Sakura!!! Y adivina quien estará en primera fila?

- déjame adivinar – dijo la castaña con voz contrita – tu, acaso?

- nop!!! Esta vez fallaste. Querida, hoy estaré…en la pasarela!!! Que creíste!!! No me iba a perder una oportunidad como esta, ademas Tomoyo me ofreció el trabajo!!! Estoy tan feliz, pero todavía no has adivinado!

- me rindo, no se me ocurre quien mas podría ser. No conozco a casi nadie aquí.

- no es de aquí…

- igualmente, nadie que conozca me ha dicho que vendría desde el extranjero.

- exacto, no te lo han dicho, pero…quieres saber quien es?

- si, esta bien…

La pelinegra se giro con alegría y camino hacia la sala, seguida de cerca por la castaña, que ya estaba intrigada. Cuando llego al recinto, observo una cabellera oscura en el sillón. La vio girar, y pudo observar con sorpresa los ojos amatista que hacia tanto tiempo no veía…

- Tomoyo!!! – grito feliz antes de abalanzarse sobre la otra mujer, que la abrazo con fuerza. – como has estado!!! Hace tanto tiempo no venias. No lo puedo creer!

- bueno, ya sabes que todo ha estado un poco pesado, pero ya esta todo bien, así que quise venir a ver lo que has logrado en todo este tiempo, sin mi!!- dijo con un puchero que luego cambio por una carcajada.- así que aquí estoy!

- me alegro tanto! y no me habías dicho que Mei modelaría!!!

- nah, eso era una sorpresa.

- no importa, es perfecta para ello.

- bueno, dime – dijo cambiando a un tono serio – como sigue.

Una sombra cruzo los ojos verdes antes brillantes.

- igual. Nada ha cambiado.

Tomoyo extendió una mano hasta el rostro de Sakura.

- no te preocupes - continuo la ojiverde – a pesar del tiempo, todavía guardo la esperanza.

La amatista sonrió levemente y asintió.

- bueno, ya demasiado drama por hoy, no creen? porque no desayunamos, y luego vamos al taller, supongo que habrá mucho por hacer hoy, no? – dijo Meiling que había observado la escena conmovida. – vamos, vamos, Tomoyo, estas tan delgada que pareces a punto de quebrarte!!

- no es cierto, solo exageras.

- pero si es verdad, puede llevarte un viento en cualquier momento. Este es un país peligroso para ti!!

- Mei!!!

- esta bien, esta bien, estas tan gorda como una ballena!!

- oye!!! No puedes encontrar un punto medio? – Tomoyo se abalanzo sobre la pelinegra para arrebatarle el bebe de los brazos.

- hey!!! Que haces!!!? Es MI ahijado!!!

- Y que? es MI sobrino!!! Y no lo veo hace mucho mucho tiempo, en cambio, tu vienes a fastidiar a Sakurita todos los días! debes ser un gran dolor de cabeza!!

-YOOOO!!!! Como te atreves!!! Devuélveme a mi ahijado, en este momento!!!

- noooo!!!!

- siii!!!!

- noo!!!!!!

- siiiii!!!!!

La castaña las observo con una sonrisa, mientras veía la batallita que se formaba entre esas dos. Nada serio, podía esperarse con Meiling, y Tomoyo no resistiría las puyas, pero siempre terminaban riéndose de lo que decían. Sin embargo, no podía evitar la sensación que la embargaba siempre. Todo seguía igual, todo, y había pasado tanto tiempo… cuanto mas resistiría?

**2.**

- es sorprendente…

- si, es verdad. Realmente, no pensamos que su estado podría cambiar de esta forma. Nuestros pronósticos eran bastante negativos al respecto.

- así que esta respondiendo a estímulos.

- si, responde a los sonidos, y a algunas sensaciones. Creemos que pronto despertara.

- realmente asombroso… creo que debemos notificarlo inmediatamente.

- la señora ya lo sabe. Se le informo el día de ayer, y dijo que esperaba cualquier noticia nueva tan pronto la supiéramos.

- de acuerdo. Le tendremos en observación hasta que despierte. Tenemos que saber el alcance del daño antes de exponerlo ante los demás.

- si, señor. Enseguida lo resolveré.

- bien… bien…

**3.**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, y ahora se encontraba en el aeropuerto despidiendo nuevamente a su prima. Había mucho trabajo en Japón, por lo cual ésta no podía quedarse más tiempo. El pequeño Keitaro correteaba detrás de Tomoyo en el caminador, mientras la mujer se reía de los intentos perseverantes de su sobrino por alcanzarla. A su lado, Ieran Li observaba con una sonrisa velada al chiquillo. Es que se parecía tanto a su padre. Meiling también estaba allí, esperando a que llamaran a la sala de espera. La amatista se canso del juego y volvió al lado de la castaña y las demás. La voz resonó en los parlantes.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 7928 destino Japón, favor pasar a la sala de espera. Pasajeros del vuelo 7928 destino Japón, favor pasar a la sala de espera. _

Abrazó fuertemente a Sakura, luego a Meiling, y se despidió con una inclinación de Ieran Li. Luego volvió a la castaña.

- volveré pronto. Ya no estamos tan ocupados, sabes, así que creo que vendré en un par de meses. Supongo que lograre que el cabeza dura de tu hermano se pase por aquí, solo tendré que mostrarle un par de fotos de su sobrino. Esta muy mono, tanto como tu. Y ya sabes que tienes que llamarme siempre que puedas.

- ya lo se Tommy. Solo ten cuidado, esta bien.

- tu ten cuidado!!! Porque donde sepa que aquel monstruo – dijo mirando a Meiling con una media sonrisa – le hace algo a mi niño, vendré y la colgare!!!

Las risas de las tres jóvenes mujeres se escucho en el lugar, siendo secundada por las del pequeño que no las miraba alegremente.

- y tu de que te ríes, picaron!!!? Aun no entiendes de qué estamos hablando!! – dijo con voz melosa la amatista al niño, al tiempo que le tocaba la varicita respingada. – bueno, es hora de irme. – tomo las maletas y se dirigió a la sala de abordaje.

- bien, volvamos a casa entonces – dijo Sakura, tomando a su hijo en brazos y caminando junto a las otras dos mujeres.

El sol brillaba en lo alto, y el aire espeso las envolvió cuando salieron del recinto. Se subieron a la limosina y se marcharon del lugar. A lo lejos, un avión con rumbo desconocido denotaba contra el cielo azul.

**4.**

La luz era insoportable, así que intento cubrirse los ojos con las manos, pero estas pesaban como el plomo. Fue algo extraño, así que lo intento nuevamente, sin resultado alguno. Observo la habitación con el ceño fruncido. Se le hizo vagamente familiar, pero no podía especificar porque. Reparó también en los aparatos que estaban a su lado, y la mascara de oxigeno en su rostro, y la molesta sensación de algo atravesado en la garganta. Hizo un ultimo esfuerzo por moverse, y logro levantar el brazo hasta el rostro para quitarse la mascara. La acción supuso un karma, no tuvo fuerzas para volver la mano a su lugar, así que la dejo caer sobre su pecho, donde pudo ver la aguja que atravesaba la piel pálida. Se sintió enfermar. Nunca le habían gustado los hospitales, ni estar enfermo, y menos cualquier cosa que pareciera una maligna y afilada aguja, y por eso evitaba ir al medico todo lo que podía, pero…diablos, ¿porque se encontraba allí? Si ayer tan solo estaba…

¿Qué estaba haciendo ayer?

Una mujer de blanco ingreso a la habitación sin dejar de observar la carpeta que llevaba en manos. Se sentó en un sillón cerca de la cabecera de la cama sin reparar en el. La observo detalladamente, pero llego a la conclusión de que definitivamente no la conocía.

- señorita… - la voz salio cascada, gutural, y la molestia en la garganta fue peor.

La mujer grito asustada y se levanto velozmente mirándolo con espanto, calmándose un poco luego de ver que quien le había hablado era el.

- ha… ha desp… ha despertado!!!

- si…mmmjmmm…- carraspeo con incomodidad. ¿Que carajo le pasaba a su voz?

- tengo que avisar de esto…tengo que…. también habrá que decirle a…oh, dios, casi muero del susto. – decía la mujer mientras organizaba los papeles que había lanzado al aire anteriormente.

- señorita – dijo un poco desesperado, aunque la mujer ya había salido de la habitación.

Se quedo mirando el techo, maldiciendo a la mujer aquella y tratando de recordar que había hecho el día anterior y que hacia ahora allí. Estaba…estaba… no podía recordar en donde estaba. Se sintió frustrado, y hubiera continuado pensando al respecto si no fuera porque un hombre de edad avanzada ingreso a la estancia captando su atención.

- es bueno que haya despertado. Soy el doctor Ootori. Esperábamos esto hace unos días, es bueno saber de su recuperación.

- disculpe, de que diablos esta hablando?

- ya voy a ello. Necesito por favor que me diga su nombre, señor.

- mi nombre, para que necesita mi nombre?

- simple rutina. Podría por favor, decírmelo? completo, incluido su apellido.

- mi nombre es… mi nombre…. – un vacío se abría ante el. ¿ Su nombre?, si su nombre era… era... – noo… no lo se…

La confusión se pinto en su rostro

- no se como me llamo….

- bien…eso es relativamente normal, si vamos al caso, así que…

- normal!!!! – intento gritar, ahogándose. La enfermera, que hasta el momento había estado arrancado electrodos de su cuerpo, pego un brinco y se apresuro a tomarle la mandíbula. Intento forcejear un poco, después de todo, que rayos creía esa que estaba haciendo, pero se rindió cuando comenzó a sentir algo deslizándose por su garganta. Se sorprendió al ver que la enfermera terminaba de sacar un grueso tubo (" ¿respirador artificial? que rayos me sucedió?"). Intento hablar nuevamente, y aquella molestia que sintiera antes había desaparecido.

- normal!!! – grito esta vez – como diablos puede ser normal el hecho de que no recuerde quien soy?

- si, normal. si se calma podré decirle todo.

apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y su ceño se frunció aun más.

- su nombre es Shaoran Li. sufrió un terrible accidente que le dejo en coma, señor Li, y ha estado bajo mi supervisión todo este tiempo. una secuela de este accidente es la amnesia, pero no podemos saber que alcance ha tenido. no se de quienes se acuerda usted, no se de que cosas de su vida tiene conocimiento en este momento, pero su familia lo espera, lo ha esperado mucho tiempo, así que antes de que le permitamos contacto con ellos, tenemos que analizarlo, de acuerdo?

- en coma? – estaba paralizado – cuanto tiempo?

- dos años…

**5.**

- señora, la solicitan en la línea.

- esta bien Wei, atenderé en un momento.

- no señora, debe contestar ya…

la mujer que se encontraba tras el escritorio miro con autoridad al hombre.

- he dicho que en un momento. – dijo con firmeza. si había algo que alteraba a Ieran Li era que la contradijeran.

- pero señora, es el doctor Ootori. dice que necesita hablar con usted urgentemente.

el rostro impasible de la mujer se transformo en un segundo. tomo el teléfono con rapidez, pero hablo sin inflexión alguna en la voz.

- doctor Ootori?

observo a través del gigantesco ventanal el jardín que se extendía tras esa ala de la mansión, mientras escuchaba al hombre al otro lado de la línea. su rostro denotaba asombro, luego tranquilidad, después tristeza, para volver finalmente a ser estoico.

- muy bien doctor. agradezco la información. le veré pronto, primero tengo que arreglar las cosas aquí. – no pudo contener un suspiro de alivio – no puedo creer que haya despertado.

el sonido estruendoso de la vajilla contra el suelo la hizo girar hacia la puerta, donde unos ojos verdes la observaban con incredulidad, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a arremolinarse en ellos.

- Sakura… - dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

**6. **

era bastante extraño estar aquí, dos años después de mi accidente. era todo tan extraño, no recordar nada sobre mí, aunque me estaba resultando relativamente fácil encontrar mi conexión con las personas que iba conociendo desde que desperté. no es gracioso, tener que conocer a gente con la que has vivido toda tu vida? no recordaba a mi madre, ni a mi padre. cuando supe que el había muerto hace mucho tiempo, pude sentir el dolor como algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. _"ya lo sabia",_ pensé cuando me lo dijeron, aunque en realidad no hubiera estado conciente de ese conocimiento antes. Aunque no recordaba todo sobre mi familia, a medida que los iba conociendo nuevamente, sentía como si siempre hubiera sabido todo. Como cuando intentas decir una palabra, pero no eres capaz de recordar el concepto hasta que alguien mas te lo dice, es entonces cuando exclamas: "¡¡claro, eso era lo que quería decir!!". No me sorprendió la parquedad de quien es mi madre, ni la efusividad, de mis…1,2,3…4 hermanas!!! dios, y menos la casi insoportable alegría de mi prima. Pero de toda esa gente, quien mas me intrigaba era aquella mujer de cabellos castaños que vivía con mi familia. Me dijeron que era una prima lejana, pero la verdad, no lo creo. Me sorprendió aun mas que tuviera un hijo, porque no fui informado de ningún esposo. ¿Cómo una mujer tan estricta como, ya lo había vuelto a recordar, era Ieran Li, permitiría que viviera bajo su techo una mujer con un hijo ilegitimo?

estaba realmente intrigado, pero no me había sido posible investigar nada más. Aquella mujer era como una sombra. Nunca estaba cerca, y las pocas veces que había podido verla, ni siquiera me miraba, apenas si lanzaba un murmullo que yo suponía era un saludo.

Comencé a pensar que tal vez sí se sintiera avergonzada por tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio, pero todo eso quedo en nada cuando vi que solo se comportaba así conmigo. Nadie parecía resultarle extraño, era como la otra dueño del lugar.

Otro día cualquiera la vi con mis hermanas, y mi prima, y mi madre, charlando familiarmente en la que, obviamente, debía ser su habitación. Valga decir que no estaba espiando. Solo vagaba aburrido por la casa, y di con ellas al seguir el ruido de sus risas y cuchicheos.

Ella estaba allí, sentada sobre la cama, con el largo cabello castaño cayendo en suaves ondas por sus hombros, las piernas cruzadas, el blanco vestido veraniego ajustándose con delicadeza a su cuerpo, las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios en una sonrisa. Mis hermanas ocupando todo el espacio que sobraba en el colchón, Meiling en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada contra la mesa de noche, y mi madre… MI MADRE!!! sonriendo y jugando con el pequeño Keitaro en el suelo… en el suelo!!!! Era algo inaudito, impensable, es decir, ¿quien era esa mujer para que todos se rindieran así?

Deje de estudiarla, tan absorto como estaba, y lance un bufido. ¿Por qué tendría yo que estar mirándola? me aleje entre confuso y frustrado por no saber la historia de aquella chica, y decidí ir a la cocina por un helado. Había descubierto una debilidad por ese menjurje, y no pensaba dejar de comerlo ahora que lo había redescubierto.

Me serví un gigantesco plato de helado de chocolate con sirope, y me dispuse a comerlo apoyado contra el mesón. Estaba bastante distraído comiéndolo hasta que la vi entrar, aunque ella no pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia. Se acerco al fregadero, al lado opuesto de donde yo me encontraba, tomo la tetera y la lleno de agua. Me sorprendió que no enviara a alguien a hacerlo, y analizándolo bien, pocas veces veía que ella ordenara a los empleados hacer algo.

- ¿Porqué no le pides a Keiko que prepare el te? después de todo es su trabajo. – dije llamando su atención. Dio un pequeño brinquito que me causo gracia, y luego giro hacia mí, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos en el piso.

- ¿Para que voy a molestarla con algo tan trivial como esto? me gusta hacerlo. – se giro nuevamente, dándome la espalda.

- Vaya, no lo creería si no lo hubiera visto.

- No estoy acostumbrada a que me sirvan… - dijo muy bajo – no me agrada.

- ¿Quien eres?

- ehh??

Me sentí como un idiota, es decir, acaso no podía expresar en voz alta lo que estaba pensando?

- me refiero a que… quien eres en realidad. Una prima lejana? no lo creo la verdad, aunque todos lo digan. Lo que me pregunto es como alguien como tú vive en esta casa.

- Alguien…como yo…?

- Si, me refiero a que… obviamente no estas casada, y tienes un hijo. No es que mi madre permitiera que cualquier mujer con un hijo ilegitimo viviera aquí, sin ofender claro est…

Plafff!!!!

El sonido resonó en mis oídos, y la sensación cosquilleante y ardiente en mi mejilla confirmo que la mujer me había abofeteado. La ira se adueño de mí, y en un acto reflejo la tome con brusquedad de la muñeca, jalándola hacia mí.

- Quien diablos te crees que eres? – vocifere – no puedes aceptar la verdad o que?!! Ni siquiera se quien eres, no se que haces acá, y te crees con el derecho de golpearme por nada???

Ella no había levantado los ojos, pero sentía la fuerza en su puño apretado, con las venas marcándose a través de la delicada piel. Fue entonces cuando levanto la vista en lágrimas, y sacudió con fuerza su brazo para librarse de mi agarre.

- Tú te crees con el derecho de hablar sobre cosas que no conoces!!! Tienes el atrevimiento de basarte en tus estupidas conclusiones y juzgarme, y luego quejarte porque me vengo por tu ofensa. Tú no sabes quien soy, no sabes quien es mi hijo, y no puedes saber que es lo que me une a tu familia, O A TI!!!! Porque es cierto, no soy tu prima!!! Yo soy!!!....

Se tapo la boca con las manos, y me miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Comenzaba a sentirme incomodo, mas bien avergonzado, y la forma en que lloraba me hizo sentir como una basura. Intente acercarme a ella para pedirle perdón, pero la vi huir escaleras arriba sin detener su llanto.

_No soy tu prima!!! Yo soy!!!...._

El sonido de su voz retumbaba en mis oídos, y esa frase me taladraba el cerebro. La tetera silbo, y me acerque para servir el te. Supuse que era para todas, así que prepare la bandeja y subí con ella a la habitación en la que se encontraban.

Toque dos veces, y cuando la puerta se abrió, solo pude ver el frío rostro de Meiling, que me observo con furia, y a mis hermanas y mi madre que me lanzaban miradas decepcionadas y reprobadoras. Y ella, con el rostro oculto en las piernas de mi madre, con los hombros sacudiéndose levemente. Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula y le entregue la bandeja a mi prima. Me excuse y me fui de allí.

…_¡¡¡ yo soy!!!...._

**notas de la autora: **

Se que probablemente no tenga perdon, pero aun asi… LO SIENTOOO!!!! MUCHISIMO MUCHISIMO!!!! Espero que no vayan a dejar de leerme por haber dejado la historia asi, Dios!!! Es que este no iba siendo mi mejor año, tenia muchos problemas en la universidad, parecia que iba a repetir todo el semestre otra vez, habia mucho estrés, y… y….lo peor de todo fue que no supe como continuar la historia, y por mas que me esforzaba y exprimia el cerebro, no terminaba de gustarme lo que escribia, pero luego llego un rayo de luz en forma de programa de televisión que ilumino mi maltratado cerebro, y bueno…aquí esta, espero que les guste. Seguramente habra un par de cosas que les dejaran algo perdidas (os), pero en un futuro proximo se respondera cualquier duda. Les agradezco a quienes hayan continuado leyendo esto, jejeje, e intentare que esta situación no vuelva a repetirse. A proposito, Elisa Li Kinomoto me corrigió en el capitulo pasado mi version del jinglebell, jejeje, pero era solo una broma. Claro que se como se escribe correctamente en ingles, pero entiendo lo que quisiste decir Elisa, porque a mi tambien me da como un gusanito cuando ese tipo de horrores se cometen, pero fue solo algo que molestabamos con una amiga, por el chiste del wiwichu, jajaja. Supongo que luego les dire de que se trata. Pero bueno, hasta el proximo capitulo, y adios!!!! ah, a quienes me dejaron reviews, gracias!!! eso me alegra bastante!!!!

PD: acuerdense de ECLIPSE DE LUNA, pronto habra segundo capitulo!!!!


	13. Chapter 13:Una buena forma de empezar…de

**Una buena forma de empezar…de nuevo**

**1.**

Me acerque por quincuagésima vez en lo que iba de semana a la puerta de aquella habitación. Mi conciencia martilleaba insistentemente en mi cabeza recordándome lo poco inteligente que era, además de hacer constantemente la observación aquella de que siempre iba hablando antes de pensar en lo que decía.

Levante la mano para golpear, pero como tantas otras veces se quedo a mitad de camino del primer contacto. La volvi a acomodar a mi costado, sintiéndome inútil y avergonzado.

" vamos hombrecito!!! No ibas a tocar acaso??? Eres un cobarde!!! Cuaaa cuaaa cuaaa cuaaa!!!!". Otra vez la molesta voz de mi conciencia. Quise mascullar algo en contestación, pero solo unos retazos de algo que difícilmente podría llamarse palabras salió a través de mis dientes apretados. Me di la vuelta, pero antes de dar el primer paso en retirada, oí el bajo rechinar de la puerta abriéndose y sentí una mano suave que me sujetaba firmemente. Me gire a ver aquel rostro que me evitaba desde hacia tantos días "si seras exagerado, solo lleva cuatro días evitándote!!!" –_estupida conciencia_ – pero no pude sostener esa intensa mirada. No me juzgaba, pero eso solo hacia que yo mismo me castigara mas de lo que lo había hecho ya.

¿acaso me estas acosando? – dijo ella en voz muy baja, y bastante sarcástica también – porque andas rondando mi habitación estos días? – una sonrisita casi escapa de sus labios, pero mantuvo la expresión estoica, inquisitoria.

Yo…esto…pues…venia…yo… - maldita sea la conciencia, ahora no quiere servir para nada – pues veras…es que…del otro dia…tu…yo…

Ella solo le miraba, y su expresión se iba volviendo mas y mas burlona. Su gesto pparecia desafiarlo a que terminara de una vez, pero el no podía hacerlo. Además su mano calida sobre la suya estaban distrayéndolo bastante.

Si??? – pregunto ella, con la sonrisa malvada ahora si reluciendo. Se veía bonita, aun asi. "idiota!!! No viniste a ver lo bonita que es, sino a disculparte!!!"

Bue- bueno…y-yo…. Es que… fui un idiota…y… ya sabes…. Yo…- se perdió por un instnte en sus ojos verdes – que estaba diciendo?

Ella se rio del rostro confundido de el, y decidió que ya era bastante de fastidiarlo. A fin de cuentas, no había sido su culpa. Bueno, ella sabia que el era asi, que a veces hablaba sin medir sus palabras, como aquella vez cuando lo conoció.

**---flashback---**

_El impacto no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ocasionarle algún daño a ella, pero si a su coche…tenia que ser de ese modo, por irresponsable, por haberse quedado dormida en casa en un día tan importante, por no haberse afanado aun mas. Tenia que ocurrir algo que le hiciera pagar. Que mejor que un estúpido e imprudente conductor que se le atravesara en el camino cuando ella tenia la vía?_

_Bajo del auto hecha una furia. Por lo general era muy calmada, tanto que las personas creían poder pasar por encima de ella, pero esta vez no. Esta vez estaba en juego un importantísimo contrato para su compañía, y por culpa del idiota al volante del otro auto, corría el riesgo de ver escurrirse entre sus dedos el mejor negocio de su vida._

_Es que es usted idiota o ciego? - espeto – solo eso podría explicar el porque no vio las luces rojas!! Estúpido negligente!! Sabe acaso lo que esta en juego por su culpa??- remato – seguro encontró la licencia como obsequio en la caja de cereales._

_Del automóvil negro brillante que había colapsado con su camioneta, salió un joven de cabellos rebeldes y mirada furibunda, que lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra mientras oía lejanamente la perorata de la dueña del otro vehículo y revisaba el propio para evaluar los daños en su preciadísima maquina._

_Oiga, usted!! – oyó nuevamente la molestísima voz de la mujer – como se supone que va a responder por los daños que causo??_

_Ya muy molesto, como nunca lo había estado en su vida, comenzó a gritar también sin girarse siquiera a ver a la otra persona._

_Señora, no tengo problemas en responderle por el pedazo de automóvil que posee, pero le agradecería que se callara de una vez, su voz puede resultar decididamente fastidiosa bajo cualquier punto de vista. – ante sus palabras, la voz ceso._

_Cuando levanto la mirada, vio un par de ojos esmeralda que lo miraban, literalmente, echando fuego._

_Una mano se movió ágilmente y estampo 5 finos dedos en su mejilla._

**---flashback---**

Claro que ella no se había quedado atrás, tampoco había tenido mucha paciencia, y menos cuando de el se trataba.

Sin soltarle aun la mano, le tomo el rostro con la que tenia libre y lo obligo a mirarla ya que el había desviado la mirada. "_también ha sido siempre muy timido cuando debe expresar sus sentimientos" _recordó aunque el corazón se le encogió un poco. Sentía la piel carrasposa por el reciente afeitado. Lo miro largo rato, hasta que se percato de lo que hacia. El se había acercado mas, inconscientemente, llamado por la sensación que emanaba de ella y que su cuerpo parecía conocer. Su cerebro estaba totalmente desconectado, y siguió asi cuando ella termino de hablar.

Esta bien, Shaoran. Todo esta olvidado, si?

Ehh?

Que todo esta bien! – repitió ella riendo ante la mirada perdida de el. No había quitado sus manos de donde las tenia antes. A el le gusto el sonido de esa risa, pero le gusto mas sentirla a ella tan cerca.

Gracias. Yo…

Pero eso no significa nada, eh? No soy una chica fácil – la sonrisa malvada volvió a relucir, y el correspondió sin pensarlo siquiera. Se sorprendió ante eso. Sabia que nunca había sido muy propenso, no solo se lo habían dicho, sino que en el tiempo que llevaba desde su "despertar" no lo había hecho a menudo. Eso le agrado aun mas en ella. ¿que tenia aquella mujer?

Ella lo solto cuando se escucharon los balbuceos del niño en la habitación. El levanto la mirada y busco al pequeño, pero la puerta no estaba abierta del todo. Se sintió un poco decepcionado, sin saber bien porque, ella lo vio y, "_vamos, después de todo es su padre"_.

Quieres pasar?- enseguida los ojos de el brillaron con emoción contenida. Ella le sonrio. Después de todo, no le vendría mal una tregua antes de vengarse de el.

Ingreso en la habitación viendo la fuerte espalda de el, que parecía entrando a la cueva de un monstruo asesino. Vaya, si que se divertiría después de este dia.

**2.**

La luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana. Parpadeo seguido para despejar su vista, y se fijo en el pequeño paquete que tenia entre los brazos. El cabello color chocolate sobresalía desordenadamente entre las sabanas, igual que un brazito y las dos piernas. Sonrio.

No entendía como podía soportar su pequeño hijo las altísimas temperaturas que se registraban en aquel lugar del mundo, y mas estando envuelto como un gusano de seda entre las sabanas.

Se levanto con cuidado de no despertarlo. Despues de todo, sus horarios de sueño por fin parecian estar acomodandose a los suyos, por lo cual levantarse a las dos de la mañana para cuidar de el ya no era parte de su rutina.

El agua fría de la ducha termino de despertarla. Tenia mucho trabajo en la oficina, muchas reuniones, asesorías, revisión de modelos y diseños, en fin, un dia bastante pesado.

Salió bastante fresca del baño y selecciono de su armario un lindo vestido blanco cruzado al frente, con flores rojas bordadas desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la rodilla derecha. Unas sandalias de tacon alto en el mismo color rojo vivo y un juego de pendientes y collar en oro blanco y rubies complementaron el atuendo. Metió en su bolso uno de los delicados abanicos que Ieran Li le había regalado la navidad pasada, su celular y su agenda, y luego de besar suavemente la frente de su pequeño hijo salió de la habitación con la misma suavidad y elegancia que la caracterizaban. No se preocupaba del pequeño. Ella misma se encargo de conseguir una niñera para su pequeño hijo desde casi un año atrás, cuando había decidido volver a aquello que tanto la apasionaba, aunque el estar en otro país a varios kilómetros de Japon había sido algo difícil al comienzo, pero por otra parte, le había dado la oportunidad de encontrar asociaciones fuertes que le abrieran el camino a Môde allí, en Hong Kong. Y era una de esas asociaciones la que se disponía a formalizar ese dia. Claro, si el cliente no se ponía muy difícil.

Saludo a todos los trabajadores de la mansión que encontró en su camino, tomo un café, una tostada y un jugo de naranja con rapidez.

Señorita, si sigue asi, va a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra – menciono la mujer observando críticamente la esbelta figura de la joven.

Vamos Keiko – dijo ella con una sonrisa conciliadora. – sabes que siempre como todo lo que me das. Pero no me provoca el desayuno hoy. Te prometo que en el almuerzo te dejare complacida.

Mas te vale niñita, no quiero ver tus huesos arrastrándose por el suelo. – intentaba parecer enfadada, pero aquella encantadora joven le hacia imposible lograr tal cometido

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la anciana mujer, y salió de allí tan radiante como el sol que alumbraba sobre aquel cielo inmensamente azul. Miro la hora en su reloj mientras se encaminaba a su auto, un fantástico McLaren F1 en color negro que se encontraba ya en la bahía de aparcamiento. Lo ultimo que sintió antes de caer fue un muro de ladrillos que no recordaba que existiera en el porche, y luego aquella tenaza de hierro que rodeaba su cintura, evitando por un palmo que su trasero y su blanquísimo vestido terminaran en el suelo. Abrió los ojos, que había cerrado al momento de gritar por el golpe y la inminente caída, y se topo con los de el. Se sonrojo furiosamente, pero el ceño de su frente denotaba su molestia por tal encuentro.

"_vaya, que sorpresa!!! Como si el dia no prometiera ser pesado ya!!!"_ rodo los ojos de una forma que a el le resulto graciosamente encantadora. Veía el mohín en aquellos labios sonrosados, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. la levanto cuando sintió que ella se removía entre sus brazos aparentando indiferencia, aunque sus ojos verdes evitaban posarse en su rostro otra vez.

"_estúpido" _se dijo, soltando un bufido leve que, por lo menos, consiguió llamar la atención de la mujer. Se separo de ella, pasando una mano por su ya alborotada cabellera, y sin poder mirarla otra vez. Como si la imagen de su cuerpo perfecto envuelto en aquel delicado vestido blanco no se repitiera una y otra vez en su mente.

Señorita Kinomoto. – la saludo con decoro, con la vista baja.

Parece que ha encontrado algo muy interesante en el suelo, señor Li. Su cortesía, tal vez? – el tono ironico de su voz lo saco de sus casillas. Siempre era lo mismo. Estaba bien que el había sido un idiota insensible, con dos neuronas en el cerebro que le servían para respirar y decir estupideces…pero había intentado arreglarlo. Le había pedido disculpas, al menos lo había intentado, y ella le había perdonado, al menos eso se suponía. Pero desde aquel dia ella no dejaba pasar oportunidad para molestarle.

No, seguramente no, Kinomoto. – dijo entre dientes

Eso es bueno, Li. Sea lo que sea, no puedo jugar con usted en este momento – tengo que irme – le dijo con un tinte burlon en la voz. Apago la alarma del carro y se subió a el. El ronroneo del motor fue mas fuerte siendo que ella tenia el pie en el freno, para finalmente soltarlo dejando a un muy enojado Shaoran tragándose todo aquel humo. Miro por ultima vez por su retrovisor, y la imagen de el tosiendo y limpiándose el traje la alegro lo suficiente como para enfrentarse al dia que la esperaba.

**3.**

Se cambio rápidamente farfullando lo difícil que era aquella mujer y las muchas canas que le iban a salir conviviendo con ella, si no le ganaba la desesperacion y se lanzaba de un puente antes. Su enfado solo iba dirigido al hecho de que ella parecía ganar siempre la ultima palabra, y el se quedaba con su orgullo en el suelo ante la rapidez ingeniosa con la que ella refutaba todas sus observaciones. Sabia que ella no le guardaba rencor, y eso lo asombraba, porque si el hubiera estado en sus zapatos, bueno, seguramente se hubiera encargado de llevarse a si mismo hasta el séptimo circulo del infierno de dante.

Pero no ella. Al parecer, lo único que buscaba cuando estaba cerca a el era buscarle camorra. Cuando lo perdono y le dijo que todo estaba bien, no sabia que la definición que ella tenia de "estar bien" era intentar volarle la cordura cada vez que lo encontraba.

Una sonrisa asomo a su rostro. La situación era divertida en todo caso, al menos cuando lograba calmarse luego de que ella atacara, y el pronto había entendido el juego y se había sumado. Era una agradable y mezquina sensación la que invadía su pecho cada vez que tenia la oportunidad de devolverle las puyas que al principio solo lanzara ella. Recordaba con gusto la primera vez que había dejado de lado la culpa que le causara alguna vez el haberla ofendido, para dedicarse a fastidiarla.

_**----flashback----**_

_La vio entrar a la biblioteca casi a hurtadillas. Era bastante tarde, pasada la medianoche para ser exactos, y en la casa reinaba un silencio absoluto, por lo cual ella había ingresado intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. El estaba allí, sentado en uno de los grandes sillones que hacían parte de la estancia, de espaldas a la luna que brillaba a través del ventanal. Observo la pila de libros que llevaba entre los brazos, y la dificultad que representaba mantener el silencio y soportar aquella carga un poco mas, lo suficiente como para dejarlaen la mesa del centro, en donde reposaban otros tantos que elhabia dejado alli antes de considerar que no podía concentrarse mas en lo que estaba haciendo. Una pila de papeles se hallaban desparramados en el mismo lugar, y de repente a su mente vino una malvada jugarreta. Y es que vamos, la biblioteca era un lugar bastante tétrico y sombrio. Jajajaja. Oyo la risa malvada que tronaba en su cerebro, y una sonrisa maldadosa cruzo por su rostro. Ella no encendio la luz, sino que tomo uno de los libros y se subió a las escaleras de carril para acomodarlo en su respectivo estante. El aprovecho su distracción para escurrirse detrás del alto mueble en el que ella se encontraba ocupada. Comenzó a empujar muy lentamente uno de los libros para que cayera con la misma lentitud al lado contrario. El libro cayo con un apagado ¡¡plaff!! Sobre la alfombra, atrayendo una mirada asustada de la castaña, que se había quedado paralizada en lo alto de la escalera al oir el vio mirar para todos lados buscando a alguien mas en la habitación, pero todo lo que encontró fue la soledad. Tomo un respiro y suspiro intentando, aparentemente, tranquilizarse, pero en ese momento, otros dos libros cayeron desde estantes diferentes. Un grito ahogado escapo de su garganta y trato de bajar rápidamente del lugar en el que estaba. Uno de sus pies resbalo, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, y logrando que un grito mas fuerte se oyera, pero logro posarse nuevamente en firme. Bajo con rapidez, apretando contra si un volumen gruesisimoque pretendía usar contra el ¿¿fantasma?? Que la estaba acosando. La oyo mascullar un: "si tonta, un fantasma saldrá bastante herido cuando le estrelles el libro en su cuerpo inexistente", y luego estremecerse por el pánico que le causaba su propia infantil teoría. "fantasmas" mascullo el. "vaya imaginación la que tiene", una carcajada casi escapa a su control, pero resistió. Rodeo el alto mueble, posicionándose con suavidad detrás de ella para darle el toque final. Soplo con suavidad cerca de su oreja…_

_¡¡¡¡kyaahhh!!!! El grito ensordecedor por poco y lo deja sordo, pero fue peor el golpe que sintió cuando ella se giro abruptamente con el miedo reflejado en los ojos y le estampo la enciclopedia de la vida en el lado izquierdo de la cara, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo._

_Ay!!! Lo siento!!! – la escucho disculparse cuando lo identifico y se agacho a su lado para ver lo que había hecho, pero luego fue peor. Su rostro se distorsiono en una mueca de enfado y tomo el mismo libro para continuar asestándole golpes en la cabeza los hombros, la espalda, los brazos, en fin, en cualquier parte de su cuerpo disponible. Sus frases salian cortadas, acentuadas por cada uno de los golpes que iba propinando._

_Es-que-acaso-estas-loco-o que??? – decía con enfado, aunque su voz estaba sofocada por el esfuerzo para no despertar a los demás – casi-me matas-de un-susto!!! – continuaba con la golpiza – no-fue-nada-divertido._

_Oye!!! Ouch!!! Detente, solo era una broma!!! Ouch!- aquel glpe en la nuca dolería un par de días – ya basta!!!! – dijo tomandola de las muñecas antes de que lo dejara peor que una papilla, vaya que tenia fuerzas la fierecilla, eh??._

_Ella se detuvo, no por voluntad propia, sino porque el tenia mas fuerza, y desvio la mirada formando un puchero. A el el gesto le pareció encantador, y curiosamente opuesto al deseo asesino que había mostrado ella hacia solo unos segundos. Le dieron ganas de reir, idea que no llevo a cabo cuando ella, poniendo rostro inocente, solto por fin el pesado volumen…._

_-yooouuuuchhhh!!!! – grito el. El libro había caído sobre su pantorrilla._

_Una sonrisa jugueteo en los labios de ella, que continuaba ignorando al hombre que tenia debajo. Otro pensamiento cruzo su mente al percatarse de esto. La sangre subió a su rostro irremisiblemente y en un movimiento torpe y acelerado se levanto de allí, intentando acomodar su arrugada bata de dormir. Se alejo uno, dos, tres pasos de el, que la miraba con una sonrisa poco visible en la cara. Una sonrisa poco visible, que sin embargo ella podía ver fácilmente, tan acostumbrada a ellas, tan experta en identificar cada gesto de el, tan anhelante… el corazón se le estrujo en el pecho, y un pensmaiento cruzo fugaz por su mente "no lo recuerda…no lo recuerda…" esa frase era la única que le permitia guardar la compostura y no dejar ver lo mucho que la afectaba su cercanía, porque al mismo tiempo estaba tan lejos… dio un suspiro y se marcho, pero un tiron en su mano le impidió continuar. No se giro a mirarlo._

_Oye, siento haberte asustado asi, yo…_

_No es ningún problema Shaoran… - se dio cuenta de su error – Li… mejor me voy a dormir._

_El libero su mano con lentitud. El tono dulce con el que le había hablado, antes de volverle a llamar por su apellido. Vaya desliz…pero le gusto la forma en que ella pronuncio su nombre. Un cosquilleo le recorrió la espalda, y la vio irse de allí portando toda su dignidad de vuelta a la cama._

_**---flashback­­---**_

Si, se habian declarado la guerra, pero eso no le molestaba. De hecho, se sentía como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida. Una especie de Dejà vú que lo entretenía bastante. Buscaba encontrarla en todas partes, y tenia esa ridícula necesidad de tocarla cada vez que se le presentaba la ocasión.

Solo había una nube negra en el asunto, y es que el no saber quien era realmente ella lo tenia obsesionado, porque muy dentro de si, tenia la sensación de conocerla.

Se termino de vestir y se encamino hacia aquella habitación que conocía tan bien. No es que su dueña lo supiera. Vio a la joven de siempre intentando arreglar al inquieto pequeño que se reia con gusto mientras la bañaba en una nube de talco, haciéndola soltar un bufido frustrado.

Yoko – dijo el, llamando la atención de la jovencita que agradeció que su cara estuviera cubierta por el polvo blanco para que el guapísimo hombre que ingresaba a la habitación no viera la forma furiosa en que su rostro se sonrojo – yo me hare cargo ahora.

S-si, si señor Li…- salió de allí antes de que sus nervios colapsaran. Envidiaba tanto a la señorita Sakura. Al menos, la envidiaba hasta cierto punto. No es que fuera sadica para envidiarle la suerte de que el hombre al que amaba la hubiera olvidado a ella y al hijo de ambos.

El pequeño que reia con mas gozo aun, ahora que aquel hombre entraba en la estancia y se dedicaba a ponerle los pañales. Era una presencia conocida, y dentro de su cabecita, se asociaba inmediatamente con seguridad y diversión, además de aquella sensación calida y envolvente que, además de el, solo tenia otra persona: su madre.

Y bien pequeño Keitaro. Que te parece un paseo por el zoológico. Apuesto que tu madre no se quejara de eso.

Las risitas y guruteos infantiles no se hicieron esperar. El sonrio, y le embargo un sentimiento inconmesurable cuando lo escucho decir barboteante:

Pba – pba

Que importaba si no era asi? Que importaba lo que pudiera objetar cierta castaña al respecto? La verdad es que no pensaba nada después de oir aquello. Estaba alegre, y eso bastaba. Tomo al niño ya arreglado entre sus brazos y camino con el luego de ponerle un gorrito que lo cubriera del sol y montarlo en el moises que ahora colgaba en su pecho.

Hoy será un bonito dia, no es asi? – le dijo al pequeño que seguía repitiendo aquella nueva e interesante palabra.

Pba-pba!!

**4.**

Volvió a la casa bastante tarde. Estaba agotada, pero bastante satisfecha. La única queja que tenia del dia era haber perdido tiempo precioso para compartir con su adorado hijo, pero por lo menos había dejado todo arreglado en la oficina y había cerrado exitosamente el negocio.

Entro a la cacina y se sirvió una bebida helada. Después de todo, el calor apenas si amainaba por las noches, y subió con ella a su habitación, encontrándose en el camino con una somnolienta Meiling que la había oído llegar.

Hola sakura… - mascullo medio dormida

Mei, que haces hoy aquí? – se intereso la castaña.

Oh, solo acompañe a Tia Ieran a hacer unas cuantas diligencias, pero se hizo muy tarde y me quede a dormir.

Bueno, creo que hare lo mismo, estoy agotada.

Bien, que descanses.

La castaña vio desaparecer a la otra mujer en una de las tantas habitaciones del corredor, y entro a la suya en silencio. Keitaro ya debía estar dormido, pero se sorprendió al ver algo mucho mas grande que su hijo en la cama. Se acerco con sigilo, y el pecho se le hincho de un calido sentimiento cuando lo vio. Shaoran dormía con su hijo en brazos, y la imagen era tan dulce que sentía que no lo podría soportar. Sonrio mientras encendia el ventilador del techo, que apenas si servia para algo, y puso la sabana a disposición del pequeño. Sabia que lo veria envuelto en ella al dia siguiente. Dejo los tacones que llevaba en la mano sobre un sillón, se despojo del vestido para ponerse una comoda bata de dormir y se acosto junto a su hijo.

Observo por ultima vez aquellos rostros amados antes de caer en un profundo y reparador sueño, como no tenia desde hacia tanto tiempo.

**5.**

Te he dicho que es algo que me gusta hacer, keiko!!!

Pero niña, si Dama Ieran la viera, seguramente me echaría!

No seas exagerada, en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, no has podido lograr que deje de hacerlo.

La castaña batia enérgicamente el contenido de un gigantesco bol al tiempo que intentaba evitar, en medio de risas y bromas, que la otra mujer le quitara el trabajo de las manos. No pasaban las siete de la mañana, pero ella se encontraba fresca y radiante como si hubiera descansado toda una vida.

Tenia las manos totalmente cubiertas de aquella sustancia pegajosa, y sus cabellos sujetos a medias caian en mechones desordenados alrededor de su cara. Las mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el calor que emanaba del horno encendido y por las vueltas que daba intentando esquivar al ama de llaves.

Tomo una bandeja para hornear y se dispuso a depositar en pequeños montones la mezcla blanca, formando delicados copos que metió inmediatamente al horno. Luego se giro al meson en donde reposaba un gran pastel de chocolate sin decorar. Lo partio haciendo que quedaran dos círculos y cubrió la superficie de uno con una capa de mouse de chocolate y otra de arequipe, clocando encima la otra rodaja de pastel y cubriéndolo todo con chocolate derretido. Saco del horno los delicados merengues que había hecho y decoro con ellos el pastel, añadiendo también algo de chantilly. Miro su obra maestra con orgullo.

Apuesto a que al señorito le encantara – dijo la anciana pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba el chocolate al pequeño heredero. – es igual a su padre en eso. Recuerdo que al joven Shaoran también le encantaba el chocolate.

La joven la miro y sonrio.

Si, asi es. Todavía le gustan bastante. El otro dia en la sala lo encontré comiéndose un paquete entero de chocolates junto con keitaro. No supe que le hubiera ofrecido a nadie mas.

La anciana rio. Luego tomo el rostro de la chica y le sonrio con dulzura. A Sakura le encantaba estar con Keiko. La mujer siempre le había proporcionado una calida sensación de seguridad. Si Ieran Li la había tomado bajo su cuidado y la había tratado como una hija, entonces Keiko seria la abuela alcahueta que siempre le permitia todo. Era tan agradable.

Mi niña. Solo tienes que esperar un poco mas. El te recordara. No creo que pudiera mantenerte en el olvido por siempre, no el.

Los ojos verdes se llenaron de agua, pero ninguna lagrima corrió. Solo una sonrisa temblorosa y un "lo se" contenido.

La castaña se dio la vuelta y se lavo las manos. Limpio el meson y llevo el pastel a la nevera. Aun era muy temprano para el, asi que se acomodo la desordenada cabellera y subió a tomar un baño. Ellos aun dormían, por lo que evito hacer ruido. Cuando salió se puso un pantalón de jean, una camiseta un poco suelta, y unas zapatillas de deporte. Hoy tendría mucho de que ocuparse. Los demás empleados de la casa estaban ocupados arreglando lo necesario para el festejo, y ella no se iba a quedar detrás. Después de todo, era el cumpleaños de su hijo el que se estaría celebrando. Se sujeto el cabello en una coleta de la que escaparon algunas hebras rebeldes, que solo le daban un aspecto mas infantil y encantador del que ya tenia, y bajo al primer piso nuevamente.

**6.**

Se revolvió en la cama pero un bulto a su lado lo hizo despertar. Se apoyo en los antebrazos para inspeccionar el extraño paquete que había ahí. Pudo ver una mata de rizos chocolate y un trozo de piel sonrosada. En medio del revoltijo de sabanas yacia keitaro, y eso… "¡¡¡idiota!!!" no podía ser que se hubiera quedado dormido allí, porque entonces…

"diablos". Se levanto pensando en lo mucho que se le venia por aquel error. Se había quedado dormido cuidando al niño y lo peor de todo es que no había sido en _su _cama, sino en la de _ella_.

Bueno, ya que – mascullo antes de reconocer la delicada bata de satin crema que yacia en el lado opuesto en el que el había despertado. – no creo que ella…bueno, ella… - se sonrojo ante el hecho de que ella había dormido allí, junto a el, usando aquella pequeñísima pieza de… "_si seras pervertido…"_ dijo la molesta voz de su conciencia otra vez, y es que la imagen de esa piel de melocotón, las piernas largas y torneadas, elpecho erguido… - aagghhh!!!

Se movio molesto. Como podía pensar esas cosas? Si solo aquella mujer pudiera ver lo que le hacia, seguramente lo hubiera mandado a atar a una roca para que un águila le royera las entrañas.

Keitaro se movio inquieto antes de abrir los ojos color caramelo y mirarlo intrigado. Lo escucho decir algo parecido a "papa, tetero mama" por lo que decidió tomar al niño en brazos y encaminarse con el a la cocina. Se estaba volviendo bastante bueno en aquello de entender el chapurredo lenguaje del niño que llevaba.

En la cocina una muy ajetreada keiko le dijo donde encontrar el tetro que había sido preparado de antemano, sin prestarle mayor atención, excepto para acercarse al niño y pellizcarle una sonrosada mejilla y plantarle un beso en la punta de la nariz, a lo cual el chiquillo correspondió encantado, dejando un beso bastante húmedo en la frente de la mujer. "¿estan todos locos, o que?" se pregunto al ver el revoloteo que había ha su alrededor. Busco a alguien a quien pudiera preguntarle la causa de tanto alboroto, pero solo veía a los empleados de un lado a otro de la casa, moviendo mesas, manteles, floreros, una banda musical que iba directamente al jardín trasero, una larguísima mesa para buffet… bueno, esto era demasiado, no sabia que se iba a celebrar una fiesta el dia de hoy.

Mi vida, feliz dia!!! – se giro para ver como la castaña avanzaba prácticamente corriendo a su encuentro, pero ella no noto la mirada confusa de el. "¿desde cuando te dice mi vida?" dijo la voz en su cabeza, "¿y a que feliz dia se refiere?, ya esta, ahora si esta loca!!!". Hizo un esfuerzo por apartarla a un recóndito rincón de su mente, cuando sintió que el niño le era arrebatado de los brazos, y vio a la joven mujer frente a el dando vueltas con el chico en alto. – ya eres muy grande!!! ¿a que si? Dos precios añitos en la vida de mi bebe, y te han hecho una fiesta muy muy bonita, y vendrá tu abuelito, y tu tio, y tu tia tomoyo, y mei, y eriol, y yukito, y tuntia nakuru…

La chica daba vueltas llena de alegría. No solo por la emoción del cumpleaños del bebe, sino por ver nuevamente a todos los seres queridos que había dejado atrás por irse a hong Kong. Su mente por fin proceso el hecho de que Shaoran estaba allí, y sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos le dedico una linda sonrisa que lo dejo desarmado. Sonrio a su vez pensando en que aquel atuendo informal le sentaba tan bien como el vestido blanco del dia anterior "_o el de la bata de dormir"_. Un nuevo sonrojo se tomo su rostro, pero ella no se dio por enterada. Es que a veces era tan despistada.

Casi no despiertas. Por un momento crei que habías muerto. – bromeo ella, sin intención de causar una nueva batallita.

Si, yo…estaba bastante cansado. Ayer estuvimos en el zoológico. Debiste haberlo visto.

Debió haber sido genial. Seguro que el lo disfruto bastante – dijo mirando al pequeño de ojos dorados "_como los de su padre", _pensó con orgullo y nostalgia y mirando a los ojos a Shaoran. – le agrada mucho tu compañía. – puntualizo

Espero que…no te moleste.

No me molesta. De hecho, me agrada – le dio otra sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse al encuentro de una bulliciosa Meiling que iba en busca del niño. – baja pronto, seguramente necesitaremos ayuda.

El se espabilo y subió a arreglarse. Estaba confundido ¿ya había terminado la guerra? Pensó en lo bonita que se veía cuando le sonreía, y la piel de los brazos se le erizo. Se apuro, pues sentía el impulso de hacerse útil.

Bajo rápido la escalera y por un momento se congelo ante la imagen que tenia frente a si. Sakura abrazaba a un joven alto de cabellos clarísimos, como si en ello se le fuera la vida, la sangre le hirvió en las venas.

**---**_**flashback---**_

_Que diablos crees que haces, Shaoran Li!! – grito la castaña sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, que yacía en el suelo a causa del chino. Levanto la cabeza dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, que aun así se veía turbia por nuevas lágrimas. – yukito!! Yukito!! Estas bien?? – preguntaba la chica preocupada, mientras que el joven de cabellos chocolate caminaba con desespero a lo largo y ancho de la habitación._

_Estoy bien…cof, cof… sakura…solo…cof…déjame levantar. – la chica le ayudo a levantarse._

_Así que ahora estas con el!! Claro, era de esperarse. Después de todo, que otra razón tendrías para verte a escondidas con el?? Cuanto tiempo me estuviste velando los ojos?? O tal vez, tendría que haberlo sabido cuando te fuiste de casa. Seguramente vendrías aquí porque estarías libre de hacer todo cuanto querías con este tipo!!_

_La castaña se acerco hecha una furia hacia el, con todo el animo de lastimarlo hasta que no pudiera proferir ningún sonido, pero alguien mas se le adelanto._

_El joven de cabellos grises se abalanzo contra el chino, golpeándolo con fuerza en la mandíbula._

_**---flashback---**_

El recuerdo le golpeo dejándolo aturdido. Se sostuvo de la barandilla de las escaleras para no caer por la impresión.

Asi que si la conocía…y ese otro hombre era…

Se sintió desolado pero no podía identificar la razón. "_vamos idiota, si ya hasta te gustaba, admítelo"_

No, no es asi – se dijo a si mismo, pero levantando la vista para ver nuevamente la forma en que los ojos esmeralda brillaban ante la presencia del otro individuo.

Termino de bajar la escalera y se aproximo a ellos. Sakura lo vio y antes de que el castaño tuviera la idea de armar cualquier alboroto - Oh, ella recordaba muy bien los sucesos respecto a esos dos – decidió presentarlos_, otra vez_.

Shaoran, que bueno que volviste rápido. Mira – dijo pasando su brazo a través del del chino, que se sorprendió por el gesto aunque no lo demostró – el es Yukito Tsukishiro, uno de mis mejores amigos, casi como otro hermano para mi. – Shaoran lo miro con desconfianza, a lo cual el otro hombre solo le devolvió una sonrisa calida – y el… - continuo ella señalando a un hombre de tez blanca, cabellos dorados y ojos azules – el es su novio, Steve Heigl.

El chino por poco y cae al suelo. Bien, quedaba descartada la teoría de que el tal yukito fuera novio, amante o pretendiente de la chica. Corrigio su expresión cautelosa por una relativamente mas amable, decidido a mostrarse como un buen anfitrión, y luego fue arrastrado por ella hasta el jardín trasero, en donde otro grupo de gente se reunia en torno a una joven bellísima de cabello negro y ojos violáceos.

Si, tengo tres meses ya. Eriol esta tan contento, pero no creo que soporte el momento del parto.

Todos los presentes se rieron ante el rostro consternado de un sujeto de cabellera negra y ojos azules con anteojos.

Hola todos!!! – saludo alegremente Sakura a los demás – miren a quien he traido. Shaoran, te presento a mi padre – señalo a un hombre de rostro amable surcado por unas cuantas arrugas, de cuyo brazo colgaba una mujer mayor pero muy atractiva de cabello rojo y corto hasta las orejas – y ella es Sonomi, madre de tomoyo – continuaba señalando a cada uno a medida que los nombraba. – el es eriol, el esposo de tomoyo, nakuru, la esposa de mi hermano, y mi hermano, Touya.

Todos vieron el leve brinco del chino cuando vio el rostro del galeno, pero eso era bueno. Al parecer no lo había olvidado del todo.

**---**_**flashback---**_

_La fuerza del impacto fue suficiente para lanzarlo al piso y arrastrarle un par de baldosas._

_eres un maldito desgraciado!!! – le grito con ira, mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y lo estampaba contra la pared._

_Tenias que ser tu, animal. – contesto el atacado mientras se acariciaba la mejilla lastimada. El otro sujeto no se detuvo para darle otro golpe en el rostro, dejándolo resbalar al piso. No podía escuchar los gritos de la gente a su alrededor._

_Porque no te defiendes, imbécil? Claro!!! Debe ser porque sabes que eres una basura y que te lo mereces!!! Aquí, dando un alegre paseo con quien sabe que zorra mientras ella…!!!_

_Ya deja de decir idioteces kinomoto!!! – dijo el joven mientras se acomodaba el saco y la camisa, arrugadas por el trato del hombre que le había golpeado. – es que no sabes utilizar tus neuronas para algo mas?_

_El aludido se enfureció aun mas y se aventó a un nuevo ataque. El joven se desvió y evito el golpe, pero le aplico un empujón en la espalda suficiente para lanzarlo al piso._

_no se siente bien, eh? – dijo divertido. Y es que sabia porque el hombre en cuestión se comportaba asi. Y no le culpaba… bueno, tal vez un poco por su brutalidad, pero sabia lo que tendría que enfrentar, después de todo, ella se lo había dicho._

_El hombretón se levanto del suelo y le iba a atacar nuevamente cuando una menuda figura se atravesó en su camino._

_touya!!! Pero que…_

**---**_**flashback---**_

Disculpen…yo… - se excuso Shaoran ante este nuevo ataque de su mente. También ella estaba ahí. No podía ser, Sakura…

Vio que ella le miraba desconcertada. Sabia que el había recordado algo, pero, podría tener alguna esperanza?

**Notas de autor:**

Aquí otro capi…espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen reviews, porque últimamente me están haciendo mucha falta, aunque le agradezco a los que los han dejado. Pronto subiré otro, adiosito!!!!


	14. Chapter 14: recuperandote

**Recuperándote****…**

**1.**

Se miro nuevamente al espejo mientras las gotas de agua resbalaban por su rostro y luego salio apresuradamente del baño, chocándose con alguien en el intento. Sujeto por inercia los brazos de la otra persona, dándose cuenta de lo delgados que eran. Escucho un pequeño quejido, todo ello en menos de un segundo, y al segundo siguiente ya estaba perdiéndose en los ojos verdes que no se sentía seguro de querer ver en ese momento, aunque el corazón le dio un vuelco sorpresivo – "_claro, como si no te lo esperaras"_ – dándole a entender que era imposible desear estar lejos de aquella mirada. Se le olvido respirar por un instante, aquel en el que ella dejo escapar el aire en un suspiro, haciendo que todas sus neuronas se bloquearan.

shaoran…yo…

discúlpame, sakura. – no la dejo terminar, porque la soltó con la misma rapidez con la que la había aferrado antes, y se dio a la huida buscando las escaleras hacia la planta superior

espera! – casi le suplico, pero lo vio desaparecer por el corredor. El corazón se le encogía en el pecho, pero tenia que hablar con el. _Necesitaba_ hacerlo, porque… _azoran…_

Corrió en la misma dirección que el lo había hecho segundos antes, y se dirigió en primer lugar hacia la habitación de el, pero no estaba allí. Comenzó a abrir todas las puertas de ambas alas del piso, una tras otra, desesperándose mas ante cada una en la cual no lo veía. Habría revisado 5 antes de que se le ocurriera aquella otra idea. _"la biblioteca"_, y se encamino hacia allí.

Ingreso en la estancia, recordando aquella noche en que el la había asustado. Recordó lo que sintió al tenerlo tan cerca, luego de tanto tiempo…y sin embargo el no recordaba nada. Pero ahora…_ahora es diferente._

Efectivamente lo vio allí, apoyado contra el gran ventanal que daba al jardín, en donde se veía a todos sus conocidos en la celebración del segundo cumpleaños del futuro heredero. Apoyaba un brazo con aparente descuido en el borde de la ventana, mientras la otra mano descansaba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Quiso acercarse y abrazarlo, y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero, ¿y si todo era un truco de su propia imaginación? ¿Y si estaba tan ansiosa por recuperarlo que se había imaginado todo aquello?

que haces aquí, sakura? – escucho su voz profunda como un cuchillo atravesándole el alma. Definitivamente no se escuchaba agradable, pero tomo fuerzas y comenzó a hablar.

shaoran, yo… no se si…. - se retorció las manos con nerviosismo. Después de todo, como preguntas a alguien si ha estado teniendo recuerdos extraños?

Que es lo que quieres? – la voz de el se oía bastante molesta. Pero, había algo, desesperación, frustración, confusión…tal vez una o tal vez todas, pero ella no era capaz de analizarlas. Sentía miedo. Miedo de lo que el pudiera decir, miedo de las esperanzas estupidas que se estaban formando en su mente.

Shaoran. Por favor. – no quería, pero las lagrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos. Intento contenerlas, pero le dificultaba hablar – solo, quiero saber que te pasa.

Para el no paso desapercibida la forma en que aquel delicado cuerpo se tensaba por completo, a pesar de que una serie de ligeros temblores lo recorrieran de arriba abajo. El podía notar todo aquello, la forma en que sus manos se enredaban la una con la otra, las lagrimas que amenazaban con correr en cualquier momento - _"no me gusta que llores"_. El pensamiento apareció como un rayo en su mente y lo dejo sorprendido. _"últimamente todo te sorprende _– el brillo decidido en su mirada, que sin embargo no lograba contagiar a su porte que se veía tan frágil en aquel momento. Todo tan vagamente familiar.

Apretó la mandíbula. No le gustaba lo que sentía, porque…porque _" te sientes indefenso"_ la estupida vocecita en su cabeza otra vez, y aquella acuciante sensación de frustración, de algo olvidado que no puede recordar. Se sentía molesto, principalmente porque no podía controlar todo aquello. Los sonidos se superponían unos a otros amenazando con volverlo loco.

" _gracias shaoran…"_

"_eres un diota Li, DEJAME EN PAZ!!"_

"_Bajame, me estoy mareando"_

"_jajaja…la risa cristalina estallando en sus oídos"_

Y ese destello verde esmeralda que rondaba todos esos pensamientos. No podía pensar con claridad, y estaba confuso.

No dejo de mirar en ningún momento la escena del jardín, aunque en realidad no la veía, solo estaba perdido tratando de controlar todos aquellos recuerdos que lo embargaban, aunque ninguno podía visualizarlo. Solo eran manchas borrosas en su cabeza. Una sensación calida que le produjo escalofríos fue lo que detuvo toda aquella avalancha, y quito el brazo como si el contacto quemara.

shaoran, por favor. – casi podía ver la suplica en los mismos ojos que seguía esquivando, no quería verla, no quería saber nada, solo quería que todo se detuviera. _"irónico, que querías recordar todo"_

"_tienes algo que me obliga a sacarte de tus casillas"_

" _tienes unos ojos hermosos….no me __había dado cuenta…son como esmeraldas"_

"_tal vez SI seas un monstruo"_

_Te__ quiero…Shaoran"_

quien eres tu, kinomoto? – dijo en el mismo tono, inquiriendo, exigiendo

yo….yo…

Se permitió mirarla, y el corazón se le fue al piso. Estaba llorando. _"no me gusta que llores"_ se recrimino mentalmente y sin poder controlar su cuerpo se acerco a ella para limpiar sus lagrimas. Ella levanto la mirada temblorosa hacia el, y mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. No pudo soportarlo. Algo tan inmanejable salio de lo mas profundo de su ser, y no pudo contenerlo. Tomo su rostro con las dos manos y se apodero con arrebato de los labios sonrosados. En su subconsciente oyó una leve exclamación de asombro, y los temblores casi compulsivos que recorrían aquel cuerpo que ahora estaba tan cerca al suyo, encendiendo dentro de si algo que no recordaba.

La apreso contra la pared sin dejar de besarla, alejándose levemente para tomar aire sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, atacándola una y otra vez, sin misericordia. Sentía el sabor salado de las lágrimas de ella en cada beso que le daba, un sabor agridulce, de algo perdido.

sakura – su nombre escapo de sus labios con esfuerzo, como saboreando cada palabra, como si al dejarlo ir pudiera irse ella también

_**Vaya, que violencia maneja usted, señorita Kinomoto. Lo lamento por el hombre que se atreva a casarse con usted. Dijo el riéndose.**_

_**Yo lo lamento por la pobre mujer que tenga que aguantar su estupidez todos los días….un momento, esa seria YO!! Por supuesto!! – grito la chica.**_

_**Shaoran estaba realmente divertido. Aquella mujer era una caja de sorpresas.**_

_**Su hermano tenía razón. Es usted un monstruo!! Dijo carcajeándose. Con lo que no contó fue con que un pisapapeles volara de la mano de la castaña a su cabeza. El dolor fue intenso, y le hizo caer al suelo.**_

_**Oh por dios!! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.**_

_**Oía a la chica disculparse tanto que lo tenía mareado, o tal vez fuera solo consecuencia del golpe. Ja!! Vaya que la chica no tenia problemas con aquello de golpearlo! Abrió los ojos y observo las verdes esmeraldas que le observaban con preocupación.**_

_**Tienes unos ojos hermosos, Sakura. – dijo.**_

sakura – cerro los ojos con fuerza. Las imágenes se arremolinaban alrededor de sus pensamientos y lo mareaban

_I'm still awake for you_– todavia estoy despierto, por ti_  
We won't make it together _– no lo haremos juntos_  
We can't hide the truth _– no podemos esconder la verdad

_I'm giving up for you now – me estoy rindiendo por ti ahora  
My final wish will guide you out – mi ultimo deseo te guiara  
Before the ocean breaks apart – antes de que el oceano se separe  
Underneath me – debajo de mi_

_Remember.... – recuerda....  
_

**_Tío Shaoran, sabias que me gane la medalla de oro en todas las competencias de la escuela?_**

**_En verdad?_**

**_Si, estuve a punto de perder en baloncesto, pero al final ganaos el partido. Todos mis amigos dijeron que yo era el mejor en deportes, puedes creerlo? Decía Rei emocionado._**

**_Vaya, debió ser fabuloso._**

**_Si!! Interrumpió Aiko, yo fui la porrista en todos los eventos!! Soy la capitana del equipo infantil._**

**_Que bien pequeña. No te habrán caído muchos bastones en la cabeza, o si?_**

**_Bueno…dijo la niña un poco apenada….tal vez unos cuantos…_**

_Sus manos descendieron hasta el cuello de ella, sentía el pulso acelerado bajo la suave piel._

_To me you'll be forever sacred – para mi siempre seras sagrada  
I'm dying but I know our love will live – estoy muriendo pero se que nuestro amor vivirá  
Your hand above like a dove – tu mano , como una paloma  
Over me – sobre mi  
Remember…. – recuerda….  
To me you'll be forever sacred – para mi siempre seras sagrada_

**_La bajo lentamente. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los del castaño. Vaya, que bonito color oro tenían sus ojos. Nunca se había percatado de eso. Por otra parte el observo ese par de lagunas esmeraldas que, bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, parecían mas brillantes que nunca. No supo en que momento la distancia fue mas corta, hasta que pudo oler el perfume de rosas que la envolvía. Su cálido aliento golpeo su cara. Los labios entreabiertos, suaves y promisorios._**

_No podría con eso. No era posible. Tanto había perdido._

_You break the ice when you speak– rompes el hielo cuando hablas  
With every breath you take – con cada aliento que tomas  
You save me – me salvas  
I know that one day we'll meet again – se que un dia nos volveremos a encontrar  
Try to go on as long as you can – trata de seguir tanto como puedas  
Even when the ocean breaks apart – incluso cuando el oceano se separe  
Underneath you – debajo de ti_

**_Pensé en tus ojos. Aunque, bueno, ellos brillan mucho mas que cualquier piedra._**

**_Oye idiota…hay una parte de tu anatomía muy cercana a mis pies que pide a gritos ser golpeada, así que levántate y no me hagas pasar mas vergüenzas._**

_Remember.... – recuerda....  
To me you'll be forever sacred – para mi siempre seras sagrada  
I'm dying but I know our love will live – estoy muriendo pero se que nuestro amor vivira  
Your hand above like a dove – tu mano , como una paloma  
Over me – sobre mi_

**_Un poco sonrojada y mirándolo a los ojos comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa. Antes de llegar a la mitad de esta, el salió rápidamente de la cama y le tomo las manos sobre el pecho sin dejarla continuar._**

**_No lo hagas Sakura… dijo con voz ronca._**

**_Ella se asusto ante la intensidad de su voz en aquel momento. Sin embargo mantuvo la calma y le pregunto con toda la inocencia que fue capaz de mostrar:_**

**_Porque no Shaoran?. Tú estabas haciendo lo mismo hace un rato. No esperaras que me intimide quitarme la camisa en frente tuyo, o si?_**

**_En ese momento, la beso con fuerza, dejándola impactada. Sintió cuando los dedos de el comenzaron a desabrochar los botones que faltaban._**

**_A ti tal vez no….pero a mi si. Le dijo junto a sus labios._**

_Las piernas le fallaron y se dejo resbalar lentamente al suelo, llevándosela a ella consigo._

_Remember... – recuerda...  
To me you'll be forever sacred – para mi siempre seras sagrada_

**_No te odio Shaoran. Recuerdas que eso ya lo hice antes??_**

**_Una sensación cálida se anido en su pecho al oírla_**

**_Cuando?? - Pregunto haciéndose el gracioso - Ohh sí, lo recuerdo!! Aquella vez que tu pisapapeles termino incrustado en mi frente!! Como pude olvidarlo?_**

**_Supo que estaba sonriendo. Acaricio sus brazos y la apretó fuerte contra si..._**

_Forever you – por siempre tu  
Forever sacred – por siempre sagrada  
_

**_No se separo de ella hasta que llegaron al automóvil en el que iba a partir._**

**_Recuerda Sakura, me debes un café, y una tarde solo para mí. Llámame. – le sonrió el hombre alegremente, inclino levemente la cabeza hacia Shaoran y se dio vuelta para ingresar nuevamente al hospital._**

**_¿"un café, una tarde solo para el"? – repitió el castaño con ironía, imitando al doctor. – vaya, no pierdes el tiempo Kinomoto. Le envió una fría mirada y una sonrisa sarcástica._**

**_Es cierto. Claro que tampoco tu lo haces Li. – le reviro ella con furia. – ahora, podrías guardar tu lengua en un lugar seguro, como tres metros bajo tierra, y llevarme a casa en paz. No me interesa hablar contigo._**

_Forever you– por siempre tu  
You'll be sacred – seras sagrada_

**_Que sucede Shaoran?_**

**_Nada sucede, porque?_**

**_Te noto…extraño._**

**_No te preocupes - dijo el fríamente. – por cierto. No me esperes esta noche. Voy a salir al teatro. Darán el lago de los cisnes, sabes, del ballet ruso._**

**_Ohh, vaya…. – dijo ella un poco dolida. Se había enterado de eso aquella mañana y le había dicho que le encantaría ir a verlo. Probablemente a el no le intereso llevarla. Bien eso había sido un golpe bajo. – y.. Con quien iras? – pregunto con un hilo de voz._**

**_Llevare a mikoto. Supongo que la conoces, aunque no te la he presentado. – dijo el mirándola fríamente. – es una vieja amiga._**

**_Si, la conozco. Supongo que fueron buenos amigos, no? – pregunto con el corazón en un puño._**

_**Si, ****muy**** buenos amigos. A ella le encantan ese tipo de actos, me diste una muy buena idea esta mañana. – le lanzo para lastimarla.**_

**_Bueno, tu sabes….siempre tengo buenas ideas. – dijo ella con la voz quebrada_**

_In your eyes – en tus ojos  
I see the hope – veo la esperanza  
I once knew – que alguna vez conocí  
_

**_Vio aquel perfecto y delicado rostro palidecer, los ojos verdes llenarse de lágrimas, y los labios entreabiertos que pronunciaron su nombre como una sentencia de muerte:_**

**_Shaoran… - fue lo único que pronuncio antes de dar un paso hacia atrás._**

**_Quito a la mujer de ojos negros de sus piernas y se levanto rápidamente._**

**_sakura!! – grito – espera, no…_**

_I'm sinking– me estoy hundiendo,  
I'm sinking – me estoy hundiendo  
Away from you – lejos de ti_

**_Sakura… lo siento._**

_…_

**_Por favor, pequeña…mírame…_**

**_No quiero perderte. Fui un estúpido, lo se. No se como pedirte perdón, pero por favor, perdóname, lo diré mil veces, te lo pediré de rodillas, pero, perdóname. Quiero tenerte cerca mío, besarte, despertar todos los días a tu lado, no lo merezco pero tu puedes perdonarme. Sacrificare lo que sea por ti, porque yo… yo te..._**

**_No lo digas Shaoran. – La oyó decir – no lo digas por favor. Me ofendes. No puedes pretender que tan solo olvide todo y siga como si nada._**

_Don't turn around– no mires hacia atras  
You'll see – y veras  
_

**_Así que ahora estas con el!! Claro, era de esperarse. Después de todo, que otra razón tendrías para verte a escondidas con el?? Cuanto tiempo me estuviste velando los ojos?? O tal vez, tendría que haberlo sabido cuando te fuiste de casa. Seguramente vendrías aquí porque estarías libre de hacer todo cuanto querías con este tipo!!_**

**_La castaña se acerco hecha una furia hacia el, con todo el animo de lastimarlo hasta que no pudiera proferir ningún sonido, pero alguien mas se le adelanto._**

**_El joven de cabellos grises se abalanzo contra el chino, golpeándolo con fuerza en la mandíbula._**

**_Eres un imbécil!! Como te atreves, siquiera, a decir semejantes barbaridades sobre sakura!! Tu-no-sabes-nada!! – los golpes iban y venían sobre el joven de ojos dorados, mientras que las espantadas mujeres intentaban detener a yuki que se veía furioso como jamás lo había estado. – eras tu quien estaba encamándose a aquella puta!! Fuiste tu quien hizo llorar a sakura todo este tiempo!! – gritaba el – y ahora, después de haberla defendido en frente de todo el mundo, humillando a mi pequeña, te atreves a venir a insultarla!! – seguía gritando mientras el otro se acurrucaba en el piso tomándose la barriga, debido a los fuertes golpes que había recibido una y otra vez por yukito. – no se que diablos vio en ti, pero si por mi fuera, te borraría de la faz de la tierra en este momento, aunque ella jamás me lo perdonaría. Eres un imbécil, Shaoran Li, y no la mereces. – dijo con ira mientras miraba a la castaña, que lloraba silenciosa ante ellos. – lo siento sakura…murmuro al tiempo que salía de la habitación seguido por tomoyo._**

_You can make it– que puedes hacerlo  
_

**_Verla entrar tan bella y elegante en el lugar le quito la respiración. Seguramente jamás podría evitar la sensación de falta de aire que sentía cada vez que la veía, pero no lo cambiaria nunca._**

**_El vestido blanco con encaje que se ceñía alrededor de su pecho para caer luego libremente marcando con suavidad sus curvas le venia como un guante, y las medias de hilo rojo que cubrían sus torneadas piernas jugaban en conjunto con una bufanda y una boina del mismo color. Parecía una figura sobrenaturalmente hermosa sacada de algún café bohemio. La vio abrir las cortinas y deleitarse con la luz del sol que se abría paso levemente a través de las nubes en aquel cielo invernal, y se permitió degustarse en la forma en que la luz parecía envolver su cuerpo. No pudo evitar sentirse celoso de ello, de no ser el quien tuviera ese privilegio._**

**_La observo hundirse cómodamente en el sillón de su escritorio, y ya no pudo evitar más el enfrentamiento._**

**_-hola querida. – Dijo sin detenerse a pensarlo – tiempo sin vernos…_**

_Never forget– nunca olvides_

**_¿Qué demonios hace en esta oficina, Li? – le espeto_**

**_Solo vine a verte querida. En pocas palabras, me hacías falta._**

**_Así que te hago falta…- murmuro ella peligrosamente – falta te van a hacer tu par de!!!....cuando acabe contigo, Shaoran Li, la permanencia de tu sangre en esta tierra dependerá exclusivamente de tus hermanas, tenlo por seguro._**

_To me you'll be forever sacred– para mi siempre seras sagrada  
I'm dying but I know our love will live – estoy muriendo pero se que nuestro amor vvira  
Your hand above like a dove – tu mano, como una paloma  
Over me – sobre mi_

**_Bien…pues tú deberías considerarte mas afortunada aun de que yo aun este aquí haciendo un esfuerzo por tenerte a mi lado!!!!_**

**_No te he pedido que lo hagas!!! No quiero que lo hagas!!!!_**

**_Pues me importa un rábano, porque YO quiero hacerlo, no te escaparas de mí!!!_**

**_Estaban bastante cerca, pero eso no parecía importar mientras gritaban. Después de ese ultimo arranque por parte de el, la tomo con firmeza de las muñecas y la beso con furia, soltándola rápidamente y saliendo de allí, en el tiempo justo para oír como algo se estrellaba con fuerza contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar._**

_And one day – y uno de estos días_

_the sea will guide you back to me – el mar te traerá de nuevo a mi lado_

**_Shaoran…yo….yo…_**

**_Si???_**

**_Gracias por el cachorro… es hermoso, no debiste molestarte. Los niños están tan felices!!!!_**

**_Y tú?_**

**_Ahh?_**

**_Estas feliz???_**

**_Yo…este…y-yo…s-si!!! Si, estoy feliz. Fue un hermoso detalle, Shaoran._**

_Remember... – recuerda…  
_

**_Shaoran!!!! – se soltó con rapidez y se alejo, sin mirarle siquiera. – yo..y-yooo…. Tengo que contarte…._**

**_El castaño la miro confundido. Ella se había alejado tan repentinamente, que casi pudo sentir dolor físico ante la acción._**

**_Shaoran.. tienes que saber que yo…yo estoy… estoy….._**

**_Ya dilo de una vez – dijo el apremiante_**

**_¡¡¡¡estoy embarazada!!! _**

_To me you'll be forever sacred– para mi siempre seras sagrada  
_

**_Que te parece…si vamos a casa… tomamos algo…y nos divertimos un rato…después de todo…falta mucho para…ir a comer con tu hermano – dijo el entrecortadamente dando fugaces besos a la mujer, que reía divertida._**

**_Me parece excelente – dijo finalizando con un beso mas largo para luego alejarse de allí camino al automóvil_**

_To me you'll be forever sacred– para mi siempre seras sagrada_

**_En qué piensas cariño? _**

**_En lo mucho que te quiero._**

**_Ahh….así que solo me quieres…_**

**_Si, solo eso – dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa_**

**_Oh, bueno. Creo que tendré que vivir con ello._**

**_Si, tendrás que hacerlo – bostezo._**

**_Al menos, me querrás más que al perro…_**

**_No…._**

**_Y que tal, más que al microondas?_**

**_Cómo? Estás loco?_**

**_Entonces me quieres más que al microondas!!! – dijo el alegre_**

**_No!!! Como crees que podría vivir sin el microondas? Si lo AMO!!!! – estallo en carcajadas, para luego inclinarse y besarlo levemente. – tonto… sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón, incluso más que al perro….o al micro…_**

_To me you'll be forever sacred– para mi siempre seras sagrada_

**_La carretera estaba sola, las luces se sucedían una a otra velozmente, y una ligera llovizna comenzaba a golpear el pavimento. Fue entonces cuando lo oyeron. Un coche corría detrás del de ellos, pero llevaba las luces apagadas. shaoran se sintió un poco intranquilo, mas cuando vio como una sombra, como el automóvil negro se acercaba más a ellos. Sakura le miro preocupada y apretó la mano de el que estaba apoyada sobre la palanca de cambios._**

**_Shaoran… - dijo con voz aguda_**

**_Luego sintieron la fuerte sacudida del golpe. Pudo oírla gritar aterrorizada antes de que el auto les embistiera de nuevo. Cambio la marcha y maniobro con el volante, para ponerse a salvo de aquel ataque._**

**_Sakura!!!! Sostente fuerte!!!! – grito_**

**_El coche les embistió de lado esta vez, y escucharon los neumáticos chirriar sobre el pavimento húmedo. Perdió el control del volante, se sintió bandear de lado a lado de la carretera, y luego recobro el rumbo. Acelero como si se le fuera la vida en ella, de hecho, así era. Sakura gritaba espantada y se sujetaba el vientre. "sakura…y mi hijo!!...por todos los dioses. Que podamos librarnos de esta!" pensó con espanto, mientras veía como el otro coche se acercaba nuevamente._**

**_Sintió el impacto, y vio como el paisaje giraba a su alrededor, luego los golpes, uno…dos…tres… contra la baranda de contención, y finalmente una última embestida del atacante para sacarlos del camino. Solo pudo escuchar el chirriar del metal contra la baranda, mientras eran arrastrados contra esta, para finalmente sentir la mano de sakura que presionaba con fuerza desmedida su brazo. La observo y se estremeció del terror y las lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos verdes, la vio decir algo, pero no podía escuchar nada…nada de esto podía estar pasando, no a ella, no a ellos, no ahora… "te amo…" pudo leer en sus labios, y antes de poder siquiera contestarle, vio el vacío bajo ellos, un golpe tras otro, y luego…solo oscuridad._**

**_¡¡¡yo soy…!!!_**

**_Pba…pba_**

**_¡¡¡yo soy…!!!_**

_To me you'll be forever sacred.... para mí siempre seras sagrada._

_sakura…. – no supo en que momento la sal de las lágrimas había dejado de ser solo de ella, las suyas también se estaban mezclando ya. Dejo los labios de ella y comenzó a besarla en los ojos, las mejillas, la frente. Intentaba reafirmar todo aquello que acababa de recuperar. La oía sollozar, y sentía sus manos que se aferraban a su espalda con desesperación. La envolvió más fuerte aun y enterró su cabeza en el hueco entre la cabeza y el hombro de ella, inundándose de su olor, de la calidez que desprendía, sintiendo los temblores que la agitaban. – como pude olvidarte? Como fue posible?_

_Ella sonrió levemente, sin dejar de llorar, y el se rió, sintió aquel peso liberador, había encontrado lo que había perdido. Una imagen cruzo por su mente._

_es mi hijo, no es así? Es mi hijo – dijo entre risas, que ella no tardo en corresponder. Lo beso nuevamente._

_Si, es tu hijo. Nuestro hijo._

_Lo sabía. No lo recordaba, pero lo sabía._

_Allí sentados en el suelo, abrazados uno al otro, todo en su lugar de nuevo._

**_Notas de la autora._**

son las 3: 18 am en estos momentos, y siento que voy a morir de sueño, pero no pude evitar hacer esto. se me ocurrio que era la mejor orma de arreglar este asunto del pobre shaoran, y personalmente, quede uy contenta.

Se que hay mucho de capitulos pasados, pero, para mi, era absolutamente necesario. De todos modos, este no es el ultimo capitulo, pero el hecho de que shaoran recordara todo no me parecia que debia mezclarse con nada mas. De todas formas, habra otro pequeño enredo antes del final de la historia, asi que tranquilos que habra mas para leer proximamente. Adiosito!!!! Y recuerden, dejenme REVIEWSS!!!! Besos, y hasta otro dia.


	15. Chapter 15: los finales felices son solo

**Todos los finales felices son solo historias sin terminar**

**1.**

Apoyado contra el marco de la puerta observe como lo depositaba con delicadeza en la cama-cuna. Me dedique a detallar milímetro a milímetro las curvas de su silueta contra la tenue luz de la lamparilla sobre una bonita mesa de pie que se hallaba cerca, dándole un toque surrealista a la imagen. Pensé que seguramente esa seria la imagen que se me vendría a la cabeza si buscara la definición de perfeccion: el cabello que caia en mechones desordenados desde una coleta alta enmarcando aquel rostro exquisito, impidiéndome deleitarme en su completa visión, el cuello esbelto y los hombros relajados, continuando con los brazos largos y suaves cuyas manos se dedicaban en el momento a acariciar la espesa mata de cabellos chocolate de mi hijo…_mi hijo…_ eso sonaba muy bien en mis labios. Segui mi inspección, bajando ahora por la espalda, dibujándola en mi mente una y otra vez ya que la delicada y pequeñísima bata de seda y encaje me impedía la visión real, luego la curva deleitable de las caderas, los muslos firmes…todo perfecto.

Una carga eléctrica corrió por todo mi cuerpo haciendo que mis musculos se tensaran, y eso fue todo, en un movimiento veloz se giro a mi, y fue entonces cuando supe que estaba muerto.

**2.**

Claro que es solo un decir, pero, de que otra manera podría atisbar aquel trozo de paraíso? Sus ojos verdes me miraron con un sinfín de emociones, como si no fueran suficientes las que bullían por todas mis células. Camino con lentitud hacia mi, tarareando una canción que yo recordaba, ahora si. Aquella vez en el karaoke…de eso tanto tiempo. Predominando todas las emociones en ebullición, atisbe un velo que oscurecía sus ojos verdes, y un ramalazo de fuego me incendio la sangre. Termine con las distancias en un abrir de ojos y la atrape entre mis brazos, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido ni fuerte para obligarla a quedarse allí.

En un movimiento sinuoso se escapo de mi amarre y con una risa suave y juguetona se detuvo a unos tres metros, moviéndose con aparente inocencia. Me dio la espalda, aun mirándome por encima del hombro y camino mas lejos aun de mi, casi causándome dolor. Sin embargo, una sonrisa muy, muy leve asomo a mi rostro. El dia había sido tan pesado, el cmpleaños, y todos aquellos recuerdos, y luego soportarlos a todos cuando supieron lo que había sucedido. Y no es que me molestara, después de todo, me había recuperado y a ellos les importaba, pero era algo inoportuno cuando lo único que deseaba en ese momento era recuperar el tiempo perdido con _MI MUJER_.

Camine con lentitud, la cabeza gacha y mirándola inclinadamente, sintiendo el pulso de mi sangre hasta en la punta de los dedos. Sentía el aire pesado, calido, mas de lo normal, y tan electrizante. Ella solto una risita nerviosa mientras alcanzaba la puerta de su habitación, ahora nuestra, e intentaba cerrarla antes de que yo le diera alcance. A tiempo pude interponer un pie en el marco aunque un dolor punzante me recorrió cuando la puerta lo atrapo sin misericordia en un ultimo intento por impedir mi entrada. Se me escapo un quejido que hizo que ella, preocupada y con los ojos abiertos como platos abriera por completo y se inclinara para evaluar el daño. No contaba con que el dolor no había sido tan terrible, asi que aproveche su descuido para girarla y acorralarla contra la pared. Sus mejillas, repentinamente encendidas, se me antojaron exquisitamente adorables, por lo que las atrape entre mis manos para recorrerlas a gusto con mis labios. Un roce suave, aquí y alla, y un suspiro escapando de sus labios. Me enardeció la sangre. Sus manos se escaparon curiosas a rodear mi cuello, para luego bajar sigilosas a mi pecho. Un tremor en mi cuerpo, y la presión de sus manos para alejarme de ella, pero esta vez estaba preparado. En medio de sus risas atrape velozmente su mano y la ubique otra vez en el mismo lugar del que había huido.

No puedes escaparte – le dije maliciosamente, mientras ella reia y continuaba con sus intentos infructuosos, cada vez menos convincentes.

Mordí con suavidad su cuello de porcelana, sintiendo con deleite como se estremecía ante mi contacto, sus manos se posaron laxas sobre mis antebrazos, las mias se cerraban en torno a su cintura, ascendiendo traviesas por su costado y deteniéndome allí, tan cerca, sin continuar. Un ligero chasquido de decepcion salió de su boca, haciéndome sentir a gusto, después de tdo, hacia solo un momento intentaba escapar.

Mi "indecisión" la llevo a tomar medidas extremas. Termino con el infimo espacio que había entre nosotros, y se empino lo suficiente para apoderarse de mi por completo y besarme con fruición. Ese fue un golpe bajo, mas de lo que pude soportar, el calor recorrió mi piel cubriéndola luego con una carga electrizante. Mi garganta no pudo contener mas aquel nombre que había estado en mi mente desde el primer dia.

_Sakura…._

**3.**

Aquella simple palabra me removió el universo como si todo hubiera tomado u orden adecuado en mi dimensión. Cada celula de mi cuerpo gritaba desesperada por fundirse en el después de una separación tan dolorosa. Y eso había sido, una separación, y se habi puesto peor cuando el había despertado, pero ahora todo estaba, y el estaba aquí conmigo. Enrede mis dedos en su cabello, sintiéndome dichosa de que aquel interminable dia hubiera llegado a su fin. Había sido una tortura verlo y sentirlo tan cerca, pero no lo suficientemente cerca, o al menos no lo cerca que yo deseaba.

Sus manos por fin llegaron al destino que buscaban en un principio, y casi me sentí desfallecer, pero no era cosa de desmayarme en ese momento. Con suavidad las sentí rodearme, moldearme, acariciarme, y el deseo que ardia en mi se expandió en oleadas continuas que me mareaban. Su olor me inundaba, su calor me aturdía. Busque con mis manos los botones de su camisa y escuche un gemido de sorpresa cuando mordí sus labios. Malditos botones, pensé, mientras forcejeaba con ellos. Finalmente pude terminar mi cometido y sentí mi cabeza a punto de estallar cuando mis dedos recorrieron la piel dorada que cubria sus musculos firmes, ya libre de aquel inútil trozo de tela. Observe como se erizaba con una innegable expresión de satisfacción marcada en mi rostro, hecho que me obsequio con sus manos fuertes tomando una de mis piernas posesivamente y subiéndola hasta la cadera. Sentía el roce de la seda contra mi piel, estremeciéndome, y aquella mano inquieta que ascendia desde mi rodilla hasta mis caderas, sujetándome con fuerza, lo sentí entonces, mas fuerte y notorio que antes de estar en aquella posición. Sentí como me sonrojaba, aun cuando creía que era imposible sonrojarme mas, pero no tenia tiempo de pensar en mucho mas cuando sus labios buscaban los mios ansiosos y mis manos luchaban desesperadas por abarcar toda la piel que fuera posible. La aspera tela de su jean rozaba mi piel, con promesas que no parecían estar a punto de cumplirse. Me sentí desesperada, no estaba para juegos, aunque no creía que el tampoco.

Con un movimiento agil desabroche el pantalón pero no supe como desapareció la prenda, porque sentía la tela de mi pijama huyendo de mi piel, luego solo hubo fuego, sus manos que me recorrían hasta donde era posible sin alejarme de el, ya no lo soportaba, y entonces con alivio adverti el momento en que me levanto con rapidez y mis piernas rodearon su cintura, ansiosas, y luego el llenándome toda, invadiéndome, aliviando aquel incendio que me consumía. Todo me dio vueltas, y la pared en la que me apoyaba impidió que cayera. Uno de sus brazos me sujetaba de la cadera mientras el otro se apoyaba contra la pared junto a mi rostro. Sus besos y su respiración entrecortada eran un reflejo de los mios, mientras me derretía mas y mas ante cada uno de sus furiosos embates.

Todo se acelero, el ritmo cardiaco aumento, se me corto la respiración, y el fuego consumio mi ultima neurona dejándome en la nada, antes de caer desde mil pies de altura sin nada que me detuviera. Un segundo después también el se perdia glorioso en el vacio. Nos dejamos caer muy, muy lentamente al suelo, sin dejar de abrazar al otro, apoyados contra la fría pared intentando que los latidos de nuestro corazón se acompasaran y que la fuerza volviera a nuestro cuerpo inerte.

Deposito un beso suave y entrecortado en mis labios, y un momento después se levantaba llevándome consigo. Me deposito en el lecho y comenzó a recorrer la curva de mi cuello y mis pechos, con los labios, con la lengua, y de las cenizas surgió nuevamente aquel fuego ingflamado, insaciable.

La noche prometia ser larga.

**4.**

Vaya, estoy impresionado. – observe la agradable oficina decorada en todos beige, madera y jade. Me hallaba recostado en un sofá de cuero café oscuro sujetando un vaso de agua con una mano, y abrazandola con la otra. Ella me miro sonriente, como una niña a la que le han regalado un gigantesco dulce. La bese con gusto, con deseo, con amor. Todo lo que ella me hacia sentir siempre, aunque no estuviera a mi lado.

Se levanto con un grácil movimiento y se encamino hacia el gran ventanal. Estábamos en la boutique de Môde de la cual se encargaba ahora. Vestia un hermoso vestido de hilo color perla, y la luz del sol sacaba destellos de su figura. Me acerque por detrás y la abrace entreteniéndome en recorrer su cuerpo perversamente, ella se rio y contuvo mis manos que intentaban colarse bajo su vestido.

Shaoran, detente, no ves que la puerta esta sin asegurar? – la verdad detuvo en seco mi cuerpo, pero no asi mi mente que trabajaba afanosamente en la conclusión de la historia, molesta debido al descuido que había impedido que esta llegara a su feliz final.

Bien, pero me debes una.

Ah si? – se giro con lentitud para mirarme de frente, y su pierna se abrió paso descaradamente entre las mias, rozandome con amlignas intenciones.

Endemoniada mujer – masculle mientras devoraba brutalmente sus labios. Se alejo de mi cuando el intercomunicador se hizo notar, enviándome una mirada turbia que por poco me hace olvidar el detalle del cerrojo de la puerta. En el momento en que ella contestaba me dirigi para asegurar mi campo de batalla, pero en ese mismo instante un bonito zapatito color coral entro a la oficina.

Antes de reaccionar me vi en el suelo.

Primito!!! – Mei Ling, diablos, masculle. En las ultimas semanas no solo había estado muy ocupado poniéndome al dia en los muchos asuntos pendientes desde el accidente, y encima había tenido que soportar a todos que actuaban como si nunca me hubieran tenido cerca, y los entendía, trataba de hacerlo al menos, pero…Mei Ling… diablos, masculle nuevamente – como has estado el dia de hoy!!! Que alegría verte. Porque no habías venido antes? Oh, si, verdad, los asuntos pendientes, claro, claro.

Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando un nuevo aluvión me enterro en la mullida alfombra turca.

Hermanito!!!

Querido Shaoran!!!

Vaya, que guapo estas hoy!!

Lindo, lindo, aunque no tanto como…

El peso desapareció repentinamente de mi cuerpo, y antes de sentir alivio pude ver, no sin sentirme algo irritado como siempre que se presentaba esa situación, como mis 4 hermanas y mi prima se lanzaban cual gavilanes sobre Sakura, quien soportaba con resignación la escena, ya estaba acostumbrada después de todo.

Que hacen aquí chicas?

Solo queríamos saludarte. Veníamos con Mei de hacer unas compras, y ella debía recoger algo que había dejado aca la semana pasada, asi que decidimos acompañarla y visitarte. Tienes tiempo no? – todas habían hablado en sorprendente sincronía, y supe que todo estaba perdido. Debía tragarme las ganas y esperar a la noche para que mi querida flor de cerezo volviera a dedicarme su absoluta atención.

Me acerque a empellones en la marea en que se habían convertido mis insoportables, aunque bienamadas familiares, y le susurre al oído ante los empalagosos ojos de las demás, gracias al cielo no podían oírme.

Te espero esta noche.

Deposite un beso en su oreja, sintiéndola temblar exquisitamente, y me di la vuelta despidiéndome de todos con un movimiento de la mano. Camine hacia el vestíbulo principal y sali de la elegante y exclusiva tienda en el centro de la moda de Hong Kong. Me subi al auto y emprendi mi camino a mi propia oficina en casa. Despues de todo tenia un par de asuntos que arreglar antes de la llegada de Sakura.

**5.**

Una bombilla mugrienta alumbraba a intervalos irregulares la estancia de paredes sucias y resquebrajadas, formando extrañas formas sobre estas y el suelo desgastado manchado de alguna sustancia desconocida muchos años atrás. A pesar de ello, una comoda cama se encontraba contra la pared norte, cerca a una bonita mesa de roble y un par de comodos sillones en cuero negro. Sobre la mesa una botella ya empezada de coñac reposaba abierta junto a una cubitera de hielo, y los restos de comida y envoltorios de lo que habia sido la cena.

Un hombre reposaba en la cama en una posicion relajada, y se agito bruscamente cuando un movil de ultima generacion vibro afanoso sobre la mesa, sacandolo de su soporifero estado.

El rostro sombrio y algo demacrado del hombre parecio iluminarse ante lo dicho por quien se hallara al otro lado de la linea. Al parecer tendria trabajo que hacer, y eso estaba bien, siendo que poco a poco se iba acabando el dinero de sus ultimos encargos. Se paso la lengua por los labios agrietados y resecos, resintiendo el sabor del coñac que habia bebido la noche anterior.

Tomo un pedazo de papel grasiento, tal vez una servilleta, y un boligrafo para tomar apuntes de las condiciones del cliente. No parecia algo muy dificil, una victima fragil, nada de lo que preocuparse. Ultimo los detalles, incluido el dinero que iba a recibir. Una jugosa suma, casi el triple de lo que hubiera pedido el mismo. Tendria un cliente generoso, pero debia asegurarse de concluir correctamente su tarea. No importaba.

Corto la comunicación y marco un numero diferente. Tenemos trabajo, fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa de autosatsfaccion, antes de caminar nuevamente a la cama para continuar con su interrumpida siesta.

**6.**

Estoy exhausta – dije mientras ingresaba en la habitacion, con Shaoran pisandome los talones.

Senti sus brazos fuertes rodear mi cintura para luego subir hasta mis hombros y quitarme el bolso que cargaba en el momento.

Supongo que es algo que debe suceder siempre con mis hermanas – me dijo entre risas bajas mientras dejaba un camino de besos delicados entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

Ya deja. Tengo que ver a keitaro.

Lo se, pero me debes algo, no?

Me escabulli no muy deseosa realmente, pero debia verlo otro rato. La vision de mi hijo nunca era suficiente. Me acerque a la cama-cuna en donde debia encontrarlo, y despeje su cuerpo de la sabana con la que siempre le cubria. Una subita oleada de terror me invadio cuando vi que no habia nada alli, excepto el resto de la misma sabana enrollado sobre si misma. Palpe la cama vacia como si mis ojos me estuvieran engañando, y con los ojos dilatados de terror me gire para decirle a Shaoran. Un mal presentimiento me embargo por un instante, solo el que me tomo notar la mirada brillante y maliciosa de el al ver mi cara, que seguramente debia mostrar el mas puro panico.

Su semblante cambio rapidamente a uno muy parecido al de alguien que pide misericordia cuando me acerque amenazadoramente hasta el, haciendo que a su vez se alejara para mantenerse a salvo.

Calma mujer. Esta bien, solo ha ido a pasar la noche donde Mei. – lo escuche decir mientras agitaba sus manos frente a su cuerpo, como si fuera suficiente para mantenerlo a salvo de mis instintos asesinos, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña gota de sudor bajaba por su cuello.

Como pudiste….

Pero si solo era para tener un momento de completa tranquilidad, porque a donde vamos…

Hacerme creer que algo…

Solo es por esta noche, de veras, pero hubiera sido dificil, tenia una…

Le habia pasado a mi hijo….

Sorpresa, y luego recorde que siempre…

Te voy a matar…

Te acercas para saludarlo, y se me ocurrio hacerte…

Vas a pedirme clemencia….

Una pequeña brom…..

Tres golpes y un aullido de dolor resonaron en la habitacion, y Shaoran Li se vio en el suelo con la cabeza palpitandole de dolor por los golpes recibidos. Sentia que todo estaba dando vueltas, y podia ver claramente chispas coloridas danzando ante sus ojos.

Endemoniada mujer – mascullo, mientras acariciaba un monticulo deforme que comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza.

No vuelvas a hacerme una de esas bromitas tuyas. La proxima vez, me asegurare que keitaro sea la unica descendencia tuya que pise la tierra.

Luego de desahogarse del susto que habia pasado, se encamino hacia su habitacion dejandolo a el en el suelo, y acercandose al tocador para cepillar sus despeinados cabellos. Miro ya sonriente al chino que ingresaba en ese momento lanzando maldiciones.

Asi que me tienes una sorpresa. Creo que con eso quedaremos en paz por tu pequeña broma.

el la miro malignamente, todavia resentido, aunque cambio rapidamente de expresion al recordar el motivo por el cual se habia hecho el gracioso anteriormente.

Le quito el peine de las manos y se deleito en acariciar la sedosa cabellera de color miel. Para inclinarse luego sobre su oido y morderle sensualmente el lobulo de la oreja. Sintio el delicioso estremecer de aquel cuerpo tan deseado, y se regocijo en los efectos que producia en si mismo.

Asi que te gustan las sorpresas, no? – ella se vio incapacitada para darle una respuesta coherente, con la cabeza perdida y sin poder encontrar el significado de ninguna de las palabras que el habia pronunciado. – bueno….

Se alejo de ella sacudiendose las manos, y dejandola alli, tan embotada que tardo en reaccionar ante la repentina distancia.

El la miro con aire jocoso, regodeandose en la habilidad que tenia para dejarla sin sentido.

Entonces, nos vamos? – le dijo aun en tono jocoso. Ella se levanto bufando, adelantandose a el que se apresuro en seguirla para tratar de evitar un enfado.

Aun asi, no dejaba de parecerle gracioso.

**6.**

Estaba harta de ver la oscuridad permanentemente, y comenzaba a enfadarse muy muy en serio cuando sintio que el auto se detenia produciendo un ruido de llantas sobre gravilla.

Llevaban algo mas de una hora en el auto, asi que la proximidad de levantarse nuevamente y de quitarse esa maldita venda de los ojos la hizo querer bajarse por si misma, aunque no viera nada. Agradecio que Shaoran hubiera bajado rsapidamente para abrir su puerta y ayudarla a salir, pero se enfurecio un poco mas cuando no le quito la venda inmediatamente, sino que por el contrario la tomo por los hombros y la llevo tropezando por un camino pedregoso que la hacia perder el paso.

Para ese momento, ya se sentia algo mas que sulfurada, y pretendia arrancarle la cabeza al padre de su hijo tan pronto se encontrara en capacidad de identificar su posicion exacta. Pero todos sus proyectos mortiferos se fueron por el caño cuando la venda desparecio y la oscuridad fue sustituida por una hermosa vision del paraiso. En medio de una verdadera jungla de enredaderas, plantas tropicales y arbustos y flores de todo tipo, se alzaba una exquisita estructura que parecia sacada de una novela de Jane Austen.

Las paredes en piedra caliza eran recorridas por una intrepida enredadera de flores de un brillante color naranja, y los ventanales amplios con marcos de madera, a traves de cuyas cortinas vaporosas se podia ver el interior muy levemente. En el lado bajo de los marcos, hermosos arbustos de pensamientos y no me olvides le daban un toque irreal y colorido a las paredes de piedra blanca.

El la guio, satisfecho ante el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa de ella, hacia la puerta doble de madera oscura que daba ingreso a la casa. El resplandor de unas hermosas lamparas colgantes iluminaba la estancia dandole la apariencia de un sueño, reflejando sus haces de luz sobre las paredes de la misma piedra exterior y otra color jade que recorria solo el tercio inferior, ademas del suelo de cedro envejecido que le aportaban un toque hogareño al lugar. Muebles de tipo rustico, telas suaves y vaporosas y gran cantidad de cojines en colores diversos pero para nada discordantes completaban el cuadro. Noto especialmente un intenso rojo y blanco que resaltaba sobre las maderas del piso, y descubrio el origen de aquel aroma dulce que habia embotado sus sentidos nada mas ingresar: rosas y jazmin, guiandola decidamente hacia el lugar que adivino era la habitacion.

Lanzo una mirada cargada de multiples emociones a Shaoran, que la esperaba apoyado indolentemente en el marco de la entrada. Lo vio agachar la mirada con una sonrisa maquiavelica en el rostro, aunque su alborotado cabello oculto de su vista aquellos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Luego alejarse del marco y con ayuda del pie mover la puerta hasta que se cerrara con un sordo golpe a sus espaldas. Sin mirarla a los ojos, se aproximo con un andar felino, como el del leon que evalua el mejor angulo de ataque antes de saltar sobre su cuerpo.

Un ramalazo de deseo la sacudio lujuriosamente, haciendola sentir una carga electrica e incesante que la mantenia pegada al suelo. La mitad de sus neuronas murieron cuando el la aferro ferozmente de la cadera pegandola a su cuerpo hasta hacerla sentir la intensidad de su deseo. Le fallaron las piernas ante aquela prueba tan _evidente_, y el calor que sintiera antes parecio aumentar hasta grados imposibles. Las manos lujuriosas de el se cerraron alrededor de su carne con firmeza, pero sin lastimarla, justo lo necesario para que sintiera aquella inmensa bola de fuego que ardia en su interior moverse hacia el lugar en donde sus manos varoniles se posaban. Busco sus labios ansiosa, los mismos que en ese momento mordian su cuello, dejando marcas que inmediatamente eran recorridas por su experta lengua.

Su cerebro no podia procesar la informacion de todas aquellas caricias dispensadas, haciendola perder el control de su cuerpo. Ya no respondia a otros estimulos que no fueran los que el le proporcionaba. En un minuto estaba perdiendo las fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, obligandose a sujetarse del fuerte cuello de el, y al minuto siguiente, una oleada la recorria haciendola tomar con crudeza los labios que el le ofrecia. El la tomo entre sus brazos, con las piernas de ella rodeandole la cintura, y se encamino hacia la puerta que habia permanecido cerrada hasta entonces. Tanteo con una mano la superficie hasta encontrar la perilla, la giro e ingreso sin dejar de besarla a la habitacion.

La deposito en la cama sin dejar de besarla y en medio del ataque la fue despojando de toda su ropa. Ella no se quedo atrás, y pronto tuvo a su entera disposicion aquella magnifica anatomia de hombros anchos y virilidad erguida que se alzaba ante sus ojos. El vio aquellas orbes turbias de deseo, y tuvo que hacer un inmenso esfuerzo para no rendirse en ese instante. Primero tenia algo mas que hacer. La recorrio completa, llevandola hacia la locura, y cuando ya pensaba no poder aguantarlo por mucho tiempo mas se separo lo suficiente para ver sus ojos verdes. Ella se removio inquieta. Tampoco podria soportarlo.

Sakura, este sera nuestro nuevo hogar. Te casarias conmigo?

Ella lo miro extasiada antes de levantarse un poco y apoderarse nuevamente de los labios de el, solo se separo para tomar un poco de aire y contestarle.

Si, mil y un veces lo haria, solo para estar contigo.

El beso se intensifico y el la penetro profundamente, dejandose llevar ambos por el vertiginoso huracan que los llevaba a las alturas.

**Nota de la autora.**

Aquí estoy otra vez!!!! Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Supongo que pronto subire otro, porque este me quedo algo corto, pero tenia la urgencia de subirlo, no podia aguantarlo!!! Ademas que llevaba bastante sin actualizar. De todos modos, les cuento que se viene algo mas, bastante interesante, y que la historia se acerca inexorable a su fin…ojala sigan por aquí entonces!!!!

Un besote a todos y todas…(aunque no se si haya todos, pero bueno), y espero muchos reviews…les prometo que actualizare otra vez antes de que se termine esta nueva semana para no dejarlas sin saber que es eso tan terrible que llevo anunciando por los ultimos capitulos. Ciao!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16: No puede ser

**No puede ser…**

**1.**

El dolor la despertó. Era incomodo y persistente, y parecía haberse adueñado de cada una de las partes de su cuerpo que comenzaba a sentir. Intento abrir los ojos, aunque sentía los parpados pesados, y cuando al fin logro lo que se proponía, una película lechosa se interpuso entre su visión y el lugar en el que se encontraba. Solo sabia que estaba en un lugar en penumbras, pero por demás estaba completamente desorientada. Levanto su mano para tallarse los ojos y mejorar la vista, pero una fuerza superior a ella se lo impedía. _Tal vez un esfuerzo mayor…_ pensó, y volvió a intentarlo. Nada. Su brazo se aferraba a los lados de su cuerpo. El pánico comenzó a invadirla cuando sintió la cuerda que sujetaba cruelmente sus muñecas a los lados de la cama en la que se encontraba… la cual constato con terror que no era la que ocupara la noche anterior. En medio del miedo que comenzaba a colarse por sus venas, dedico un poco mas de tiempo a ese detalle. No sabia donde estaba, estaba inmovilizada y tampoco sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba allí realmente. Lanzo un alarido que sono ronco y bajo al atravesar la mordaza en su boca. Comenzó a llorar mientras se esforzaba más aun en gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

No sabía cuanto llevaba gritando, pero un haz de luz la golpeo en los ojos y una silueta delicada entro por la puerta. Sintió un alivio indescriptible cuando la vio acercarse apresuradamente. _Me sacara de aquí, alguien me oyo…tengo que volver rápido…_ el alivio se torno en horror al observar el rostro familiar, que no veía en tantos años, y un resplandor plateado antes de ver como aquella aguja se clavaba en su piel. Miro a los ojos a su atacante, y por encima del miedo reino un odio profundo, un deseo de destrucción que se traslucía en la tensión de su cuerpo y en sus ojos verdes.

Mascullo algo que deseaba la otra entendiera. Se vengaría, esto no se iba a quedar asi…solo si lograba sobrevivir a lo que fuera que le tenían preparado… y tenia que volver… una niebla espesa comenzó a invadir su cerebro, y sus pensamientos se confundían uno con otro…el odio, _si, el odio, _y la necesidad de volver, y unos profundos y hermosos ojos de color dorado….

**2.**

**Una semana antes…**

Sakura se levanto cubierta por el calor del sol y por una leve película de sudor. Se giro con la vista aun borrosa y se fijo en el hombre que descansaba junto a ella, y en las paredes de piedra caliza, en el amplio lecho, y de nuevo en él. Sonrio alegre y se levanto cuidadosamente. Necesitaba una ducha, claro, y un buen café. Se dirigió primero a la cocina y conecto la cafetera nueva. Sonrio nuevamente.

Se encamino al baño y abrió la llave del agua. El liquido helado golpeo el suelo de piedra y salpico sus piernas mientras ella se decidia a entrar, para al final hacerlo y lanzar una exclamación ahogada por el choque térmico. Sin embargo su piel y su cuerpo se acostumbraron inmediatamente y se consolaron del calor en el agua refrescante.

Salió envuelta en una toalla y vio que todavía era la única despierta, asi que fue por el café que ya debía estar listo. Observo con gusto el hermoso jardín allí afuera, absorta, cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes que la rodeaban y un beso calido en la mejilla. Se volvió con una sonrisa, de tantas que tenia aquel dia para perderse en los ojos de caramelo que tanto adoraba.

Un par de horas mas tarde, bañada nuevamente y vestida con un vestido de lana lavanda y sandalias de tacon del mismo tono abandono la casa con destino al trabajo, lamentando no poder disfrutar un par de horas más en aquel lugar.

**3.**

Ya llegue!!! – anuncio en un tono cantarin que hizo que su secretaria girara la vista para saludarla con una sonrisa. – como va todo?

Parece que muy bien para usted, señorita.

Oh, si, por supuesto que si. Sabes que? Estare en la oficina si me necesitan, Anna. Tengo bastantes cosas que hacer hoy, pero te dare la tarde libre. No atenderé a nadie después del mediodía, voy a trabajar un poco en el taller, y no quiero que nadie me moleste, asi que… después de las doce, todo cerrado, entendido? – otra sonrisa.

Claro señorita Sakura. Por cierto, le han enviado unas flores. Las deje sobre su mesa de estar, pero no se quien las envio. Solo tenía este mensaje.

La castaña tomo de la mano extendida una pequeña tarjeta blanca con imprenta negra. _"no te imaginas como te espero"_. Los ojos le relucieron alegremente cuando se despidió de su secretaria e ingreso a la oficina. Guardo la tarjeta en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se sento antes de tomar una de las tantas carpetas que la esperaban sobre el escritorio aquella mañana.

Tomo el teléfono y espero el tono. Una voz aguda contesto al otro lado.

Kinomoto Sakura – dijo cuando le pregunto a quien debía anunciar – busco al señor Marconi .

El señor Marconi se encuentra en una junta en este momento, señorita Kinomoto, pero la atenderá en un momento.

Escucho una melodía suave mientras aguardaba, y puso el altavoz para poder sujetar la carpeta mientras hablaba.

Sakura – pronuncio con un perfecto italiano la voz grave de Teodoro Marconi. – siempre es un placer oir tu voz. Llamas en el momento preciso. No aguantaba más a esas pirañas de mis acreedores.

No estaras en problemas financieros, querido, o si?

Absolutamente no. Al menos nada de lo que no pueda salir. Es solo que quieren más participación en la compañía. Creen que pueden sacar una gran tajada del negocio que estoy cerrando actualmente con Chantal.

Vaya, asi que todo va sobre ruedas?

Si, perfectamente. Pero bueno, no eres de andar con rodeos, asi que supongo que tendras una razón para haberme llamado.

Oh, sin duda Marco. Sabras que estamos iniciando una nueva colección para la semana de la moda en Milan.

Por supuesto. Piensas sorprenderme?

Claro que a ti!! – dijo ella en un tono de burla falto de ofensa. – necesitamos sobresalir ahí. Sabes que es importante poner a buen recaudo el nombre de Chantal en las pasarelas internacionales. Mi fama en las pasarelas no bastara para evitar la ruina, en caso de que esta se presentara. Por eso te llamo. Te necesito un par de días aquí, ultimando todos los detalles de la presentación.

Que mas podría querer, cuando me permites estar a tu lado, _mon amour_. – Sakura rio ante el halago.

Bien. Entonces te espero pronto. El avión estará mañana esperándote en el hangar. Te traerá Josh, y por supuesto que estará Meiling. Jamás se perdería un tiempo extra contigo.

Continuo hablando un rato mas mientras trazaba con el lápiz uno tras otro de los dibujos de la carpeta. La nueva colección seria algo fenomenal, fresco, juvenil y elegante. Blancos y cremas con contrastes vivos en verdes, azules y rojos reinarían en su pasarela. Se dijo que seria tal vez lo mejor que había hecho hasta el momento. La figura esbelta de un boceto estaba ante sus ojos, con un vestido blanco de punto, strapples, ajustado hasta la cintura y de vuelo libre hasta las rodillas; con una blusa del mas fino chiffon de cuello en V y mangas amplias que se ajustaba en la cintura por medio de un cinto de vibrante seda verde. Esa seria la pieza final, diseñada por Tomoyo, y seria la castaña quien la llevaría al cierre del evento. Era un regalo mutuo: cooperación, renombre, belleza, atención. Todo ello iba en un mismo paquete.

Dejo los bocetos a un lado y tomo otra carpeta. Los balances para esa campaña estaban algo delicados. Habían invertido gran parte del capital de la empresa para lanzar a la competencia la naciente casa de modas, y el saldo se aproximaba peligrosamente al rojo. Sin embargo tenía la seguridad de que la colección de esta temporada seria todo un éxito, y el primer año de la casa Chantal traería consigo ganancias que dejarían con la boca abierta al mundo de la moda.

La puerta de la oficina se abrio dejando ver la figura alta y agraciada de un buen amigo.

Hola steve. – se puso de pie y abrazo al rubio de ojos azules.

Mi preciosa flor de cerezo. Estas hermosa como siempre.

Me halagas….aunque, cuando no lo has hecho? – se sento nuevamente indicandole el asiento frente a su escritorio al americano. – que te trae por aquí, bribon? Crei haberte dejado muy bien alojado en tokyo la semana pasada para los nuevos anuncios.

Oh, si, claro. Pero como sabes ya, soy muy eficiente. Todos estan listos y se han puesto en marcha. Aunque cambiamos una de las locaciones. Paris, la bella paris…_oh, lala._

Sakura rio alegre. Haber conocido a Steve no solo habia sido bueno para Yukito, al final, ella habia encontrado un buen amigo y un excelente publicista.

Bien, entonces sera Paris. Perfecto – dijo con suavidad.

Eso no es todo querida. Hable hace poco con Pierre Berlusconi… ¡¡¡quiere que estes en su show la proxima semana!!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El grito emocionado y alegre de la castaña reverbero en las paredes y se extendio a lo largo y ancho del lugar. Se levanto con rapidez y se lanzo a los brazos abiertos del hombre que la miraba sonriente, para luego tomarlo de la mano e iniciar un baile triunfal provisto de pequeños saltitos sin dejar de gritar.

Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

Al final solo pudo detenerse para recuperar el aire y librar una carcajada. Eso era perfecto. Si pensaba buscarse un lugar en el mundo de las pasarelas, ya podia sentarse a esperarlo. Pierre Berlusconi era su lanzadera al éxito. Se le consideraba la mas alta autoridad en cuanto a moda, y todo aquel que aparecia en su show….

Su fama como diseñadora no lo era todo cuando trabajaba en Môde, porque el credito era compartido con Tomoyo, y quien tenia la ultma palabra en todo lo que se hacia era Eriol, pero ahora todo el credito seria suyo. Suya la casa de modas, suya la responsabilidad, suyo el nombre. Y lo que ocurria ahora solo daba fe de su talento. Estaba muy, muy feliz. Penso en la hermosa casa que habia abandonado esa mañana y que ahora era su hogar, penso en el hombre que la esperaria esta noche, penso en su hijo, penso en el éxito…todo era perfecto ahora.

Tomo del brazo a Steve al tiempo que tomaba su bolso y su abrigo.

Vuelvo en un momento, Anna, pero no me esperes, ya sabes que estare solo el resto de la tarde. Cierra bien!!!! – dijo al pasar frente a la recepcion. Luego se giro hacia su rubio acompañante – ahora…que tal si celebramos???!!!

**4.**

Vaya que las cosas se le ponian faciles. Habia estado evaluando todas las ventajas y desventajas de un lugar, y luego ocurria que ya no tendria que utilizarlo. No le molesto en absoluto el tiempo que haboa perdido en ello porque con lo que acababa de ver, descifro facilmente que de esta otra forma seria mas sencillo.

Pidio un cigarro y un café. Su mesa se hallaba junto a la ventana, lo que le permitia tener una perfecta vista de la calle frente a la cafeteria. Una joven de cabello corto a lo _Garçòn_ deposito frente a el lo que habia pedido, y luego saco del bolsillo de su ajustadisima camiseta un paquete de cigarros, observando como el se lo llevaba a los labios antes de que ella le ofreciera fuego. El se entretuvo gustoso en la exuberante vista del escote, mismo que la joven mostraba mas al notar la mirada avida del hombre. Tal vez luego la invitara un café, o le pidiera su telefono, pensaba la chica, es atractivo, y... bueno, no le caeria mal una noche activa despues de tanto tiempo.

Se paso la lengua por los labios en un gesto que no paso inadvertido para el hombre. La sostuvo de la mano y la obligo a inclinarse hacia el. Le susurro algo al oido, sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento por parte de ella. Tal vez por lo que le dijo, o tal vez porque sus manos habian quedado juntas rozando la piel del escote de ella, y los dedos atrevidos se habian permitido escabullirse debajo de la tela para tocar aquel paraiso. El sabia interpretar a las mujeres. Al menos a esa clase de mujeres. Y ella no se habia equivocado. La vio irse y lanzarle una morbida mirada por encima del hombro antes de girarse nuevamente a la ventana. Al parecer tendria que esperar un buen rato, y eso no le parecia malo.

Al contrario, las horas pasaban y la noche en ciernes se acercaba rapidamente.

**5.**

La joven se hallaba sentada en un banco del parque con el pequeño en brazos. Compartian un helado que se derretia incontenible sobre el bonito vestido rosa, pero a la chica no parecia importarle. Por el contrario, parecia bastante divertida.

Un rato despues se levanto, se limpio un poco las manchas recien observadas y luego de intentar aparentar un no muy convincente regaño dirigido al pequeño, hecho correr detrás del mismo, mientras este reia viendose peligrosamente perseguido. Corrieron hasta que llegaron a la acera, donde la chica agarro desprevenido al niño antes de que corriera entre los autos que pasaban velozmente. Mientras le explicaba los peligros de correr en la calle, un coche freno bruscamente frente a ella, y un hombre con el rostro cubierto la tomo con brusquedad y la lanzo a traves de la puerta abierta. Se ovillo protegiendo al niño hasta que sintio el golpe contra la puerta contraria, el rechinar de los neumaticos sobre el asfalto y el llanto desesperado del pequeño, luego vino la inconsciencia.

**6.**

Hacia un par de minutos habia dejado de llover, y agradecieron eso, porque la celebracion les hbaia tomado la delantera y pronto no se hallarian en condiciones de volver a pie. Luego de almorzar se habian dedicado a destapar una botella tras otra de champaña, mientras las horas pasaban una tras otra. Ella habia caido en cuenta de que la tarde de trabajo que habia planeado no habia salido como lo habia pensado, y entre los dos se rieron por ello.

Ahora ya no tenia importancia, hoy se permitirian botar la casa por la ventana, porque habial logrado el show con Pierre. Fue cerca de una hora despues cuando cayeron en cuenta de que deberian detenerse, pues el alcohol trastocaba sus palabras y mareaba la vista.

Fue entonces cuando comenzo a llover. Decidieron dejar a un lado la botella y dejar que se disipara un poco el efecto etilico, charlando de cosas sn importancia y viendo las gotas de lluvia golpear contra la ventana.

Bueno. Creo que es hora de irnos – dijo ella arrastrando las palabrasmas de una hora despues de que comenzara el aguacero.

Ujummm – mascullo el, mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo de la mesa. Ya no estaban euforicos, pero sin duda no podrian hacer trucos de equilibrio para nadie.

Anduvieron agarrados de la cintura por las cuadras que faltaban hasta su destino, un poco vacias a aquella hora, lo cual era sorprendente hallandose practicamente en el centro de Hong Kong. Pero bueno, siempre hay callejones oscuros. Iban entonando alguna cancion ridicula e improvisada cuando ella escucho unos pasos suaves y un golpe seco. Miro con espanto como el largo cuerpo de su acompañante caia a su lado y antes de proferir un alarido un brazo fuerte la inmovilizo y un pañuelo se acerco a su rostro. Un olor dulzon invadio su cerebro y luego….luego todo fue nada.

**7.**

En el lugar todo era un caos. Mas de una docena de telefonos sonaban continuamente, un sonido sobre otro, constante y martilleante. Por si fuera poco, se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de Sakura Kinomoto, la compañera sentimental del magnate Li. Penso con ironia que era una suerte que fuera el quien se encargara del asunto.

Maldicion!!!

Exclamo en un exabrupto. Se meso los cabellos y se dijo que ellos no tenian la culpa de estar perseguidos por el desastre. Solo un par de años atrás un accidente, y ahora esto. Y para añadirle un toque extra, casi al mismo tiempo se habian percatado que tambien se encontraba desaparecida la prima del señor Li, junto con el hijo de este.

Quien sabe a donde nos llevara esto. Demonios!!! – volvio a maldecir, algo que estaba haciendo a intervalos regulares desde 10 horas atrás, cuando habia recibido la llamada del mismisimo Shaoran Li, exigiendole inmediata atencion de la desaparicion de sus familiares.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando el telefono sono en su casa, y un desesperado hombre le informo que esperaba a su mujer desde hacia mas de seis horas. Tambien dijo que la ultima persona en verla habia sido su secretaria, cerca del mediodia, cuando la señora Kinomoto salia en compañía de un amigo suyo.

Si no se habia despertado en ese momento, lo hizo cuando el joven Li le pidio expresamente que se encargara de todo y le pidio que asistiera inmediatamente a Li Manor, porque tenia que informarle de unas cuantas cosas.

Y ahí estaba ahora, 10 horas despues, sin haber pegado el ojo y encerrado en el centro de actividades de la policia personal del clan Li. No tenian noticias todavia, excepto del hallazgo de un muy maltrecho Steve Heigl, amigo de la diseñadora, y que se encontraba en observacion en el hospital general debido a un golpe contundente en la nuca. Sin embargo, el hombre informo a las autoridades que habian sido abordados cuando volvian hacia el lugar de trabajo de la mujer, pero no sabia nada mas ya que fue neutralizado inmediatamente.

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que seria imposible identificar al culpable de aquellos actos, pero luego de leer los informes que le esperaban en Li Manor, pudo ver que Shaoran Li si sabia hacia donde dirigir sus pesquisas.

Mientras bebia un café para mantenerse despierto otro largo rato, penso en todo lo que habia conocido en las horas que llevaba alli.

Al parecer el ataque perpetrado contra Li y su mujer unos años atrás habia sido planeada por un familiar del hombre, alguien que no andaba en muy buenas compañias desde hacia un buen tiempo. El señor Tao Li era parte de la red de mafia mas grande de Japon, y habia intentado utilizar las multiples empresas del clan Li para el trafico de armas, drogas, y quien sabria que cosas mas. Sin embargo, todo el plan se frutro cuando se supo del proximo matrimonio de Shaoran Li con Sakura Kinomoto, y luego con la noticia del embarazo de Kinomoto. Asi que toda la fortuna habia huido de las manos de Tao Li. Fue cerca de esa epoca cuando los Li sufrieron aquel accidente que casi les cuesta la vida.

Recordo que el habia estado a cargo del caso, pero aunque atraparon al conductor del automovil causante del accidente, no pudieron hallar pruebas incriminatorias y el truhan habia salido libre.

Volvio a los informes. Tao Li desparecio de la escena cuando se supo que el futuro heredero Li y su madre Sakura Kinomoto estaban a salvo, debido a que tenia a la seguridad del clan pisandole los talones, y por la misma epoca la ex - modelo y antigua pareja del jefe del clan, Mikoto Ozuke habia cambiado su domicilio a Japon.

No se realizo ningun movimiento debido a que luego del accidente nada mas se volvio a saber de los dos, pero ahora surgia esto. Y no habia forma de pensar que no era todo un golpe para atraer a Li a una trampa.

Suspiro y bebio otro sorbo de café. Todo por una estupida venganza…

**8.**

No sabia cuantas veces habia despertado a medias desde aquel primer despertar, y se figuro que no la habian dejado sin somniferos durante todo aquel tiempo. Casi no sentia el cuerpo. Solo un dolor sordo que se acentuaba en el abdomen. No habia comido nada desde que estaba alli, y no sentia fuerza ni siquiera para levantar los parpados. Pero hizo el esfuerzo. Por primera vez pudo ver a la luz de una sucia lampara el lugar en el que estaba. La cama por fuera de comoda estaba llena de bultos que se marcaban dolorosamente en todo su cuerpo, y sentia la ardorosa sensacion de la piel despellejada en las muñecas y los tobillos, y la pesadez generalizada a falta de energia. Ya no tenia la mordaza y agradecio por poder tomar un profundo respiro para tranquilizarse. "¿_como puedes pensar en eso siquiera?"._ Una lagrima rebelde se libro de sus pestañas y rodo por su mejilla hasta perderse con su cabello desparramado. Penso con cabeza fria en el tiempo que llevaba alli. Tal vez mas de una semana. Y todo tenia que ver con ella….

No podia creer que esa mujer fuera parte de todo lo malo que les ocurria. Cuando la vio la primera vez que desperto pudo atar cabos facilmente. Sin duda tambien habia estado atada al accidente…y junto a ella solo podia estar otro ser despreciable, que fuera capaz de odiarlos tanto como para verlos muertos. Recordo a aquel pariente de Shaoran, y deseo para el todos los males posibles que se le ocurrieron en ese momento.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta abriendose, y un mastodonte la libero de sus amarres y la llevo prácticamente arrastrada fuera de aquella carcel.

La encandilo la luz blanca de aquella otra habitacion, tan tetrica como la anterior, en la que esperaba el desgraciado culpable de sus desgracias: Tao Li.

La lanzaron contra el suelo, donde se golpeo dolorosamente, y luego la levantaron con la misma brusquedad y la amarraron a una silla solitaria en medio del lugar. Aquel detestable hombre se acerco a ella.

Sabes que me sorprende, _bellissima?_ – dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro de ella. – que a pesar de no haber comido en, que, ¿diez dias? Sigues siendo una flor esplendida. Aunque tal vez…tal vez Shaoran si se lleve una sorpresa.

Ante la mención del nombre se agito con furia, sintiendo el amarre en la piel de por si lastimada. Una mano pesada golpeo su mejilla.

Estate quieta maldita zorra!!! Tu y tu querido me han alejado de todo lo que me pertenecía. Pero estoy disfrutando enormemente de todo esto.

Arrojo frente a ella un cumulo de fotografías que se esparcieron sobre el suelo y le produjeron un dolor hondísimo. El rostro demacrado y marcado por el sufrimiento de Shaoran la saludaba de cada uno de esos trozos de papel.

Oh si. Eres toda una bomba. Esa era la publicidad que necesitabas? O tal vez esto sea aun mejor.

Nuevamente una fotografía cayo al suelo. Un ennegrecido local del centro de Tokio: el suyo, destruido por el fuego. Las lagrimas solo continuaban inundando sus ojos. No le dio el gusto de verla otra vez.

Mírame cuando hablo maldita seas!!! – un nuevo golpe impacto a un costado de su cabeza, llenando de un agudo zumbido sus oídos.

Se negó a hacerlo y los golpes se repitieron una y otra vez. A su pesar, un sonoro grito escapo a su control, y por fin las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Una mano de fuerza brutal la asió de los cabellos y la obligo a levantar la mirada. Ante si estaba Tao, con el rostro distorsionado por la locura.

Solo…solo quiero hacerlos sufrir. Después de esto, me iré tranquilo hasta el infierno – dijo el hombre entre dientes, acercándose a ella y sujetando laxamente el cuello grácil. La mano descendió y agarro con brusquedad uno de los pechos. – mira nada mas – continuo el – y esto teniendo en cuenta que me rechazaste y me convertiste en la burla de todo el clan. Apuesto a que esto es lo que te gusta, ¿no es así? – grito apretándola con mas fuerza.

Ella grito de furia y lo golpeo en la ingle, arrojándolo al suelo gimiendo de dolor.

Te matare maldita sea!!!! Juro que te matare, zorra desgraciada!!!

En medio de un estruendo de alaridos se vio zarandeada en la silla y arrojada al suelo. Vio, como en cámara lenta, el pie que bajaba una y otra vez a estrellarse en su estomago, en su rostro, en sus costillas. El dolor punzaba una y otra vez en todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos se perdieron en el vacio, en el recuerdo de un beso, de una caricia, de una sonrisa, en tantos rostros. Oía lejano el eco de una risa desquiciada, unos pasos sordos. Alguien la levanto y la cargo al hombro, tal vez el mismo hombre que la había llevado hasta allí, y la arrojaron sobre la cama en la que estaba antes. No se molestaron en atarla nuevamente; con que fin? Y la dejaron sumida en aquella penumbra por segunda vez, preguntándose si podría mantener viva la esperanza.

**9.**

Era tal vez la quinta botella de whisky que se tomaba en aquel tiempo. Pero no había otra forma de controlar la desesperación que lo carcomía ante su incapacidad de dar con el paradero de sus seres queridos. Rememoro por enésima la noche que espero inútilmente a que su prometida y su hijo volvieran a casa, el terror de ver como las horas pasaban y nada cambiaba.

Habían pasado ya diecisiete días sin saber nada, pero algo le decía que estaban vivos, y que tenia que seguir esperando. No había nada mas que pudiera hacer. Su guardia personal tenia las riendas del asunto, pero nada avanzaba, y sin ninguna llamada del maldito de Tao.

Se tallo el puente de la nariz cuando sintió los ojos humedecidos. No había descansado nada. Solo dormía porque su cuerpo agotado lo exigía, pero se despertaba como si no hubiera pegado el ojo en toda la noche.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió con un sonido suave, y la luz del pasillo se infiltro en el lugar. Una mano blanca y delicada se apoyo en su hombro. Continuaron en silencio.

No puedo soportarlo mas. No puedo...yo..ya no…

Tienes que hacerlo. Por ellos.

Madre… crees que…crees que…

Ellos están bien. Todos ellos. Sakura y Meiling son fuertes, y tu lo sabes. Tienes que ser fuerte también, para poder recuperarlas.

Un sollozo contenido y angustiado rompió la quietud de la habitación.

**10.**

Sabia que llevaba diez días desde aquella vez que había despertado. El cuerpo todavía le dolía y la mayor parte del mismo tenia un horrible tono morado amarillento. Estaba muy débil y veía su piel opaca pegada a los huesos.

Ahora que estaba despierta solo le daban comida una vez al día. No era nada malo, pero si muy poco, y no creía poder soportarlo mucho mas, ni siquiera aunque fuera lo que mas deseaba.

Pensó en su hijo y en como estaría, y estaba perdida en sus recuerdos cuando volvieron por ella.

Esta vez la llevaron a empellones. Podía caminar, claro, pero con un gran esfuerzo. Entro a la misma habitación de la vez anterior, y cual no seria su sorpresa al ver, encogida en una esquina, la figura temblorosa y acabada de Meiling. Fue casi mas de lo que podía soportar.

Mei!!! – grito con una rara mezcla de preocupación y alegría.

Sakura!! – murmuro la china con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos. – Sakura, lo siento, yo…si no hubiera sido por mi… lo lamento tanto!!

Se abrazaron y sollozaron antes de que el mismo hombre que la había traído las separara violentamente.

Que escena conmovedora… - dijo en un falsete la voz de Tao Li. – el reencuentro. Desde el inicio espere ver esto.

Se acerco a Meiling y la tomo del largo cabello, obligándola a mirar a Sakura.

Vamos querida. Dile con quien has venido.

Meiling cerro los labios tercamente, mientras Sakura la miraba confundida.

DISELO!!! – volvió a gritar el hombre.

Noooo!!!!!!! – le contesto ella enérgicamente.

El golpe fue lo bastante fuerte para haberla desmayado, pero asombrosamente, Meiling siguió consciente.

Que te he dicho, maldita sea!!! Siempre se hace lo que yo digo!!!! Díselo!!!

Meiling continuaba impertérrita mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, un nuevo golpe le arrebato el aire y la dejo tosiendo sobre el suelo mugriento.

Basta!!!! – se oyó el grito angustiado de Sakura – basta, por favor!!! – no quería llorar, pero ver a Meiling allí le causaba un dolor inimaginable. – solo…déjala…por favor.

Agacho la mirada sintiéndose vulnerable y vencida. Dios, solo deseo tener la fuerza suficiente para soportar todo esto, pero cada segundo sus esperanzas se debilitaban mas y mas.

El hombre se levanto y se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisa ominosa en los labios.

Solo quería darte la sorpresa, querida. Pero ya que tu inútil prima no pudo hablar, pues, que mas da…lo hare yo.

Chasco los dedos y el hombretón que siempre seguía sus ordenes salió del cuarto. Meiling seguía tosiendo en el rincón opuesto, y Sakura se aproximo corriendo hacia ella para brindarle consuelo ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Pero no conto con la rápida reacción de Tao, que con un solo movimiento la tomo del brazo y la arrojo de vuelta al lugar en el que estaba inicialmente. Resintió el golpe en todo su cuerpo, y rompió a llorar convulsamente.

Allí estaba ella, inútil. Ni siquiera podía acompañar a Meiling. Esa distancia tan corta entre ellas se le hizo mucho mayor que la que sintiera antes de saber que también estaba allí. Vio como Tao se acercaba nuevamente a Meiling y la golpeaba dejándola inconsciente.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para darse cuenta de cual era la sorpresa. Caminando a pasos cortos entro su hijo, su pequeño Keitaro, tomado de la mano de esa maldita mujer que había deseado acabar desde el primer día que la conoció. Mikoto Ozuke la miraba desde arriba con una mueca de desprecio y autosuficiencia mientras retenía con fuerza al pequeño.

Keitaro vio a su mama y trato inútilmente de correr hacia ella, pero Mikoto no se lo permitió.

Tienes que quedarte quieto Keitaro – dijo con voz suave – o si no tu mami se pondrá peor.

Keitaro!!! – llamo ansiosa Sakura. – déjalo en paz – suplico – por favor déjalo.

Levanto los brazos a su hijo que fue liberado y trastabillo torpemente hacia su madre llorando.

Mami!!

Sakura pensó con odio y terror en todos los días que su hijo había estado allí, solo, siendo tratado quien sabia como y en compañía de esa aborrecible mujer, pero todos sus pensamientos se bloquearon ante uno solo. Que su hijo estaba allí, que estaba bien, justo en el momento en que el cuerpecito cálido y pequeño se refugio en sus brazos lánguidos. El niño lloraba y ella solo atinaba a arrullarlo y acariciarlo mientras intentaba sin éxito contener sus propias lagrimas. En ese momento supo que el era todas las fuerzas que necesitaba para seguir. No podía dejar que continuara allí.

En ese instante, Mikoto se acerco y le arrebato al pequeño que se revolvió furioso y asustado.

Mami!! – grito, mientras seguía con sus intentos por liberarse. Sakura se levanto como un rayo y dio dos pasos antes de ser retenida por unos brazos mucho mas fuertes que ella, pero que se vieron en dificultades ante el ataque de furia salvaje que se apodero de la castaña.

Maldita mujer!!! Suelta a mi hijo!!! Suéltalo – mordió el brazo del hombre que la sujetaba hasta sacarle sangre. El hombre grito pero no la soltó – ojala te quemes en el infierno, desgraciada zorra, te juro que te matare!!

La otra mujer solo se reía mientras retenía al niño que se revolvía entre sus brazos.

Y como planeas hacerlo, mujercita? – pregunto petulante. En ese momento Keitaro aruño el rostro de ella y la golpeo. Los ojos de Mikoto se llenaron de furia cuando miro al niño. – pequeño monstruo!!! – mascullo en el momento en que propinaba una fuerte bofetada al chiquillo, quien de inmediato se puso a llorar.

En solo un par de segundos tuvo a Sakura encima suyo golpeándole la cara y gritando como loca.

El hombre que la retenía solo un momento atrás estaba en el piso tratando de recuperar el aire y volvió a levantarse para alejar a una desconocida Sakura de encima de Mikoto. Poco pudo hacer la mujer para defenderse de la furia ciega que se había apoderado de la joven madre, y su rostro lo demostró abiertamente. Un lado de la cara comenzaba a hincharse terriblemente, su labio estaba partido y un dolor sordo en la nariz le aseguro que estaba rota. Se giro hacia la castaña preparada para atacar.

Sakura forcejeaba con afán asesino mientras sus ojos pasaban de Mikoto a su hijo que estaba sentado en el suelo llorando.

Ya basta!!!! – rugió Tao. Tomo con fuerza a Mikoto del brazo y la empujo fuera del lugar. Sus siseos furiosos se escuchaban desde fuera, pero Sakura no entendía nada. Solo deseaba en estar junto a su hijo que continuaba llorando desconsolado. Las lagrimas cayeron también de sus ojos.

Keitaro…- murmuro – Keitaro, hijo… aquí esta mama…amor…sshh…shhh… - el llanto del niño continuo con menos fuerza. En ese momento Meiling despertó, y a gatas se acerco al pequeño para abrazarlo. Miro con culpa a Sakura.

No fue culpa tuya Meiling. Se que no fue culpa tuya.

La china asintió levemente sin dejar de llorar, pero no oso acercarse a la castaña. Tao Li entro nuevamente y tomo a Meiling del cabello obligándola a levantarse. No se molesto en separarla del pequeño, y Sakura agradeció interiormente eso. Su _guardián_ la arrojo nuevamente al suelo y la dejo allí, acurrucada en una esquina, esperando a que su captor volviera.

Lo hizo con un celular en mano. Sakura lo observo esperando para ver que sucedía, pero el se limito a observarla con prepotencia mientras marcaba un numero.

Sabes lo que hare en este momento preciosa? Llamare a tu querido. Por fin, puede creerlo? Pero serás tu quien le pida que venga por ti. Le tengo una bonita sorpresa preparada.

No lo hare. Prefiero morir.

Oh, claro que lo harás. Recuerdas a tu hijo, y a tu prima?...si, claro que si, preciosa. Solo necesito que hables con el. A mi no me creerá que todavía estas viva, así que, ya ves…

Sakura se mordió la lengua para no decir nada mas. A cambio, le dirigió una mirada furiosa y centelleante que presagiaba todos los males del mundo. El se rio con burla y acerco el teléfono al oído de ella. No timbro mas de una vez cuando escucho al otro lado de la línea aquella voz que tanto añoraba. No pudo evitar un nudo en la garganta y un dolor profundo en el pecho. El se oía tan angustiado. Por ella, por su hijo, por Mei, y supo que de escucharla iría por ella de inmediato, y ese seria el fin de todos ellos….y el fin de Shaoran. Las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y un sollozo intento huir de su boca, pero no lo contuvo lo suficiente.

_Sakura!!! Eres tu!!! Oh dios, Sakura, por favor, háblame!! – _escucho como casi gritaba por el teléfono, pero no pudo decir nada.

Díselo – dijo amenazante Tao. Ella continuo mordiéndose los labios para no decir nada. – HAZLO!!!

El golpe fue directo a su estomago, un quejido llego a los oídos de Shaoran, cuyos ojos dilatados por el terror comenzaron a inundarse de lagrimas.

Sakura!!!! – grito por el teléfono – Sakura!!!

Bien, Shaoran. Al menos ya sabes que esta viva.

Esa voz fría y maligna le hizo callar de inmediato. La furia le nublo los sentidos.

Que diablos es lo que quieres, Tao?

Oh, sin duda es algo que solo tu puedes darme.

No puedes tener nada de mi, sabes que ya te están buscando, todo acabara, y tu terminaras pudriéndote en una cárcel por el resto de tu vida.

Sin duda – la voz de Tao esta vez fue gélida, llena de odio, pero al mismo tiempo de una indiferencia que solo presagiaba tormentas. – pero lo que yo quiero me bastara. Nada podrá quitarme la satisfacción de verte muerto Shaoran, pero solo luego de que veas muerta a tu adorada familia.

No les harás daño!!!

Oh, pero ya lo he hecho. – los puños del joven Li se tensaron, sus labios formaron una fina línea en su rostro contrariado. – si quieres evitarlo, bueno, tal vez pueda hacer una concesión, ya sabes…el ultimo deseo de alguien condenado a morir.

Maldito bastardo…

Te daré un par de días para que lo pienses. Volveré a llamarte. Luego te diré en donde te espero…

Espera!!!!

Que mas Shaoran?

Déjame…déjame hablar con ella…por favor… - mascullo dolorosamente

Esta bien…pero te advierto que esta muy renuente a hablar contigo.

Espero hasta que oyó un ligero llanto.

Sakura??? Sakura, por favor, mi vida. No llores mas. Iré por ti, iré por ti y por nuestro hijo. Voy a sacarte de donde sea que estés. No dejare que nada nos separe. No otra vez…

N-noo ven-gas…- el se quedo de piedra al escuchar la voz entrecortada pero increíblemente fría y determinada de la mujer que amaba. – si realmente me quieres, no vendrás por mi. Sabes que el… por favor, no vengas Shaoran. – la voz se rompió y volvió el llanto.

Sakura…

Por favor, no lo hagas. Tienes que cuidar de Keitaro, y de Meiling…no podrás hacerlo si estas muerto…yo…- a el se le oprimió el corazón en el pecho. – yo, te amo, Shaoran. Siempre te he amado, y siempre te…

Un grito de dolor fue todo lo que termino de escuchar Shaoran.

Adiós, primo…pronto hablare contigo…

No!!! Espera!!!

La línea se corto, dejándolo en el silencio de su oficina. Su grito golpeo las paredes y lo envolvió en el eco de su dolor

Sakura….SAKURAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notas de la autora:**

Luego de mas de tres meses, he decidido volver, esperando obtener el perdón de aquellos que esperaron a que yo siguiera con esta historia. La verdad pensé tantas veces que no podría terminarla, que me sentí ofendida conmigo misma, por no poder cumplir con algo que siempre quise cumplir, y era hacer mis entregas a tiempo. Esto solo me deja como lección que es mejor no hacerles una promesa que no podre cumplir.

Dejando a un lado mi disculpa, espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo y que no deseen acabar conmigo, ni por haberme retrasado ni por lo ocurrido en la historia. Ya saben, consejos, dudas, intrigas, deseos de muerte, cualquier cosa, pueden escribirme en un review o escribir a mi correo andreamejia_, y con gusto hablare con ustedes. No siendo mas, espero que no hayan dejado de leerme y que sigan acompañándome hasta el ya muy próximo final. Adiós!!!

**PD**: a Ayame, Maxim, Cainat, Gozatela, las crazy girls, Prisgpe, luisi, Lizy, Sakuraplatina, Ying – Fa, carlie y Gabyhyatt, entre muchas otras, y no se si otros, les agradezco por leer y dejar sus buenos comentarios, es por ustedes que sigo haciendo esto, porque ustedes me hacen saber si lo estoy haciendo bien.

**Maxim**, **Cainat, Lizy, Sakuraplatina, Carlie **y **Gabyhyatt, a ustedes les doy un agradecimiento especial porque han estado desde el inicio, y espero que estén también al final, gracias por sus palabras de animo. Fueron decisivas siempre.**


	17. Chapter 17: Donde todo se acaba

**Donde todo se acaba…**

**1.**

Seis días.

Seis días habían pasado desde entonces. Había pasado el tiempo contando las horas que llevaba encerrada allí desde entonces, y ya era el tercer día. Los músculos agarrotadas pedían clemencia, y quiso darla gustosa, pero no podía todavía. Solo tenia que aguantar un poco más. Solo un par de horas más. La mugrienta bombilla parpadeo un par de veces antes de fundirse completamente. No le preocupo nada. Incluso pensó por primera vez en ella de una forma mucho más letal. "_Estúpida"_ se dijo por no haber pensado en ello antes.

Un largo rato después escucho las pisadas familiares, pesadas y levemente arrastradas. El catre estaba girado sobre el costado, formando una barrera entre la puerta y la pared mas alejada de esta. El desgastado colchón estaba en el piso y las sabanas que había arrancado de la cama se arremolinaban en la esquina contraria, apenas levemente mas claras contra la oscuridad reinante. El corazón le retumbaba en los oídos, propagándose por su cerebro y provocándole nauseas. Se quedo quieta, sintiendo oleadas de punzante dolor recorrerle el cuerpo de arriba a abajo, concentrándose en focos insoportables en el lugar de las costillas, el cuello, la parte baja de la espalda y diversos puntos en la cabeza. Agradeció haberse desmayado mientras había recibido la mayor parte de los golpes. Seguramente el dolor hubiera sido mucho más insoportable. También agradeció en ese momento tener algo de ropa más cómoda que aquel vestido lila con el que la habían secuestrado. Uno de aquellos días pasados le habían tirado un jean y una camiseta de algodón gastada, estar agazapada con eso era mucho mejor que haberlo hecho con vestido.

Apretó mas aun los dedos alrededor de la forma dura y fría que tenia en la mano, intentando así sentirse más segura en el momento en que los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta y se oyó el sonido de unas llaves en la cerradura.

Aguanto la respiración.

Una luz fuerte se deslizo por el suelo e ilumino de lleno el catre. Las pisadas se oyeron indecisas, cautelosas, al ingresar en la habitación, y un muy leve murmullo de fastidio proveniente de la inmensa figura del hombretón que se encargaba de vigilarla.

Tenso los músculos y la mandíbula hasta que le dolió, pero no se movió ni un poco. Desde el lugar en que estaba tenia una visión clara del hombre parado en el vano de la puerta, ligeramente inclinado hacia adentro. Lo vio moverse rápidamente y mira detrás de la puerta.

Pequeña zorra – lo oyó mascullar – así que jugando a las escondidas.

Lo vio sacar el arma con cautela y disminuir la velocidad de sus paso en dirección al catre volteado hasta casi detenerse, patear el colchón y luego mirar por encima del borde del catre al espacio que quedaba oculto entre este y la pared.

Todo lo que vio fue la oscuridad total.

Ella se quedo petrificada por un instante, viendo el pesado bulto que caía con un muy suave quejido hasta el suelo. Miro a su mano, mas pesada que de costumbre, y vio allí una barra metálica manchada con sangre. Los ojos se le abrieron aterrorizados. _" ¡lo mate!"_, pensó asqueada de si misma, pero el momento de horror paso tan rápidamente como había llegado al ver que el hombre tirado en el suelo se quejaba en voz baja.

Reacciono fríamente y puso con suavidad su improvisada arma en el suelo para luego acercarse a la puerta abierta y cerrarla. No necesitaba intrusos en ese momento. Se acerco al bulto informe de sabanas en el cual había estado oculta y tomo una que rompió en largas tiras de tela. Se acerco al hombre y con un esfuerzo sobrenatural logro girarlo de costado. Amarro una de las tiras alrededor del cuello del hombre, obligándolo a doblar la espalda en un ángulo dolorosamente incomodo al amarrar los extremos libres a las manos.

Se obligo a reunir en su mente todos los sentimientos de odio y de dolor que guardaba para obligarse a actuar con esa fría crueldad. Con otra tira le amarro los pies y los sujeto por igual en las manos. Quedo firmemente atado, sin posibilidad de moverse. Si intentaba algo para soltarse, las cuerdas se apretarían alrededor de su cuello. Esperaba que el hombre fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de la situación antes de acabar matándose. No quería el peso de una muerte sobre su cabeza.

Observo que también era muy posible que se dislocase un hombro, pero eso no le provoco ningún remordimiento. Por el contrario, se sintió un poco asustada al descubrir que sentía un cierto placer en ello. Tomo otro par de trozos de tela y amordazo al hombre inconsciente, se levanto y se dirigió a la bombilla, pensó que podría ser un arma útil y coercitiva, pero antes siquiera de empinarse para tomarla, se lo pensó mejor y volvió sobre sus pasos. Reviso la chaqueta del hombre y descubrió una billetera y algo mas duro apoyado contra la cadera del hombre. Se metió la billetera en el bolsillo, pero luego rectifico y simplemente saco una identificación. "_Eliah Jhonson, massachussetts"_ leyó. Un matón yanqui, un conflicto internacionalizado. Seguramente el tipo este debía estar en alguna lista de policía norteamericana. Bueno, si no se ahorcaba, pasaría un largo tiempo en prisión. En un momento de debilidad sentimental espero que al sujeto ese le gustaran los hombres. Casi libero una carcajada. El bulto duro era un arma, no sabia de que tipo, pero era un arma después de todo. Nunca había sujetado siquiera una, pero en caso de necesidad….bueno…

También encontró unas llaves – _"¡bingo!" – _que guardo en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y un teléfono celular. Pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, aquel fuera su boleto a la libertad. Ya equipada arrastro al hombre durante lo que pareció un interminable momento hasta el hueco que había detrás de la cama, volvió por las sabanas y las arrojo sobre el. Tomo la barra que había sido alguna vez una pata del viejo catre, tomo el celular y marco un número que conocía como la palma de su mano. Una voz ronca contesto al otro lado, provocándole un dolor en el pecho.

Será mejor que estés rastreando esto. – la voz se le quebró ligeramente al pronunciar la ultima palabra. – por favor, ven por nosotros, Shaoran. Bajo el volumen del sonido y se metió el celular sin colgar en el bolsillo, espero que hubiera suficiente dinero en la cuenta de ese celular para que la llamada no se cortara pronto. ¿Cuánto tiempo se necesitaba para rastrear una llamada? Se limpio unas lagrimas furtivas que habían escapado de sus ojos, abrió la puerta y se asomo al pasillo que se extendía a su izquierda. Una corriente de adrenalina la recorrió y lleno su cuerpo de una energía irrefrenable. Sus ojos brillaron con una determinación fría como el hielo, salió y cerro la puerta tras de si. Ahora solo era ella, y tenia que actuar con rapidez.

**2.**

Que piensas hacer ahora?

Mikoto se hallaba repantigada en un sofá relativamente cómodo frente al único ventilador de aquella casa. Miro con asco la forma en que su piel brillaba a causa de la transpiración, y con el mismo asco miro la raída alfombra, las paredes desconchadas y las telarañas que surcaban el techo. Pensó por enésima vez que la situación en la que estaba ahora no era ni de cerca como la había imaginado años atrás cuando había aceptado el estúpido plan de Tao de hacerse con el control del emporio Li. Con los servicios de inteligencia de quien sabe cuantos países pisándoles los talones, la idea de una vida multimillonaria no se veía ya tan cercana ni promisoria como en aquella época.

Se había dejado enredar en todo ese problema tan cándidamente, ella que había creído ser lo suficientemente astuta como para terminar llevándose la mejor tajada del pastel.

Recordó con acidez el apartamento que poseía antes en el distrito central, los ricos tapizados, la vajilla de porcelana fina, las joyas, los vestidos de diseñador, el dinero. Era famosa, lo tenía todo… o eso creía.

La idea de tener el poder que conferían los millones del clan Li había sido demasiado llamativa como para no dejarse deslumbrar. Ella, que había nacido en medio de la pobreza y que se había jurado nunca volver a eso, ahora se encontraba recluida en aquel asqueroso lugar huyendo de un futuro destrozado en alguna sucia celda de la cárcel, junto a un hombre al que detestaba y cuidando a un mocoso que jamás debió haber nacido.

En todo el tiempo que le tomo pensar en ello y recordar con rencor el tiempo pasado, Tao Li no se había dignado siquiera a responder a su pregunta. Seguía repantigado en su sillón de cuero, fumando un cigarro de olor desagradable y mirando nada en particular. Ella se tomo tiempo de estudiarlo como hacia a menudo durante los últimos días. Sintió la repulsión y el asco subiéndole por la boca y embotándole los sentidos.

Todo por dinero, incluso el sexo. Tal vez de lo único que se arrepentía de todo eso era haber perdido lo que tenia entonces por la situación actual, y el haber tenido que acostarse con aquel despojo de hombre para asegurarse una grandiosa fortuna.

Los hombros caídos, mas bien bajo y ligeramente encorvado, parecía siempre a punto de huir. Tenía el aspecto de un cobarde, el vientre un poco prominente y laxo a causa de la vida disipada que llevaba, los ojillos pequeños y negros, con un brillo astuto y malintencionado.

Pensó en una rata y la sensación de repulsa aumento. Y ella había caído, había creído que el seria la llave a un futuro deslumbrante que había perdido al rechazar a Shaoran Li, el futuro que ahora le pertenecía a otra y que había vuelto a perder aun antes de haberlo recuperado.

La rabia subió como una marea corrosiva en su interior.

Rabia consigo misma, rabia con Tao, rabia con Shaoran…

Rabia con Sakura….

Se levanto con rapidez sin mirarlo nuevamente. Solo estar en la misma habitación con el era desagradable. El único motivo por el que seguía a su lado era para disfrutar los últimos momentos de su vida libre vengándose de la pequeña basura que la había arrojado a ese abismo.

Tao Li siguió mirando a la nada. No le importo lo mas mínimo que Mikoto se hubiera marchado de la habitación. Tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar. Debía pensar en las cosas que quería hacerle a la arpía de ojos verdes, tenia que pensar en las cosas que quería hacerle al maldito de su primo, tenia que pensar en las cosas que iba a hacer para salir de todo ello con el dinero que deseaba.

Pero primero tenia que encargarse de Mikoto. Ya había disfrutado de ella hasta encontrarla inservible. Notaba el asco en ella y la repulsión, y eso solo lograba excitarlo mas, saber que, en cierta forma, el la estaba obligando a actuar contra sus deseos. Pero ahora estaba allí Sakura, y Mikoto era… descartable. Además que quería una parte del dinero, y el no estaba dispuesto a compartir nada con nadie.

Suspiro y se arrellano más en el sillón. Pensó en la piel cremosa y los labios sonrosados de Sakura, en su cuerpo esbelto y en lo mucho que disfrutaría haciéndola suya contra su voluntad, y mas aun, contra la de Shaoran, porque si, planeaba que Shaoran oyera cada uno de los gritos de su querida mientras el, Tao Li, la poseía una y otra vez.

**3.**

La atmosfera era agitada en la casa. Se ladraban órdenes de un lado a otro, y en medio de todas, Shaoran continuaba observando el pequeño punto rojo en la pantalla del computador. Ya habían pasado diez minutos, y fue en ese momento cuando levanto la vista y vio la aparente locura que había a su alrededor. Pero solo era aparente, y el lo sabia. En menos de media hora estaría listo el plan a ejecutar, y el estaría listo para salir con ellos apenas dieran la orden.

El corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho. Un error y todo se acabaría. Esperaba fervientemente que Sakura no estuviera haciendo nada arriesgado, pero sabia que eran esperanzas vanas. Si había logrado hacerse con un celular que no era el de ella, tenia que haber hecho algo realmente…

Suspiro tratando de alejar cualquier idea siniestra de su mente. Volvió la atención al computador, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ya le informarían mas tarde.

Solo podía ver las letras que parecían saltar de la pantalla. Una calle sórdida en algún lugar de Kowloon.

Shaoran? – la voz ruda de Masao Hitori llamo su atención – es hora.

Que ocurrirá?

Abordaremos el lugar con 10 hombres armados. Tendremos un apoyo de tres patrullas más en caso de que ocurra algún imprevisto. No creemos que haya demasiados hombres con Tao. Cree usted que la señorita Kinomoto… - fue incapaz de terminar la frase

Que? Que si creo que ella estará haciendo alguna locura que ponga todo en peligro? – se paso la mano por el rostro y el cabello desordenado. – quisiera poder decirle que no.

**4.**

Había caminado a lo largo de aquel pasillo hasta que esta se dividía en dos, a su derecha y a su izquierda. Había visto dos habitaciones completamente vacías, en una de las cuales dejo la barra de metal, y un baño que ni siquiera se molesto en detallar. Una rata se había escabullido bajo sus pies al tomar el camino de la derecha. Contuvo un grito a duras penas y continuo caminando, con la sangre corriendo por sus venas a una velocidad increíble, acribillándole los oídos con un susurro insoportable. No dejaba de mirar a todos lados, atenta al más mínimo sonido. Un par de pasos mas adelante escucho una puerta que se abría y se lanzo con rapidez a otra habitación desocupada que estaba cerca.

Vio pasar a Mikoto, toda esbeltez y soltura, sin una pizca de aparente culpabilidad o arrepentimiento. Le hirvió la sangre, y luego de asegurarse que nadie más había seguido a la mujer, se lanzo tras ella. En un par de pasos rápidos y silenciosos se acerco a ella y la apunto con el arma.

Hola querida – le dijo con voz dulce – ibas en mi busca?

**5.**

Se quedo fría cuando escucho el chasquido cuando Sakura amartillo el arma y sintió la dureza de la misma presionándole la nuca. Tuvo que admitirlo, el miedo se apodero de ella, y también la certeza de saber que todo se había venido abajo. Levanto las manos sin que la otra mujer se lo ordenara siquiera.

Oh, no, nada de eso Mikoto. Mejor déjalas atrás, te parece.

La aludida asintió levemente con la cabeza y dejo sus manos enlazadas a su espalda.

Ahora, dime un par de cosas. Hay alguien más en la casa?

Si. – no contesto nada mas. Alguno de los secuaces de Tao llegaría pronto.

El arma le empujo la cabeza, haciéndola cambiar de decisión.

Supongo que de alguna forma te libraste de Johnson, así que debe haber tres mas rondando. No vas a salir de aquí nunca.

Oh, pero no quiero salir. – con un ligero golpe en la cabeza le indico que caminara.- porque no hacemos algo? Que tal si me llevas con mi hijo y Mei? Solo para empezar.

Siguió a la china por el pasillo contrario al que había tomado. Había dos habitaciones mas y después de ello una escalera.

Están abajo, no?

La china no contesto, pero supo que así era. Y seguramente, Mei y su hijo seguirían por allí también. Apretó los dientes al pensar en la dificultad que se le presentaba. Mikoto entro en la segunda habitación, la que quedaba mas cerca a la escalera.

No presentaba un mejor aspecto que las demás, pero tenia mas muebles al menos.

Un viejísimo armario se apoyaba contra la pared a su izquierda y una cama aparentemente cómoda estaba frente a la puerta. Un ligero movimiento en las sabanas revueltas dejo al descubierto un pequeño bracito de piel blanca. El corazón le salto en el pecho al saber que era su hijo, y por poco pierde el cuidado ante la emoción.

Se obligo a controlarse y a dedicar su atención a la mujer que seguí de espaldas a ella, la empujo hacia los pies de la cama y le alcanzo otra tira de las sabanas. Le ordeno que se atara una de las manos a la cama, y cuando se aseguro que había suficientes nudos como para dejar el arma a un lado, se acerco y en un movimiento rápido y fluido la tomo de la muñeca libre, la giro y le ato la mano suelta, dejándola con ambas manos atadas a la espalda.

La mujer le dedicaba furiosas miradas, que se acentuaron cuando la amordazo del mismo modo en que la china lo había hecho en los primeros días, luego le ato los pies, y ya tranquila se volvió con rapidez a la cama, pasando por alto a Mikoto y despertando con suavidad al pequeño. Le puso una mano en la boca para que no hiciera ruido cuando su hijo abrió los ojos y la reconoció, dándose cuenta de que el niño iba a hacer un verdadero escándalo. Le hablo en voz muy baja.

Tienes que ser un buen niño. Serás un buen niño Keitaro, verdad? – le dijo con dulzura. el pequeño asintió.

Bien… - lo abrazo con fuerza – no puedes hablar, de acuerdo. Te llevare a otro lugar, y tendrás que quedarte callado y moverte muy rápido. Recuerdas cuando papa juega a las escondidas? – el niño asintió otra vez – eso es lo que haremos. Hay mas hombres abajo, y estamos jugando escondidas con ellos. No puedes dejar que te encuentren. No importa lo que oigas o veas, de acuerdo? – le dirigió una temblorosa sonrisa y lo beso en la frente. Keitaro sonrió.

Si, mami – murmuro casi riéndose. Le gustaba mucho jugar a las escondidas.

Bien…bien….

Miro a su alrededor, sin saber como actuar ahora. Pensó en las habitaciones vacías y se dijo que era mejor dejarle allí mientras intentaba arreglárselas con los tres hombres de abajo. El otro problema era Mikoto. Cualquiera que pasara por allí la oiría.

Rápidamente encontró una solución. Libero ligeramente sus manos para separarla de la cama, las volvió a sujetar bien y tomo el arma. Con el brazo libre tomo a su hijo, los músculos del brazo se quejaron ante el esfuerzo, estaba muy débil, y el arma también pesaba bastante. Sin embargo logro cargar todo y obligar a Mikoto a salir de la habitación, habiéndose cerciorado antes de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo.

La obligo a encaminarse al primer pasillo, donde quedaba la habitación en la que la habían tenido cautiva. Al llegar a las habitaciones vacías soltó a Keitaro y le dijo que se mantuviera su lado, guardo el arma en la cintilla del pantalón, tomo la varilla de hierro y continuo camino con la china a la cabeza. Entraron en la habitación con el catre volteado, y Mikoto miro a Sakura, con sorpresa en los ojos.

Cariño… - le dijo a su hijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la otra mujer – quieres quedarte aquí, no vayas a mirar, de acuerdo? Tienes que contar hasta diez, recuerdas.

El niño se apoyo contra la pared y comenzó un conteo desordenado de números repetidos e inventados, mientras Sakura llevaba a la pelinegra cerca al catre y antes de que se diera cuenta, la golpeaba en la nuca con la barra de hierro. Encontró el método lo suficientemente eficaz como para repetirlo, y luego de asegurarse de que la mujer todavía respiraba, la empujo hasta dejarla de alguna forma sobre Johnson, se volvió hacia su hijo y le toco suavemente el hombro.

Vamos, hay que escondernos!

Salió con el y el bulto de sabanas bajo el brazo, encontró la llave de la habitación y hecho el seguro, conto tres puertas y entro a una de las habitaciones desocupadas. Arrojo el montón de mantas en la esquina detrás de la puerta y obligo a Keitaro a recostarse allí.

Ahora, recuerda que no puedes salir de aquí, esta bien? Me lo prometes? – Keitaro asintió y ella lo beso en la frente, le revolvió el cabello y lo cubrió con el resto de las sabanas. Un bulto informe quedo en el lugar. Confió en que su hijo se quedaría dormido pronto.

**6.**

En realidad era un lugar sórdido. Les había llevado mas de una hora llegar hasta allí. El trafico era terrible, y la marea humana de Kowloon habían hecho prácticamente imposible el paso. Y ahora que estaban allí, solo podían esperar. No era el quien llevaba el mando, y la espera la roía el cerebro. Había luz en una de las ventanas del segundo piso y más luz en el primer piso. Se pregunto donde estaría Sakura en ese momento.

Solo deseo que estuviera bien. Empuño el arma que le había dado Hitori al salir de casa. El tiempo corría, y sentía que no podían espera mucho mas tiempo, sentía que venia lo peor, necesitaba asegurarse de que Sakura y su hijo, y Mei, estarían bien.

Un grito agudo y corto se escucho. Luego un disparo y un grito más fuerte que el primero desgarro la noche.

**7.**

Salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta. Empuño nuevamente el arma y se encamino de vuelta a las escaleras. Escuchaba un murmullo en el piso bajo, cuando se inclino a mirar, pegada a la pared, vio que los hombres estaban entretenidos en una especie de sala, atentos al desarrollo de alguna película de acción en un destartalado televisor.

Observo que hacia el otro lado, junto a lo que parecía la cocina de aquella casa, había otra puerta. Se dirigió con rapidez hacia allá, pero pronto vio que solo era otro baño. Hacia el lado contrario continuaba otro pasillo mas corto, que no había visto desde el hueco de la escalera, se metió allí con rapidez y vio otra puerta cerrada con seguro. Allí tenía que estar Mei.

Saco las llaves del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y comenzó a probarlas una a una, estaba tan concentrada en ello que no oyó las pisadas que se acercaron hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. Con fuerza brutal fue arrojada contra la pared, soltando un grito de dolor y sorpresa. Le pareció recuperar en una forma exagerada la sensibilidad al sentir nuevamente el dolor de todos los golpes recibidos en su grata estadía en el lugar. Sintió sus manos estiradas hacia atrás en un doloroso ángulo, y luego el empujón que la obligo a caminar hacia la sala en la que habían estado los matones un momento antes.

Allí se detuvieron ante la figura desagradable de Tao Li, flanqueado por sus otros dos matones. La miraba furioso, pero ni Mikoto, ni Johnson ni su hijo estaban alrededor. No se debía haber dado cuenta. Seguramente la ira al ver que ella no estaba en la habitación le había impedido razonar y preguntarse en donde demonios estaría el hombre que la vigilaba.

Aquello le pareció gracioso, en una forma retorcida.

Tu hijo nos espera arriba – dijo Li con una sonrisa que estaba a años luz de ser reconfortante, y los ojos brillantes con una furia ciega y sed de sangre.

Lo vio subir las escaleras y luego fue obligada a seguirle mientras el corazón se le disparaba y el terror le agarrotaba los músculos. Se obligo a moverse. Su hijo estaba en peligro!

Se movió con rapidez, sorprendiendo al hombre que la tenia agarrada. Logro liberar una mano, se giro y levanto una rodilla golpeando a su captor en la ingle, por un instante se vio arrastrada escaleras abajo debido a la fuerza con la que este le sujetaba, pero con un esfuerzo desmedido logro liberarse y correr escaleras arriba, eludiendo a Tao y al otro hombre y girándose rápidamente en la cima para empujarles de una patada. El guardia estaba en una mala posición y perdió pie fácilmente, cayendo hacia atrás y llevándose consigo a su jefe.

Corrió hacia el lugar del que había visto salir a Mikoto la primera vez. Allí debía estar su hijo. Las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas mientras escuchaba las imprecaciones de los hombres que reiniciaban su persecución.

Abrió apresurada la puerta y vio a su hijo amarrado a una silla. La ira que le provoco verlo así se mezclo con la tranquilidad al ver que estaba bien y la angustia de saber que seguramente no seria por mucho tiempo.

Todo esto corrió por su mente en menos de un segundo. Reviso la habitación con rapidez, tomo una silla cercana y trabo con ella la puerta. La acción no le provoco ningún alivio, casi inmediatamente escucho el estruendo de la puerta al ser golpeada empujada y forzada para abrirla.

Tomo a su hijo en brazos y se aproximo a la ventana que había en aquella habitación. La abrió y vio que a menos de dos metros desde la ventana había un pequeño techo que cubría al parecer la puerta de entrada. Tal vez podría dejar allí a Keitaro. Necesitaba alejarlo de aquellos hombres. La puerta cedió un poco y tomo la decisión. Se iría de allí y buscaría ayuda, luego volvería por Mei, pero tenia que sacar a su hijo de allí primero.

Saco al niño por la ventana estirándose lo más que podía hacia abajo, le dijo que todo estaría bien y lo soltó. Keitaro grito y luego lloro por el golpe. En unos segundos su madre recorrió la misma trayectoria. Estaba acercándose a su hijo cuando le pareció que el tiempo se detenía, escucho una maldición desde arriba y un sonido atronador que le paralizo el corazón.

Sujeto a Keitaro con fuerza y apretó los parpados, le fallaron las piernas y cayo de rodillas con su hijo en brazos. Como en un sueño, escucho las sirenas y los gritos y las pisadas rápidas de una carrera tumultuosa, los disparos, y los gritos de su hijo que lloraba abrazándola con fuerza, aterrorizado.

Lo separo ligeramente de si, preocupada. Reviso su rostro congestionado y cubierto de lágrimas, sus brazos, su pecho…una gran mancha húmeda se había abierto paso en la tela de su camisa. La rasgo desesperada. Recordaba un disparo, había habido un disparo. Con movimientos desesperados recorrió la extensión de piel del tórax y la espalda de su hijo, totalmente intacta, sin un rasguño.

La confusión nublo sus ojos, y un dolor agudo y disperso le provoco un mareo.

Mami!... mami! – escucho como entre un manto de niebla.

Sakura!!!

Bajo la mirada y vio una rosa roja que se habría paso en su pecho. No entendía. Extendió la mano hacia su hijo, pero su visión se nublo. Perdió fuerza y cayo al suelo, luego todo fue oscuridad.

**8.**

Las paredes blancas me embotaban los sentidos. Me sentía lejano, en un lugar donde el dolor, sordo e intermitente, me impedía ver y sentir el mundo que me rodeaba.

El reloj parecía pensar cada uno de los movimientos que hacia, segundo a segundo. Y el tiempo parecía detenerse cada vez más. En algún momento deje también de verlo, aunque mis ojos seguían posados en su lento discurrir.

Pensé en lo mucho que había temido este momento, en la seguridad de que llegaría, y en lo que haría después de el. En lo que haría después del golpe final.

De un modo u otro tendría que seguir, era una obligación. Por Keitaro, por toda la gente que dependía de mi.

Había otra preocupación que me carcomía por dentro, casi tanto como la situación en la que me encontraba ahora, pensando en un futuro posible sin Sakura.

Vi al doctor salir con expresión vacía, pero mi cerebro se demoro en registrar el hecho y encontrarle un significado. Era muy pronto para recibir noticias, al menos noticias que fueran buenas. El entendimiento fue cruzando mi cabeza como un gusano que cruza un libro. Un dolor en el pecho a la altura del corazón me previno, y sin embargo espere a que pusieran su significado en palabras. El doctor abrió la boca, impasible.

Lo siento…

**Notas de la autora:**

Volví después de un largo tiempo, y espero que no hayan abandonado todavía. Tengo la impresión de haber dicho que este seria el último capitulo….pues no, no pude….

Existe un detalle de valor sentimental que me obliga a hacerle un homenaje a quien acaba de morir en la historia, que triste, así que esperen el ultimo capitulo para la próxima vez.

Les agradezco a quienes siguen leyendo esto, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y ya saben, cualquier cosa que quieran decir o compartir, hay estoy, escriban no mas.

Mucha suerte, y tengan por seguro que este año se acaba esta historia. No me pierdan de vista, que pronto vendré con otra historia!!!


	18. Chapter 18: Cartas para el recuerdo

**Cartas para el recuerdo**

**1.**

Querida Sakura:

Sabes? Últimamente siento que los días me pasan de largo. Lo único que hago es salir de la casa a la oficina, y de la oficina a la casa, desde el amanecer hasta que es tan tarde en la noche que Keitaro ya se halla en cama dormido.

¿Crees que hago mal? No se como remediarlo. No se como enfrentarme a el y a sus preguntas, a sus exigencias.

Mis hermanas Y Meiling permanecen con el la mayor parte del tiempo, igual que mi madre, y aunque creen que no las veo, se que se acercan con sigilo a la oficina siempre que estoy allí. Se preocupan por mí, pero no puedo reaccionar ante esto. Siento que me he convertido en un recipiente hueco, estoy vacio, _muerto._

Y me entristece saber que odias eso, que detestas verme así, destruido y asolado por las penas, pero no puedes evitarlo, no esta vez, no estando tan lejos. No se, tal vez sea solo el tiempo. Un poco mas de tiempo, siempre un poco mas, pero la espera se me hace asfixiante, y el futuro incierto e imposible.

Quisiera tenerte a mi lado, poder aspirar tu perfume y sentir tus brazos cálidos rodeándome. Algunas noches me desvelo recordándote, y el anhelo es tan fuerte que siento que el dolor aparece lacerante en mi pecho.

Te confieso algo? Hace varias noches ya que no duermo. Cierro los ojos y allí estas tu, hermosa y deslumbrante como siempre, pero tan lejos. Y lo único que hago es intentar llamarte, pero no salen sonidos de mi garganta, y cuando corro a tu lado tú te alejas más y más. Es una agonía. Por eso no puedo dormir.

La peor de todas vino anoche, cuando el cansancio me venció completamente. Por eso sentí la necesidad acuciante de escribirte hoy. Después de tanto perseguirte y llamarte sin resultados llegue a tu lado, pero ya no eras tu, no estaba el brillo que enciende tus ojos, ni la sonrisa en tus labios. Solo una palidez de ultratumba y los ojos apagados, y aquella rosa de sangre abriéndose en tu pecho. Desperté en medio de gritos desgarradores que, como si fuera simplemente un espectador, descubrí provenían de mi. Ahora no quiero volver a dormir. No quiero volver a ver tu rostro demacrado, ni la sangre manchando tu cuerpo, ni los ojos extraviados y sin vida de aquel espectro en mis pesadillas.

Solo quiero que estés aquí, verte enfurecer por mi descuido y luego sentir como tus manos me acarician, lavándome de todos mis temores. Porque estas tan lejos?

**2.**

Querida Sakura:

Ya han pasado tres meses. Exactamente tres meses, una semana y cuatro días, todos ellos interminables.

La rutina es apabullante. Lo único que me permite resistir es Keitaro. Ha crecido mucho, pero me preocupa verle como es actualmente. La chispa de vida que encendía sus ojos ahora es tan tenue, ¡¡¡y es solo un niño!!! Va a cumplir tres años, pero no actúa como tal.

Espero que pronto esa situación mejore. Trato de estar con el tanto como el trabajo me lo permite. Tu tienda quedo destruida luego del incendio, pero gracias al cielo las perdidas fueron mínimas porque el inventario de la colección se hallaba camino a Milán.

Tomoyo fue en representación tuya, y tal como esperabas, fue un éxito. En un par de meses estará lista la nueva sucursal de Chantal. Decidí reconstruirla por ti, y porque tal vez en un futuro sea algo a lo que Keitaro querrá pertenecer. Hasta ahora no hemos encontrado quien se encargue de ella, pero Tomoyo lo esta gestionando, y confiare plenamente en su decisión.

Parece que mi familia se ha tranquilizado. Se ha terminado el espionaje a mi oficina, las risas se oyen una u otra vez aquí y allá, y las bromas comienzan a hacer mella en mí. Ahora las cosas no se ven tan terribles, pero si igual de dolorosas.

No veo un futuro claro, ni siquiera se que deseo en mi porvenir. Todo lo que puedo ver es a Keitaro, las decisiones que tendré que tomar a lo largo de su vida, hasta que se aleje de mi lado, pero nada mas. No veo soles nuevos para mí. Cada día, cada hora y minuto que pasa me sumen mas en la tristeza, hasta que al llegar la noche solo veo sombras y sufrimiento, y el dolor me atenaza nuevamente, y vuelven las pesadillas.

No se como sobreponerme a esto, en verdad que no lo se. Cada día siento que el peso en mis hombros disminuye leve, muy levemente, brindándome un ligero alivio a mi pesar, pero la noche es terrible y abrumadora.

Mañana llevare a Keitaro al parque de diversiones. Tal vez le haga bien, tal vez nos haga bien a los dos. Invitare a Mei, ya que últimamente es la única que lo hace salir de su retraimiento. Me gustaría ver la sonrisa de mi hijo otra vez, porque se parece tanto a ti cuando sonríe. Es un bálsamo para mi alma, y tal vez, solo tal vez, mañana pueda dormir nuevamente.

Te espero.

**3.**

Querida Sakura:

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Keitaro. Ya son tres años, puedes creerlo?

Tomoyo y Eriol vinieron hoy con su hija. Nació el mes pasado, y es tan hermosa como su madre, gracias a los cielos, pero hay algo en sus ojos que me atemoriza, casi tiene esa expresión amedrentadora de Eriol, como si lo supiera todo por adelantado. Su nombre es Azumi. Creo que es un nombre hermoso, porque a pesar de mirar como su padre, tiene, no se… Creo que cuando crezca las personas hallaran en ella un refugio.

También están aquí tu hermano y tu cuñada, y tus increíblemente activos sobrinos. Hace tanto tiempo no los veía, que me resulto chocante lo mucho que han crecido desde que los conocí. Ahora tienen nueve años! Y te digo, en verdad, que existe un brillo de malvada perversión en sus ojos. Llegaron hace dos días, y todo el servicio en la casa ya esta prevenido de ellos. No se como han logrado hacer tantas diabluras en tan poco tiempo.

Mi madre, sin embargo, se encuentra dichosa en compañía de los dos, y no se por que extraña razón ellos se encuentran extasiados con ella. Y Keitaro…bueno, ha sido un gusto ver a Keitaro estos dos últimos días. Con Rei y Aiko parece haber vuelto a ser el de antes. Corretea tras ellos todo el día, y ellos a su vez no lo abandonan. Ni siquiera nos permiten a los demás acercarnos demasiado a el, y duermen los tres en la misma cama, en la que era nuestra habitación, lo que significa que tuve que buscar una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. ¿Puedes creerlo?

El único momento en que Keitaro pierde momentáneamente el interés por los gemelos es cuando esta cerca de Tomoyo y de la pequeña Azumi. La niña ejerce una fascinación sorprendente sobre el. Puede verla por largos periodos de tiempo, y sujeta su pequeña manita con tanto cuidado… es algo increíble.

Bueno, tengo que ir a ayudar a Keiko. Al parecer sucedió algo extraño con el pastel de chocolate. No sabe como en vez de azúcar le hecho sal a la receta. Parece que un par de demonios cambiaron el contenido de los frascos, así que debo ir a ayudarle para que todo este listo a tiempo.

Voy a enloquecer si tus sobrinos permanecen demasiado tiempo por acá cerca, y sin embargo la locura no se me hace tan terrible, pues en la misma medida son un soplo de brisa fresca en esta casa.

Siempre tuyo….

**4.**

Querida Sakura:

Han pasado seis meses desde la ultima vez que escribí.

Keitaro ira al jardín de niños en un mes. Mi madre cree que es necesario que comience a socializar, en vez de seguir en la misma nube propia en la que vive ahora.

Todavía creo que es algo temporal, pero teniendo en cuenta que madre esta tan preocupada, accedí a inscribirle en la escuela. Sin embargo no creo que dure mucho. Hay algo que se esta cociendo en la empresa, y si todo sale como espero….bueno, creo que será algo que nos hará bien a Keitaro y a mi.

Meiling se ha comprometido. No puedes imaginártelo, Teodoro Marconi! Es decir….¡¡¡ MARCONI !!! Todavía espero que diga que no. Bueno, tu sabes que el nunca estuvo en mi lista de favoritos, pero…se que ella estará bien con el. Se ve radiante y feliz todo el tiempo, tanto que me causa nostalgia.

Sakura…a veces solo pronuncio tu nombre para sentirte cerca, para recordarte. Temo que la distancia borre tu rostro, tu sonrisa…no se como mantenerte presente.

Ayer encontré un broche de oro en uno de los cajones de tu cómoda. Era el de la flor de cerezo, el que te di para las fiestas del eclipse. Lo guardare hasta el día en que Keitaro ame a alguien en la misma forma en que te amo yo a ti. La mujer a la que el elija será la dueña de este broche, y así seguirá sucediendo con las mujeres de nuestra familia. Creo que será una bella tradición.

Supongo que no tengo nada mas que decir hoy. No hay mucho. Madre esta bien y saludable. Tomoyo vendrá pronto con tu padre, ya que Eriol tiene negocios que atender en Tokio, y tus sobrinos piensan venir en un par de meses. Tendré que mandar a construir un fuerte para encerrarlos allí. ¿Puedes imaginar unas vacaciones de verano cuidando de ellos? Es casi una historia de horror.

Bueno. Creo que hasta aquí llega esta carta. A veces… no se como explicarlo, a veces me siento solo, y siento tanta ira, y tanta decepción hacia ti que me asusta. No quiero que mis sentimientos cambien, pero no puedo evitar sentir que me traicionaste. Que paso con el juntos para siempre? Y sin embargo yo sigo esperándote. Siempre, cada noche anhelando que vuelvas. Espero oír tu voz y abrazarte, y recordarte con todo mi ser lo que significas para mi.

¿Aun estas ahí?

**5.**

Querida Sakura:

Te escribo desde Japón. Increíble, ¿verdad?

Me traslade hace unos años, recuerdas que te hable de algo grande en la empresa? Bueno, cerramos tratos en Europa y América, y deje a cargo al esposo de Fanren. Es alguien confiable y se que velara por toda la familia siempre. Yo en cambio, me vine hasta Japón para dedicarme a Chantal. No creerás el reconocimiento que ha logrado a manos de Tomoyo y de Hikari.

No te había hablado de Hikari. Es la nueva administradora de Chantal, y ella misma se ha encargado de mantener tu visión, o al menos eso es lo que yo veo. No se que tan confiable pueda ser en asuntos de moda, ya ves.

Keitaro ha traído a alguien a casa. Se llama Tetsuya. Es un chico formidable, tranquilo y observador, y parece tener algún poder especial sobre el animo de Keitaro. Me recuerda tu relación con Tomoyo.

Y Keitaro me recuerda mucho de ti. Es alegre, resuelto, amable. Durante aquel primer año temí que su animo resultara afectado por tu ausencia, pero luego todo cambio. Y ahora con Tetsuya, bien, me siento aliviado.

Sabes Sakura? Últimamente me levanto en las noches llamándote. Las pesadillas jamás me han abandonado, siempre ahí, perdiéndote una y otra vez. Pero con la luz del día mis temores se desvanecen, y tu rostro se vuelve difuso. No puedo evitar aferrarme a ti, pero siempre supe que el momento llegaría. Siempre ahí un momento para decir adiós. Así que tratare de alargarlo tanto como me sea posible, porque quiero retenerte a mi lado hasta que tu nombre se borre de mi memoria.

A veces camino por lugares que vi a tu lado, y casi puedo verte allí, como si nunca te hubieras ido, así que lo he vuelto mi pasatiempo. Pero ya no hay dolor, Sakura, y supongo que eso te hace feliz. Solo me quedan la nostalgia, y los recuerdos. No se decirte exactamente en que momento ocurrió, pero me alegra. Y aunque ya no pudiera recordar exactamente como era tu rostro o como te brillaban los ojos al estar furiosa, siempre estará ahí tu presencia, en cada una de las cosas que se relacionaron contigo.

Con amor…

**6.**

Esa debía ser la dirección. Bien, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser, se dijo antes de tomar aire y entrar al que seria su ultimo momento en esta vida…

Bueno, dejando el drama a un lado, en realidad esperaba que fuera el ultimo momento en su vida en que tuviera que tocar una puerta para conseguir empleo. Al parecer ninguna casa de modas estaba interesada en darle un aire refrescante y juvenil a sus trabajos, así que solo bastaba mirarla para que la condenaran de joven e inexperta y la pusieran de patitas en la calle. Bien, le rezaría a todos los dioses existentes si en este lugar ocurría lo contrario.

Entro al grandioso edificio en la Via dei Condotti. Solo un vistazo al lugar y se sintió intimidada. Las paredes en un tono gris perla acentuaban el colorido de la grandiosa alfombra persa que cubría el suelo de la gran sala de recepción, y un juego de sillas y sofá en madera de ébano y terciopelo marfil completaban la imagen. En las paredes un surtido de cuadros sin renombre decoraban la estancia. Se acerco a uno en especial. Una hermosa mujer bañada por la luz del sol. Se veía tan en paz, hermosa e inocente. Observo las iniciales del artista: RK.

Se pregunto quien seria ella y porque razón ocupaba aquel lugar de honor. Cuando detallo los demás cuadros, observo que todos ellos mostraban a la misma mujer en diferentes lugares y acciones. Un ligero carraspeo se oyó a sus espaldas.

_Mi scusi? Miss? __Avete bisogno?_

Observo a una mujer joven de cabellos castaños recogidos en cola de caballo que la observaba como si fuera un insecto desagradable. Vestía impecablemente, de la misma forma en que hablaba en su muy perfecto italiano. Bien, ¿porque no causar una buena impresión desde el principio, y bajarle un poco los humos a la "miss"?

_Guten Morgen, Fräulein. Wie Sie das? __Sind Sie der Sekretärin von Frau Isabelle?_

La joven la miro ofendida, pero con un obvio y ligero desconcierto

_Excuses-mua, Buon giorno, signorina. Come questo è vero? Sei la segretaria della signora Isabelle?_

Esta vez casi pudo ver la vena latiendo en un costado de la frente de la otra joven.

_Oui, elle est mon secrétaire, et vous traitent comme si vous avez le plaisir de me suivre dans mon bureau._

Se sobresalto un poco al oir aquella voz refinada y pausada, y mas aun al ver a la mujer que se hallaba en esos momentos tras la apabullada secretaria.

_Oui, ma'am. – le contesto antes de seguirla_

La elegancia de la sala de estar se mantenía igual a lo largo del lugar. Deseo con todo corazón pertenecer allí. Si lo lograba…si lo lograba…entonces podría por fin alcanzar el éxito.

_Siéntese por favor, señorita Kirchner. Desea algo de beber?_

_No, mme isabelle._

_Por favor, llámame isabelle. Recibí su hoja de vida, y lamentablemente, bueno…_

_Oh, esto… - el mundo pareció venirse abajo. Otra puerta mas que se cerraba._

_Permítame terminar, por favor. – dijo Isabelle con ojos sorprendidos – dios, si pareciera que le hubiera anunciado el fin del mundo! Bueno, volviendo a lo que le decía, bien, es lamentable que un perfil tan bueno como el suyo sea lo que necesitamos, pero el trabajo requiere que se traslade a otro país, y, bueno, ya tuvimos un rechazo por ello. Aceptaría usted trabajar en otro país?_

De repente, todas las puertas del cielo se abrieron y un coro de ángeles derramo bendiciones por todo el lugar.

_Señorita? Señorita? _

_Ehh??? – dijo desorientada – que ocurre?_

_Eso mismo me preguntaba, parecía usted en otro mundo._

Se sonrojo intensamente. Eso le ocurría por ser tan despistada. Espero que eso no fuera una mala señal para la señora isabelle, pues estaba dispuesta a viajar al fin del mundo por ese empleo.

_Acepto! – la mujer la miro interrogante – acepto el trabajo, no me importa si es a América o las china, acepto!_

_Que bueno que mencione china. No es allá, pero se acerca. Se ira a Japón. Arregle sus asuntos en esta semana. Sus pasajes la esperan en el aeropuerto. Recibirá una llamada un día antes para informarle hora y empresa. La recogerán allí el viernes en la mañana y la llevaran hasta su nueva residencia, entendido?_

Era demasiada información como para haber entendido en realidad, pero asintió a todo. Se despidió como una autómata y salió de la oficina. No le dedico ni una mirada a la secretaria que la observaba de reojo y salió a la luz del sol, viendo Roma como si fuera la primera vez. Tenia el trabajo!!! Un grito de alegría se escapo de su garganta mientras saltaba, y se contuvo sonrojada al darse cuenta de que los transeúntes paraban a mirarla extrañados.

_Lei è pazzo!__– _escucho decir a una mujer mayor que pasaba por su lado– _matto come un cappellaio!_

Dio otro pequeño brinco y se lanzo a atravesar la atascadísima avenida. Sonó una bocina y recibió un grandioso insulto por haber estado cerca de ser atropellada, pero nada de eso importaba. Tenia el empleo, y se iba a Japón!

Que podía ser mas maravilloso que eso?

**7.**

Necesitaba a su papa con urgencia. Tenia que decirle que la señorita Yukiko iba, o mejor dicho, corría afanadamente para encerrarlo nuevamente en su oficina. En verdad que era desagradable la señorita Yukiko! Puaj!

Recordó el timbre agudo y meloso de la joven cada vez que intentaba sacarle información sobre su padre, o cuando le ofrecía dinero para los dulces con tal de dejarla a solas en la oficina con el.

Waaa!!!! Un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda. Preferiría morir a dejar a su padre cerca de las garras de esa mujer.

Bajo la mirada para observa su reloj, solo le quedaban unos minutos. Y fue entonces que todo se vino abajo. Sintió el golpe y escucho otro quejido, mas suave, proferido al mismo tiempo que el suyo.

Se levanto y observo el desastre a su alrededor. Papeles de dibujo se esparcían por todo el lugar, cuadernos de notas, lápices, estuches. Había provocado un cataclismo o que? Jamás había habido tal desorden en aquel lugar. Se apresuro a acercarse al obstáculo que lo había detenido en su febril carrera de salvación y por un momento pensó que alucinaba. Luego del primer vistazo vio que no era así. El cabello castaño tenia visos rojizos, no dorados, y era algo mas…_frágil_. Se preocupo de no haberle provocado algún daño, y cuando ella le dijo que estaba bien que no se preocupara, se detuvo distraído en sus ojos esmeralda, y en la sonrisa deslumbrante que ella le dedico mientras se acomodaba el vestido. Se alejo de ella afectado.

Oye? Estas bien? – le pregunto ella acercándose a el

Si, solo…usted se parece mucho a alguien que conozco.

Oh, vaya! – dijo ella sorprendida – bueno, siendo que estas bien, te invito a tomar algo, quieres? Pero primero ayúdame a recoger todo esto.

Se agacharon a acomodar todo el desastre dentro del bolso de ella.

Es un gusto conocerte. Mi nombre es Cerise. – el se sintió mas afectado.

El mío es Keitaro. También es un gusto conocerte, Cerise.

Bueno, sin duda eres una sorpresa Keitaro. Hablas un perfecto italiano.

El se sonrojo. No se había dado cuenta de que había hablado en italiano.

Bueno, si…yo…

Te agradecería si continuara así. Todavía no manejo bien el japonés. Bueno, no se nada de japonés. O hablas algún otro idioma con el que te sientas mas cómodo?

Hablo ingles y francés además del japonés y el italiano….soy algo así como un genio idiomático. Mi familia se dedica a negocios en diferentes países, así que todos hablan en todos los idiomas al mismo tiempo. Así aprendí. Pero puedo hablar en italiano si quieres.

Ella lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos. Se sorprendía tan fácil, casi como…bueno, eso decía tía Tomoyo.

Bien, vamos a tomar algo? ¿me llevas a la cafetería? – el asintió

Porque estas aquí?

Bueno, soy la nueva diseñadora. Me envió Isabelle desde Roma.

Oh… jamás he ido a Roma. Mi mama solía ir todo el tiempo.

Bueno, tal vez pronto vayas.

Me llevarías?

Bien, no se cuando vuelva allá…además que dirá tu padre?

Papa me dejara! El manda aquí.

Ella se atraganto. Así que el era el hijo de su nuevo jefe. Bueno… "_aaahhh"…._suspiro resignada. Tal vez se resignaran a decir que había hecho buenas migas con el hijo del jefe y no que lo había estado pescando en busca de preferencia. No se podía saber con las malas lenguas. Sin embargo, el hijo del jefe era encantador.

Sabes? Me caes bien Keitaro. Tal vez cuando estés aburrido por aquí, puedas pasarte por mi taller. Te parece?

Me parece! – el le dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante que le provoco un salto de regocijo en el corazón.

Salieron de la cafetería y ella le dejo en el pasillo. El recordó su cometido inicial y salió corriendo nuevamente.

Papa!!! Papa!!! Ya viene la brujaaaa!!!!

Entro como una tempestad en la oficina principal y se quedo con la ultima palabra atragantada. La mujer que tanto temía estaba allí, acorralando a su padre contra el sofá y mirándolo ahora con el odio a fuego en sus ojos.

Trago saliva y miro a su padre pidiéndole disculpas por no haberlo salvado, pero el hombre de cabellos revueltos y ojos dorados se limito a escapar por una esquina del sofá tratando de no ahogarse de la risa.

Keitaro! Que bueno que llegas! Dijo abriendo los brazos para levantar a su hijo como un bulto sobre su hombro. El niño se rio, y cuando lo dejo en el suelo, se paro tras el, usándolo como escudo ante el ataque de la señorita Yukiko.

Bien, Yukiko, creo que tendré que denegar tu propuesta. – dijo señalando a su hijo como toda explicación.

De acuerdo. Supongo que te veré luego, Shaoran.

Salió de la oficina cerrando de un golpe la puerta. Los dos dentro de la oficina se miraron y soltaron la carcajada.

Creí que nunca vendrías! – dijo el hombre mientras atacaba a cosquillas a su hijo

Lo-lo sien-to!!!! – dijo Keitaro entre risas – es que tuve un accidente!!!

Ah, si? No te creo! – el ataque continuo y el niño olvido contarle a su padre lo que le había ocurrido, aunque en un principio le hubiera parecido importante.

Salieron de la oficina y se encaminaron a la salida para buscar un restaurante.

Como te fue en el colegio hijo?

Bien papa. Rei y Aiko vendrán a cenar esta noche, y también irán Tetsuya, tía Tomoyo y Azumi.

Los ojos de Keitaro brillaron al nombrar a su prima. Shaoran lo vio y sonrió. _Bien, solo el destino sabe bien como tejer sus hilos._

Bien, supongo que tendremos que llegar temprano a casa, no?

**8.**

Corrió por la avenida aunque sabia que nada la salvaría de terminar empapada. Maldijo por lo bajo al clima cambiante, y a la lluvia torrencial que se había desatado precisamente cuando tenia que volver al trabajo. Miro hacia ambos lados de la calle y cruzo. La cortina de agua le impidió ver algo mas que los faros del carro que se detuvo rechinando frente a ella. El corazón se detuvo por un microsegundo en su pecho, trastabillo y se fue de espaldas a la calle inundada.

La furia reemplazo a la sorpresa, y se levanto dispuesta a mandar siete veces al infierno al idiota que por poco la mata.

Maldita sea!!! Esta ciego o que? No ve el semáforo!!???? Esta en rojo, idiota!!!!! RO-JO!!!!! Significa que debe parar, y no ir matando gente por las calles!!! O acaso es solo un pasatiempo suyo!? "oh, vaya, hoy siento deseos de ir por ahí atropellando gente" – profirió burlona mientras el hombre que se había bajado de aquella monstruosa camioneta la miraba con expresión incrédula. – ahora que? Tengo monos en la cara?

El se limito a verla mientras intentaba suprimir una carcajada.

Lo siento, señorita. Estaba algo distraído.

Ella lo miro incrédula. En verdad el podía decir eso con tal tranquilidad? "siento haberla atropellado, estaba distraído mientras manejaba a miles de kilómetros por hora por la ciudad"

Maldito loco! Deberían meterlo a una cárcel por el resto de su vida, es un peligro para la sociedad.

Bufo con rabia y se giro nuevamente hacia la empresa para entrar y buscar algo para cambiarse. No vio al hombre que se subía a la camioneta y la parqueaba bien en el arcén ni lo vio correr detrás de ella, pero sin duda se tuvo que girar cuando la tomo del brazo y la obligo a girarse.

La sorprendió la expresión de el, la sorpresa y la incredulidad, y luego el reconocimiento. Se sonrojo bajo el escrutinio, y desvió la mirada para no quedarse como una idiota observando aquellos dorados y cálidos ojos.

Pero en que rayos estaba pensando?! Deseo darse un golpe en la cabeza.

Usted es la nueva diseñadora, correcto?

Si, soy yo. Porque?

Bueno, tal vez porque se supone que seré su jefe ahora. Creo que esa es una buena razón.

El sonrojo aumento aun mas, como si fuera posible. Se maldijo mil y un veces y rogo porque un suceso increíble ocurriera, que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y se la tragara y que nadie jamás volviera a acordarse de ella. Es decir, le había gritado a su jefe!!!! Lo había insultado!!!!! Y…aaawwwhhhhh!!!!!!!

Ahora si deseaba algo con que golpearse la cabeza.

Mi nombre es Shaoran Li.

Si, lo se. Ayer conocí a su hijo. – mascullo ella mirando al suelo.

Oh, supongo que usted fue la del desastre. Tiene por costumbre caer al suelo?

Solo cuando me atropellan – mascullo ella nuevamente con ironía.

El se rio y ella se sorprendió al sentir un vuelco en la boca del estomago.

Bueno, supongo que podre saber su nombre, ¿correcto?

Yo….me llamo Cerise…Cerise krishner. Me dicen _Chèrie_.

Esto…ehhh… - el parecía algo cortado. – Cerise…_Chèrie_…muy creativo.

Mis padres…

Oh, vaya, entiendo, entonces, Cerise?

_Chèrie_….para los amigos… - termino ella sonrojándose y evitando aquella mirada.

De acuerdo, _Ma' Chèrie._ Ha sido un placer conocerla.

Se atrevió a mirar los ojos dorados como la miel, y la sonrisa deslumbrante. Se sintió mareada.

El placer ha sido mío. – le sonrió y sintió un revoloteo al observar la forma en que su sonrisa lo había dejado pasmado.

**9.**

Querida Sakura:

He conocido a alguien. La he visto un par de veces, y realmente… se que hay algo. No se si sea igual a lo que sentí por ti, pero sin duda es especial. Y a Keitaro le agrada también. El fue quien me obligo a invitarla la primera vez. En cierta forma me recuerda tanto a ti. Es algo en su sonrisa, y en sus ojos verdes. Pero siento en mi interior, claramente, que es algo nuevo, y que no es un reemplazo para ti. Dicen que no es bueno sufrir por nuestros seres queridos, porque les obligamos a sufrir con nosotros. Hoy puedo decirte que es el momento. Que encontré a alguien mas, y que puedo dejarte ir.

Con amor

Shaoran

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------FIN---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno….por fin subi el ultimo capitulo del fic. En verdad fue duro…no sabia como terminarlo, como satisfacer las demandas que me hacían, asi que espero con ansias sus comentarios para saber que tal les pareció como lleve el final.

Trate de que no fuera muy triste, y espero que no sea aburridor en lo absoluto.

Bueno, supongo que hay muchas cosas por ahí que preguntaran, al menos a mi me habrían provocado la curiosidad.

La señora Isabelle es la encargada de la casa Chantal en Roma, la conversacion en la oficina de ella es en italiano solo que maluco ponerlas a leer en italiano y dejarlas O.O!! WHHAT????. El cuento con el nombre de Cerise, bien, dicen por ahí que todo el mundo tiene un doble, por ahí iba la cosa, y con lo de su nombre, bueno… Cerise significa cereza en francés, el apellido Krishner es alemán. Decidi que sus padres fueran una francesa y un alemán, vaya cosa. Y lo de Chèrie, bueno, en ingles _cherry _significa cereza, y suena similar al Chèrie francés, que significa querida ( de cariño, no de amante) ella dice que sus padres le decían asi (mi querida).

El nombre del amigo de Keitaro (Tetsuya) significa el vigilia. Por eso ello de que era observador y parecía tener bajo control el animo de Keitaro, que es explosivo como el de su mama. Y el nombre de la niña de Tomoyo, Azumi, significa residencia segura…asi que ya saben la Referencia de Shaoran a ella. Es una niña destinada a proteger a los demás de las penas…y deje entredicho que a quien iba a cuidar _específicamente _de sus penas era a Keitaro.

Bueno, no se que mas decirles al respecto, excepto que espero les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado. Después de escribir este final de mil y un formas diferentes, hoy por fin encontré la forma en la que quería que llegara a ustedes.

Fue un gusto escribir y compartir esto con todos y todas. Gracias por la compañía!!!!

Mil abrazos y éxitos.

PD: ya me diran si prefieren que siga el otro fic, (aunque hay que hacerle un reajuste porque me di cuenta que falta mucha información para darle mas…_sustancia_, a la trama…o si prefieren que les traiga otro de los muchos proyectos que me han estado revoloteando en la cabeza…..

Mucha suerte!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARIGATOOOO!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
